Wild Kratts: Growing up Raptor
by Bvega42
Summary: After a newly hatched Velociraptor imprinted on Martin on a Jurassic World visit, they were given special permission to raise her. On the condition that they'll return her when full grown. And now the Wild Kratts begin to raise Amber. (3 years before Wild Jurassic World).
1. Earth's lost Dynasty

All that we have left today, of the mighty dinosaurs. Are their fossils, stones copies of long dead bones.

It is easy to forget that these were once living animals.

_A small group of Ankylosaurus feeds in a forest._

Surviving in a world of unimaginable violence.

_A T. Rex and Spinosaurus fought each other in a forest._

Dinosaurs were the most successful creatures the Earth has seen. They were around for 165 million years, and have spread to every corner of the planet.

They were grew to gigantic sizes, and becoming the biggest land animals of all time.

They evolved into powerful killers, like the famous T. Rex and Raptors.

And the biggest of those of predators, are dwarfed by those of the herbivores.

And since 1996, fossils of some dinosaurs in China were found showing some species with feathers. Mainly for display, and insulation. But one dinosaur, has taken a whole new level and revealed a revolutionary step.

Microraptor has long stiff feathers on it's arms and legs. And are design for flight, and they can glided between trees.

Some could even think that Microraptor might be like a living feathered dragon.

Another surprisingly discovery is with Sinornithosaurus in 2010 when their feathers were made out with pigments of color. And may had came in reddish browns, yellows, grays and blacks. Since the mystery of coloration in dinosaurs can't be worked out. And a year later, it's eyes were found that it hunted both day and night. But something else, revealed something shocking, and unexpected in dinosaurs. A study in it's teeth, showed in 2009 reveals a deadly weapon that birds don't have. It's teeth revealed grooves across them, which are similar to those of a Gila Monster. A venomous lizard. Sinornithosaurus is the first known dinosaur, with venom.

And Microraptor was proof that dinosaurs are around today still.

As birds.

Over 1,000 species have been discovered, and who knows how many more are waiting to be unearthed.

They range in size from Epidexipteryx, that only grew as big as a pigeon. To Argentinosaurus that grew as big as a space shuttle.

But sadly, their reign ended with a 6 mile wide meteor crashed into the Yucatan Peninsula in Chicxulub 65 million years ago with the force of 100 million Atomic Bombs.

And the events that followed after, were unimaginable. Massive earthquakes hitting 11.1, giant waves washing miles inland across the coast. And firestorms burning everything in it's way. And finally, a dust of cloud spreading around the planet. And the sun was blocked for months.

Over 70% of all life, became extinct.

Including the dinosaurs, and the famous pterosaurs and marine reptiles.

But if you know where you're looking for, the bones can tell you something. And every fossil holds a story.

Just waiting to be told.

By studying their bones, and comparing them with other fossils. And modern animals.

There is just enough evidence, to raise the ghosts of these colossal creatures, from their 230 to 65 million year old grave.

And mankind is only beginning to uncover it's secrets.

_An Acrocanthosaurus ghost roams a street at night, and glanced over at a museum where an Acro skeleton stood in the 3rd level. And along with a life-sized model Paluxysaurus. And a Paluxysaurus ghost appeared walking between the 2 museums as the Acro ghost walks away._

_And elsewhere, a Tyrannosaurus ghost walks by her former skeleton in a building where it stood for nearly 20 years. And walks off as a Patagotitan ghost roams and walks by the building._

_And in a museum, the ghost of a 6 year old Allosaurus walks through the hall and stood next to his former skeleton. And looks at a fossilized clutch of dinosaur eggs. And then he begins to walk away._

Bit by bit, a story of they might have lived, can be piece together.

It's a story that started, like all dinosaurs...

With an egg.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This prequel of Wild Jurassic World will show Amber's life growing up.**

**And for Stegz, you might actually enjoy this.**


	2. Amber's Birth

In a dark environment, a faint but strong heart beating pulse removes the silence.

And a little wall of scales gently rests with a faint stripe pattern. And part of the skin twitched as surrounding it was a wall as it was curled safety inside. And outside through the wall, shadows moved around it as faint voices were heard.

And a tiny little 3 fingered clawed hand lightly twitched as a little squeal was heard.

More shadows were seen as a long slender tail slithers a bit.

Later, a shadow hovers outside from the wall safety protecting the little creature.

_Some things start out big._

And then the creature's head appeared.

_And some things start out, small._

And then the little creature opened her eye revealing a reptilian cat like eye.

_Very small._

The little reptile lightly squealed.

_But sometimes the smallest thing, can make the biggest changes of all._

But the little creature has little idea, that outside is a big world.

Outside, the wall safely protecting her is revealed to be actually an egg safely developing in an incubator inside a lab. And there is also another egg next to her's of the same species.

And then, a young woman in a lab coat who is a geneticist appeared and did a health exam on the 2 eggs. Checking on the heartbeats, examining the surface of the shell, and scanning for the developing babies inside the eggs. Now only hours from hatching.

And then, an Asian man with short black and brown eyes in a lab coat named Henry Wu appeared.

"Status of the eggs." Henry inquired.

"Both developing nicely." The geneticist reported.

"Excellent." Henry said glad of it.

The location where the lab is, is actually Jurassic World. The most famous park in the world, and is actually homed to several species of dinosaurs. Over 10 species from Apatosaurus, to the famous legendary Tyrannosaurus Rex.

And many years ago, a different park was original park of it called Jurassic Park which was brought up by John Hammond. But Jurassic World is now being run by Simon Masrani.

And the 2 eggs developing are those of Velociraptors.

Velociraptors lack in size from the Tyrannosaurs, but they make up for in speed. They are in top 10 list of the deadliest dinosaurs in Earth's history. What makes them so deadly, is a large sickle shaped claw on the big toe that can act like a switchblade. But the true deadliest feature, is they hunt in packs.

Raptors are known of being found together in different individuals like a North American species called Deinonychus. There are many different species of these dinosaurs throughout the Cretaceous in different continents. And in different sizes, like Dromaeosaurus, Deinonychus, Microraptor and Velociraptor and they are in the family of dinosaurs called Dromaeosaurids.

Deinonychus was originally though to have been the biggest member of the group. But that change, when an even bigger species of Raptor was discovered in Utah. And the species was named Utahraptor meaning Utah Thief. It grew as tall as a human, it would've tackle a Grizzly Bear or even a Bison if they were alive today.

Raptors were also believe to be highly intelligent for dinosaurs. Problem solving intelligence even, and in a pack they can take down animals many times their weight and size.

At the moment, the 2 Raptors eggs are safely developing inside the incubator. And at a temperature of 91 degrees F, temperature in warmness is important for developing eggs with birds and reptiles. And with crocodiles and sea turtles, the temperature of the nest can also depend on the hatchling's gender.

But there's one major difference between bird and reptile eggs.

Birds often turn their eggs as they keep them warm with their bodies, since their warm blooded. Reptiles however, don't turn their eggs. If a reptile egg is twisted or turned in a wrong way, the embryo inside will die. And it's likely the same with dinosaurs.

But even though reptiles are known to abandon their eggs soon after laying, there is a few reptiles that actually watch over them. Some Pythons and King Cobras actually stay behind and protect the eggs and stay with them till they hatch. But Alligators and Crocodiles actually guard and protect both the eggs, and the hatchlings for a certain amount of time.

Not much is known about the parental care in dinosaurs, but in a Hadrosaur called Maiasaura. Are thought to have raise their young, which their name means Good Mother Lizard.

And then, an Indian man in his mid 40's with black hair and brown hairs in a managing suit entered the lab named Simon Masrani.

And with him is a group of 5 people.

And 2 of them are brothers.

The oldest has blonde hair, blue eyes wears safari short and boots. And a blue jacket under a white shirt named Martin Kratt.

His younger brother Chris, has brown spiked hair and eyes, same shorts and boots. And wears a green jacket over a white shirt which is a bit more zipped up than is brother's.

And there's Aviva Corcovado, a Spanish young woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail. Gray eyes, wears a purple shirt under a no-hood yellow jacket with a sky blue stripe on each sleeve. And wears a belt slightly crooked with a bolt as a buckle. And she's also great at inventing.

And there's Koki, an African American woman with an afro. She wears a yellow headband, earrings, brown eyes. A dark red color shirt with a white star and yellow jeans. And she's the technician of the group.

And finally, there's Jimmy Z, who is the pilot of the group. He has reddish-orange hair, and a bit of chin hair as well. Light blue eyes, wears a blue green baseball cap backwards. A gray shirt with a video game character of some kind, a white sleeve shirt underneath. And red plaid shorts and white tennis shoes. And he can be a nervous wreck sometimes when it comes to dangerous animals.

These 5 happen to be a team that helps animals around the world.

The Wild Kratts.

Simon Masrani has actually invited them for a VIP tour of the lab, since they've helped so many animals and care about them a lot. That Masrani has actually given them special permission to raise one of the eggs that will soon hatch.

They all agreed on a species that doesn't grow too large to fit in their ship, the Tortuga. Just one of the smaller species that won't cause a threat to them.

But Chris and Martin love a good challenge now and then.

As they were looking around, Martin noticed the incubator with the 2 Raptor eggs.

"Say, which are those?" Martin gestured to them.

"Oh, those are 2 Raptor eggs." Masrani said.

They went over to the 2 eggs, and watched as the egg on the left lightly shook a little showing signs of life.

"Looks like one about to hatch." Aviva said.

"Hours away, actually." Henry stated.

"Hmm, would it be possible to actually bring one of these with us?" Martin asked.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright." Masrani said. "But, on the condition that you'll return it soon when it's an adult."

"Deal." Martin agreed and shook his hand.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in the main room of their ship, the Tortuga.

Which is a greenish aqua color aircraft in the design of a Box Turtle. And when it takes off, large wing like appendages are brought out on the front limbs. Making them look like Sea Turtle flippers.

And like a Box Turtle, the Tortuga has a lock down feature when the legs and head are tucked in for protection.

And at the moment, they already left the island of Isla Nublar and headed east to the mainland of Central Amercia, in Costa Rica.

They're only 40 minutes away from the mainland.

And the egg, is safely in a custom made nest on the counter of the room.

"So, uh, how much longer?" Jimmy asked.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Chris said.

The egg then shook a little, proving that the hatchling is slowly building strength.

* * *

2 hours later, the Tortuga sits in a clearing in the rainforest of the Caribbean side of Costa Rica as the sun begins to set.

The group was getting ready to settle down for the night.

But unaware, that signs of life is starring in an egg.

In the custom nest, the egg begins to show signs of life.

A small section of the shell broke and cracked, and the hatchling inside slowly begins to push.

And then the little hatchling slowly begins to push her snout through the shell.

This tiny little dinosaur, is facing her 1st of life's challenges.

Escaping her eggshell.

She calls out for help.

The little dinosaur then calls out with a small squealing growl sound.

And then the group of 5 turn to the egg, and sees the hatchling trying to break free.

"It's happening." Martin said.

They gathered around the egg as slowly the hatchling begins to break free of her shell.

"Here she comes." Chris said.

And then, the hatchling pushed her snout through the shell. And then a piece of the shell broke off as she broke out of the egg completely.

And reveals a tiny little Velociraptor hatchling almost a foot long. And her scale color was a light orange clad color with faint striping.

"Welcome to the world, little one." Aviva cooed. "Que lindo."

The little Raptor using her hand claws removes a layer of membrane from her shell. And it was soon removed from her face. And slowly, she opens her eyes for the very first time.

At first, her vision was all blurry and fuzzy. And then slowly, she turns to a blue object as her vision starts to clear.

And the very first thing she sees, is Martin.

And the little hatchling chittered and tilted her head.

"Hey there." Martin greeted and lightly scratched her chin.

And the hatchling lightly purred like a kitten.

"Now, what should we name you?" Martin inquired. "Hmm?"

"You know, her scale color almost looks like the fossilized tree sap, amber." Chris said.

"Hey, I guess that's what we'll call you." Martin said. "Amber."

The little Raptor, now named Amber chittered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And this... is only the beginning.**

**After some thinking, I decided to go with some of the locations shown in the series. And several locations they've haven't been.**

**And show some animals that have not yet been shown.**

**The next chapter is an example of that.**

**You may noticed a reference of a 2000 Disney film in the beginning I used. Thought it might suit it.**


	3. Costa Rican Night Explore

A few days later, the Tortuga still rests in the clearing of Costa Rica as a Harpy Eagle soars over the trees and lands on a branch of a tree.

Harpy Eagles are one of the largest of the Eagle family. They have a wingspan of 7 feet, they can fly through the underbrush of trees. And hunt and catch prey like monkeys and sloths, which are their main prey.

And their talons are the longest of any bird of prey, as long as those of the claws of a Grizzly Bear.

And since their so large, some rumors say that some natives believe that they can snatch small children. But Harpies were never known to attack humans, even though they likely could do that easily.

Inside the Tortuga, since Amber hatched, the first thing they've been teaching her. Is how to stand on her own 2 feet.

Like most young animals, climbing to their feet for the first time is always a challenge.

But they've been making good progress, and Amber is spending more time standing up and learning to walk.

And as the day went by, nightfall soon approaches.

They've also learned that Amber has imprinted on Martin. Imprinting is a survival mechanism that birds have, and as well as seeing, smell has also form a bond with them. Smell is strong in Reptiles, it's likely thought that some dinosaurs did it as well.

And as the sun begins to set, night begins.

But the question is...

Who will come out?

An hour after sunset, Chris and Martin setup some headlamps as Amber was already asleep. And as well as Jimmy.

And Chris and Martin deciding to checkout some nighttime creatures and see what they can find. And Aviva and Koki decided to join them.

It rained a little today, so some frogs were heard from a distance. So it's a good sign they'll come across something.

"Sure is noisy tonight." Koki said hearing the distant frogs.

"Yeah, so many frogs live out here." Chris said.

As they walked, they moved slowly through a trail not wanting to miss something hiding in front of them. Since so many animals in this region are camouflaged, but another good reason is to watch out for venomous snakes everywhere they step. And they could walk up to one and they wouldn't even know it was there until it strikes.

And there have been many cases of that when people out at night bitten by snakes.

As they walked, Chris then noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Hang on, hang on." Chris quickly stopped them. "We almost walked by it."

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

"It's a Walking Stick." Chris announnced and gently holds onto his hand.

"Wow, we almost walked by him." Martin said.

"Even didn't noticed him." Koki said.

"That's the point." Chris remarked. "Walking Sticks are masters at camouflage by sitting motionless on a branch. That way predators won't even notice him."

After having a good look at the Walking Stick, Chris gently placed the insect back on the side of a tree. And they moved down the trail.

But there are other creatures out here, and some are more deadly.

As they hiked, they carefully advised to watch where they step. And soon they moved across a small pool of water as they were to their ankles, and carefully looking around in case a snake was around.

As they moved across the pool, Martin then noticed something diving under, and it looked like a turtle.

"Wait, I think I saw a turtle." Martin called.

"Where?" Aviva looked around.

And then Martin noticed a shape just in front of him. And then he quickly it, and pulled out a White Lipped Mud Turtle.

"Cool! A White Lipped Mud Turtle." Chris said.

"He's pretty cool." Koki said.

"Okay, off you go." Martin placed the turtle down to the water.

Once Martin lets go, the Mud Turtle swam off away.

* * *

Half an hour into the hike, they soon came across a Tarantula hiding in a crux at a tree base.

But as Chris moved to the opening to see if he can coax it out. The spider moves down into the hole, clearly not coming out.

"Boy, they can be quick if they wanted." Chris said.

And they begin to move off, but before they got far, they soon came across another huge Tarantula. And he was huge, likely 8 inches across with his legs.

"Oh, he is huge!" Martin exclaimed.

The Tarantula looked so flighty, that they decided to leave it alone and headed away.

If there's anything in the forest that can gave a nightmare, it's a giant fuzzy Tarantula.

* * *

Another half hour pass, and as they looked around at some vine tangles. Martin then noticed something wrapped around a branch.

"Hey guys looks at this." Martin called out.

They moved over and saw wrapped around was a Blunthead Snake.

"It's Blunt-headed Snake." Martin said.

He gently pulls the small snake out, luckily for him it's mildly venomous. And even he did get bitten by it, it won't be life threatening. And Blunthead Snakes are reared fanged, and not prone to biting.

And it wasn't until he brought it out that they see how long and slender he was.

"Whoa! He's long for a little guy." Koki exclaimed.

"Yeah, he must 3 feet." Chris said.

"He's also incredibly thin at the neck." Aviva said astonishingly. "What does he eat out here?"

"Small lizards." Martin said. "He is so well built for tree living."

"My kind of snake." Chris said.

"Wow, it's eyes are huge." Aviva said looking at the eye size of the snake.

"Yeah, he's a nocturnal arboreal snake." Martin explained. "Out hunting at night in the trees for small lizards."

As Martin was talking, Aviva glanced down at the ground for a moment. And then looked as if she spotted something, and with a concern look.

"Don't... move!" Aviva stated.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked.

Chris and Koki looked where Aviva was looking at, and then had widen looks.

Martin looked down to his right, and then there just a few inches from his foot. Hidden so well camouflaged was a 2 foot Fer-De-Lance.

"Oh jeez." Martin quickly moved away.

"Oh man." Koki exclaimed.

Martin chuckled a bit. "He was there the whole time! Oh, thanks Aviva."

"Good thing I noticed him." Aviva said.

"Wow, a Fer-De-Lance." Chris stated. "One of Central America's deadliest snakes."

The Fer-De-Lance is one of the deadliest snakes in the world, ranging midway Mexico to northern South America. It's considered the most dangerous snake in Costa Rica, responsible for 46% of snake bites. And fatalities have 9% of causes. And a Herpetologist named Douglas March died from a bite of a Fer-De-Lance.

They have a powerful hemotoxic venom that attacks and destroys skin and tissue of a victim. And kills in just hours, if Martin was bitten. He would experience unimaginable pain.

And one case of a Fer-De-Lance bite involves an 11 year old boy in Ecuador being bitten in the right leg. And most of the skin on his lower skin was rotting away by the venom.

This moment proves where one can never be too careful.

But the Fer-De-Lance not striking is prove that it doesn't won't too unless it's threaten.

"Good thing he didn't strike." Aviva said.

"Yeah, but he's actually showing why he doesn't want to." Martin explained. "Look, by laying motionless and camouflaged. He thinking that if we don't see him, everything's fine."

"Unless Martin accidentally moved his foot and touched it." Chris pointed. "Then the snake would strike."

"Good thing I didn't." Martin said. "I've read how bad their bites are. You earned the name, Scale Stealth."

"How bout we move away from Scale Stealth?" Chris suggested.

"Good idea." Aviva agreed.

And they begin to move away from the small viper.

"Thanks for biting." Martin said and walks away.

And leaving Scale Stealth as he continues to lay motionless, as he waits and hunts. With any luck, a prey item like a rat might come near him tonight. And he'll be able to lock with his heat sensing pits.

And after having a good look at the Blunthead Snake, they placed him back into the vines.

And headed away.

* * *

An hour later, they continue hiking down the trail after finding a scorpion earlier.

And as they looked around as Chris and Martin walked over a log.

"Whoa, whoa." Aviva suddenly stopped Koki.

"What is it?" Koki asked.

"I almost nearly could've walked over him." Aviva said looking at something in front of her. "Guys, you just missed something over here!"

"What?" Chris exclaimed in disbelief.

The 2 brothers came back and Aviva pointed to a section of log. And in front of her was actually a Jumping Viper.

"Wow!" Martin chuckled. "We actually walked past him without knowing."

"Awesome! A Jumping Viper." Chris beamed.

"Jumping Viper?" Aviva arched a brow.

"Yeah, he's called that because they strike so fast they can actually jump a few inches off the ground." Chris explained.

"Cool, I also can't believe we nearly ran into him." Koki said.

"Yeah, they are so well camouflage." Chris explained. "That you can walk by them without realizing they were next to you."

There have also been rumors of myths that Jumping Vipers and jump high enough to bite someone at the throat. But they can't even get that high. Also like the Cottonmouth in North America, they can do a mouth display as their mouth have a white color.

The snake was totally calm as they looked at him. Using his camouflage to stay hidden, but it's possible he does know they spotted him.

"Oh, I just thought of a Wow Fact." Martin said. "The Jumping Viper is actually referred as the pit bull and bulldog of pit vipers."

"Really?" Aviva inquired with interest.

"Really, really." Chris replied. "When they bite down on something they hold on, scrunch up their face to protect their eyes and do not let go."

"Ooh, that would be bad for us if he strikes and bites one of us." Aviva shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, you definitely earned the name Bulldog." Martin said to viper.

And soon, they begin to walk away as Bulldog sat in his ambush spot.

* * *

20 minutes later, they continue through the trail is a small stream of water flowed by their feet.

And they even came across a Glass Frog, and the eyes almost reminded them of the famous frog Muppet, Kermit. And Kermit himself was based off some these kinds of frogs. They're called Glass Frogs because their semi-translucent, and with some species you can actually see through the inside of their body.

Shortly later, they moved through the trail some move.

As they walked, and as Chris moved his light over some plants to his right. He then spotted a glimpse of red and yellow among the green.

"Wait, hold on!" Chris called out.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"Hand me a stick." Chris inquired.

Aviva handed him a branch as long as his lower arm and with a fork at the end, and then reaches into the plants. And then carefully he pulls out a Coral Snake.

"Wow, a Coral Snake." Martin beamed.

"A Coral Snake!" Aviva beamed. "They are one of my favorites. I love that pattern." She mentioned to the stripe color pattern.

"Yeah, Coral Snakes have beautiful stripe patterns." Chris said. "But it's actually warning to other animals."

"Coral Snakes are extremely venomous." Martin said. "These guys are related to cobras and mambas. They're Elapids."

"Of all the venomous snakes here in the Americas, the Coral Snake is the only kind of Elapid you find." Chris said.

"Now I do know there's a saying between a Milk Snake and a Coral Snake." Koki said.

"Yeah, red touch black friend of Jack is it?" Aviva wondered.

"Yep, and red touch yellow, kill a fellow." Chris added.

Martin then brought up a screen from his Creaturepod of a Scarlet Kingsnake and a Florida Coral Snake. "See the difference?"

"Oh yeah, the Kingsnake's red stripes always touch the black." Koki said.

"But the red always touch the yellow with Coral Snakes, cool." Aviva said.

"Do all Coral Snakes have that?" Koki asked.

"Not all of them, actually." Chris stated. "Some South American Coral Snakes have the red touching black."

"Ooh, I better think twice if I see a red and black striped snake if go there." Aviva informed herself.

"Okay, how bout I call you... Red Coral." Martin naming the snake.

"Okay, off you go." Chris lowering the stick.

Chris lets go of Red Coral's tail, and he soon slithers away and disappears among the plants.

Aviva soon yawned. "I don't know about you. But I'm tired."

"How bout we head back to the Tortuga now?" Koki suggested.

And they begin the trek back to the Tortuga.

"Yeah." Aviva agreed. "A nice sleep sounds-"

"SNAKE!" Martin yelled.

"WHERE?!" Aviva yelled looking around.

"Made you look." Martin joked and laughed.

"Why you... Oh, forget it." Aviva said. "I'm too tired right now."

And they continue walking back the way they came.

And as the night prowlers, continue on through the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Blunthead Snake, Fer-De-Lance, Jumping Viper and Coral Snake is just a few of the many creatures I had in mind that will appear in this story.**

**And there are many more to show.**


	4. Amber meets Shadow

The next day, everyone was relaxing on the Tortuga's balcony and Martin was playing a tug of war match with Amber with a piece of rope.

"You're a tough girl, aren't ya?" Martin chuckled.

Amber pulls on the rope in her mouth and growls. Only 4 days old, Amber been so far learning how to stand, and she's already becoming active. She's almost like a small puppy and kitten mixed together sometimes.

"Amber sure is a little rascal." Aviva laughed.

"Well, it is a good way to build up some strength." Chris advised.

As Martin and Amber continue their game, their unaware of a yellow scaled creature hidden among a heliconia flower in the garden.

As Chris walks by them, he then noticed something on it.

"Hey, what's that?" Chris wondered.

Martin and Amber soon broke from their game, and went up to him as Aviva, Koki and Jimmy joins them.

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

"Whoa! An Eyelash Viper." Martin said,

Curled motionless around the yellow of the flow was an Eyelash Viper. He's likely laying motionless on the flower to prey to come by, like frogs and lizards. But these snakes are fast enough to catch Hummingbirds if they get a chance.

"Wow, he must've came down from a branch in one of the tree near us and hid here." Chris said gestured to some trees behind them.

"Remember the Flight of the Pollinators and To Touch a Hummingbird adventure that we came across these snakes?" Martin inquired.

"Yeah, and Eyelash Viper Powers helped you touch Spaceship." Chris said. "It's also a cool Power Suit."

"Yeah, Spaceship really gave a run for your money." Koki said smirking.

And she and Aviva laughed.

"Why do you 2 always have be so skeptical with us?" Chris inquired.

"Oh, just a thing I guess." Aviva shrugged.

"Okay, okay, how bout we get this guy somewhere else?" Chris suggested.

Martin soon brought out a snake bag and placed it under the Eyelash Viper. And Chris gently coax the snake into the bag as he ties the top of the bag.

Soon they headed outside, and walked over to some bushes. And soon Martin unties the bag and unfolds it a bit, and soon the Eyelash Viper brought it's head out and flicked it's tongue. And soon he slithers onto the branch and begins to move away.

"See ya, buddy." Martin said.

"Hey guys, is that a Harpy Eagle?" Aviva asked looking at some trees.

They turned and then saw a Harpy Eagle perch on a branch and resting.

"Yeah, this must be it's hunting area." Chris said.

"Yeah, their main prey are monkeys and sloths." Martin said.

"Hey, no need to remain me." Chris said remembering the Rainforest Stew adventure as he was in the Sloth Power Suit and was snatched by a female Harpy Eagle which is an expected mother with eggs.

"Say, what other snakes are around here besides the ones from last night?" Aviva asked.

"Oh there's some Boas, Lyre Snakes, Bushmasters, Vine Snakes and more." Martin said.

"I wonder what else we'll came across." Chris said.

"Just have to wait and see." Martin said.

* * *

A few days later, Amber is now a week old.

And at the moment, they were out hiking along a trail. And letting Amber explore around them, and after a few minutes they stumbled upon a Jaguar ahead having a nap.

"Cool, a Jaguar." Chris said in awe.

"These cats are really amazing to look at." Aviva said.

Then suddenly, a familiar Black Jaguar cub climbed over his mother.

"Hey, it's Shadow!" Martin beamed. "How you doing, buddy?"

And then Shadow went up to them, and then lunges and playfully tackled Martin and caused him to fall on his back.

Shadow is a rare Black Jaguar cub that Chris, Martin, Aviva and Wild Kratts kid Nina met during the Shadow: The Black Jaguar adventure when they were deciding on which wild cat to check out, and unknowingly Zach was spying on them and went after a rare Black Jaguar for his Spy-bots. And Zach went to Central America and landed his plane near Nina's village where Nina contacted them for help.

They soon found a Jaguar and they followed her to a river, and which Aviva didn't know that Jaguars are strong swimmers for cats. And they even witness her attacking a Spectacled Caiman and killed it. Jaguars will hunt and tackled almost anything they came across. And eventually, they followed the Jaguar to a cave structure, where they believed she has a cub. And Chris and Martin went Mini-Size and had a look, and discovered that she is a mother with a cub. And found the cub is a Black Jaguar, and was named Shadow.

But soon Shadow was captured by Zachbots, and they went after them to save him. But the Zachbots literally stopped at nothing from getting away, and they activated Jaguar Powers, and even the black version, and sneaked into Zach's plane. And got him out without even being noticed.

And then Shadow noticed Amber hiding shyly behind Chris and looks at her curiously.

Amber herself was curious of him as well.

"Go on, Amber. It's okay." Aviva assured.

And then Amber curiously went up to Shadow.

"Amber, this is Shadow." Martin introduced. "He's a friend of our's."

Amber and Shadow look at each other curiously, trying to figure what each other are. And then Shadow twitched his tail a bit, and Amber did the same. And the Shadow lifted hid front left paw and swung it a bit in a playful way. And then Amber lunged and tackled him, and then they started play wrestling each other.

Aviva laughed. "Awww, they're already friends."

"Guess both have some strength being built up for later on." Martin said.

And they hanged with Shadow for the entire afternoon. And before his mother called to him, and they soon disappeared into the dense undergrowth.

Hours later at night, they were getting ready to bed.

"Quite a day, huh?" Chris said getting in his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Amber met and played with Shadow." Martin said.

"Yeah, right now I'm sleeping." Aviva said in her hammock and went to sleep.

"Hey, would it be cool to come across an adult Black Jaguar?" Chris inquired.

"That would be amazing." Martin said.

And soon, everyone went to see.

While outside, as they were sleeping, something is on the prowl tonight. And emerging from the bushes, was a full grown Black Jaguar.

The Black Jaguar stares at the Tortuga for a few moments, and then heads off into the brush.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How's that for a first greeting with some of the animals the Wild Kratts met?**

**And Amber will meet the other ones later on.**

**Yesterday, I had an unexpected encounter.**

**At sunset, me, my mom and sister and family dog were at the park having a walk. And we went down to the forest trail, and as we went through a section under some trees. I was walking ahead looking slightly down at the trail, and noticed a black silhouette on the white trail. At first I assumed it was a stick, but then I brought my right foot near and it actually struck at my foot. **

**It was then I realized it was a snake, I called out to my mom and sister about the snake. And it begins to slither off into the leaf litter, and I noticed the familiar triangular shape head, and thought it was a Copperhead.**

**My mom soon came other as we brought the flashlight feature of our phones to get a better look. And it was a Copperhead, a young one about 9-12 inches long I assume.**

**I believe it was born between late March to early April. And the yellowtip was already gone, we looked at it for a few minutes and even got a few pictures. Though one flash picture of the head I took was shaken.**

**Soon, we left the Copperhead alone, and soon left the park.**

**I believed the Copperhead was out hunting at night, during the summer, Copperheads are most active at night. So I assume it's out hunting for anything he can catch, like small frogs and lizards. It might be big enough to eat a mouse. Like the other Pit Vipers, the Copperhead easily sensed us approaching from a distance from his heat sensitive pits.**

**I did looked up on Copperheads when we got home, and accidental bites are likely to happen mostly at night in the summer.**

**In case for your concern, the snake didn't bite my foot. I had my tennis shoes on, and it likely struck the edge of the foot of the shoe. I also checked to be extra sure at home, and made sure that I wasn't bitten.**

**The next time I do a walk in that trail close to dark, I'll be sure to have a headlamp on and with me. Cause you never know what might happen.**


	5. Arrival in South America

The next day, the Wild Kratts were discussing on where to go next of adventures. And the big main screen showed the world map.

"Okay Wild Kratts, where should we go next?" Martin inquired.

"Hmm? So many places we haven't check out yet." Chris said. "Where to go? Where to go?"

"How bout Asia?" Koki suggested. "We've only check out the Indonesia Rainforest of southeast Asia, so far."

"True, other areas on that continent that we have to check out." Chris said. "Like India, home of the tigers, and the King of Snakes, the King Cobra."

And then the map showed India with a Bengal Tiger and King Cobra.

"Eh, I'm thinking Australia with the friendly Kangaroos and Koalas." Jimmy said. "And not much to worry."

"I wouldn't care too relax, Jimmy." Chris advised. "Australia is home to some of the deadliest snakes and spiders on Earth. Like the Sydney Funnel-web Spider, and the Eastern Brown Snake."

Jimmy gulped from that.

"We could check out other habitats in Africa." Martin suggested. "So far the Savannah. We could also check out the mysterious jungles of the Congo, or maybe the biggest desert on Earth, the Sahara.

"We do that, we have to check out Egypt." Aviva said.

"Deal." Martin said.

"Hmm, you know there are still 2 continents we hadn't checked out yet." Chris said. "South America and Antarctica."

"Ooh, South America's my favorite continent." Aviva said. "I've been waiting for a while."

"I would sure love to explore the South Pole of the Antarctic." Chris said. "Where you can find 7 out of 10 species of penguins. And home to the region's top predator, the Leopard Seal."

"Hmm, either South America or Antarctica." Martin said tapping his chin to think. "Where first?"

"How bout South America first?" Chris suggested. "There are lots of animals to look at."

"Yes!" Aviva cheered. "How bout somewhere in Brazil? South America's biggest country."

"I guess we can do that." Chris said.

"Well then, to South America, Brazil it is." Martin said.

And soon, the Tortuga starts up and soon flies south towards Brazil.

* * *

An hour later, they were flying high over Panama, a thin strip of land that connects North and South America.

But 5 million years ago, Panama was completely underwater.

Since splitting from Antarctica 30 million years ago, South America was isolated from the rest of the world. As a result, it's animals are unique.

A million years ago, South America was a lost continent and a world of strange exotic giants. Like a giant called Doedicurus, a mega version of Armadillo with a spiked tail club and as big as a car.

There's even a strange kind of Mammal that looks like a camel with a small trunk like nose. Which is called Macrauchenia, a bizarre creature unrelated to any modern Mammals.

And there was even a colossal mega version of Chillax, called Megatherium. A Giant Ground Sloth, but they grew to 20 feet long, stand 12 feet on their back legs, and weigh 4 tons.

And the native predators are strange and bizarre, the flightless Terror Birds. One species, is 10 feet tall, and called Phorusrhacos.

But the isolation of these creature came to an end, when the movement of the South American continent caused ti to collided with North America. Across a land bridge, came a new host of animals to colonize.

Life was never the same since then.

Cats were among those colonists, but one was a legendary killer.

Smilodon, the fabled Sabertooth.

And the most powerful big cat of all time. The biggest of it's kind, Smilodon quickly became the new top predator of South America. Their original home was North America, and came to South America when the land bridge opened up.

But nearing towards 10,000 years ago, all these amazing and strange creatures disappeared and were wiped from history. Climate change is the most likely as it got cooler and drier, and the large prey animals Smilodon hunted vanished.

And soon, Smilodon vanished into extinction with them.

But even today, South America is still home to many exotic creatures.

Another 2 hours later, and the Tortuga lands in a region called the pantanal. Which is an area of grassland and marsh.

"Wow, the Brazilian Pantanal." Martin said.

"Home to some amazing creatures." Chris beamed. "But which ones to check out first."

"Let's have a look and see what we can find." Martin suggested.

And then the 2 brothers begin to head out and explore the area.

"Yeah, wait for me!" Aviva rushed to them.

And they went to have a look around.

20 minutes later, they were still looking around as a Termite mound was near them.

"Hey look, a Termite mound." Martin said.

"Cool, it's similar to the ones we saw in Africa." Chris said.

"Yeah." Aviva said. "Is there anything that eats them out here."

"There is one, and there might one somewhere here." Chris said.

They start to look around, and then Aviva saw what she thought was a black and gray bush.

"Uh guys?" Aviva called to them. "Is there ever a black bush?"

"No." Chris said.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"I'm seeing one." Aviva said.

They then turned to the object.

"This could be it!" Chris gasped.

"What's it?" Aviva asked.

"Shh! Let's wait and watch." Martin whispered.

They watched the object quietly for a few minutes, and then the black object moved and it moves back revealing more of the gray part. As it turns out, it was actually a very elusive and shy creature.

A Giant Anteater.

"A Giant Anteater!" Chris and Martin said in amazement.

"An Anteater, cool!" Aviva said.

"Shh, Anteaters are shy and have good hearing and smell." Chris said.

And they watched as the Giant Anteater wanders around to the mound, her eyesight isn't good but hearing and smell help guide her to the Termites.

And then she reaches the base of the Termite mound, and they watched as she begins to digs through a section like how they saw the Aardvarks in Africa. Once she broke through the wall, she then sticks her narrow snout in and brought her tongue out.

"Wow, she used the same way how Slurpy does." Aviva said.

"Yeah, Anteater claws can dig through Termite mounds." Chris said. "And her mouth is only as small as a penny."

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, but her tongue is 2 feet long." Martin said.

"Just like how Aardvarks do in Africa." Chris said.

"Wait, what's that on her back?" Aviva noticing something on her.

"Hey, wait a minute." Martin said. "I don't' believe it!"

"It's a baby." Chris said.

On the Anteater's back, was actually a Anteater pup only a month old.

"Aww, he's so cute." Aviva said admiring the pup. Why is he riding his mom?"

"Oh, baby Anteaters ride on their mom's backs for a few months." Martin said. "And they blend in on the back for protection from predators, like Jaguars."

"Yeah, but those claws are for defense as well." Chris said. "Giant Anteaters are actually known to have killed Jaguars."

"Whoa, that's a tough creature." Aviva said.

"Yeah, they're shy but can lash out if needed." Martin said.

"Good thing Anteaters are considered 5% of the Jaguar's diet here in the Pantanal." Martin said.

And soon, the mother Anteater has eaten her fill as she then turns towards the trio. They remained quiet as she wanders closer, and then lifts her head up and sniffs them curiously.

After having a good sniff, the mother Anteater then begins to head away.

They spent the whole afternoon exploring the area, and saw a few Caiman. And as the sun sets, they headed back into the Tortuga and went to sleep as night approached.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Last night, I had another snake encounter at night.**

**I went to the park again as it was getting dark. And right as we got bend to the trail, a little Brown Snake or Dekay's Snake appeared in the light of my new headlamp. **

**I got a few good pictures, and watched as it slithered into the plants close by. I tried to see if I can catch it, but did too late.**

**I wonder which snake I'll come across next. I'm hoping a Kingsnake.**

**Speaking of snakes, who's interested of the Wild Kratts meeting South America's largest and heaviest snake?**


	6. In Search of the Giant Anaconda

The next day, they were out exploring the Pantanal seeing what they can find. And so far, they saw a Savannah Hawk in a tree perched on a branch. A Jabiru Stork flying off, and as they pass some trees. They found a pool of water with some Spectacled Caimans.

They were either laying in the water, or basking on the sandbank.

Caiman are South American relatives of Alligators.

As they were looking at the Caiman, Jimmy noticed one Caiman of the group with a very odd bend in it's back.

"Hey guys, look at this one." Jimmy called to them. "His back is all twisted."

And they soon turn to him.

"Wow, what happen to you, buddy?" Martin wondered.

Chris then took a body scan of the Caiman. "Okay, let's see. Whoa, it seems the area of the twisted spine was forcefully bent and twisted. It's almost something was trying crush it."

"I think I'll name you, Twist-Back." Martin said.

"But, what caused Twist-Back's to be bent like that?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, another Caiman couldn't have done that." Aviva said.

"You're right, Aviva." Chris said. "It's a real mystery: The Mystery behind Twist-Back's back."

"Okay, let's see." Martin observing the twisted back Caiman. "Judging by the spine, it looked like something caught around him and wrapped around his body."

"Yeah, Caiman can't do that." Chris said. "Otherwise, there would've been a large scar from a bite."

"A Jaguar couldn't have done this." Martin added. "They're liking to go for the head of the Caiman and bit down, crushing the skull."

"So maybe, Twist-Back had a narrow escape from a predator." Aviva suggested.

"Perhaps he did." Martin said.

"But, what kind of creature could do that to him?" Koki wondered.

"Yeah, who could do that?" Jimmy frowned.

"Okay, let's see." Chris looking at the scan on his Creaturepod. "There aren't any tooth or claw marks in or around the injury. And it looked mostly crushed."

Chris and Martin begin to think as they added the puzzle pieces together.

And then they gasped of knowing something.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris asked.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking?" Martin replied.

"There's only one creature capable of going head to head with a Caiman. "Chris said. "And has incredible crushing power."

"Do you mind telling us?" Aviva inquired.

"There is only one predator capable, of using strong crushing power on a Caiman like that." Chris said.

"It's the heaviest snake in the world, the giant Green Anaconda!" Martin said and brought a picture from his Creaturepod of a Green Anaconda.

"Anaconda? They're one of my favorites." Aviva said.

"Uh, how big do they get?" Koki asked.

"The Green Anaconda can reach 25 feet plus." Chris said. "Making them the 2nd largest snake."

"And this is prime habitat, of the Giant Anaconda." Martin said. "Waterways and sandbanks to get around, and plenty of prey."

"So there has to be an Anaconda around here." Chris said.

"Hey, what's with the Caiman by that creek?" Koki gestured to some Caiman.

They looked over and saw some Caiman gathered at the base of a small raise. And they had their jaws open as the water flowed by.

"Hey, this is a classic trick of fishing." Chris said. "Caiman would sometimes gather at a base of water flowing down, and wait for fish to come to them."

"It's a great trick in this time of year, the dry season." Martin said.

"You see, he's waiting for the fish to swim up the ridge that leads to the larger lagoon." Chris explained. "Any fish that doesn't make it, will slide down and get snatch by one of the Caiman."

"But would he have trouble seeing the fish?" Aviva frowned.

"Actually, see those little dots on the Caiman's snout?" Martin gestured to them.

"Yeah." Aviva replied.

"Those are pressure sensors." Martin said. "All Crocodilians have them, they can detect any movement from a distance in the water."

"Even at night?" Koki wondered.

"Yeah. It's the croc's best hunting tool." Chris said.

"Oh, they use them to detect movement close by and works similar to a metal detector." Aviva said. "Cool!"

"But, why aren't they drowning?" Koki wondered. "With all the water rushing by with mouth opens. Shouldn't they be shut."

"Actually, they have a special way of blocking water." Chris said. "They have a throat flap that they use to block water out."

They all watched quietly as the Caimans lay motionless and blending in with the rocky fall. And Amber who was with them, curiously placed her snout in the water to give a try.

It's all a waiting game.

And then, the fish started to appear as they started leaping over the fall to get above to the larger lagoon. And after a few tries, one of the Caiman caught a fish in his jaws in just a 15th of a second.

"Whoa, he got one!" Chris said.

"That was so fast, it was a blur!" Aviva said.

And then they heard a splash, and then they saw Amber lifting her head from the water. And with a small fish in her mouth, and swallowed it whole.

"Whoa, Amber do you copy that Caiman hunting skill?" Martin said astonished.

Amber purred as he scratched her chin.

The Caiman continue catching as much fish as they can, and with the dry season a few weeks away. Every fish and catch counts.

Shortly later, Koki, Jimmy and Amber went back to the Tortuga as Chris, Martin and Aviva did a little more exploring before nightfall.

And soon they near a large pool of water, and a sudden thrash of water of made them jump a little. Likely which was a Caiman.

"Okay, that was tense." Aviva said.

"Yeah, I wonder if an Anaconda could be hiding underneath us." Chris said. "It would be cool to spot an Anaconda out here."

"Yeah, a large snake that loves the water." Martin said. "And actually has incredible water hunting and stealth power."

"Really?" Aviva frowned.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

For their size, Green Anacondas are highly skilled for life in the water. They can stay underwater for 15 to 20 minutes before coming up for a breath.

"They're so good at swimming that they'll even stalk prey through the water." Chris added.

That last part suddenly got Chris nervous, and look back behind him.

"Um, Martin, you want a turn at the back?" Chris asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Aviva frowned confusedly.

"Sure!" Martin turns to Chris. "Wait a second." Realizing something. "No way! I'm not taking up the back. I've heard of Anacondas literally dragging people underwater and drowning them! And even snatching a person from a boat!"

"Ah, well, I don't want the back either." Chris said nervously.

"No, no, no!" Aviva hold her arms out. "There is no way you 2 are having me as snake bait."

Anacondas are expert underwater ambush predators, any unexpected prey animal that wander too close. Will be snatch by the snake's strike, wrapped in the coils squeezing the life out the prey, and cutting the blood flow. And Anacondas hunt Caiman, Capybaras, almost everything they can catch. They have also been known to wrap themselves around Humans and even killing them.

"Okay, maybe we don't have to look around here much longer." Martin said.

"Say, wouldn't a 25 foot snake be easy to spot?" Aviva asked.

"Oh, of course." Chris smacking himself. "If there is an Anaconda here, we should be looking for the head."

"And that's the problem." Martin said. "It's a 6 inch head, behind a 20 foot body."

But the head of an Anaconda is capable of swallowing even a deer.

A little while later, there was no luck of finding an Anaconda. And they went back to the Tortuga for the night.

* * *

The next day, they decided to try the nearby Rio Negro river as Chris, Martin and Aviva took the Bass Boat and travel up the river. As Koki and Jimmy stayed behind in the Tortuga with Amber.

So far, they came across nothing. But in the early morning, they might be lucky to spot an Anaconda basking on the sandbank.

For their size, though be the world's 2nd biggest snake. Green Anacondas can be hard to come by, though some growing to 28 feet long. That's another 4 feet longer than 2 Bass Boats lined up.

But an Anaconda could underneath them and they wouldn't know it. Anacondas have great camouflage, their green coloration and their black and yellow spots help blend in.

And when in the water, they stick their nostrils out to breathe while the rest of the body is completely submerged.

But the Green Anaconda has a smaller cousin in the same region, the Yellow Anaconda. Which is all yellow with black spots.

And then, something was seen in the river ahead of them. And they slowed the boat down, and saw climbing out of the water was a Tapir.

"Hey, a Tapir!" Martin said.

"Whoa, he's huge." Aviva said.

"Hey, that's the biggest Mammal in South America, right there." Chris said.

"Wait, didn't you guys said that Jaguars hunt them?" Aviva inquired.

"Yeah, but Tapirs know how to avoid being dinner." Martin said. "A Tapir can swim, and even dive underwater."

And then they saw the Tapir approach a bush, and then begins feeding on the leaves and using his trunk like nose.

"Look how the Tapir uses his nose to feed." Chris said.

"Nose, you mean it's like a trunk?" Aviva wondered. "Like an elephant's?"

"Yeah, you might Tapirs are relatives of elephants, but they're not." Chris said.

"The Tapirs closest relatives, are rhinos." Martin said.

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, look at his feet." Chris gestured to the Tapir's foot. "They are shaped in the same way as a rhino's."

"But you know." Martin said looking him closely. "He kinda looks like the elephant's earliest ancestor, Moeritherium." He then brought a picture of a Moeritherium.

"Huh, it kinda looks a Tapir and a Hippo." Aviva said. "And there's only a hint of a trunk."

"Yeah, it's funny how they look alike." Chris said.

And soon, they headed up the river as the Tapir was left feeding on the bush.

* * *

Hours later, there was no luck of finding even a glimpse of an Anaconda.

And as night got closer, they decided to make camp.

"Sorry, Martin, but your Discs aren't very organized." Chris said. "Compared to my Discs."

"What are you talking about?" Martin inquired. "I know where they all are. Test me."

"This should be good." Aviva said.

"Okay. Peregrine Falcon." Chris said.

Martin held his right hand up, and flipped it a couple times. And then his Peregrine Falcon Disc appeared.

"Hmm... Cheetah." Chris said.

Martin reaches into his shirt, and brought out his Cheetah Power Disc.

Chris thinks for a second. "Dolphin."

Martin lifts his boot up, and brought out his Dolphin Power Disc.

Chris suddenly frowned and then noticed that boot was actually his as his right boot was off.

"Hey!" Chris said.

Aviva laughed from that. "Let me try one, uh... Aardvark."

Martin then into his side pocket and brought his Aardvark Power Disc.

"Uh... Seahorse." Aviva said.

Martin reached behind his back, and brought out his Seahorse Power Disc.

"Okay, here's a good one." Aviva now testing him. "Uh... Sperm Whale, Hippo, Zebra, Giraffe, Elephant and Rhino. And Rattlesnake."

Martin smirked as he flipped his hands a few times, and then 2 purple and white shoes, and then brought a Sperm Whale, Hippo, Zebra, Giraffe, Elephant, Rhino and Rattlesnake Power Disc.

Aviva suddenly noticed those shoes were actually familiar.

"What?" Aviva blinked.

She then looked down and saw she was only in her socks.

"What? How?" Aviva completely stunned. "You're sneaky."

"Told you I'm good in my own way of organizing." Martin said.

And then the 3 laughed.

* * *

The next morning and day 3 into their search of the Giant Anaconda, they headed up the river.

And as the sun grew higher, and as they came to a next bend. They then saw a group of several Capybara resting on the sandbank of the river.

"Capybaras 2:00!" Martin announced

"The world's largest rodent." Chris said.

"Really?" Aviva frowned.

"Yeah, and these guys are an Anaconda's favorite prey." Chris said. "So, there's a small chance one could be lurking nearby."

They slowly cruise onto the shore of the river, and slowly got out of the Bass Boat and watched as the Capybaras were relaxing and some feeding on the grass.

"Those guys can weigh 150 pounds." Martin said. "And a mouse can only be weigh 1 ounce compared to these giants.

"They kinda look like giant Guinea Pigs." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and also Capybaras are great in the water." Chris added.

"Capybaras are great swimmers, they can stay under for 5 minutes at a time." Martin said. "And they can close their nostrils when underwater."

Among the group, there were several adults and a few youngsters. And there's even a mom with a 3 babies.

And slowly, the group started to wander near them as they watched amaze of these rodent giants.

But Capybaras are prey lots of animals, like large birds of prey for the youngsters. And Jaguars, but there's always a Capybara on watch for predators. And they are also a favorite for Anacondas. And the snakes are sometimes bitten by the Capybara trying to fight back.

Anacondas like all snakes have a special jaw that they can dislocate when feeding on something bigger than their own heads. And their skin can stretch as they swallow, and they have 4 rows of teeth in the upper jaw to help walk the prey through their mouths.

Large snakes like an African Rock Python feeding on an Antelope can go for many months or even a year with eating again.

Though sometimes the skin can rip from stretching too far, they heal very quick.

And soon, they watch as the Capybara group begins to head to the river and swim off and away.

* * *

Later that day, they decide to look around a clear field to find an Anaconda crossing between waterways.

And then, they came across a Giant Anteater wandering around.

They watched as the Anteater sticks his snout to the ground sniffing for ant or termites.

Later as dusk approaches, they soon came across another large pool of water and found a few Caiman.

And as night soon draws, they soon came across a smaller tree dwelling cousin of the Giant Anteater.

The Tamandua.

Tamanduas are more of a tree-dwelling Anteater also feeding on ants and termites. Another different was they have the same shoulder stripe but have a golden color instead of a gray color.

A little later, they soon turned in for the night.

* * *

A week into their search, and there has still been no sign of the Giant Anaconda.

And as Chris came out of his tent, he then saw a large bird called a Rhea. South America's largest flightless bird.

And there was a whole flock of them.

Soon Martin and Aviva appeared, and they got a closer look. And they even saw one was a mother with a clutch of 12 eggs.

They even came across maybe the same Tamandua from last night.

But they also realize they were having no luck in the Pantanal. So, they called the Tortuga to try and look somewhere else.

So they decided on an area outside the Pantanal near Cerrado. And took the Bass Boat and found where there's more water.

As they paddled through the crystal clear water with the motor off. They kept their eyes open for a long shape and any movement among the plants.

Chris has a tripod and camera under the water in front of the boat keeping watch.

"Anything?" Martin asked.

"Nothing yet." Chris said.

Soon, they decided to go for a different approach and grabbed their masks and they went into the water and swam as some Dorado Fish swam by them. And as they swam, they soon came across a more open section of water.

After having no luck, the got back in the boat. And paddled through the reeds as Chris watched on the tripod.

"Wait, wait, wait." Chris suddenly said.

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

"I got something!" Chris said.

In the tripod, a long green shape slither underneath them.

"It's an Anaconda." Chris said. "We found one."

"Let's get in for a closer look." Martin said.

They quickly got their masks on, and quietly got in the water as they followed the tail. And soon found the head of the Anaconda, and saw it was well over 13 feet. And they followed it for a while as the Anaconda then begins to disappear among the reeds.

Shortly after it's gone, they went up the waterway to see of they can find a bigger one.

And then Martin noticed something among the reeds near them.

"Hey, what's that?" Martin frowned.

"What?" Chris wondered.

"I see something." Martin holding his hand over to make it out.

"Oh, it's another Anaconda." Chris said.

They quietly paddled closer to the large snake basking, and it looked bigger than the first one. And soon, they got within 8 feet of the snake. And Chris carefully inches the tripod closer to the snake's head as it's tongue flicked.

"Oh, look at the size of this guy." Chris said in awe.

"He's gotta be twice as long as the boat itself." Aviva said.

"Think we can get closer?" Martin said.

"Maybe." Chris said.

Martin then carefully got out of the boat and slowly approached the snake trying not to disturb him. And Martin hopes he doesn't him as lunch.

"How big do you think he is?" Aviva asked.

"I don't know." Martin said.

And then he used his fingers to try and measure the curled up snake.

"Whoa, he's actually 28 feet long." Martin said.

"Wow! That's big." Chris said.

"Hey, wait a second." Martin said realizing something. "Chris, I think he's a she."

"Oh, of course female Anacondas tend to be bigger than the males." Chris said.

"I'll name you Green Ana." Martin naming the snake.

And soon, Green Ana begins to move as her head begins to slither under the water. And Aviva quickly puts a small tracker on her back as she slowly slithers into the water.

"Wow, that body is solid muscle." Chris said. "She can easily squeeze the life out of any prey item."

And soon, he tail disappeared under the green patch of reeds.

* * *

Later that day, they were back in the Tortuga looking at the big screen showing Green Ana's location.

"She sure is a big snake." Koki said.

"Yeah, Green Anacondas are the heaviest of all snakes." Chris said.

"But did you know there was once a much larger snake in South America?" Martin said.

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, it was the largest of all snakes." Chris said. "It lived just 5 million years after the extinction of the dinosaurs."

"It was... Titanoboa." Martin said. "The biggest snake of all time."

"How big?" Koki asked.

"Titanoboa was so big, it was 2.5 wide." Chris said. "It would trouble squeezing through a doorway."

"And weighing over a ton, it's 4 times heavier than a Green Anaconda." Martin said.

"And Titanoboa was 45 feet long." Chris added. "It was as long as a school bus."

And then the screen showed a Titanoboa next to a school bus.

"Whoa! That's a giant snake." Aviva exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's even though Green Anacondas are close relatives to them." Chris said.

"It's possible that Titanoboa had the same pattern and scale color of a Green Anaconda." Martin said.

"Um, that did they eat?" Koki asked.

"Oh, a lot of things were huge Titanoboa lived." Martin said. "Large fish, large turtles, and crocodiles."

Titanoboa was a true monster, it's constricting strength could crush animals as big as a rhino. Up to 110 pounds per square inch, that like having an 8 ton truck on a Human's chest.

Titanoboa was a true solid muscle powered brute.

"Hey guys, let's do a body scan to get a health check." Aviva suggested. "Maybe she's hungry and heading somewhere."

And soon, a body scan of Green Ana was deployed from the tracker.

"Receiving image and..." Chris said.

And soon, a body scan image of Green Ana appeared.

"Cool, we even got the skeleton." Chris said.

And Aviva begins to check on the scan.

"And there's her stomach, and further down there's... Wait a second." Aviva suddenly noticing something.

Aviva then noticed among Green Ana's internal anatomy, the reproductive organs, there was some unusual shapes within the womb. And then the results came clear, and noticed about several smaller Anacondas.

Green Ana was pregnant.

"She's... she's going to have babies!" Aviva exclaimed. "Baby snakes!"

"Babies?" Koki exclaimed at her station.

Jimmy at his station was about to take a bite of his pepperoni pizza. "Babies?!" He threw the slice up and turns to the screen.

And then the pizza slice drops and lands on his head.

"Baby snakes!" Chris and Martin said in unison.

Koki then rushed over to Aviva for a better look.

"Aww... they're cute!" They both said.

"That's impossible!" Jimmy said completely skeptical. "Snakes are reptiles. And reptiles lay eggs. I'll prove it!"

He then tossed the remaining piece of pizza in his mouth, and rushed over to his station.

"You see, last time we were in North America, I stumbled upon this." Jimmy explained and brought out an old eggshell from a snake. "It's snake egg, well what's left of it."

"Jimmy's right, most snakes do lay eggs." Koki said at her station. "Just like with other reptiles."

"Ha! Boo-yah!" Jimmy cheered. "Knew I was right!"

"But, Aviva's scan is right too." Koki added.

"Ha! Boo-yay... or whatever." Aviva said.

"With some snakes like Anacondas, they give birth to live young." Koki said.

"Wow! That's totally different from most other reptiles." Jimmy said now convinced.

Chris chuckled in amazement. "I can't believe it. Green Ana's gonna be a mom."

"Hey, this kinda remains me with the Stuck on Sharks adventure with Razor-Mouth." Aviva said.

"Hey, if Green Ana having babies, then she's probably looking for somewhere to have them." Chris said.

"Yeah, a calm quiet pool of water or quiet section on land with no predators." Martin said.

"Anacondas having babies is hardly seen." Chris said. "We gotta stick with her."

And the Tortuga takes into the air, and begins to head to Green Ana's location.

* * *

A few days later, Green Ana slithers in the water near the shore on the river.

It's morning right now, and feeling chilly. And she begins to slither onto land to warm up. Like all reptiles, she uses the sun's heat to to warm up. And reptiles are like nature's solar panels.

And slowly, the day begins to warm up.

Soon it was getting a little too hot, and she begins to head back into the water to cool off. And keeping a perfect temperature for the developing the babies within her.

But she won't give birth here and now.

Caiman are lurking nearby.

And she heads off away from the Caiman invested waters.

An hour later, at last she finds calm quiet pool that she needs.

And close by, The Wild Kratts were on the shore watching as she begins to slither begin a log.

"I think she found the place she came all this way for." Martin said.

And Green Ana begins to slowly disappear behind the log.

"Yes, this could be it." Chris said. "A rare nursery of a Green Anaconda."

"It's the perfect place." Martin said. "A calm quiet pool and out of the way of the dangers, like birds, Jaguars and Caiman."

"Yeah, some snakes have other places to have babies. "Chris said. It' just people hardly see where Anacondas go."

"And you won't either if you don't... Look! It's happening." Aviva said.

And then the last of Green Ana's tail slithered behind the log, and after a few moments. A little 2 foot long baby Green Anaconda appeared into view from the log, and took it's first breath of air.

"Amazing!" Chris gasped. "A newly born Green Anaconda!"

And soon, several more followed as soon 20 newborn Anacondas appeared. And that's a lot of babies, but Green Anacondas can have as many as 40.

"Whoa, 20 baby Green Anacondas!" Martin beamed.

And they all watched as the newly born snakes swam around in the water.

"Aww, they're cute." Aviva and Koki said in unison.

They watched as the baby snakes swam off, and one went up to Martin and Amber. And then Koki noticed Green Ana soon slithering over the log, and then heading out.

"Wait, where's Green Ana going?" Koki wondered.

Green Ana soon disappeared underwater, and swam away.

"It's okay, Koki." Chris said. "She's heading back out. These baby snakes have everything they need to survive. All those amazing Anaconda features, ready to go."

And soon, some of the babies begin to part ways.

"And they're on their own from the moment their born." Martin said.

"So they're all alone?" Aviva said.

"Well, that's the way with reptiles." Chris said.

Most of the babies will be lucky to get through their first year. And each baby will increase it's size 500 times before reaching full size, if a Human baby did that, it would end up as big as a Humpback Whale.

And the surviving babies will grow to become the next generation of giant snakes like their mother.

And even, fill in the shadows of Titanoboa, as their ghosts rose from their 60 million year old grave just a few short years ago.

Who was the biggest snake...

of all time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was based from one of the previous series of the Kratts Brothers, Be The Creature.**

**And the last section from Stuck on Sharks.**

**And it's been 10 years since Titanoboa was first discovered.**


	7. Search for the Silent Fate

A week has pass since the Anaconda adventure, and the Tortuga is heading north. And everyone was relaxing in the HQ room.

"What to do next?" Chris wondered.

And then a beep was heard. _"Attention, this is your captain. We are now flying over Peru."_

The Tortuga is now flying over a section of Amazon rainforest near Peru. But they're unaware that below them somewhere, is a snake so elusive, and so rare, that very few seen in the wild.

And it's a legendary serpent.

Martin was peacefully reading a Peruvian book, and soon came across a section the describes an old legend on what appears on a snake.

"Hey guys, look at this." Martin said.

And then Chris, Aviva and Koki over to Martin and he placed the book on the counter.

"Look at this." Martin points to a picture of some old Peruvian picture and with a snake. "It's says the snake is so feared, that many people believe it has supernatural powers."

"Whoa." Koki said amazed.

"What kind of snake could it be?" Chris wondered.

"Judging the the picture, I think it's a type of Pit Viper." Martin said looking at the head.

"Okay, South America has Fer-De-Lances, Eyelash Vipers and several others." Chris said thinking.

"Doesn't match any of them." Martin said. "And it's not a Hog Nosed Pit Viper.

"So, what other viper could it be?" Aviva inquired.

"Wait, the picture shows that the snake is an orange/brown color with some black." Martin said looking at the picture.

"Wait, there's only viper in Central and South America like that." Chris said.

"I think I think what your'e thinking." Martin said.

"Who is it?" Aviva asked.

"The Bushmaster." Chris confirmed.

And the big screen brought up a photo of a Bushmaster Viper.

In South America cultures, it's one of the most legendary snakes. A snake only first described some over 200 years ago, and it's a deadly hunter. No one is sure where the name Bushmaster comes from. It's one of many common names.

But towards the end of the 18th Century, the Bushmaster was given it's proper Scientific Name:

Lachesis Muta.

The Silent Fate.

Lachesis is one of the 3 fates, Greek Goddesses, who control the death in humans. Clotho, who is the spinner and wove the thread of human fate. Lachesis, who measured it out, determining the thread of life.

And Atropos, who cut the thread, bringing death.

"Wow, a Bushmaster." Aviva said in awe. "You know, I've actually heard of these as a kid. But, I wasn't sure if they're real."

"Yeah, the Bushmaster is real." Martin confirmed. "And there's 4 species worldwide in Central and South America."

"It's been a dream to see one alive." Chris said.

"Yeah." Martin said.

"Really?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, when me and Martin were kids, we'd always wanted to see a Bushmaster." Chris said. "We've seen pictures, read about them in books. Even through old textbooks of old Peruvian legends."

"Hey, we're over Peru now." Koki said looking at her tablet. "And near the edge of the Amazon."

"Well, I guess we have ourselves our new mission." Martin announced. "To find the elusive legendary Bushmaster."

"Hey, there's to a village ahead." Koki looking at her tablet. "Called Cuzco."

"Cuzco?!" Aviva beamed. "I always wanted to go there!"

"Well, a day in Cuzco can't hurt." Chris said.

"I guess, a small supply run should be done as well." Koki said.

* * *

Soon, the Tortuga landed in a clearing in the Andes at the source of the Amazon River, and at the ancient city of Cuzco.

As Koki and Jimmy went off for some supplies, Chris, Martin and Aviva went for a look around at other things. And Martin was going through a textbook of Peruvian snakes, and soon found a section on the Bushmaster.

"Okay, here it is." Martin said. "The South American Bushmaster. Scientific Name: Lachesis Muta."

"Lachesis?" Aviva frowned. "Isn't that the name of the Greek Goddess of Death?"

"Yeah." Chris said and looks through a section. "And it says here, the Bushmaster's Scientific name means the "Silent Fate". That must be how it got it's name."

Martin nodded. "Yeah, listen to this. "The Bushmaster is the largest venomous snake in the Western Hemisphere. Growing over 10 feet long"."

"Whoa, that's big for a viper." Aviva said astonished.

"Yeah, but not as heavy as the Eastern Diamondback or Gaboon Viper." Chris said. "And only the Black Mamba and King Cobra grow bigger."

"So that means the Bushmaster is the 3rd biggest venomous snake." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and is armed with 1.5 inch fangs loaded with venom." Martin added. "I have to think a good name, that suits perfectly for this snake."

"Yeah, of all snakes, the Bushmaster is the ultimate stealth machine." Chris said. "Who knows what we'll come across when we look for it."

"I just hope this isn't a snake that isn't messing around." Martin said.

And Chris, Martin and Aviva continued exploring the ancient city.

Cuzco was found in the 12th Century, and was the capital of the Inca Empire.

* * *

Later that day in night, they were almost getting ready for bed.

And while Jimmy was busy polishing his controller, next to him was an open bag of beef jerky he was snacking.

While he was busy, he was unaware of something else was eyeing the bag.

Jimmy was so busy with his controller, that he didn't take noticed when the bag was suddenly pulled off the teleporter. And then he heard a munching sound, but shrugged and finished up with his controller.

And then, while he was finishing up. He reaches and feels for the bag on the teleporter, but strangely didn't feel it.

"Huh?" Jimmy frowned and turns and saw it missing. "What?"

And then he heard some chittering, and then turn to Amber with her head inside the jerky bag.

"Hey!" Jimmy exclaimed. "That's my snack."

Amber then lifts her head out from the bag, and turns to him with a piece of jerky strip in her mouth. And then swallows it whole.

Jimmy then took the bag back and saw that Amber has quickly nearly devoured the whole thing. Leaving only a few pieces left.

And then Koki entered the room, and Chris, Martin, Aviva enter was after the long day looking around Cuzco.

"What's up, Jimmy?" Koki said. "I thought I heard you complaining."

"Amber almost devoured my bag of jerky." Jimmy said.

Aviva laughed at that. "Maybe you should be careful with meat snacks."

And then they saw Amber at her bed that they got her and curls in it as she licks her claws.

"Guess Amber found a favorite snack." Martin chuckled.

"Well, good source of protein." Chris said. "Guess that could be her treat."

"Well, how bout we get some sleep." Koki said.

* * *

The next day, Chris, Martin, Aviva and Amber wandered through the Amazon as Koki and Jimmy were in the Tortuga looking for a clearing to land.

And they begin for their search for the elusive Bushmaster.

As they wandered, Amber was more than eager to explore this green world. But also keeping within sight of the others, because she could easily get lost among the trees.

Soon, as they move through the underbrush, Amber leaps under a small ridge of tree. And Chris was about to but then stumbled, and then Martin and Aviva bumped into him and he trips over a root and they fell.

But then suddenly a flash of scales suddenly lunges and strikes as they quickly turned and what it was.

Hiding in a leaf litter at the tree base was a Fer-De-Lance. And it didn't seem please of being disturbed.

"Whoa, that was close." Martin said.

And then the Fer-De-Lance struck at them again.

"Whoa, easy bubble." Martin said with his hands out. "We didn't even know you were there."

The Fer-De-Lance stayed curled up in the leaves ready to strike if needed. And even moves his tail quickly against the leaves to make a rattling sound like that of a rattlesnakes.

"Is he rattling at us?" Aviva frowned.

"Actually, shaking his tail against the leaves to make the rattling." Martin stated. "It's almost like a rattlesnake, and they're both relatives."

Amber as well as looking at the Fer-De-Lance, but from a safe distance of hearing the rattling. It's almost like she has already learnt to never get too close to him. Even the first strike was enough for her to know not to get too close.

"Okay, I think we mess with him enough, already." Chris said.

"Yeah, let's leave him alone." Martin said.

And then they begin to walk away and leaving the Fer-De-Lance alone.

And they continued through the rainforest.

And if they found a Fer-De-Lance, then a Bushmaster isn't too far away.

And then soon, Chris got something in his view.

"Wait, something's there." Chris said.

He then kneels down, and picks through some leaves. And he brought of a well camouflaged Peruvian Horned Frog.

"A Horned Frog." Chris said.

"Very easy to why it's called that." Aviva said looking at it's horns.

"Yeah, but the horns are soft." Chris said.

"There's also another name for this frog." Martin said. "He's also called the Pac-Man Frog."

"Pac-Man, the video game?" Aviva said.

"Yeah,he almost looks like him." Martin said. "Hey, that's whay I'll call ya! Pac-Frog."

"Alright, buddy here you go." Chris said gently placing him down.

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy and Koki had managed to find a clearing to the Tortuga to land.

And as night approaches, they did some more research on the Bushmaster.

One section said that the Bushmaster is the only viper that lays eggs instead of giving birth to live young. And read that the mother even stays and guards the clutch. But the hatchlings are just as deadly as their mother.

The next day, they came across a False Viper which is a harmless mimic to the Fer-De-Lance.

But just as set him down again, they nearly avoided a falling branch.

Later in the day, as they explored. Chris suddenly spots something close by, and slowly approached it. And then a big sized frog started hopping off as Chris went after it. And he soon got it.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"It's a Smoky Jungle Frog!" Chris said coming back with it in his hands. "And a big one."

"Whoa, it's big." Aviva said.

"Yeah, the biggest in the Amazon." Chris said. "This guy could tackle birds, mice, rats even snakes at this size."

And soon, Chris sets the frog down. And they leave.

* * *

The next day, they were still searching for the Bushmaster. They know lowland forests is good habitat for them, and that's were they are and looking.

And Bushmaster came remained curled and still for weeks at a time.

And then, a cracking sound was heard at the edge of the forest where the Tortuga is. One of the tall trees started tilting, and then started coming down into the forest. And soon hits the forest floor.

And Chris and Martin were near the tree where it landed.

"Holy mackerel." Chris said completely stunned.

They were luck to seen the tree, and got out of the way.

"That was close." Martin said.

_"Are you guys okay?" _Koki called from Martin's Creaturepod.

"Yeah, it was a close call." Martin said.

And soon, they all came out and had a look at the fallen tree. And as it fell, it tore a huge gap in the canopy above them. And as they looked around, Amber noticed something caught her eye.

And then she quickly went after and dove behind a log as they turned to her. And then a sudden screech was heard as they rushed to her, and saw they Amber has caught something, but that something has caught her as well. Biting on her arm, was a Monkey Lizard, a big species of Anole.

"Whoa, Amber found a Monkey Lizard." Martin said and grabs hold of her.

And Chris grabs onto the Monkey Lizard, and after a moment finally lets go of Amber's arm.

"Huh, he kinda looks like the Anoles in North America." Koki said looking at his appearance.

"Yeah, this is a type of Anole Lizard." Martin said.

"Well, I guess he might've gave Amber a piece of his mind of trying to catch him." Chris said.

Amber growled at the lizard.

"Okay, off you go." Chris gently placing the lizard down.

* * *

The next day, they were all out in the forest trying to find a Bushmaster. But were having no luck.

For hours they've searched.

And then, Amber then picks up a scent. And then begins to follow it, and it wasn't long before they start following her.

They followed Amber all the way to a tree with a gap through it.

"I wonder why Amber led us here." Martin said.

"Maybe something's here." Chris said.

They started looking around the tree base, and inside the tree. And then Chris noticed something as he was about to step over a root.

"Guys!" Chris called quietly "Over here!"

They quickly rushed to him, and then right in front of them. Was the biggest venomous snake in the Western Hemisphere.

"A Bushmaster!" They all said in unison and awe.

The Bushmaster then turns to them and is curled in the famous S shape to strike.

And at last, they found the Silent Fate.

"He's huge." Chris said.

"Here's a stick." Martin said grabbing a stick thick enough to hold him.

And Chris carefully stretched out the Bushmaster, and holds him by the tail. And the snake was longer than they thought.

"Whoa, he must 9 feet." Chris said.

"Wow, look at him." Martin said. "Master in the bush, almost like a spirit. I'll call him... Stealth Master."

"He is amazing." Aviva said. "An actually snake from legend that's real I wasn't sure existed as a kid."

"Okay, let's set him down." Chris said gently lowering the snake.

And Stealth Master then turns to them as he flicks his tongue eyeing them. And wisely watching them as if he was a master.

"Wow, this snake completely amazing." Martin said. "He's bigger than most of the rattlesnakes we see in North America."

They continue watching him in amazement, but at the same time unsure of his expression. Either he's angry and could strike at any second, or not too worried and just wants them gone. But they are amazement of finally meeting this legendary snake.

This snake is so incredible, that they couldn't resist having a few photos of him.

And soon, they decided it's best to leave Stealth Master be and head out.

* * *

Later at night, they were looking at the amazing photos they got of Stealth Master.

"Wow, this is such a legendary snake." Martin said as the photos were on the big screen.

"Yeah, something we'll never forget." Chris said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There is 3 more chapters to go before moving on to North America.**

**Next is another viper, then a rattlesnake, and then lastly swimming with sharks.**


	8. In Search of the Ultimate Pit Viper

A few days later, the Tortuga is flying north over Costa Rica. And Chris and Martin wanted to do one more stop in the rainforest before heading to North America. Somewhere in the forest floor, hides a deadly snake.

The Lancehead Viper.

Some of the world's deadliest snakes, they're normally at 3 or 4 feet long. But their challenge, is to find one bigger than that.

The Tortuga recently landed on the west coast of Costa Rica, and they were all out moving down the beach. But Chris and Martin seem to be looking for something.

"So, what are we looking for again?" Koki asked.

"We're looking for a river that would go through the forest for us to head inland." Chris explained. "Some parts are really hard to get through."

"And find the secretive Lancehead Viper." Martin said. "Some of the deadliest snakes."

They continued moving down the beach trying to find a mouth of a river that would lead them through the jungle to Lancehead country.

But they soon got distracted.

In a pool of water, Chris spotted a moving line swimming across the surface.

Chris then quickly jumped into the water, and quickly caught the snake as the others stood at the sandbank.

"I got him." Chris said holding him out.

The snake Chris caught is a Cribo, a relative to the Indigo snakes in North America.

"What kind of snake is that?" Aviva asked.

"It's a Cribo." Chris said walking out of the water.

"Yeah, these guys can get a little bigger at 9 feet." Martin said.

"Yeah, he's easy to know he's a Cribo with those black stripe markings." Chris gestured to the black marking behind and under the eye.

Cribos will hunt almost anything, birds, small mammals, even venomous snakes. Even turtles.

Soon Chris lets the Cribo go, and the snake slithers off into the water and disappeared.

And they continue moving down the beach to find a big enough river.

And soon, they came across another snake on the beach. But this one is completely different.

They noticed a small snake with a black and yellow coloration, and wiggling on the sand with trouble.

"Hey, why is that snake having trouble on the sand?" Koki wondered. "Any other snake could move across the sand easily."

"You're right, Koki." Chris said. "Any other snake can moves across sand easy, but not this snake."

"This is actually, a sea snake." Martin informed.

"A sea snake?" Aviva, Koki and Jimmy said in unison.

"Yeah, there's over 2 dozen species of sea snakes." Chris said. "And this is a Yellow-bellied Sea Snake."

"We should help him, he shouldn't be out here." Martin said.

Being very careful, Chris gently grabs hold behind the snake's head and holds his tail.

Yellow-bellied Sea Snakes are one of the most venomous snakes in the world. Their venom instantly kill fish they prey on, and the fangs are short and looking like the other teeth.

"Oh, see how a normal would have a smooth body." Chris said. "These guys are rough, also like a file. And flatten."

"Yeah, and it's paddle like." Aviva seeing the body design closely. "Perfect for swimming. Even it's tail."

Soon after having a good look, Chris heads in the water and gently releases the snake as it soon swims off.

* * *

Later towards sunset, they were back in the Tortuga settling down for the night. And going through a map of rivers near them.

"Okay, looks like there's a big enough river to try and travel on." Koki said. "Maybe worth a try."

"Let's try it tomorrow." Chris said.

And they soon went to bed, and had a good start with 2 snakes.

* * *

The next day, Chris, Martin and Aviva and Amber went out in the Bass Boat up the river.

And soon they traveled up the river in search of the ultimate pit viper.

And all around them was a solid wall of plants.

Lanceheads prey on small animals like lizards, frogs, birds and mammals. But there was no sign of any of them.

They continued cruising up the river for another hour, and then a yellow object among the green got Chris' attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Chris wondered.

"What?" Martin turned to him.

"There's something yellow over there." Chris said.

Aviva slowed the Bass Boat down, and pulled onto the shore of the river. And then they got out as Chris brought a pair of tweezer forceps, and approach a branch where he saw the object.

"Oh look at this." Chris beamed. "Look at this. It's an Eyelash Viper."

Slithering in the branch, was a yellow Eyelash Viper. This is 4th encounter of one, first was during the Flight of the Pollinators adventure when Chris got stuck of a bee named Beast. And then stuck on a Hummingbird, and encountered a hidden Eyelash Viper while trying to get off him. The 2nd time was during the To Touch a Hummingbird adventure where Chris and Martin were having trouble trying to active Hummingbird Powers, and soon used the camouflage power of the Eyelash Power Suit.

Eyelash Vipers are one of the best camouflage masters of snakes, hiding themselves in green, gold, yellow and red. They hide in areas where they prey on frogs and lizards. But these snakes are seen fast enough to even catch Hummingbirds if they get a chance.

Carefully, Chris uses his forceps to gently loosen his tail, and grabs hold and gently pulls him out of the branch.

"Wow." Martin said in awe.

"You know, I think these are some of the most beautiful snakes." Aviva said. "I love that yellow color."

"Yeah, they also come in green, red, and even golden yellow." Chris said.

Amber cocks her head of the Eyelash Viper.

"Wanna a better look, Amber?" Chris asked and got on one knee.

At the moment, the snake is showing no signs of aggression. And Amber slowly approached the snake, but keeping out out the strike range. And the snake turns to her, and flicks it's tongue at her smelling her trying to figure out what she is.

Despite their size, Eyelash Vipers are close relatives to the Lancehead. Both are Pit Vipers, famously known for having a heat sensitive pit between the eye and the nostril. Pit Vipers include rattlesnakes, Fer-De-Lances, Jumping Vipers, and even the Bushmaster.

Amazingly for their surprise, the Eyelash Viper showed no signs of aggression as it slithered a bit closer to Amber. So close even the snake's tongue briefly touched her snout.

Martin chuckled a bit. "Guess Amber almost made a new friend."

Soon, Chris sets the snake back on the branch. And they even got a picture of him.

A few minutes later, they were back moving upriver.

A hour later, they were soon having some luck. The right surroundings, and they're even seeing prey species. Now it's a waiting game of spotting the Lancehead.

But soon, the river got a bit shallower and smaller. With no choice, they called the Tortuga to pick it up. And while they wait, they decided to have a look around to see if there's a Lancehead in the area.

They even checked by some leaves by a log, by there was no signs of a Lancehead. But their also being careful where they move their hands near, because Lanceheads are so well camouflaged.

A few minutes later, by a small creek they looked at a log and looked if anything is there. And then a row of scales appeared, and using some snake tongs, Chris pulls it out carefully.

"Yeah, a Jumping Viper." Chris said.

The Jumping Viper curls in the S position and shows the white inside of it's mouth. Similar to the Cottonmouths in North America.

"Cool." Martin smiled.

The Jumping Viper strikes at them as Chris tries to lift him up.

"It's okay, buddy." Chris gently said. "No ones gonna hurt you."

As Chris tries to grab the snake with the tongs, the Jumping Viper suddenly strikes, and then bites down on a piece of bark.

"Oh, whoa, look at that!" Chris exclaimed. "He's holding on to the bark."

"Whoa, easy to know why he's the bulldog of snakes." Martin said. "Holding on and not letting go."

"Any other snake would let go right away, right?" Aviva said.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

And soon, for their relief the Jumping Viper soon lets go. And luckily, he hasn't broke a fang off.

And soon, Chris was able to grab behind the snake's head. But the viper was now holding on to a leaf.

"Okay, now I see why their the bulldogs of the snake world." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and have a strong grip." Chris said as Martin removes the leaf from the snake's mouth.

"Okay, down you go." Chris placed him down gently.

Once down, Chris quickly lets go of the head.

Then, Martin helps the snake out by pouring some his water down to the snake's mouth flushing out any bits of bark and leaf. And was giving him a drink as well.

And they went on their way.

* * *

Another day pass, and no luck with finder a Lancehead. Finding snakes is never easy, and they wandered through the forest as the Tortuga was keeping watch.

Then suddenly like a mirage, something appeared close by.

Chris quickly rushed to it, and quickly grabs hold a black scaled back fanged snake called a Mussurana

"Whoa, a Mussurana." Chris said.

"Mussu-what?" Aviva frowned.

"Mussurana." Martin repeated. "A kind of back fanged snake.

"Yeah, these guys will eat other venomous snakes." Chris said as the snake calms down. "They'll even eat the Lancehead Vipers."

"Really, they can handle the venom?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, but Mussuranas can't handle the venom of Coral Snakes." Chris said.

"Hey, if he's looking for prey like the Lancehead." Chris said.

"Then maybe were getting closer to finding one." Martin said.

Soon, Chris sets the Mussurana down and he slithers away. And back on the hunt, and maybe on the Lancehead like them.

And maybe...

Their goal is in sight.

* * *

The next day, Chris and Martin were out looking by a stream for the Lancehead.

While Aviva and Amber were back in the Tortuga with Jimmy and Koki.

As they hiked, they suddenly get some luck as some sounds were heard.

"You hear that?" Chris asked listening.

The sounds continued and sounded like their coming from above them.

"Yeah." Martin said. "A monkey alarm call."

"They must see a predator close by." Chris said. "Could be anything like a Jaguar or a snake."

"Or maybe... what we're looking for." Martin said.

Chris then brought his Creaturepod out. "Guys, I think we're on to something."

They then followed the chattering monkey sounds, and over them were a group of White fronted Capuchins. And they hace specific calls of any dangers. They are likely to see something on the ground ahead of them.

And somewhere ahead, a glimpse of scales slightly stirs.

And Chris and Martin went up the stream following the monkeys thinking they're getting closer.

Whatever it is.

And then, Chris and Martin rushed over to the side of a small ledge of the creek. And Chris got his snake tongs out and reaches out, and then pulls out a large viper.

"Look at the size of this guy, this is it!" Chris beamed.

At last, they have finally found the Lancehead Viper.

And it was a monster, at least nearly 6 feet long.

"Guys, we found a Lancehead!" Martin called to the others. "Get over here!"

Chris soon gently placed the Lancehead on the ground, and then curls into the strike position. And she was rattling the tail clearly upset.

And soon, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy appeared on their Buzzbikes.

"Whoa!" Aviva said in awe.

"That's huge!" Koki exclaimed amazement.

"Uh... I think I'll stay on the Buzzbike." Jimmy said nervously.

"Okay, I didn't actually plan this but I would like a look at those fangs." Chris said.

"Yeah, Martin." Chris turned to him. "There's a floss in my pack. Can you get it?"

"Sure." Martin said and went over to his backpack.

And soon he brought out a floss with some plastic covering it and secured by rubber bands. And the floss is wide and big enough for the snake's upper jaw to fit with the fangs through.

The trick is now getting a hold of the snake's head.

Every move Chris makes, the Lancehead eyes his every move, making sure he doesn't try anything stupid.

And then finally, Chris has managed to get the tongs over the snake's head. And carefully holds it, and soon reaches his hand holds behind the head.

Once he has a good hold, the snake now looks cross and ready to bite anything at this point.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Chris said. "The floss."

Martin quickly hands him the floss, and everyone remained quiet as Chris carefully holds the floss in front of the Lancehead.

"Okay." Chris slowly inching them forward. "Oh boy, this is nerve-wrecking. I'm nervous. I don't-"

Then suddenly the Lancehead lashed out and bites through the floss cover and injects venom. And the reaction almost made Chris lost his grip on her.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aviva completely shocked by that.

"Holy mackerel!" Chris exclaimed in fright. "Jeez!"

Chris and Martin are used to working with venomous snakes, but this is something else completely.

"Look at the amount of venom in there." Martin said gesturing to the floss.

"It's almost like a bliming orange drink." Chris said. "Look at the color."

"That snake is sure, mad." Aviva said. "I think the stab alone could kill you."

And then carefully, Chris slowly pulls the Lancehead off the floss. And interestingly, she has a 2nd fang behind the one on the right.

"Hey, she has 2 fangs on the right." Jimmy said.

Chris tilts the snake and sees them. "That must be a new fang waiting to be replace the old one."

"Yeah, like sharks, snakes shed their fangs." Martin said.

"I can't believe how sharp they are." Aviva said.

"Yeah, nature's version of a hypodermic needle." Chris said. "Just ready for fold out and strike."

"Are those flesh membranes covering them?" Koki asked.

"Those are the fang sheaths." Chris explained. "They cover the fangs and protect them when folded at the roof of the mouth. Something all vipers have."

"The thing that scares me more is the venom in that cup." Jimmy said pointing the floss.

They all turned to the floss, and the amount of venom in it is probably enough to kill Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy times 5 probably.

But Chris is going to let the snake go, because sooner or later she's going to jerk.

"Okay, I better let her go before something happens." Chris said. "Back up, guys. She might try to come at you."

And then Martin, Aviva and Koki quickly join Jimmy by the Buzzbikes.

And then Chris carefully positions himself ready to release her and holds her tail.

"Okay... on 3." Chris said. "1... 2... 3!"

He then quickly lets go of the snake's head as backs away. And luckily she stayed put with a low hiss.

Not for a long time, they've never been this nervous with a snake. This was the 2nd biggest viper they've seen since the Bushmaster. And they know, that one false stupid move, and one of them could get bit.

But at the moment, she's well behaving. And they couldn't help but get a few photos of her.

"Okay, I think we'd rattled her enough." Chris said.

"Yeah, I think she earns her freedom." Martin said.

And soon, the Lancehead turns and slithers away from them. And leaving the group of 5 completely amazed and shock of one of the greatest encounters they'll remember.

Since the start of this adventure, they've had amazing encounters.

The amazing Cribo, the stunning Yellow-bellied Sea Snake, the beautiful Eyelash Viper, that powerful Jumping Viper with it's bulldog bite. The Mussurana, like them out hunting venomous snakes. But none match up to their finally encounter, the powerful and incredibly dangerous giant Lancehead Viper.

Soon, they've returned to their home base.

And then the Tortuga takes to the air, and then flies off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Today, marks 50 years of the Moon Landing.**


	9. The Last Serpent

2 days later, the Tortuga sits on a beach in Cancua, in the northeastern corner of the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico. They've stopped here to rest for a few days, but Chris and Martin said that's there is one more snake they want to see before leaving.

They said it was a rattlesnake, but they claimed this particular species is completely different from the Western Diamondbacks they've in the Sonoran Desert.

This species a jungle dweller, and one of the last great serpents. And one of Mexico's most legendary serpent that's been revered in the country's culture for centuries.

The Tzabcan Rattlesnake.

And while looking around Cancua, they've saw a few area with rattlesnake pictures that represent the Tzabcan.

Of all of the over 100 species of snake that call Mexico home, the Tzabcan is the deadliest.

So powerful, it's even worshiped as a God.

At the moment, they were all exploring a temple ruin. And there were snake cravings everywhere, and in Chichen Itza the Mayans worship and honor snakes for 4,000 years. But the king of snakes here is the rattlesnake, and they even saw craving structures that look like the tail of rattlesnakes. It was no question that the Tzabcan was given the same honor as well.

Later that night, they were looking at some photos of Tzabcans in textbooks of Mexican snakes.

"Would be cool to see one of these guys." Chris said.

"Yeah, a legendary snake of Mexico." Martin said.

In fact, even Aviva is interested of seeing this sacred serpent. And the Tzabcan has been part of the Spanish culture for many centuries. And even has heard stories of them as a little girl.

And soon, they went to bed for the night.

Because tomorrow, their new adventure begins.

In search of the legendary Tzabcan.

* * *

The next day, Chris, Martin and Aviva were on their Buzzbikes flying through the forest in search of the Tzabcan.

Eventually, some parts of the trees got too dense for them. And were soon traveling on foot.

And eventually, they cause across a sinkhole. Sinkholes are known to be across the Yucatan Peninsula. And most lead to an underground waterway. In the Yucatan, they are actually called Cenotes.

So they decided to have a look down there, and soon tied a rope to a tree. And soon reached the bottom.

"So, these sinkholes are actually all over this region?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, allover here." Chris said and brings a hologramic screen of the Yucatan Peninsula map showing the sinkholes.

"But you know, I always wonder about that C shaped in the western corner of it." Martin gestured to the west corner of the land strip.

"Let's worry about that later." Chris suggested. "Let's see where this tunnel goes."

They soon found that the cave has a water source. And seeing no other way, they brought their masks out and on and dove under and follow the river system to see where it goes.

Underneath, it was like swimming in another world, it was so astonishingly clear it was almost like it's not there.

"This is amazing." Aviva said in awe.

"Yeah, almost like another world down here." Martin said.

Soon after a few minutes, they surfaced at a new cave. But they soon found they weren't alone.

""Hey, look!" Chris called to them.

Close by to them, was a Boa Constrictor and it swam by close to them. It's likely down in this cave feeding on the bats here. So that means there a way out of this cave.

And eventually, the 3 found their way out after the help of following a Terrapin turtle. And they've came out of a different cave.

* * *

The next day, they wander through the forest at early morning hoping to come across a Tzabcan basking.

But eventually, a colorful object caught their attention. And next to a log, was a Coral Snake.

It's hard to imagine that a Coral Snake is a relative to the cobra, but they are. Front fanged snakes included Coral Snakes, cobras, kraits and Mambas and are very deadly with neurotoxic venom.

In fact, the venom in a King Cobra, is capable of bringing down even an elephant.

They watched the Coral Snake for a minute, and soon it slithers under the log near it.

Later as the day went on, it was getting too hot for snakes. And they were keeping an eye out, for both snakes and sinkholes. If their not too careful, one could slip and fall into one of the sinkholes that cover the area.

But later that day, the only thing they came across was the Coral Snake and a tarantula.

* * *

The next morning, they were all out to help find the Tzabcan. And surprisingly, Amber's sense of smell seems to be already in action only now 2.5 weeks old.

And already, she managed to save them from nearly falling over a sinkhole or 2 by wandering a few feet ahead of them.

Soon the forest suddenly came to life with a loud growling sound. They looked up and saw a group of Howler Monkeys.

"Wow, these guys are loud." Koki said.

"Yeah, Howler Monkeys are some of the loudest animals." Martin said. "You hear their calls 3 miles away."

"Wow, and I thought the Proboscis Monkeys were loud." Jimmy said amazed.

They continued through the forest as the monkeys continued howling. One might even think it is like King Kong.

And soon, they climbed up what appear's to be an old section of temple ruin. And they got to the top and found a clan of several Howlers, and one was a mother with a baby clinging to her back.

And soon, Chris and Martin realized that temples like this one is a good place for snakes to hide. Plenty of shade from the sun, and good ambush sight for hunting.

And they all spread at a different part of the temple to see what they can find.

As the day grew, Martin and Amber search over at a section with some shade. And soon came to a corner, and luckily Martin has some snake tongs ready when needed.

Martin took a step up a ridge, and looked around. But then a movement caught his attention, and he then saw a familiar diamondback pattern with a pale yellowish color. Leaning forward a little, he then noticed the distinctive line marking on the snake's neck.

It was then, that Martin realized it's a Tzabcan Rattlesnake.

Using his tongs, he carefully slowly grabs the snake out and begins to head out for a more open area and call the others.

Luckily for Martin, The Tzabcan is behaved at the moment. And he's not even rattling.

A few minutes later, Martin has found an area at the bottom of the temple steps. And soon contacted the others.

As soon as they arrived, they were completely amazed by this legendary serpent.

"Wow, the famous Tzabcan." Chris said in awe.

"Whoa, he's amazing." Aviva said astonished by him.

"Noticed how the snake's back is mostly raised up." Chris said gesturing to the snake's back.

"Aren't other rattlesnake mostly round flatten?" Koki asked.

"Yeah." Martin replied. "The Tzabcan is different, almost triangular."

But the most amazing thing is he was so relax from though being pulled from a cool area. That Martin is able to handle him gently.

But they know that he could lunge at any moment.

"This is such a rare snake." Martin said. "I'm gonna call him... Sacred Fang."

Eventually, they were so amazed by this legendary snake. That they got a few photos of him.

"Hey, I wonder what Tzabcan Powers are like." Chris said.

"Well, we have the Western Diamondback version of the Power Suit." Martin said bringing out his Rattlesnake Power Disc. "And they're close relatives. We should be able to activate Tzabcan Power."

"Let's try it." Chris said.

And he then brought his Rattlesnake Disc, and then inserts them into their suits. And they soon touched Sacred Fang by the tail, and then activated into the Tzabcan version of the Rattlesnake Power Suit.

Similar to the Western Diamondback version, but with the 2 line markings on the necks. To what a Tzabcan has.

"Now this is cool!" Martin beamed.

"Hey, get a picture of us with this guy." Chris said.

Chris and Martin soon got next to Sacred Fang, and Aviva soon readies her Creaturepod.

"Say... Scales." Aviva said.

"Scales!" The 2 brothers said.

And then Aviva took the picture of them.

* * *

Later towards night, they were looking at the photos they got from Sacred Fang.

"That is an amazing snake." Koki said.

"Yeah, he's actually cool." Jimmy said.

"You know, I'm still wondering about that area of sinkholes in the circular shape west of us." Aviva said.

And then the big screen showed the map of sinkholes with the circular shape. Almost like a ring and near complete circle.

"Huh, it's almost a ring." Chris said. "And the other half is underwater."

"Hey, that area of water actually holds something more." Koki said looking at her computer. "It's almost like a crater."

"Like a meteor?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yeah, and it's huge." Koki added. "About 180 miles across."

"How big would a meteor be to make a crater of that size?" Aviva asked.

"About 6 miles across." Koki said. "And the rock shows when it struck. At 65 million years ago."

"Hey, that's when dinosaurs disappeared." Chris stated.

"So these sinkholes are actually connected to the crater, made the meteor that killed the dinosaurs." Martin said.

"I'd hate to be around at that day." Jimmy said nervously.

"Well, it was a long time ago." Chris said.

"Over 70% of life died out." Martin said.

"And the impact force is equal to 100 million Atomic Bombs." Aviva said at her station measuring the results. "And was at a 30 degree angle."

"Sure was a sad day for them." Chris said.

"Well, in some way the impact was good for other things." Martin said. "I mean, the Mammals we know probably wouldn't exist right now. Not even us maybe."

"At least the dinosaurs are around in a way, as bird." Koki said.

"Yeah, the raptors or birds of prey." Martin said.

"And several dinosaurs are brought back to life." Chris said.

"Well, it's getting late." Aviva said. "Let's get to bed."

And soon they went to bed and the lights went out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**50 years today of the Apollo Moon Landing.**


	10. Swimming with Sharks

2 days later, the Tortuga rests in Sea Turtle Mode in a shallow area of water with crystal clear water. Their in an area called Tiger Beach, a famous tourist attraction for shark diving.

This area includes of seeing 5 species of shark.

But the most regularly seen, is the famous Tiger Shark.

Chris and Martin were already in the water on the seabed waiting for some sharks to appear. And so far they've seen a few Lemon Sharks swim overhead.

"Hmm, I wonder if anything will come by us." Chris said.

"Just have to wait in see." Martin said.

They looked around for the sharks in the distance near them, and kept an eye on any that could suddenly appear.

And then Aviva appeared in her wetsuit and joins.

"Hey, guys." Aviva greeted. "Anything?"

"Nothing, yet." Chris said.

They all waited for a few minutes, and so far nothing. Suddenly, a dark shadow began to appear.

And then the object came into view.

A 12 foot long, 1,000 pound Tiger Shark.

"Whoa, a Tiger Shark." Chris said in awe.

They watched as the Tiger Shark swam over them like a glider. The shark showed no signs of aggression, but they know they have to be careful. And that Tiger Sharks are famously known for being Man-Eaters.

"Whoa, that is a big shark." Aviva said.

"Yeah, let's he isn't hungry." Chris said.

"Yeah." Martin chuckled. "Tiger Sharks will eat just about anything. Fish, squid, sea turtles, seals, dolphins, even whale carcasses. Some were even found with license plates, boots, and other things. Earning their name Trash can of the Sea."

"Whoa, they must have some serious jaw power." Aviva said.

"Yeah, but it's sad how they snack stuff on things they shouldn't eat." Chris said.

They all watched as the Tiger Shark circled around like it was testing them. And they all kept a close eye on him in case he tries something. They also watched as other sharks like some Caribbean Reef Sharks swam by. But the Tiger Shark got more confident with each lap he does.

And they know how strong those jaws can be, strong even to crack the shell of a sea turtle.

And soon, the Tiger Shark decided to get a little closer like he was testing something. But Chris gently placed his hand on the shark's snout and push him away.

But then as he came around again, Martin did the same, but his timing was too soon as the shark's jaws opened. And his hand was under his nose, and Martin quickly pulled his hand back. And the Tiger Shark swims away.

"Whoa, that was close." Martin said checking his hand and fingers.

Soon, the Tiger Shark begins to lose interest and swims off.

Half an hour later, they've seen 4 out of 5 sharks so far. The Tiger Shark, Reef Shark, Nurse Shark and Lemon Shark. But shark number 5 has yet to appear.

"Say, what's the 5th shark?" Aviva said.

"Oh, that's a Hammerhead." Chris said. "There has to be one close by somewhere."

But then, a shadow appeared as they looked up and saw a Hammerhead Shark swimming over them.

It looked to be 15 feet long, and of all the 9 species of known Hammerheads, this one is a Great Hammerhead.

"Wow, a Great Hammerhead Shark." Chris beamed. "The largest of all Hammerheads."

"I can clearly see that." Aviva said. "But why the hammer shaped face?"

"That's a real mystery." Martin said. "Some think it's to get a better ready on prey hidden on the sand, like stingrays."

"Stingrays?" Aviva looked around a little nervous.

"Don't worry, even though they hide in the sand they do often move away if needed." Chris assured.

"Anyway, some Great Hammerheads were actually seen at 20 feet." Martin said. "They could rival the Great White Shark."

"Say, that face is kinda actually flatten." Aviva looking at the shark's face. "Almost like a metal detector."

"Yeah, that must help increase detecting the electric measurements of prey hidden in the sand." Chris theorized.

"It's a good thing we've stayed around long enough." Martin said. "Great Hammerheads are really hard to come by here in Tiger Beach."

"I guess we are lucky." Aviva said.

They've watched the Great Hammerhead for another hour as it swam around them. And eventually, decided to take it's bow.

And with that, it headed back into the unknown regions of the reef.

"What a perfect day." Chris said.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all relaxing on the platform over the water. And Amber looked at the water curiously.

So far Amber has been trying out swimming. But so far, keeping in shallow water to her knees. And she has been getting use to water.

At the moment, she playing the water with her hand claws splashing the water. And Martin was keeping a close eye making sure she doesn't fall over.

"Careful not to fall in, Amber." Martin said to her.

Amber then obediently took a step back so she wouldn't fall in.

And then, 2 Bottlenose Dolphins suddenly appeared. A male and female juvenile, but very familiar.

"Whistle? Click?" Martin wondered. "Is that you?"

And then each the 2 dolphins made a familiar whistle and click sound.

"Is it Whistle and Click!" Chris beamed.

"Yeah, how you 2 doing?" Aviva asked and placed a hand on Click.

Whistle and Click are 2 Bottlenose Dolphins they've met on the Speaking Dolphinese adventure, their most chattering adventure. And learnt that Whistle and Click are their own dolphin names, and even learnt some of the dolphin's special language with the Dolphin Decoder. And even saved Whistle from a hungry Great White Shark while trapped in an old pirate shipwreck.

And then Whistle and Click noticed Amber, and immediately became curious of her. And Amber as well was curious.

Click made a curious click sound and cocked her head in curiosity. And Amber copies her with a chittering sound.

"Looks like Amber already made friends with them." Chris said.

"Amber, these are Whistle and Click." Martin introduced them to her. "Whistle and Click, this is Amber."

And then Whistle and Click made the special sound of their names as if they were telling that to Amber. Amber tilted her head a little, and then suddenly made a surprising similar sound.

The closest sounded like Whistle's, and Whistle responded with a head nod and sound.

"Incredible, I think Amber just mimicked Whistle's name." Martin said amazement.

"Whoa, how'd she do that?" Jimmy asked amazement.

"Maybe there's something she has that helped." Chris said and brought his Creaturepod. "Think you can do Click's name?'

Chris' Creaturepod scans around Amber's head, and then she made a similar vocal sound to Click's name. And soon, Click responded with a sound as it she's saying 'yes'.

"Did you get it?" Martin asked.

"Okay, showing body scan vocalizing." Chris said.

And then his Creaturepod showed a screen with an X-Ray view of Amber's head. And just below the eye cavity and the opening in front of it. Was what appears to look like a resonating chamber.

"It's a resonating chamber." Martin gasped.

"Yeah, air is forced in to make these special vocal sounds." Chris said. "That's how she's able to mimic made."

"So if Velociraptors are capable of vocalization, that means they can talk to each other." Aviva said.

"Yeah, maybe not as vocal as dolphins, but similar." Koki said.

"Who knows, Dromaeosaurids could the most chattering of all dinosaurs." Martin said.

"Dromaeosaurids?" Aviva frowned.

"That's a special kind of family of the Theropod dinosaur group." Martin said and brought his Creaturepod out and shows of the Dromaeosauridae Evolution Tree. "See, these dinosaurs were small to mid size predators of their time. From 143 million years, towards the end of the Cretaceous. And over the years evolved into multiple species."

"Yeah, some of them are thought to have feathers mainly for for warmth, but later on for display probably." Chris said.

"In Asia, we have Microraptor, and later Velociraptor in Mongolia." Martin said.

"In Europe there's Pyroraptor." Chris informed. "And Austroraptor in South America."

"And in North America, there's Dakotaraptor, Deinonychus, and of course Dromaeosaurus itself." Martin added. "Originally, Deinonychus was the biggest of all the raptors, until in October 1991, that a skeleton remains of a even bigger Dromaeosaurid was found in Utah. And was soon named Utahraptor, the Utah Thief."

"Whoa." Aviva said amazed.

"How big is the Utah?" Koki asked.

"Tall enough to look us in the eye." Chris said. "And possibly take on creatures like a Grizzly Bear or a Cougar, if they're around still ."

"Whoa, that's scary." Jimmy said a little nervous.

* * *

Later towards sunset, they decided to check out what goes on during night.

And they were back in their wetsuits, and swam to the seabed.

And soon, a Tiger Shark appeared likely the same one from earlier appeared.

"Wow, he's out here." Aviva said.

"Yeah, Tiger Sharks are both active day and night." Martin said. "And they could see very well in the dark."

"Le'ts see what else is here." Chris said.

And they swam across the seabed and keeping an eye on the Tiger Shark in case he tries something. And soon, they spotted a Stingray gently gliding over the sand and soon disappeared into the darkness.

And every so often, the Tiger Shark keeps appearing almost like a phantom.

"Boy, that guy sure like appearing like that." Chris said.

"Almost a phantom." Martin said. "I'm gonna call him, Tiger Phantom."

Soon, they then stumbled across something on the seabed.

"What is that?" Aviva wondered trying to make it out.

"Let's see." Martin said.

They gently swam over to it, and soon realized it was a Lemon Shark appearing to be resting on the sand.

"Is that a Lemon Shark?" Aviva frowned.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"What's it doing?" Aviva asked.

"It's almost like he's sleeping." Martin said. "Some sharks like Nurse and Lemons actually do this restful periods that look like sleeping."

And the Lemon Shark was so still, that it didn't even mind the Remoras swimming around him. And they decided to get a little closer, and luckily for them Lemon Sharks are more of a gentle species of shark. But he defend himself if needed.

And soon, they were right next to him, and the shark doesn't even seem to mind them.

"Wow, I can't believe how close we are." Chris said astonished.

"Does he even know we're here?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, but as long as we don't bother him, we're okay.' Martin said.

And then Chris gently strokes the shark's side and the shark even mind.

" I can't believe how calm he is." Aviva said.

"Yeah, Sea Lemon sure is calm." Martin said.

"Sea Lemon?" Chris wondered.

"What?" Martin shrugged. "Lemon Sharks have a lemon color. So Sea Lemon."

They stayed with Sea Lemon for another 10 minutes, before finally Sea Lemon begins to stir. And then swims off and disappeared into the night.

And soon, they headed to the surface and back in the Tortuga to get some sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A huge handout that Avengers: Endgame is now the new Highest Grossing film of all time.**

**And was surprise of it beating Avatar which held the record for 10 years.**


	11. Roller Skates and Museums

4 days after diving in Tiger Beach, the Wild Kratts have traveled up north to Chicago for a race event Aviva has planned for a while.

A roller skating race.

At the moment, they were all in the HQ room as Aviva explained the race course. And bet that whoever is last to cross the finish line, pays dinner. But the only problem is that Aviva was the most skilled member when it comes to roller skates.

"Now, any questions?" Aviva inquired.

"Uh... you sure about this?" Jimmy asked. "Because most of us aren't good at it."

"Okay, to make thing fairs, I'll consider giving you a head start." Aviva said.

"Sounds fair enough." Chris said.

"Good, now how bout we get some sleep for the night?" Aviva suggested. "Because you're all gonna need it."

* * *

The next morning, they were all at a park getting ready as they got their roller skates on.

And soon Jimmy was set as he tries to stand, but then he struggle with his skates and then falls back on the ground.

"Uh... on second thought, I'll be the race official." Jimmy said giving out.

"Aah! Too late to leave now." Aviva said.

Jimmy then nervously gulped.

A few minutes later, Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy were already moving as Aviva promised a 5 minute head start. But they were ready struggling just trying not to fall.

And then suddenly a flash of yellow with some purple zoomed pass them as they spun from whatever pass them. And it was Aviva who had already caught up with them, and she turns at a bend. And then came back and quickly pass them and soon they lost balance and fell back.

And Aviva turns to them.

"What? 5 minutes already?!" Koki said

Martin then tries to stand but then fell flat on the ground.

"Come on, guys." Aviva said teasingly. "You're making this easy for me." She then laughed. "Guess victory is mine. I'll be at the finish line if you need me."

And then she peacefully begin roll away with her hands behind her back and hums.

Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy glanced each other. And then got up not wanting Aviva to get too far ahead, and they begin struggled as they begin to roll across across the pavement, and soon they each started to get the hang of it. And then they quickly begin to hang speed.

"Watch out, Aviva!" Martin called out. "We're catching up!"

Confused by that, Aviva stopped momentarily and looked back.

"Uh-oh!" Aviva exclaimed and quickly rolls off.

Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy quickly followed Aviva and slowly begin to catch up with her. But ahead was a hill going up and Aviva quickly went up it, and then was revealed to be a ramp and she jumped over it and through a hoop and lands smoothly on the other side. And turns as Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy were quickly forced to stop at the edge.

"You were saying, Martin?" Aviva smirked smugly. "Later!"

And then she begins to roll off away.

But the 4 aren't going to give up that easily.

And then they backed down the slope and ready themselves for the jump.

"Okay, on 3." Chris said.

"1..." Martin said.

"2..." Koki said.

"3!" The 4 yelled.

And then they hurried up the hill and flew over the ramp, but they momentarily got caught in the hoop, and they fell and hit the ground hard on top of each other.

"Ooh, let's not do that again." Koki groaned in pain.

And they sat up as Aviva was way ahead and they turns at a section as she mockingly waves bye to them.

And then they quickly got up and went after her, and were quickly catching up as Aviva then jumped and rides down a stair railing as the others followed her down it. And then Aviva jumped over the rail as they followed her through some tires of the track and then Jimmy got caught in them.

And then they flew through the tires and went down a half-pipe and then Koki lost her balance and fell back against the half-pipe going up.

And Aviva went over the half-pipe and raced off as Chris and Martin were close behind.

"Avenge me!" Koki called out.

And the 2 brothers followed close behind her as they were nearing the finish line. And then Aviva made a sharp turn to the right through an alleyway, and Chris follows her, but Martin came in too late and rushed pass them and fell into a bush.

And soon the finish line was in view as Chris started catching up to Aviva. And then Aviva noticed a tire hanging from a truck, and then she quickly got on her knees and skids under the truck as Chris tried to jump through the tire but quickly ends up stuck.

And then Aviva got up and crosses the finish line.

"Ha, ha! Pure Aviva wins!" Aviva cheered.

She then looks back ahead but then crashed in front of a streetlight pole.

And then she fell back completely dazed and everything went black.

* * *

_"Aviva?"_

_"Aviva, can you hear us?"_

Aviva then opened her eyes and blinked a few times as her vison was blurry and couldn't see straight. And then 5 shapes were seen hovering over her.

"You okay, Aviva?" Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy asked.

Amber then nudged her.

"Ow. Okay, I guess I know why victories are sometimes short lived." Aviva said.

"Well, I guess it settles with Aviva being the winner." Koki said.

"How bout why do a little sightseeing?" Chris suggested.

* * *

And so, they decided to check out the Field Museum of Natural History.

Where it housed hundreds of exhibits, and even those of animals. Including the Tasavo Man-eaters, who were 2 lions responsible for a number a deaths of construction workers on the Kenya-Uganda Railway between March and December 1898.

Nobody is sure what was the cause of these 2 lions to hunt the group. One theory suggest an outbreak rinderpest which devastated the lion's usual prey, forcing them to look for different game.

And of course they looked at the dozens of skeletons of dinosaurs like Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus and many more.

But there's one skeleton, that has been famous in the museum for years.

A 40 foot long, 13 foot tall Tyrannosaurus name Sue.

"So this is the famous Sue, huh?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, one of the most complete skeletons in dinosaurs." Chris said.

Sue's story began on August 12th, 1990 where a dig team led by Peter Larson in Black Hills, South Dakota where they found some fossils of Edmontosaurus. And as they were heading back, their got a flat tire and while the repair was being made, Sue Hendrickson decided to explore the nearby cliffs that weren't checked. As she looks around at the base of one, some small pieces of bone got her attention. And she noticed some larger bones up higher.

And that's where it all begins.

As the team begins to dig up the bones, they found it was the remains of a T. Rex. But has time went on, more and more bones were found, and later found that 90% of the skeleton was there.

2 years later, the FBI and the South Dakota National Guard raided the site where the Black Hills Institute had been cleaning the bones and seized the fossil, charging Larson on 158 points. And in 1996, Larson was sentenced of 2 years in prison after being convicted on charges on charges not directly related to Sue.

Sue's remains were later brought to the Field Museum, and later on an auction began with the California State University system, Walt Disney Parks and resorts, McDonald's, Ronald McDonald House Charities, and individual donors agreed to assist in purchasing Sue for the Field Museum.

And on October 4th, 1997 the auction began at $500,000; less than 10 minutes later, the Field Museum had purchased the remains with the highest bid at $7.6 million. And the final cost was $8,362,500.

The highest amount ever paid for a dinosaur fossil.

And in May 17th, 2000 Sue was unveiled with more than 10,000 visitors.

When Sue was alive 67 million years ago, she died at the age 28. And has many injuries on her, a damaged right shoulder blade, torn tendon in the right arm. The cause of the torn is likely when Sue was holding on to a struggling prey animal. And 3 broken ribs as well. The left fibula was damaged as well.

And because of Sue's injuries, Sue was real prove of the life and death violent world she grew up in was.

* * *

Later towards the evening, they were back in the Tortuga in the HQ room having a stuff-crust pepperoni pizza for dinner.

"That was a bit crazy, today." Koki said.

"What, the race?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Koki nodded.

"Well, I did say I'd give you all a 5 minute head start." Aviva reminded. "Guess I'm the best in stakes."

"I think the only I'll beat you in a roller stake race is a video game." Jimmy said holding a slice.

He then was about to take a bite into it, but then suddenly a flash of orange rushed by and took it as Jimmy bit into nothing.

"Huh? Where'd my slice go?" Jimmy looked around.

They then looked over and saw that Amber has swiftly took the slice from Jimmy. And is now eating it.

"Hey!" Jimmy got up and went towards her. "That's mine."

He then reaches forward but Amber lightly growled with a hiss causing him to freeze.

"You can have it." Jimmy quickly said.

And then the others laughed from that.

"I think she's claimed that pizza slice, Jimmy." Martin joked.

And Amber feeds on the pizza slice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tomorrow marks 29 years of the discovery of Sue the Tyrannosaurus.**


	12. Buckaroo

On a peaceful day in a forest, a few days later, Chris, Martin and Amber were out for a walk.

"Ahhh... spring time in the temperate forest." Chris said.

"One of my favorite times." Martin said. "Flowers blooming. Baby animals everywhere. Oh and..."

"Stop!" Chris suddenly said.

Martin froze in place.

"Don't move." Chris said and holds him in place.

"Trying not to." Martin said with his left leg in the air. "But why?"

"Because look." Chris points in front of him. And just a few feet away, was a little White-Tailed Deer fawn only a few days old. "A cute little fawn."

The fawn had a floppy right ear, and he lifted his head and looks at the 2 brothers and Raptor.

Amber curiously went up to the fawn, and the fawn tilts his head of never seeing a dinosaur before. And Amber curiously copies him of tilting her head.

"A White-Tailed Deer fawn." Martin gasped. "Just a few days old. You're doing a good job, buddy." And went up to him. "Keeping still and motionless while your mom's off feeding."

"Yeah, exactly what a deer fawn is supposed to do." Chris said. "And we'll leave you alone little pal, so we don't give away your hiding spot."

And Chris, Martin and Amber begin to walk away from the fawn as he lowers his head down in the grass.

But they didn't get far when a Coyote suddenly appeared and is on the hunt.

And they watched as the Coyote stalks towards the fawn's hiding place.

"Uh-oh." Chris and Martin exclaimed.

The Coyote stalks dangerously close to the fawn's hiding place, and the fawn remains motionless as the Coyote looks around and sniffs the air to pick up any scents. But doesn't pick up the fawn's which because they virtually don't have any kind of scent. And their spotted pattern also helps blend in.

And soon, the Coyote begins to move away and unaware of the fawn that was a few feet away.

And the brothers were relieved of that.

Chris sighs in relief.

"Now that's a deer fawn's hiding power in action." Martin said.

"Yup. Spots for camouflage." Chris said. "And fawns have virtually no scent at all. So they're really hard for a predator to sniff out and find."

Amber sniffs the air, but even her sensitive nose can't detect the fawn.

Chris laughed a bit. "It was a good try though, Amber."

"But look." Martin said.

Appearing from the bushes, was a White-Tailed doe which is actually the fawn's mother.

And she slowly approaches her fawn.

"Mom always know where he is." Martin said.

As the mother nears the fawn, he stood up and the mother nuzzled him.

"That's why it's so important for people to leave fawns alone of you find them." Chris said. "They may look lost or orphaned, but they're not, mom is never far away."

The little fawn soon suckles on his mother's milk.

"He's a little buck Chris, a boy deer." Martin said. "I'll named him Buckaroo, the cutest deer in the world."

The buck fawn now named Buckaroo finishes nursing and turns, and a Bee flies near him and he shook his head as the Bee flies off.

* * *

Sometime later that day, Chris, Martin and Aviva were planting some dogweed seedlings at a clearing.

And Aviva placed a seedling in the ground as Amber was playing with a stick in her mouth.

"So why did you guys want to plant these dogweed seedlings so badly?" Aviva asked.

"It's one of the favorite foods of the White-Tailed Deer." Chris explained as Martin placed a seedling in a hole. "Great for cover too."

"We met the cutest little fawn today." Martin said and stood up. "So we thought we'd help the deer out a little bit."

"Cool." Aviva said stood up and approached them. "Look at how many we planted so far."

"Chris! Martin! Aviva!" Called a young voice.

They turned and 2 Wild Kratts kids named Leo and Audrey.

Leo had greenish eyes and brown spiky hair at the front, and has a missing tooth gap. And is wearing a red sweater, light bluish pants and dark blue shoes.

Audrey had dark blond hair, slightly lighter eyes than Leo, light purple sweater and skirt, and pink leggings and ruby colored boats.

"We need your help." Leo said pulling a red wagon with a tan blanket covering something.

"With a creature rescue." Audrey said.

"Hey Audrey, Leo, what's going on?" Martin asked.

"We found an animal in trouble, so we brought him to you." Leo said and pulls the blanket off.

And reveals Buckaroo.

"Buckaroo!" Chris and Martin exclaimed.

"He was all alone in a field." Audrey explained.

"Um... uh..." Martin stuttered and then kneels down to their level. "Okay, you kids are great for wanting to help animals... but..."

"Sometimes animals may seem like they're in trouble... but they're really not." Chris gently explained.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"It's natural for a fawn to be alone in the grass or the woods." Martin explained.

"It is?" Audrey frowned.

"It sure is." Chris answered. "So the best thing to do is to leave the fawn alone an his mother will come back."

"Oh no." Leo said feeling guilty. "We made a big mistake."

"We're sorry." Audrey apologized. "We were only trying to help."

Amber approached the 2, and then gently nuzzled Audrey and purred.

"We know." Aviva said understandingly. "And don't worry. Together we can fix this, right guys?"

"Right." Martin said. "We'll get him back to his mom. And in the meantime, we know exactly how to care for him." He then picks up Buckaroo in his arms.

"We sure do." Chris said.

He then rushed off, and came back with a bottle of formula that is similar to deer milk.

"With special fawn milk to tide him over." Chris said and feeds Buckaroo as he drinks it.

"Cool!" Leo beamed.

"Awesome!" Audrey smiled.

"I really hope we can get this guy back to his Mom." Martin said hoping it's still not too late.

"I know." Chris said thinking the same. "We've got to try."

Even though doe mothers leave their fawns for periods of time during feeding. They don't leave them alone for too long.

* * *

Shortly after Buckaroo was fed, they begin to head back to the spot where he was left.

"Come on Buckaroo, here little deer, this way." Martin said to the fawn.

"We'll take you right back where they found you." Chris said.

As Buckaroo followed them, he then started playing around with Amber.

"Oh no, he wants to play." Aviva said." Come on, Buckaroo... it's not playtime."

They watched as Buckaroo hops around the little Raptor.

"You know, a fawn can walk an hour after he's born." Chris said. "But it takes some human babies more than a year to do that. And it actually took Amber just minutes to start getting to her feet."

"Alright Buckaroo we're getting closer." Martin said as they headed off again. "Keep coming, keep following us."

Buckaroo and Amber soon broke from their game, and started following them.

"That's right buddy." Martin smiled.

Then suddenly a shadow flashed by them, and Martin and Chris looked up and saw a diving Golden Eagle bringing out it's sharp 4 inch talons out and coming at Buckaroo and Amber who were completely unaware of the 11 pound eagle behind them and closing.

"Oh no!" They both exclaimed.

Chris was the first to rush towards them. "Buckarooo!"

Confused by this, Amber quickly looks back and saw the Bird of Prey and quickly fled as Chris quickly got Buckaroo out of the way from the eagle's talons.

And the eagle soon flies off and away.

"Whew that was close." Chris said in relief.

Amber piers her head out from the bush, and sees the eagle flying away and screeches at it.

"Good one Chris." Martin said.

"Was that a Golden Eagle?" Aviva asked as they rejoin them.

"Sure was." Chris answered. "They'll catch a deer fawn if they get a chance."

Golden Eagles are powerful predators, they can have a 7.5 foot wingspan. Making them the 5th largest living eagles. They range in a large part of western North America. They can also be found in parts of Europe and Africa, and most in Asia. But females can grow larger than the males, and they eat mostly small Mammals, but they can catch even rattlesnakes.

And Chris turns to Buckaroo. "That's why you need to stay put when Mom's not around."

"Hey over here!" Leo called.

They went over to Leo near a patch of grass.

"So is this where you found him?" Martin asked while holding Buckaroo.

"Yeah, there in the tall grass." Leo gestured to the tall patch of grass.

"Alright! Thanks Leo." Martin said and placed Buckaroo down in the patch of grass. "Okay there. So it's best to put him exactly where you found him. That way his mom can find him again."

And Buckaroo placed his head down.

"And I'll put this little fly cam here so we can keep a watchful eye on him and make sure his mom comes." Chris said holding a fly cam.

And the fly cam flies over and lands on a blade of grass next to Buckaroo.

"Goodbye little Buckaroo." Aviva waved to the fawn. "it was nice getting to know you."

And Chris, Martin and Aviva begin to leave.

"Bye Buckie!" Leo said.

"Say hi to your mom for us." Audrey waved to the fawn.

And she and Leo begin to leave as well.

And Buckaroo sleeps as the fly cam rests on the grass blade.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, the group watched and waited behind some bushes as Buckaroo sleeps in his hiding place.

And then Martin noticed something. "Look! Here comes Mom."

They turned and saw Buckaroo's mom coming back from feeding.

"Look how carefully she approaches." Aviva said as they watched how cautiously she moves and looks around.

"Oh yeah, she wants to make sure she doesn't accidentally lead a predator to her fawn." Chris said.

White-Tailed Deer are prey to lots of predators. Wolves, coyotes, bears, cougars, alligators, even large eagles. They even have to watch out for Jaguars and large Boas in Central and South America where they also live. Ranging all over North America, and as far south to northern South America.

"So when the coast is clear, she reunites with him." Martin said.

Buckaroo soon stood up, and nuzzles his mother.

"They'll stick together for a while, maybe move to a new hiding spot, that's how it works for deer." Martin said watching them.

Buckaroo pranced around his mom, and nuzzled each other.

"Awww. They're so happy." Leo said watching them.

"We did it." Audrey smiled. "We fixed our mistake."

"And we'll always remember..."

"If you find a fawn, leave it alone." They both said.

"Great job Wild Kratts team!" Martin turns to them.

And then they begin leave.

"Live a long happy life, little Buckaroo." Chris waved goodbye to the fawn.

Buckaroo takes one last look as they leave, and then he turns to catch up with his mother.

And when he was gone, Amber heads off to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Doesn't Leo and Audrey look alike?**

**When I first saw Deer Buckaroo, it was actually cool.**

**I also heard of more Season 6 episodes coming next month in October. 2 on a Harris's Hawk famously known for pack hunting. And if you're a shark fan, there's even one on a Hammerhead.**


	13. Red Wolves

A few days later, the Wild Kratts Tortuga was at a clearing of a forest in North Carolina, in the Albemarle Peninsula. Chris and Martin mentioned that there was a rare species of wild dog that lives in the forest.

And that this forest has one of the only remaining ones left.

At the moment, Chris and Martin were hiking through the forest looking for them.

"They gotta be here somewhere." Martin said.

"Yeah, those footprints we've seen must lead here." Chris said.

Then Martin's Creaturepod beeped as a holographic screen appeared with Koki.

_"Do you guys mind telling us what you're looking for?" _Koki asked.

"It's a rare species of wild dog." Martin said. " And extremely rare."

"And the North Carolinian Albemarle Peninsula has some of the last surviving populations of them." Chris added.

_"What are they?" _Aviva asked leaning into view along with Amber.

"Hey, wait." Martin said. "I think I see something."

Chris and Martin got down, and less than a hundred yards from them was a small clearing, with some rocks.

"Looks promising." Chris said. "This could be it."

* * *

"Chris, what is it?" Aviva asked. "I don't see anything."

_"This area does look like a den site that wolves would use." _Chris said.

"Wolves?" Koki frowned. "Come on, guys. Wolves don't live in the Southeast region of the United States. We have to be further west to see Gray Wolves."

_"Actually, there is a wolf here." _Martin said.

* * *

"In fact, this is probably the rarest wolf in North America." Martin said.

"Wait, there's movement." Chris said.

They turned to the rocks, and inside a small cave, the familiar head of a wolf pokes out as then it walks out completely.

"A Red Wolf." Chris and Martin said in awe unison.

* * *

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy looked at the Red Wolf on the screen in total amazement as well as Amber.

"Wow." Aviva said breathlessly.

"I didn't even know a wolf like that exists." Koki said.

* * *

"Yeah, these wolves are very endangered." Chris said. "Fewer than 120 left in the world."

The Red Wolf is a canine native to the Southeastern region of the United States, having a reddish-tawny color to it's fur color. Morphologically it is intermediate between the Coyote and Gray Wolf, and is very closely related to the Eastern Wolf of Eastern Canada.

Then suddenly, they were in for a special surprise when an entire pack arrived. 2 adults had 2 raccoons, and placed them down as then 5 Red Wolf pups came out of the den.

"Whoa, there's wolf pups." Martin said.

* * *

"Ooh, they are so cute." Aviva said.

_"They can't be more than 6 weeks old." _Chris said.

* * *

"And every pup and Red Wolf is precious for their survival." Chris said.

"Yeah, habitat loss and many other reasons are driving the Red Wolf close to extinction." Martin sadly said.

Then a Flycam appeared with a magnetic tracker.

* * *

"Maybe the tracker can helps us find new ways to protect them." Aviva said.

* * *

"Great idea, Aviva." Martin said.

The Flycam then flew over to the pack as they were eating. And the Flycam went over to the alpha male, and placed the tag on his ear.

"Tracker is on." Chris announced.

* * *

3 days later, the Tortuga was in Lock-Down Mode as a massive storm blows over in the start of a hurricane.

Wind and rain this strong would force every animal to find shelter.

Everyone inside was doing their own thing, Aviva working at her station, Koki checking on the status of the hurricane, Jimmy playing a video game, while Martin and Chris were playing with Amber as Martin had a laser light moving it around as Amber chased the red dot. They recently found that Amber at her age has the reflects of a house cat.

Even at 1 time, shined the red dot on the wall as Amber leaped after it and jumped 2 feet off the floor.

Then suddenly the lights went out making Jimmy jump with a fright.

"And there goes our power." Koki said.

"Hang on, I've got a flashlight around here somewhere." Aviva said blindly feeling around her station. "Flashlight, flashlight..."

"OW! That was my foot!" Koki said.

"Sorry." Jimmy apologized.

A few minutes later, they managed to place a few lanterns on the table as they were turned on.

"Must be the power generators need rebooting." Koki said. "But that'll take a few hours."

"No problem." Aviva said. "That's why we have these lanterns, anyway."

"Good thing we had our night vision goggles close by." Chris said with his on as well as Martin.

"Hey, it looks like Amber too has her night vision too." Martin said.

Close by, Amber was wandering around the room as if she can see perfectly. And when she got near Koki's station, she then sniffs the chair and walks in a different direction.

"Hmm." Chris pondered and brought out his Creaturepod.

He then scans Amber, and soon the results came in, and showed a close-up on her eyes.

"Okay, let's see." Chris said. "Ooh, nice binocular long-range vision. Forward-facing eyes, and look at that. She can see just as well as cats at night. Big cats can see 6 times better than we can at night."

"And they're just as sharp as some Birds of Prey." Martin added.

"Wait a second." Koki said noticing something. "The results also say that there's traces of Eagle DNA for her vision."

"Eagle DNA?" Jimmy frowned. "But, she's a dinosaur. Not an eagle?"

"Maybe not 100% pure dinosaur." Koki said.

"Oh. You're right." Martin said remembering something. "Amber is actually not 100% pure in dinosaur."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Remember from one of our previous visits to Jurassic World?" Aviva inquired. "On our tour, Henry Wu said that when Jurassic Park was in production, geneticist used frog DNA to fill in the missing gaps of the genetic code."

"Oohhhh, so if the genetic code was 100% pure, they would've looked completely different." Jimmy said getting the point.

"Exactly." Martin said. "So, even though Amber does have some of her DNA, some missing gaps were filled in with genes of other animals."

"Who knows what the dinosaurs would look like if their genetic code was pure." Chris said. "It's all part of restoring their DNA."

"Why always mean DNA?" Jimmy asked.

"DNA is the biological code that gives every animal their special features." Aviva explained showing her tablet of a human and a dolphin and their DNA strand. "Every type of animal has their own DNA code hidden within every cell of their body. The building blocks of life. And it made Jurassic World possible."

"It's what makes us, us." Chris said. "And Amber, Amber."

"Yeah, I mean, who knows what other traits and genes from other animals she has." Martin said.

Koki then yawned. "Well. I don't know about you. But gonna get some sleep now."

"Looks like Jimmy is already out." Aviva said.

Jimmy was in his chair at his station already asleep.

Amber then let out a yawn-like growl and then heads over to her bed and curls up and lowered her head and went to sleep.

Before long, they all went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the long delay.**

**I got busy with some of my other stories and other things, and everything else.**

**Have seen the latest Season 6 episodes back in November, March and April.**

**Also in July, I've heard of 2 other new episodes coming, Tardigrade Xtreme, which is on Water Bears, possibly the toughest micro-creatures. And Adapto the Coyote, which finally does a Coyote episode as well as a Coyote Power Suit.**

**Now, as a reminder, this story takes place 3 years before Wild Jurassic World. Starting in 2012, which were over 100 Red Wolves then.**

**I felt like doing Red Wolves in this chapter because they are so rare, that they should do an episode on them eventually.**

**Last Friday, I also got a Day Gecko and named it Draco.**


	14. First Encounter with Zach

A week has pass since the Red Wolves, and the Tortuga is now in southern Canada, as they were about to visit an old friend of theirs.

At the moment, Chris, Martin and Aviva were hiking through the forest as Amber followed behind them.

"Okay, the den site shouldn't be too far away by now." Chris said checking the map on his Creaturepod.

Then suddenly a distant howl was heard.

"I think it's that way." Martin said pointing in the direction of the howl.

They quickly rushed off in the direction.

A few minutes later, they peaked over some bushes.

"We found them!" Aviva said softly.

A few yards away in a small clearing, was a pack of Gray Wolves made of up of 6 members, and one of them was white. And soon, 5 of them went off hunting. But 1 wolf stayed behind, and then 4 wolf pups came out of a den hidden in some rocks.

And 1 of them, was familiar.

"There's Little Howler!" Chris smiled.

Little Howler is a young wolf pup that the Wild Kratts met a while before Amber was even an egg. He was accidentally found as a stowaway in Martin's backpack after witness his pack fighting off a Cougar. Little Howler was spooked by the big cat, and rushed off and ended up in the backpack as the brothers didn't even noticed him.

They didn't realize he was in there until they got back to the Tortuga, and after retracing their steps of how he got in it. They soon went back to the den site, but soon found it was abandoned after the wolves found that the Cougar has discovered it, and was a threat to the pups. And they found the Cougar on the ledge nearby as they activated Wolf Power and managed to escape it. They then followed a Raven to the pack's new den site, and soon brought Little Howler back to his mother and siblings.

Little Howler then noticed the brothers and Aviva, and then barked as he then rushed over and then tackled Martin as he fell on his back. And started licking his face.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Martin laughed and held him up. "Great to see ya, again. Howl's it going?"

"Oi, you've got to be kidding me." Aviva said rolling her eyes slightly annoyed by that.

"What? It's a wolf joke." Martin said.

Then Little Howler noticed Amber as he tilted his head curiously, and Amber did the same.

"Oh, Little Howler this is Amber." Chris said.

Little Howler got off Martin and went up to Amber, the 2 sniffed each other as his tail wagged a bit. And Amber did the same, and then Little Howler barked and then pounced on Amber as she took that as a sign to play. And then they started wrestling each other.

"Aw. They're already friends." Aviva said and laughed a bit.

Soon, they were playing with the other pups.

* * *

A few hours later, after play-wrestling, and a game of tug-of-war with the pups over a stick. They were heading back to the Tortuga after the pack came back with a deer they brought down.

"Boy, Amber is really learning social skills easily." Aviva said.

"Well, Raptors are thought to be pack hunters like wolves." Chris said. "So, the instinct to interact is very well in Amber."

"If Amber thinks wolves are playful, wait till we introduce her to the lion cubs." Martin said.

Aviva lightly shuddered recollecting on the Bad Hair Day adventure. "Don't have to tell me."

"Boo-who!"

"It's not funny, Martin." Aviva said turning to him.

"That wasn't me." Martin said.

"Yes it was." A familiar voice was heard again as they looked around.

"Wait a minute." Aviva said knowing that voice too well. "I recognized that voice."

"Of course you do." The voice said again.

They then looked up.

"It's the voice of the inventor you wished you could be." The voice spoke as a man with black hair, green eyes, small goatee, black turtleneck sweater, and gray pants and black shoes poked his head behind a cloud. "Spying on you from within my Spy cloud."

Then the cloud he was on turns into a hovering robot shaped like a bolt with a rounded-shaped head with gray coloration and black marking with arms with claws. And red eyes that look like with narrowed looks.

The man was Zach Varmitech and the robot was his Zachbot. And is a huge rival to the Wild Kratts, especially with Aviva since they were kids. 1 reason for that is that Zach selfishly turns animals into his own inventions and robots. Like using an Aardvark dig a pool, a group of endangered Black Rhinos as bulldozers, and rare Tasmanian Devils are guard robots, and even Gila Monsters as power wrenches.

They then near the ground as Zach hopped off his Zachbot.

"You didn't even know I was here." Zach said approaching them and chuckled. "I should've rained on you."

"Nice." Aviva said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're just jealous because I have always been a better inventor than you." Zach smirked.

"Oh, really." Aviva smirked as it wasn't how she remembered. "What about at science camp when my potato clock kept better time than your moldy bread clock? Or back when I beaten you in that African race? Or the time-"

"Oh, forget about that." Zach said slamming his hands over his ears. "You're only as great as your last invention. But sooner or later, you're all gonna eat my dust."

"Oh yeah." Aviva said narrowing her eyes at her rival.

"What is this time, Zach?" Chris asked.

"Well, I was stationed here for a while, and saw you and couldn't help but decided to mess around with you." Zach said and chuckled.

"Well, we have nothing of your interest, Zach." Martin said.

"Oh, big surprise." Zach said sarcastically.

Amber who was next to Martin the whole time, can already tell that Zach wasn't as friendly as he looked. She even knew he was trouble the second she saw him, and then she growled angrily and hissed.

"AAHH!" Zach yelped in fear.

And then Zach jumped into his Zachbot's arms.

Amber then made a snickering-like sound as if she was laughing.

Not please of being startled, Zach narrowed his eyes turning to his Zachbot. He then got down and pushed his Zachbot aside.

"What's wrong with it?!" Zach said annoyed narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Martin chuckled. "She just thinks you look like a vulture."

"Ha, ha." Zach sarcastically said. "Well, I got better things to do than being with you pesky Wild Ratts or that pet lizard of yours."

He then walks off as his Zachbot followed as they were soon gone.

"Nice one, Amber." Martin chuckled as he stroked her.

"Even I'm impress." Aviva smirked. "Come on, let's get outta here."

They then begin to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Chris said stopping them.

"What?" Martin asked.

"Zach has a squirrel in a cage." Chris said.

In a cage next to Zach's plane was a Gray Squirrel.

"Oh, we can't just leave him in there." Martin said.

"Who knows what Zach will do to him." Chris said.

"But how are we gonna get pass Zach?" Aviva wondered.

"Hmm. I think I might have an idea." Chris said. "Okay, team huddle."

They then got in a team huddle as they whispered to each other.

* * *

An hour later, Zach was relaxing on a lounge chair.

"This is much better." Zach sighed happily. "No Wild Ratts, and no pesky annoying animals."

Then suddenly, a shadow loomed over him.

"Huh?" Zach peaked an eye open.

Right above him was a Cougar and it then snarled.

"WWWAAAAHHH!" Zach screamed jumping into the air.

He then quickly takes off running as fast as his legs could take him as the Cougar chased after him.

Then Chris, Martin and Aviva poked their heads out from a bush near his plane. And they couldn't help but laugh.

"I've never seen him ran that fast before." Aviva laughed.

"Okay, let's get that squirrel." Chris said.

Martin then grabs the cage as they quickly rushed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was still running from the Cougar as he quickly raced up the side of a tree.

The Cougar struggled at first, but manages to climb up and cornered Zach on a branch.

Zach then nervously gulped thinking it was going to eat him. And then the Cougar snarled as Zach raced up the tree as the Cougar chased after him.

And soon, he was cornered on the treetop as the Cougar growled as Zach fearfully had his eyes shut.

But then suddenly, the Cougar pulls back revealing Jimmy as the Cougar was a costume and got caught on a branch. Jimmy continues growling as his eyes were closed, and then Zach peaked an eye open seeing him. And he glared at him.

"So?" Zach narrowed his eyes.

Jimmy continues growling as then Zach banged his fist on his head.

Jimmy then froze and saw he was not in the costume.

"Uh... Hi, Zach." Jimmy nervously smiled.

And then Jimmy quickly zips down the tree.

"Oh, yeah?!" Zach growled.

He then zoomed down the tree.

* * *

Chris, Martin and Aviva continue heading off with the squirrel in the cage.

"What?!" Zach angrily exclaimed.

They looked back and quickly ran off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zach yelled.

They quickly ran as a Zachbot arm extends out as Martin quickly opens the cage as the squirrel got out just as the arm grabs the cage.

And the Zachbot brought the cage back to Zach.

"And you Wild Ratts get outta here!" Zach yelled. "And stay out!"

His Zachbot then leaves as Zach followed him.

"The very idea." Zach grumbled.

* * *

Some distance away, Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy were heading back to the Tortuga.

"Well, at least when saved the squirrel." Jimmy said.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea to distract him." Chris said.

Some distance away, ahead of them, a real Cougar was on the prowl as he was hunting. Then suddenly he bumped into Jimmy as they froze.

"Huh?" Jimmy frowned.

Then he, Chris, Martin and Aviva zipped off.

Cougar growled as he heads off passing the group of 4 as they hid in a bush watching him.

The Cougar continues down the trail, and then noticed something. He then hid behind a bush as Zach angrily walks by, Cougars aren't man-eaters like some other Big Cats like tigers. Attacks on humans are normally triggered by defense.

Zach continues walking as then suddenly the Cougar lunges and pounced on him as he growled.

But then Zach got free and pins him thinking it was the 4 again.

"Now if I catch you Wild Ratts around here again." Zach warned and then pulls the Cougar up and then slapped him several times. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Zach then lets go as he heads off.

And then the Cougar drops to the ground, and then got up with an angry look.

The Cougar growled angrily and spoke in his mind. **"Who does that guy think he is?!"**

Zach soon got back to his plane as the door closed, and the Cougar started looking around trying to find him.

He looked through a window, and then rushed off, but then came back noticing a plate with a slab of meatloaf left on it to cool down. He then sniffed it and grabs a slice and eats it whole.

"WHAT?!" Zach yelled.

Zach suddenly rushed in and slapped the Cougar away and grabs the plate and closed the window.

"Good darn lord, those Wild Idiots." Zach complained and walks off. "What's the matter with those W-"

He walks by a door as then it came down as the Cougar lunges on it and knocks it down with Zach under it. The Cougar angrily looked around and rushed inside.

Zach got up lifting the door up and saw his lunch was ruined.

"That's it!" Zach angrily turning to the Cougar.

And then he tackles the Cougar and pulls on his head.

"Come on!" Zach yelled and then pulls his mouth open. "I said come on out of there!" He yelled straight down the Cougar's throat.

Then knocking was heard as he turns to the window as Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy were outside along with a Zachbot.

"Hey, Zach! Look!" Jimmy said holding out the Cougar costume.

"Oh, shut up!" Zach glared at them and turns back to the Cougar's mouth. "NOW, COME OUT YOU W-!" He then froze. "What?" He turns back to them.

He then panicked and turns back to the Cougar's throat and then slams the mouth close as he laughed nervously.

"Nice, kitty, kitty." Zach said nervously patting the Cougar's head.

Then the Cougar roared as Zach stiffens in fear as he then rushed through a door leaving a Zach-shaped hole in it.

The Cougar looked through the hole and then knocks it down as he looked around.

He looks around the models and other projects Zach has made. And then noticed several models of Zach as he looked at them. He then tapped his right paw against 4 of them, but then noticed the 3rd didn't felt like fabric.

The Cougar then made a hmm-like growl and then pokes a claw at his leg.

"OUCH!" Zach yelled.

And then Zach poked the Cougar on his nose as he rushed off.

Zach ran as he quickly made a sharp turn as the Cougar leaps onto the wall and back towards him.

Zach quickly got in front of a Zach model as then the Cougar swatted his paw at the model's head knocking it clean off. And Zach ducked from the attack, and the Cougar swatted his paw again as Zach ducked again and hits another model's head. And it repeated several times as they got to the last model and Zach ran as the Cougar chased him.

The Cougar chased him as then he suddenly skids to a stop. And stopped in front of Zach has he a spare Zachbot head on with a frightening look. Then the Cougar ran off as Zach chased him, and the Cougar quickly got to a door as it then closed. And Zach knocked on it.

Then it opened as Cougar growled and slashed his claws at the head.

And then it fell off in 5 sections.

Zach then ran for his life as the Cougar chased him, and then they went up a ladder to a hatch on the roof.

Zach quickly got outside and went up a tree as his poked out from the leaves at the top.

Then the Cougar poked his head out with Zach on him as they turn to each other.

Then they started chasing each other among the branches as their heads poked out several times as leaves were shaken off the branches.

Below, everyone saw the commotion as 2 Zachbots quickly rushed inside the plane.

The last of the leaves were soon off as they fell down as Zach nervously scooted down a branch as the Cougar stalked after him as he growled. Zach soon got to the end of the branch as he shook like a leaf as the Cougar growled bearing his teeth and canines.

Then Zach turns to the sky and prays as he muttered nervously hoping for anything to safe him.

Then suddenly a plate landed in his hands with a big slab of meatloaf. And he quickly held it out as the Cougar stopped, and then grabs the slab and turns away. And then climbed down the tree and heads off.

"ZACHBOTS!" Zach yelled. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

A Zachbot flew and grabs Zach as they quickly went into his plane, and then the plane flies off.

"Well, that's 1 way to get Zach to leave." Chris said.

* * *

Towards sunset, they were all laughing from the whole thing.

"Zach should've seen his face when the Cougar was chasing him!" Koki laughed.

"I don't think I ever saw him run like that." Aviva said.

"Hey!" Martin said. "It actually kinda reminds of that Disney Classic."

"What?" Jimmy frowned.

"Hold on." Martin said working on the big screen's dashboard.

And he soon brought up Disney Classic 1950 Donald Duck short Lion Around as they settled down and watched it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you're familiar with the Disney Classic Donald Duck short from 1950, Lion Around. This chapter is based on it.**

**A reason for that is to humor things up a little, and this year marks it's 70th anniversary.**

**And finally showing Amber with her first meeting with Zach.**

**And for Wild Kratts fan, I've seen the latest Season 6 episodes.**

**The Great Froggyback Ride is nice, Poison Dart Frogs may be tiny, but toxic. Though some Poison Dart Frogs aren't as toxic as some, some are harmless enough to handle.**

**Bright coloration is handle for animals. In mimicry, Viceroy Butterflies look like Monarch Butterflies, but the differences between them is that the Viceroy has thinner black lines than a Monarch. **

**Same between the Milk Snake and Coral Snake, which both of them have a saying. A Milk Snake and Kingsnake have red stripes that touch the black stripes, which means "Red on black, friend of jack or venom lack." A Coral Snake has red touching yellow, which means "Kill a fellow". But that saying works with the American Coral Snake. In that scene when they mentioned mimicry, if you look closely at the Coral Snake, you noticed the stripe pattern is different. Red, black, white, black, white, black, red and repeated. That's because it's a South American Coral Snake, an Aquatic Coral Snake.**

**And Chris sure put on a light show with those Squirrel Monkeys. Imagine if there actually is a Poison Dart Frog that can actually do that.**

**Parrot Power is probably just as colorful with many parrots. 350 species worldwide, 70 alone in the Amazon. I also feel like Donita just keeps getting more cunning after each episode, especially that deactivating device she got from Zach.**

**And the macaws eating clay is something I've seen in David Attenborough documentary The Life of Mammals, when a tapir was eating clay to handle toxins within the plants. And 1 parrot that should make an appearance is the rare Blue Spix's Macaw.**

**Iron Wolverine is also great, and the name Gulo remains of the Wolverine named Gulo Gulo in Zoboomafoo. It's crazy how they can tackle large animals more than 5 times their size like reindeer and Moose. And Jimmy should know better not to be sleeping while on a rocket bed, and those 2 wolves were not happy of being disturbed from their meal. Good thing that Gulo backed them off. But 2 wolves are nothing, Wolverines are known to even scare off a Grizzly Bear. And I was not expecting Jimmy to win the race.**

**Adapto the Coyote was nice as well. Funny with Adapto stealing Jimmy's last pizza slice. And something tells me Jimmy's favorite kind of pizza is New York style pizza. I guess the decline of most bears, wolves and cougars was 1 reason of the coyotes spreading across North America filling in their place. And maybe smart enough to avoid humans while most of the other predators were being hunted. I also didn't think Coyotes were rainforest animals as well and omnivores. Also the new design on the Coyote makes it design 3.0. And the Coyote Power Suit, it kinda looks similar to the Wolf Power Suit.**

**Now Uh Oh Ostrich I've seen on YouTube along with Tardigrade Xtreme and The Great Creature Tail Fail.**

**Uh Oh Ostrich definitely showed how powerful and protective Ostriches are. I've even heard that the kick of an Ostrich can deliver 2,000 pounds of force. I also know in real life that you can't get right next to a wild Black Rhino without startling it. Even though the Ostrich is the largest bird, but it's actually the largest living bird. Hundreds of years ago, that record belonged to the extinct Giant Moa of New Zealand. And Martin's malfunctioned Ostrich Power Suit mixed with Rhino, Lion and Elephant, that's a little weird creepy looking. I guess Stretch saw Martin either a threat to the chicks, or a rival to challenge. And lastly the secret formula that Aviva mentioned, I slightly thought it was an invention, but in the end it was cups of chocolate pudding with blueberries. Why did it sound like a Spongebob reference?**

**The Great Creature Tail Fail is got to be a new record for malfunctions. In Africa, first Martin with Cheetah Power, but with a pig tail. Then Chris with Zebra Power, but with a Spider Monkey tail.**

**I've noticed Chris' hands were actually hooves this time for some reason. And I've also know that the Zebra Power Suit is one of several Power Suits without tails.**

**But 1 thing I don't understand, is how in the crazy world did Tailer get outside on the Tortuga's windshield.**

**Next crazy tail malfunction was when Martin activated Salmon Power, but ends up with a Scorpion tail. At least we know what part of a Scorpion Power Suit looks like. And then Chris with Squirrel Power with a Great White Shark tail.**

**And in some cases, I think Tailer is nearly a mischief as Scrat as she messed with the Amphi-Sub controls. And got Chris and Martin caught by wolves of Little Howler's pack. **

**Then malfunction tail round 3, they got Wolf Power, but Martin ended up with a rabbit tail, and Chris a deer tail.**

**And then finally Little Howler fixed the Power Suits as he and his siblings opened a hidden back compartment that I didn't know and the spruce cones that Tailer hid was messing them up. And they finally got real wolf tails.**

**Tailer has gotta be the closest of them meeting Scrat in some cases.**

**And those Tail Attachment Belts did look cool. If I had one of those, I would go for a whale tail.**

**And tails do come and dozens of different designs.**

**Acting like counterbalances like with squirrels, Cheetahs, Foosas and kangaroos. Prehensile tails with some monkeys, Tamandua Anteaters, Kinkajous and seahores. And fly-swatting tails like with zebras, horses, elephants and giraffes.**

**Tails also for defense like a gecko and other lizard dropping their tail if caught and regrowing. Porcupines with tails covered in quills, pangolins that can wrapped around the body, and a rattlesnake with a rattling sound to warn predators. Same with scorpions.**

**Tails even use for communication. Like with dogs and wolves, beavers for tail-slapping the water to warn others. Deer holding their tails high.**

**And lastly, tails to help swim. Like with fish, and with whales. The tail fluke of a whale is very strong and stiff, and is the powerhouse of a whale. Allowing them to cover hundreds or thousands of miles of ocean. Including the 20 foot wide fluke that drives the 200 ton Blue Whale forward.**

**But what about with dinosaurs?**

**Balancing tails would work very well with those that mainly move on 2 legs. Like Theropods, a T. Rex tail makes half the length, and a great counterbalance for it's head and torso. A Velociraptor tail work in the same as a Cheetah tail when running.**

**Tails can also be weapons for many dinosaurs. But the 3 main ones I could think is Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. Apatosaurus has long whip-like tail that could possibly make a loud sound to scare predators away, and even swung it and hit one. Stegosaurus tail is armed with 2 3 foot long spines and can be swung with surprising speed. And an Allosaurus vertebrae fossil has proof of that. And lastly, Ankylosaurus with a massive tail club. Also like having a built-in sledge hammer for a tail. And a strong swing can brake a leg of a predator. Like which was shown in Walking With Dinosaurs.**

**And lastly, a swimming tail on a Mosasaur. Like whales, they have large tails to help move through the water. Originally they were flat like a paddle, but recent finds showed a fluke.**

**And lastly, Tardigrade Xtreme, proving that small things and do big things. Tardigrades probably the ultimate survivalists of Planet Earth. Surviving the hot temperatures of the Sahara where Jimmy and Aviva found one, and I guess it was too hot for Aviva to be in her usual outfit and was in her beachwear. And surviving the freezing temperatures of Antarctica, the coldest place on Earth, where only penguins and seals can survive and Koki finding one. To even the pressure-crushing depths of the deepest parts of the oceans.**

**And that broken-down car being crushed was definitely mind-blowing. And that could've been Chris and Martin in the Amphi-Sub in the Whale of a Squid adventure and Creatures of the Deep Sea.**

**And even Tardigrades surviving the vast ocean of Outer Space. With no air, water, lots of radiation that would be fatal to humans without spacesuits.**

**And Chris and Martin sure 1 heck of a close-call of almost being stranded on the moon. It's a good thing Thornsley placed a moss-covered rock in their Spacepod which has a Tardigrade and made it to the Spacepod and returned home.**

**The theory of extraterrestrial life may not be proven yet, but there's nothing with wondering if there truly is. Maybe hopefully not the ones from films of Independence Day. But, I don't know about E.T.'s kind from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial.**

**But there's nothing wrong of wondering if there is.**

**Anyway, that Adapto the Coyote episode actually gave me an idea of a Wild Kratts story I wild publish soon. It's in the Wild Jurassic Verse that shows how adaptable dinosaurs are. And note for Stegz, it's something you don't wanna miss.**

**1 last thing, who is interested of me squeezing a few Season 3, 4, and some 5 episodes in this story?**


	15. The Sonoran Desert

In the Sonoran Desert of Arizona, a Ground Squirrel rushed onto a rock and sniffs as then a shadow flew over it. And the squirrel quickly rushed off as the shadow follows it, and soon finds cover.

And nearby at the Tortuga, Martin was outside with Amber as she explores the surrounding area as Martin sings.

_I was walking through the desert 1 day_

_In the merry month of May_

And then a shadow flew over him as he froze and looks around.

"Who's there?" Martin looked back.

And Amber looks around and sniffs the air. But there was nothing in sight.

"Hmm, nothing." Martin said.

And then a shadow flew by him.

"Hmm?" Martin frowned.

He looks out ahead as there was nothing in sight.

"Nothing." Martin said.

And then he felt something sharp landed on his head.

"Ah, that's something!" Martin said.

And he glanced up and saw a hawk with brown feathers, copper shoulders, bright yellow cere and feet.

"A Harris's Hawk!" Martin beamed in amazement.

And the Harris's Hawk flew onto a cactus as Amber went up to Martin.

The Harris's Hawk is a species of hawk with a special hunting ability. It is one of the only species of Birds of Prey that hunt in packs. And they're basically the wolves of the air and hawk world.

The Harris's Hawk is 1 of 3 hawk species in the Sonoran Desert. Along with the Red-tailed Hawk and the Cooper's Hawk.

The Harris's Hawk was discovered by famed naturalist John James Audubon and named after his friend Edward Harris in the 1800's. They range in most parts of South America, including Brazil and northern Argentina. And as far north to most of Mexico, and even Baja California and southern Texas.

"So cool to see a Harris's Hawk." Martin said. "I personally call them Wolf Hawks for their pack hunting style."

Though 'Wolf Hawk' is not another name, the Harris's Hawk is formally also called the Bay-Winged Hawk or Dusky Hawk.

Also because of their hunting strategy, the Harris's Hawk is popular bird used in falconry.

And soon the Harris's Hawk flies off away.

"You know, it would be cool to do an adventure with those aerial wolves." Martin said. "Something to add on the Future Adventure List. Ooh, a Harris' Hawk Power Suit would be something."

They then begin to head back to the Tortuga, but then Amber noticed something by a bush. And then wanders away from Martin.

Martin didn't truly realized she was gone til he got to the ramp leading to the garage.

"Huh?" Martin frowned looking around. "Amber? Where'd you go?"

He started looking around as then a sudden screech was heard from Amber. Martin knew that sounded more like she was surprised.

He quickly rushed over to her, and soon found as she was growling, and was face-to-face with the one of the most dangerous snake in North America.

The Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.

The rattlesnake was hiding in the shade as he was proven not pleased of being disturbed by a curious noisy Raptor poking around. As he rattled his tail and curled in the famous S-shaped position ready to strike if she gets any closer. And is armed with 1 inch fangs loaded with hemotoxic venom.

Fortunately, Amber got the message as she started to back away and got next to Martin.

"Yeah, that's the warning of the rattlesnake." Martin said. "It's like he's saying, "Don't come any closer, I don't wanna bite you, unless I have too."."

No one is sure how rattlesnakes evolved a rattle, but it is believed that started developing it to avoid being trampled by large animals.

1 thing that makes Western Diamondbacks so deadly is a hemotoxic venom that destroys skin, and the amount of venom they yield in a single bite, between 250 and 350 mg. Sometimes a max 700-800 mg.

"Okay, about we let this guy be now." Martin suggested.

They then begin to leave the rattlesnake be.

* * *

An hour later, they were all relaxing doing their own thing as Martin was looking through a book on rattlesnakes.

He then remembered the hibernaculum that he and Chris ran into during the Rattlesnake Crystal adventure.

That adventure almost destroyed the Tortuga. It started out when they were working out where to go next, when suddenly the Tortuga crash-landed in the Sonoran Desert. The cause was soon revealed as the tellurium crystals that powered the Tortuga were failing. Chris and Martin went out to find some, but tellurium is some of the rarest minerals on Earth, more amounts in Outer Space.

As they searched, they soon came across a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake chasing a ground squirrel. And soon they went into the tunnels to find the crystals, but didn't work out so at first Koki was concern and unsure, but they decided to use Rattlesnake Power to find the crystals.

Jimmy soon got the Rattlesnake Power Discs to the brothers, and soon activated as they searched. They soon found one after the rattlesnake missed the squirrel after some dirt came loose, but lost it as it got buried which they thought went down the tunnels.

After a brief run-in with a Gila Monster, they came across a hibernaculum of rattlesnakes. But also found several tellurium crystals, they quickly got back to the Tortuga as Koki replaced the crystals at the very last possible second.

Martin then turns to Amber as she was napping after being fed, and then he reaches into his pocket bringing out his Rattlesnake Power Disc.

"You know, I don't know where we would be if it weren't for Rattlesnake Power saving the Tortuga." Martin said.

"I know, and getting the crystals back just in time." Aviva said.

"1 heck of a close-call as well." Koki said remembering the moment she replaced the crystals. "I'm also sorry for not believing that Rattlesnake Power was not the answer for finding the tellurium."

"It's okay, Koki." Martin said. "What matters is we still have the Tortuga."

* * *

Hours later it was now night, and the brothers were stepping of the garage going out night exploring wanting to see what creatures come out at night. Aviva and Koki decided to join in as well as Jimmy was asleep. As well as Amber she was now old enough to keep up with them.

They had their headlamps on as well as having flashlights. And Chris has a black light which helps spot scorpions.

Then no sooner as they got off the ramp, something caught Koki's attention.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?!" Koki exclaimed.

They then turned and saw right next to the ramp was a Giant Desert Centipede.

"Whoa, a Giant Desert Centipede!" Martin said amazed.

"His huge!" Aviva said.

The centipede crawls by as they moved aside from it.

"That's creepy-looking." Koki shuddered.

"Yeah, and they have a painful bite." Martin added.

Soon, they headed off.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, they were still out exploring as they saw the centipede and a tarantula so far.

They soon maybe it down to the wash, which is like an animal superhighway. That way they won't run into any cactus, and easily spot animals.

They momentarily came across an active hill with Cone Ants, and soon Chris spotted another desert-dweller.

"Whoa, check it out." Chris said.

"What?" Aviva asked.

Chris then got down and gently scooped something with his hands. And then revealed a Solpugid or Camel Spider.

"Ugh. What is that?" Koki said a bit disgusted.

"It's a Solpugid." Chris said. "Sometimes called a Camel Spider. And Wind Scorpion or Sun Spider."

The Solpugid then got into a defensive pose with 4 mandibles open just how a tarantula would do.

"Fortunately, this guy is all bark but no bite." Chris said. "He won't break skin even if he does bite. And no venom by the way."

"He's actually kinda cute in his own way." Aviva said.

"And here's a Wow Fact: despite appearances, Solpugids are actually more closely related to scorpions." Martin said.

"Huh, he kinda does have the look." Koki said noticing it.

Soon, Chris gently lowered his hand down as the Solpugid crawls off his hand, and crawls away.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were still exploring as they hoping for some reptiles this time.

Rattlesnakes during the summer are most active at night, which is they will most of their hunting. And the wash would be consider a good spot for a hunting rattlesnake looking for rodents.

As they walked, Martin shined his black light on the ground. And soon, a glowing shape was seen.

"Hey, come here, come here." Martin said.

"What do you got?" Chris asked.

Soon, it was revealed to be one of nature's showstoppers as the silhouette of a scorpion was seen.

Soon it came crawling out from the branch as it was revealed to be a Desert Hairy Scorpion.

"Whoa, a Desert Hairy Scorpion." Chris said amazed.

"Hey, and a tough little guy." Martin said. "At least their sting is no worse than a bee sting. But definitely give this guy respect."

"No need to tell me." Koki said.

The scorpion continues glowing under the black light.

"Why it is glowing like that?" Aviva asked.

"Scorpions have a protein in their cuticle in the exoskeleton allowing to fluoresce an ultraviolet light like that." Chris explained. "Nobody knows why that happens."

"But surprisingly, even fossilized scorpions do it too." Martin added.

"Ready?" Aviva and Koki said in bewildered unison.

"Yeah." Martin said.

Scorpions have been around for over 450 million years, first appearing in the Ordovician of Earth's history as Sea Scorpions. Known as Eurypterids, and some grew as big as 6 feet long. But some like Pterygotus and Jaekelopterus were the Titans of Sea Scorpions. And Jaekelopterus was the biggest Arthropod of all time. Their front limbs had bristled spines, and the rear limbs were flatten acting as paddles to swim. But they have yet to evolve a venomous stinger.

Scorpions today even still have the ancient body shape of their sea-dwelling past.

Soon, they begin to leave as the scorpion crawls off into the night.

* * *

Shortly later, they were still looking around the wash.

"Boy, I would love to come across a snake right now." Martin said.

They continued walking as then Chris' light shined and movement was seen.

"Snake!" Chris called out.

Chris quickly went up to it, and soon caught it and revealed it as a Long-nosed Snake.

"Cool, a Long-nosed Snake." Martin said.

Chris soon placed the snake down as it slithers off as they group continues on.

A few minutes later, they continue walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Chris said stopping them. "I heard something."

"What did you hear?" Aviva asked.

"Something in these grasses right here, let me take a look first." Chris said.

Chris went up to a bush, and soon quickly catches something.

"Whoa, check this out!" Chris said bringing out a gecko. "A Western Banded Gecko."

"Cool." Aviva said.

Soon Chris placed the gecko down, and it crawls back to the bush.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, after finding a Spadefoot Toad, they were beginning to head back to the Tortuga for the night.

And they soon came across another Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. And a Desert Hairy Scorpion crawls out of the way of the snake.

"Boy, this snake is such a serious predator." Martin said.

At the moment, the rattlesnake was relaxed and not rattling.

But they can't take their guard down.

Even Amber was keeping her distance.

"Hmm. It's almost like Amber has learn to already not to get close to rattlesnakes." Chris said.

"Yeah, she came across one earlier this morning." Martin said. "And was more than enough for her to avoid them after hearing that rattle."

"Yep. That rattle is a clear warning." Chris said.

After having a good look, they begin to head home as the snake slithers off.

* * *

10 minutes later, they were still heading back to the Tortuga.

"You know, Arizona happens to be home to more species of rattlesnakes than anywhere else." Chris said.

"Really?" Aviva wondered. "How many?"

"13 species." Martin said. "More than any other state."

Then suddenly, movement caught Amber's attention as her night vision was sharper than a human's. She then crouch into a stalking stance, and then quickly lunges and caught something in her hands.

"Amber, what'd you got?" Martin asked.

They went over to her, and then poking it's head through her hands was a Kangaroo Rat.

"A Kangaroo Rat!" Chris gasped and gently grabs it. "She actually caught it."

"He's a cutie." Aviva giggled.

"And see the big hind feet, that's how he got his name." Martin said.

"Yeah, just like that of a kangaroo." Koki said.

Chris placed the Kangaroo Rat down, and it hops off.

Shortly later as they walked, it's not long before they came across another rattlesnake out hunting.

"Uh-oh, another Western Diamondback." Koki said.

The rattlesnake then rattled it's tail.

"Wait a minute." Chris said noticing something. "That doesn't look like a Western Diamondback."

Chris then used his snake tongs, and pulls out the rattlesnake, and revealing itself as not a Western Diamondback.

"That's not a Diamondback." Martin said. "It's a Mojave Rattlesnake. The most venomous rattlesnake."

"But, it looks like a Western Diamondback." Koki said.

"Yeah, what's the difference between them?" Aviva asked.

"Well, even though their similar." Chris said. "There are some major differences."

"1 difference between is that a Mojave's tail has thicker white stripes." Martin said and brought up a holographic screen from his Creaturepod showing a cross difference of the tail of a Western Diamondback and Mojave. "They're thicker then the black stripes. While the Western Diamondback's are equally in size."

"Hmm, interesting." Aviva said.

Then Martin's screen showed the 2 snakes next to each other.

"And Mojave's actually a slight greenish tinge to their coloration." Chris added.

Then the screen showed a closeup on their pattern.

"And look at the Mojave's pattern." Martin said. "Even though it's look the Diamondback pattern, it's actually a little more oval shape."

"Oh, yeah. I can see that." Koki said.

The Mojave Rattlesnake rattled his tail as he was in the S-shaped position ready to strike.

"So... how bad is his venom?" Koki asked.

"Well, the venom of a Mojave Rattlesnake is actually has 2 types depending what region they're in." Martin explained. "Type A or Type B venom. Type A is Neurotoxin."

"Type B is Hemotoxic." Chris said. "Their venom has almost 10 times the toxicity of the Western Diamondback."

Though unsure which venom it has, this snake strictly commands respect.

Soon, they decided to leave the rattlesnake alone as they walk away.

* * *

The group was halfway back to the Tortuga when then another rattlesnake appeared.

"Whoa, a Sidewinder." Chris said.

"Also called the Horned Rattlesnake." Martin added. "Those little horns over his eyes."

"What are they for?" Aviva said.

"No one really knows." Martin said. "But 1 theory is that when they bury themselves under the sand, it keeps sand away from their eyes as they hunt. But the horns are actually scale protrusions that look like horns."

"Like any other snake, Sidewinders can slither." Chris said. "They make that sidewinding motion to keep their body cool while moving across the hot sand. So as the first half of the body is lifted, it cools as the second half projects the snake forward."

They then watched as the Sidewinder leaves, and was soon gone.

The group then heads back to the Tortuga.

* * *

Early the next morning, as the sun rises as everyone was up.

They were by some cactus as Chris had a butterfly net as their was 1 insect that should be looked at before they leave the Sonoran Desert.

As Chris wanders away from the group, and rushed forward.

The others continues doing their own thing, when then suddenly Chris was heard screaming.

"What the...?" Martin said.

They quickly rushed over to Chris, and saw him hunched over as he screamed in pain.

"Oh no!" Chris said in pain.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Koki asked.

"Well I caught something!" Chris said. "But something caught me as well."

He then turns as his right arm had pieces of cactus caught on him. And also on his leg and back.

"Oh my goodness." Aviva cringed.

"This is the worst cholla spike I've ever seen." Martin said.

Chris then sets the net down.

"They're all over you." Jimmy said.

"I know, I can barely move." Chris said trying to move to a better spot away from the cactus. "How many are on my back?"

"A lot. Maybe like 10." Martin said.

"What cactus is that, anyway?" Koki asked.

"This is a teddy bear cholla." Chris said. "And trust me, it's not soft and cuddly."

"I can see that." Aviva said.

Martin then brought out his multitool.

"Hurry, I feel like a pincushion." Chris said.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3." Martin said quickly.

Martin pulls the cholla off Chris' leg as he screamed.

"Ow, that hurt!" Chris yelped.

Martin then moves over Chris' back to remove another, but then ends up getting his right hand pricked as he screamed in pain.

"Oh, no!" Chris laughed. "Now it's in your hand!"

"Chris?" Martin said.

"Yeah."

"Why do you always get me in these situations?"

Martin then pries the cholla off his hand.

Martin then spent the next 10 minutes prying off the cholla as Chris screamed in pain and the others cringed in pain each time. And Chris made a breathless gasp that almost sounded like a dolphin clicking.

"What was that noise?" Koki asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't know! It hurts so bad!" Chris cried in pain.

5 minutes later, the last one was soon removed.

"Ouch, that was painful." Chris said rubbing his sore arm.

"What were you catching, anyway?" Aviva asked.

"Hold on." Chris said.

He then went over to the net, and grabs it.

"Okay, this creature packs the biggest sting out here." Chris said and reveals a large wasp in the net. "Meet the Tarantula Hawk."

"Whoa!" Martin said.

"That... is a big wasp." Jimmy said.

* * *

Minutes later, the Tarantula Hawk was placed in a small glass cage so they can get a better look.

"This wasp actually has a the 2nd most painfully sting." Chris said. "And the largest wasp in the United States."

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, only 2nd to the Bullet Ant." Martin said. "If one of us got stung, it would be hit getting hit by a taser, and you go into a state of pain of paralysis for up to 5 minutes."

Jimmy nervously gulped.

"But what makes Tarantula Hawks famous, is that they hunt tarantulas." Chris said.

"You're kidding me!" Aviva said stunned.

"It's true." Martin said. "A female wasp would hunt down a tarantula, and paralyze it with it's sting, and lay an egg. A meal for the larva later."

A female Tarantula Hawk hunts in the air and even sense chemicals in the air that will tell them where a tarantula's burrow is. Then land on the ground, skitter across and go down the burrow. Using their front arms to to tempt the tarantula out, fooling it as it thinks it's a prey animal. The wasp would then taunt the spider to rear up, but the wasp is fast enough to dodge an attack and quickly lashes out the quarter inch stinger into the spider's underside. Paralyzing the tarantula, then the wasp would drag the spider down it's burrow. And then like something from a horror film, the female would lay an egg on the spider's abdomen. The wasp then leaves the burrow, and the spider being left in it's burrow, though still alive.

When the egg eventually hatches, the larva then eats the tarantula alive.

They looked at the Tarantula Hawk for a few more minutes, before they released it as it flies off.

* * *

Later towards midday, they were relaxing as Amber wanders around by the Tortuga.

Then, a Collared Lizard got her attention. She then crouch as she stalks towards it, but the lizard soon spotted her and takes odd running. And Amber quickly chased after it, and the lizard quickly crawled up a cactus as Amber came to a stop.

As she begins to head back, a Spotted Skunk suddenly appeared as they both turn to each other. But the skunk was actually a friend the Wild Kratts met while back named P.U. Skunk.

Amber tilted her head, and then curiously approached him.

P.U. then started foot stomping his front paws as a warning for not to come any closer. Most animals would take that warning and leave, but he's the first skunk Amber has seen and didn't take it as a warning.

Nearly 2 months old, Amber still hasn't learn the dozens of warnings that animals give. The rattle of a rattlesnake is one of several she learnt so far.

Then P.U. did a handstand and puffed up his body showing his spotted stripes.

Amber still didn't take the warning, and then inches closer sniffing him.

And then P.U. sprayed Amber as some of it hits her eyes, and instantly Amber started screeching loudly and jumped around madly.

And instantly, Amber took off running as P.U. crawls off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were relaxing as Martin was looking for Amber.

"Anyone seen Amber?" Martin asked.

"She couldn't have gone far." Aviva said.

Then suddenly panicked screeching was heard as they looked.

Then they saw Amber rushing out from the bushes and rolled across the ground like mad.

"What's gotten into her?" Koki wondered.

Amber continues rubbing her head against the ground as they went over to her, but then quickly backed away after smelling a bad order as they coughed.

"Oh, something tells me this is familiar." Jimmy said holding his nose.

"You're telling me." Aviva said.

"Oh, boy." Martin said. "I'm guessing Amber got skunked."

And then P.U. came out from the bushes, and Amber soon saw him as she quickly got to her feet with a panicked screech. And quickly ran behind the Tortuga's left front leg as she was left shaking as she hid from him.

"Guess the sight of P.U. was enough to make Amber not to mess with him twice." Chris said holding his nose.

"Uh, sorry about Amber startling you, P.U." Martin said.

P.U. then turns away and leaves.

"Well, at least we now know that Amber won't mess with a skunk anymore." Martin said. "A predator only has to mess with a skunk once to learn to avoid them truly."

"And speaking of which, we should get Amber a bath like now." Koki said. "I don't think she can take it anymore."

They turned to Amber as she was rubbing her body against ground trying to scratch the smell off. And it was also burning her eyes and nose.

"I'll get the hydrogen peroxide, baking soda and dish detergent ready." Aviva said and heads into the Tortuga.

* * *

An hour later, Chris and Martin were out exploring as the others stay watching Amber who seemed reluctant to leave the Tortuga. Most likely not wanting to come across another skunk.

And soon, they came across a Regal Horned Lizard as Chris soon caught it.

"Cool, a Horned Lizard." Chris said.

Horned Lizards as though only as big as their hand, have an incredible defense. They'll hid partially hide under the sand, and even flatten their bodies making them wider which is difficult for a snake to get a grip. And a Coachwhip snake would have trouble getting pass the spines on it's head. And they have good camouflage, but their best defense is that that can literally shooting streams of blood from their eyes.

Soon, Chris gently place the Horned Lizard down and it crawls off under a bush.

And then Martin noticed something in a nearby creosote bush.

"Chris, look!" Martin said.

Chris turns to the bush, and laying on a branch was a Desert Iguana.

"Cool, a Desert Iguana." Chris said.

Soon, the Desert Iguana crawls off.

* * *

Later towards sunset, they were still out, but near the Tortuga as they managed to locate a small burrow. And they both had a hunch of what was inside, they soon got Aviva's help as they gathered as many desert plant seeds as they can get.

Any rodent wanting to store the tiny seeds produced by plants faces a transport problem. It would be hopelessly impractical to carry them away one by one, as squirrels carry acorns.

But the rodent they're looking for, has solved that problem.

They soon met up at the burrow by a bush.

"Okay, got some seeds?" Chris said.

"Yep." Martin said holding a handful of seeds.

"Same, here." Aviva said holding a handful as well.

Like all desert animals, the owner of the burrow doesn't come out till dark when it's cooler.

The 3 need scatter the seeds around the entrance of the burrow, hoping it would tempt it out earlier.

* * *

An hour later, it was night as they're plan didn't work.

In fact, it wasn't until much later that when the moon is up, that the burrow's owner eventually shows itself.

Then, poking it's head from the burrow, was a Kangaroo Rat.

They quietly watched as the Kangaroo Rat sniffs around the burrow, checking if the coast was clear. And soon went over to the seeds and started gathering them.

It can carry hundreds of seeds at 1 time, because it has expandable cheek pouches. The 3 can see the pink toes poking out from the fur, but are actually those of it's back legs which are huge, and supporting it's whole body.

That's why it's called a Kangaroo Rat.

It's front legs are working away hidden beneath its chin, shoveling the seeds into it's mouth.

Normally, a Kangaroo Rat would have to travel quite a long way to find enough seeds to fill it's pouches. But tonight, because of what they've supplied, this one's shopping bags are soon full enough to take back to its burrow.

Once the Kangaroo Rat stored enough, it then went back down into it's burrow.

"Wow." Aviva whispered.

Inside the burrow, the Kangaroo Rat got to a corner in his burrow and brought them out. And it covers them over with sand, just to keep them safe.

And soon, it hopped over and lays down to rest.

It's deep burrow is a relatively safe place, and the Kangaroo Rat sleeps there throughout the day and much of the night.

Even so, the slightest suspicious sound from outside will wake it.

The Kangaroo Rat continues sleeping, but then a scuffle of sand stirring was heard. And it was enough for the Kangaroo Rat to wake up.

Outside, it wasn't from Chris, Martin and Aviva as they have already moved back a little. But nearby, was the real culprit as they soon saw it.

A Gopher Snake is crawling towards the burrow.

The Kangaroo Rat soon hops outside and saw it.

It might find it's way inside, it had better be seen off.

They watched as the Gopher Snake slowly inches towards the Kangaroo Rat as it then started foot stamping the ground as a warning.

But that seems to have no effect, perhaps kicking sand in its face will do the trick.

The Kangaroo Rat then started kicking sand in the snake's face, and it looks it was working.

The snake doesn't like that, at all.

Victory to the Kangaroo Rat.

And soon, the Gopher Snake slithers away.

And the Kangaroo Rat hops back into his burrow as the 3 were amazed of what they saw as even Aviva.

"Now that's a tough little creature." Aviva whispered.

"Yeah, even Kangaroo Rats have defenses against predators." Chris said.

They soon got up, and headed back to the Tortuga to call it a night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The part where Amber got skunked is a little something I saw in Dinosaur Revolution ep. 3 with those Guanlongs getting sprayed in the face by a Castorocauda.**

**The Kangaroo Rat and Gopher Snake is something I saw in a scene of David Attenborough documentary The Life of Mammals.**


	16. Where the Bison Roam

In large cornfield, Chris and Martin were on a Buzzbike as they flew across it. And some distance away, a raccoon picks a corncob of a stalk and begins to feed but then rushed off as the Buzzbike flew by.

"Hey, Chris?" Martin turned to him. "Did we take a wrong turn?"

"No." Chris and looks at a journal of old explorers Lewis and Clark. "It says right here, in the old journal of 19th Century explorers Lewis and Clark, that the prairie is supposed to be right here."

"But there's nothing be cornfields." Martin said and flew over to another gap. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I love corn just like the next guy."

"Me too, but we've been all over this area for miles and no sign of prairie, anywhere." Chris said.

"Well let's keep at it." Martin said. "Sooner or later we've got to run into the prairie."

And then they gasped of seeing a familiar leg ahead of them.

"Look out!" Chris cried.

And then they crashed into the back leg of the Tortuga hitting it hard.

"That's not the prairie." Chris said.

And they slid off the leg.

And then the side door leading to HQ room opens and Aviva, Koki and Amber came out.

"What was that?" Aviva wondered.

"I heard 2 clangs, and 2 oofs." Koki said. "And whenever I hear 2 clangs and 2 oofs, do you know who I think of?"

"The Kratt Brothers!" Aviva said and then saw them.

And then they rushed to them as they were completely out cold.

"Oops, I didn't know we were searching for the prairie in the exact same area they were." Koki said.

"Martin? Chris?" Aviva removes Martin's helmet.

Amber nudges Martin, and then he moves and then started snoring as if the hit was so hard it put the 2 brothers to sleep.

"They're okay, but they're in la-la land, out in Dreamsville." Aviva assured in a joking way.

Amber purred and cocked her head.

And Koki removes Chris' helmet. "Well, while they're sleeping, we'd better keep looking for this lost habitat." She then looks at the journal. "How does a whole habitat just go missing anyway?"

"Especially one that used to cover the whole middle of North America." Aviva added. "It was all prairie, a huge sea of grass and prairie clouds."

And then turned to the cornfield close by.

"Hard to imagine." Koki said.

"I know." Aviva agreed as they walked back to the Tortuga. "Really hard to imagine."

And the 2 brothers continued snoring as they were asleep.

* * *

In a dreamworld, Martin and Chris were Lewis and Clark as they were exploring the prairie back in the 19th Century where the prairie was very real and they came across a herd of Amercian Bison. The largest land mammal in North America.

"Oh, I say Lewis, what a beautiful extensive valley." Martin/Clark said. "Rich and fertile!"

"Yes, 'tis true, Clark, and such a large plentitude of majestic buffalo." Chris/Lewis agreed.

"Ah, yes, the buffalo is the prairie and the prairie is the buffalo." Martin/Clark said.

"What do you say we get a better look?" Chris/Lewis asked.

"What ho!" Martin/Clark beamed. "That's a fabulous idea."

And then they both revealed their Power Suits and then a nearby Peregrine Falcon appeared and flew by them.

"Activate Peregrine Falcon Power!" They both jumped and touched the falcon.

And soon their suits activated into Peregrine Falcon Power. And they then flew into the air for a better view.

"Oh, yes, a rich habitat indeed." Chris/Lewis said. "The buffalo."

"Pronghorns, and elk!" Martin/Clark added.

And below them near the bison were a group of Pronghorn and some elk.

"And don't forget the little dogs of the prairie and burrowing owls and ferrets." Chris/Lewis added.

They flew over a group of prairie dogs, burrowing owls, and a black-footed ferret.

"And prairie wolves!" Martin/Clark added.

And a trio of prairie wolves or coyotes appeared.

"Ah, Lewis, 'tis a good thing we have our Creature Power Suits for this expedition." Chris/Clark said.

"I'll say, Clark-" Martin/Lewis agreed. "Wait!" Martin suddenly came back. "Lewis and Clark never had Creature Power Suits."

"Uh-oh!" Chris suddenly came back. "'Tis true!"

In fact this kind of technology doesn't even existed yet.

And then the Falcon Power Suits disappeared, and then they down to the ground and landed in the middle of herd of bison as a calf went up to them.

They were completely dazed as they saw pink bison leaped around.

"Guys, guys!" The bison calf with Koki's voice said. "Hello?"

And then a bison cow approached them. "They're waking up!" She said with Aviva's voice. "Chris? Martin?"

* * *

In reality, Chris and Martin were recently brought into the HQ room and placed on the table as Aviva, Koki and Amber were near them.

"Whoa!" Chris suddenly got up. "What a dream. I dreamed we were Lewis and Clark and saw what the prairie looked like 200 years ago."

"Me too!" Martin got up. "It was full of creatures back then. A lot like the African Savannah. It was beautiful."

"Well, these maps show it." Koki said at her station looking at the map of North America with the prairie covering the whole middle from Southern Texas near Mexico, to as far north as Canada. "The prairie used to cover the whole middle part of North America." And then it shows the prairie today with a dozen patches with the biggest ones in Canada. "Now it's only in these small patches and most of those don't even have bison, elk, grizzlies, wolves or a lot of other creatures anymore."

But bison, elk, grizzly bears and wolves aren't the only animals that live on the prairies. 20,000 years ago in the Ice Age, it was even homed to American Lions, large short faced bears. And camels, horses, and even the famous Woolly and Columbian Mammoths. But today those famous creatures are extinct.

"But why is there so little prairie left?" Aviva asked.

And then Jimmy came out of the cockpit excitedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Jimmy cheered. "Found it! Leave it to super sleuth JZ to find one of the biggest patches of prairie left in North America." And then he got to his chair and rested his feet up. "That's a good day's work, right there." And then he pushed a button. "Have a look."

The the side door opens as Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki rushed to have a look.

"Wow!" Aviva gasped. "A real patch of prairie."

And there was also a herd of bison below them.

"With bison too!" Chris added.

"Awesome!" Martin beamed. "Hey, Jimmy can you pass the binoculars?"

"Sure thing." Jimmy replied. "And thanks to my trusty teleporter, I don't even have to get up." He then tossed the binoculars over the teleporter. "Coming at you!"

He then teleporters the binoculars to Martin, and he looks through them. But then strangely binoculars teleported away.

"What?" Martin frowned.

And the binoculars appeared back at the teleporter.

"Uh-oh, the teleporter's on the friz." Jimmy said. "No problem, got it covered."

And Jimmy got help and lifts open the cover and takes a look and brought a ring. "Looks like the Activation Ring needs a good cleaning. Guess I'll deliver these the old fashion way." He spins the Ring around his finger.

He begins to head over to the others, but then trips over a chair and fell as the Ring rolls outside the Tortuga.

"Oh, no!" Jimmy cried as it fell.

"What was that?" Koki asked.

"My Teleporter Activation Ring!" Jimmy exclaimed. "No!" He then rushed to the cockpit.

And he quickly got to the controls. "Emergency landing!" He quickly hits a few buttons.

And the Tortuga lands on the ground as the platform is lowered.

"I gotta get that ring back from those cows!" Jimmy rushed out of the Tortuga and towards the bison herd.

"Jimmy, wait!" Chris tried to stop him. "They're not cows, they're wild bison."

But Jimmy was already in the herd.

"Activation Ring, where are you?" Jimmy called out.

And then he bumps against the head of a large male bison. And he has the Activation Ring on his left horn.

"Oh, there it is!" Jimmy said relieved. "Listen, you nice big cow, that's my Teleporter Activation Ring that dropped onto your horn, right there." He explained and reaches forward. "So, I'll take it-"

And then suddenly the bison swung his head against Jimmy and sending him flying back.

And Jimmy hit the ground hard as his eyes rolled and sees pink bison danced around him. And then he sat up and groans, and then he gasped as his senses came back and saw the bison charging towards him, clearly not happy of being bothered by him.

And then Jimmy quickly jumped up and quickly started running away.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Jimmy yelled as he ran. "I get the point!"

And then the bison quickly caught up with him and rams him with his hard head and tossed him into the air. And Jimmy flies through the air and hits the ground and rolls across the ground and up the platform in front of the others.

"Those are some tough cows." Jimmy said dazed as his eyes rolled.

"I told you, Jimmy." Chris said. "They are in the cow family, but they're not farmyard cows. They're wild bison."

"Oh, yeah!" Martin said. "They are serious 2,000 pound, athletically-charged wild animals.

"And the biggest one of all has our Teleporter Activation Ring." Aviva said.

The large male with the Ring on his horn snorted at them.

"Uh, "Raging Bull," that's what I'll call him." Martin said.

"Well, I don't think Raging Bull is just gonna give it back if we ask him to." Koki said.

"But without that ring, the teleporter is kapult!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh, no!" Aviva said realizing the problem. "Imagine not being able to teleport a Power Disc when you guys are in trouble."

"Okay it's official, we've got to get it back." Chris said.

"At all costs." Martin said.

"To the Teleporter Activation Ring rescue!" The 2 brothers rushed to the ring.

But then Raging Bull noticed them and turns towards them, and the 2 brothers quickly stopped in place.

And a single bison can easily do a lot of damage, even to a person.

"But how do we get it off of him?" Martin wondered.

* * *

The Wild Kratts were in the HQ room trying to think of any kind of plan and idea to get the ring off Raging Bull's horn.

"Think, think, think..." Koki thinks at her station

"Think, think, think..." Martin said and paced.

"Think, think, think..." Chris sat on the table.

Meanwhile Jimmy was wrapping himself in bandages from the hit from Raging Bull.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jimmy whined.

"Think, think, think..." Aviva sat at her station. "I've got it!" She suddenly had an idea.

And then rushed over to a storage holder.

"It's easy!" Aviva said and pushed a button.

And the items rose up from Martin's Power Suit, Spider Web Shooter, Dolphin Decoder to an extendo-arm pack.

"This is why I make these inventions in the first place." Aviva said and brought out the Extendo-Arm pack. "The Extendo-Arm at your service!" And the robotic arm extends out. "Now, let's get that ring."

* * *

They were soon outside as they soon spotted Raging Bull in the herd.

"There Raging Bull is right over there, Jimmy." Aviva said and hands Jimmy the pack. "I'll let the master controller fingers work the control."

"Don't mind if I do." Jimmy said.

And then Jimmy begins to extend the robot arm out as it slithers through the bison herd.

"Through there." Jimmy said as it went pass 2 bison. "Around that." It went around 2 others.

The arm continues out nearing Raging Bull, but then it bumped against the snout of a female bison.

"Oops! Jimmy said.

And the bison jumped back from the arm.

"Sorry." Jimmy apologized.

And then bison started running away from it as soon the other herd members followed her lead as they ran.

"Oh, no!" Chris exclaimed. "It's a stampede!"

"Bison don't like strange things in their environment!" Martin said. "It spooked them!"

"When decides to run, they all do!" Chris said. "It's the herd mentality; always stick together. A 35 mile per hour charge! These guys can run faster than most horses."

And soon the bison were soon gone as the Extendo-Arm was totaled.

"Oh, my poor Extendo-Arm!" Aviva sadly said.

And Jimmy begins retracting it back.

"Okay, so now we know bison can be unpredictable." Chris stated. "They can either stampede or charge if they see something they don't like."

The Extendo-Arm keeps being pulled back as a prairie dog watches it.

"So, any strange machine we try to use will either get gored or trampled." Martin added.

"Right, no machines." Aviva said. "We need something that'll fit right into their environment."

"I might know something that just might work." Martin said having an idea. "Come on!"

And then he rushed off.

* * *

Later the bison herd was peacefully grazing on grass.

While nearby in a small flower patch as a bee flies off.

"So, this definitely won't startle a bison, I'll give you that." Chris and then moves aside some grass as he was in the Grass Power Suit. "But I'd say it's pretty possible that we could get eaten."

And then Martin appeared also in Grass Power. "Oh, come on, Chris! This plan has legs!" He lifted his leg up after Aviva made an adjustment sometime after the Food Chain Game adventure. "Ever since Aviva modified the grass version of our Creature Power Suits, we can go mobile."

And he walks off.

"That gives us a huge advantage over these other blades of grass." Martin said and leans on a blade of grass.

And then the grass blade bends down and Martin slipped and hits the ground.

"Well, at least we can get an up-close look at a prairie while we're still searching for Raging Bull." Chris said. "People think prairies are a bunch of grass, but it out."

And Martin lifts himself up.

"It's so much more: grasses, sedges, forbs, lots of different flowering plants, legumes!" Chris added. "There are almost 200 different plants that make up a healthy prairie."

As they wandered, Martin nears a few blades of grass and brought his Creaturepod and scans them.

"And big, deep roots that keep the soil fertile." Martin said looking at his screen. "No wonder it's home to so many different creatures."

"And even more back when Lewis and Clark first saw it." Chris added looking through the journal.

And then Martin hugs the grass scrub. "Prairies! You're so much than I ever thought you were."

Then suddenly Martin was lifted into the air while holding to the grass and dropping his Creaturepod.

And the grass blades were lifted by a female bison feeding on them.

"Whoa! Chris, we found the bison." Martin chuckled. "Uh, hi! Uh, you're going to munch on this mouthful of grass until its gone, right?" And then he nears the bison's lips and mouth. "Until I have nothing left to hold onto?" And then he was dangerously close to her mouth. "Okay, I'm out of here!"

He then lets go and then lands on top of Chris hitting the ground.

And then a bison calf about about a few months old appeared.

"A young bison calf." Chris gasped. "Hey, little bison buddy."

And then Martin got up. "I'll call you... Muncher."

"Because these bison never stop munching?" Chris asked as Muncher and his mom feeds.

"Exactly!" Martin said and went up to Muncher. "So, Muncher, we're looking for a bull somewhere in the herd here with a big ring on his horn. Have you seen this guy?"

And then the ground shook as Muncher walks off and grabs another mouthful of grass.

"Wow, these bison are like lawnmowers out here." Chris said watching them eat. "They'll eat 30 pounds of grass a day! But the awesome thing is by doing it they actually keep the prairie grasses healthy."

And then a prairie dog appeared behind him.

"Oh, hey, buddy." Chris greeted him.

And then the prairie dog wanders off and feeds on the grass that was shorten by the bison.

"And keeping the grass low, so that other animals can live here and get to the tender, shorter grass." Martin said.

And then the ground shook as the prairie dog dives down a burrow as the bison herd walks off.

"And bison are roamers!" Chris added. "The herd just keeps moving, cutting one area then moving on to the next. They're like the caretakers of the prairie."

"A keystone species!" Martin laughed. "Chris, we found a keystone species."

"Yes!" Chris beamed. "An animal that's so important, such a key part of his environment-"

"That he has a huge effect on it." Martin finished.

Bison are just one species of a keystone species, like alligators, beavers, bees, elephants, jaguars, salmon, prairie dogs, sea otters, and even tiger sharks and wolves.

"Uh-oh! And finding Raging Bull is key to getting that teleporter working again." Chris said remembering why they're here.

"He's gotta be in here somewhere." Martin said.

And they begin to rush around the bison feet.

* * *

In the HQ room, Aviva and Koki were watching them at her station.

"They're in the middle of the herd." Koki said. "I'm having trouble tracking them now through all the bison bodies."

"Guys, do you see Raging Bull?" Aviva called to them.

* * *

"Not yet, but we're right in the center of the herd." Chris replied as they ran.

"Bison lips!" Martin yelled out. "Look out!"

And then they ducked as a bison grabs a mouthful of grass.

"Phew, close one." Chris said.

And then they jumped as a bison mouth grabs some grass.

Martin peaks from hiding, and then quickly ran as another bison grabs some grass. And Martin trips as some dirt was lifted.

"They're coming in from all directions!" Martin said.

"We've got to take cover!" Chris said.

And then they saw Raging Bull staying over them.

"Raging Bull!" The 2 brothers said in unison.

And then Raging Bull leans down with his mouth open.

And then quickly they ran and dove down a prairie dog burrow.

* * *

In Koki's station, Jimmy soon saw the Activation Ring still on Raging Bull's horn.

"Yippee!" Jimmy cheered and laughed. "I thought that ring was lost in the herd forever."

And he pushed a key and zooms in on the ring.

"I never thought we'd find Raging Bull amongst all those bison." Jimmy happily said.

"Okay, so this is good, but they'll never be able to get that ring off as grass." Aviva said getting up. "They need to be part of the crowd. I've got to work on a bison disc for the Creature Power Suit."

And then she heads to her station to get started on a Bison Power Disc.

"Like there aren't enough bison in that herd already?" Jimmy said. "You'd think that all that grazing would hurt the grassland anyway."

"Actually, it says here that 3 main things make a prairie a prairie: little rain, fire, and grazing." Koki stated as her computer brought up the images.

"They all sound like they'd be bad." Jimmy said.

"Not for a prairie." Koki informed. "First of all, grasses and prairie plants grow better than trees where there's little rain, like in the middle of North America. Believe it or not, prairie fires help because they keep trees from growing and burn off any dead plants, so new blades can grow. And the bison moving through and grazing keeps the grass low, strong, and healthy for both plants and animals."

"Okay, well, if I'm gonna add another grazing bison to that herd, even the funny-looking Kratt kind, I'm gonna need a little help." Aviva said working on the Bison Power Disc and contacts Chris and Martin. "Guys, can you hear me?"

And then the screen showed Martin still hiding underground.

_"Is it safe to go back up there?"_ Martin nervously asked.

* * *

_"You have to." _Aviva stated. _"I need more information to finish this bison disc. A hair sample would really help."_

And then Koki appeared. _"Yeah, and since the teleporter isn't working, you'll have to bring it back here and pick up the disc at the same time. We can't send anything!"_

And then Jimmy appeared. _"But you can't lose track of Raging Bull either. If we lose him, we may never find him again."_

The burrow that Chris and Martin were hiding in were also had a prairie dog inside as well.

"Oh, is that all we have to do?" Chris asked.

"A creature adventurer's work is never done." Martin said.

"Let's do this." Chris said. "Huh?"

And then the prairie dog took a bite of Martin's blade.

"Ow! Okay, but first let's deactivate." Martin said and then deactivates the Grass Power Suit. "Hi! Can we get a lift?"

Above the burrow, the prairie dog shot out with the Kratt brothers on it's back.

And they rode him to next to Raging Bull.

"Thanks for the ride, buddy!" Martin said as the prairie dog rushed off.

"First things first." Chris said. "Let's get the bison hair for Aviva."

"Back here, it'll be easiest to get it from the tail." Martin said.

And then they rushed over under the tail, and Martin gave Chris a boost upwards and Chris hangs on to the hair of the tail. And pulls off some shed fur.

"Got it!" Chris brought out the fur.

And then Raging Bull's tail started swinging side to side.

"Forgot that the tail is the bison's built-in fly swatter." Chris said.

And then the tail started moving and hitting against his body.

"Quick! Toss down the hair!" Martin called out.

And then the tail stopped swinging.

"Here, take it." Chris said and lets go.

And Martin catches the hair.

"I'll take it back to the Tortuga." Martin said. "Thanks, bro!"

And he runs off to the Tortuga.

"No problem, I'll stick with the bison." Chris said.

And then the tail hits against the bison's side again as Chris hangs on.

"Yes!" Chris said and climbs onto the bison's back.

And he soon got to the top of Raging Bull's shoulder hump.

"The top of mount bison!" Chris beamed. "I have arrived!"

And then Chris spotted the ring on Raging Bull's left horn.

"The Teleporter Activation Ring." Chris gasped.

And then Chris slid down the bison's and landed on the head.

"Ooh, comfy." Chris said feeling the bison's fur. "Great for keeping warm during cold, snowy winters on the prairies."

Chris heads over to the horn, and got next to the ring. And tries to remove it himself, but it was too heavy for him at his size.

"Aw, it's way too heavy." Chris said. "Well, I know one thing, this ring and this bison are not getting out of my sight." He then leans back and relaxed. "And I've got a comfy place to wait for Martin to get back with that disc..." He then brought out the journal. "...And catch up with some reading. Now, where were Lewis and Clark?"

He starts reading, but he soon fell asleep.

* * *

In the Dreamworld of Chris/Clark and Martin/Lewis, they were on the prairie watching a herd of bison.

"I say, Lewis, those bison horns must come in quite handy out here." Chris/Clark said.

"Oh, aye to that, Mister Clark." Martin/Lewis said writing in a journal. "What with those plains grizzly bear and those prairie wolves afoot, they don't even seem concerned."

"Yonder!" Chris/Clark exclaimed. "A calf on the outside." And looks through a spyglass.

Not far away, one of the herd's calves has wandered dangerously out in the open from the safety of the herd. And then a pair of coyotes appeared and approached the calf, but then the calf's mother appeared and the coyotes backed away.

And the mother escorts her calf back to the herd.

"Ah, the mother bison is formidable and the herd is a force!" Martin/Lewis said astonished.

"'Tis no wonder they mostly take those who no longer can keep up with the herd." Chris/Clark said.

A Pronghorn grazes in the grass, and then a large male bison approaches it and then it rushed off.

"And things that get scared up by the bison's feet." Chris/Clark added.

And the 2 coyotes went after the Pronghorn.

"Oh, true, when the herd comes through, 'tis best to get out of the way." Martin/Lewis said.

And then suddenly ground shook.

"Earthquake!" They both yelled.

And then Chris/Clark lost balanced and falls.

* * *

And then Chris hits against the side of the bison head and wakes up.

And he got to his feet and tries to stand straight as the bison shook.

As it turns outs, Raging Bull was on his side having a dust bath trying to remove any flies or other insects on him.

"Whoa, those Lewis and Clark dreams are intense!" Chris said and climbs up the bison's head. "It's not an earthquake, it's a "bison-quake"! Really? A dust bath now?"

And Chris held on as Raging Bull rolls on each side.

"I know that dust baths help keep your skin clear of pesky flies." Chris said hanging on to some fur. "I may be pesky, but I'm not a fly!" He then contacts the others. "Guys, come on. The sooner, the better with that disc. This ride is getting rougher, you know?"

* * *

"Almost there, Chris." Aviva informed adding the final adjustments to the disc. "Just printing it out now!"

And her computer screen shows the blue version of the Bison Power Suit.

"Get ready for some serious bison power, Martin." Aviva said.

She then press the enter key, and then the loading finishes as the Disc Dispenser opens and reveals a light bluish Bison Power Disc. And Aviva grabs it.

"Martin, you ready?" Aviva said and tossed the disc.

And Martin caught the disc. "Oh, I'm ready." He then inserts the disc into his Power Suit. "Activate Bison Power!"

He press the Activation Button as it showed a Bison on it and activates as his arms and legs became Bison legs and hooves. And even the shoulder hump and battering ram like head and horns.

"Whoa! I've never felt better." Martin beamed feeling tough. "I'm big and tough and..." He then backs and the bumps Jimmy back as he fell inside the teleporter.

And then Martin started jumping a bit as some things bounced from the shaking. And then Aviva quickly caught some things before they hit the floor, and quickly caught a plant pot with her foot. And Koki straightens the fridge from tipping over.

And then Martin knocked over some things at Koki's station.

"Oops." Martin said and then noticed the others on the floor. "Hey, what are you guys doing down there? Get up and let's move!"

And then he started shaking the entire HQ again and Amber quickly fled from his hooves and hid under Aviva's station.

"Stop! Martin, easy." Aviva stopping him. "You're wrecking the place!"

And then she and Koki lift a water tank up.

"Oh... oops." Martin said sheepishly.

"Martin, get control of that Bison Power." Aviva said placing a tool in a toolbox. "I mean, bison are strong, but they're not clumsy. They're actually pretty graceful."

"Okay, I'm a bison." Martin stated. "I'm strong, tough and graceful! I can even leap 6 feet high like a wild bison can."

And then Martin leaped over Aviva and Koki and landed softly.

"Better?" Martin asked.

"Better!" Aviva and Koki said in unison.

"I'm ready for anything." Martin said.

And then Chris appeared on a holographic screen from his Creaturepod still hanging on. _"Then get ready to get out here! Pronto!"_

"Right." Martin said. "On my way, faster then a bison stampede." And then he rushed out of the Tortuga. "Charge!"

* * *

In the herd, Muncher and his mother were feeding on some grass.

And then Muncher noticed Martin approaching.

"Hey, how are ya?" Martin greeted some bison. "Nice day, huh? Ah, good to see you?" And then Muncher rushed over to him. "Hey, Muncher! So what do you think, am I part of the herd now or what? So, according to the coordinates Chris sent, he and Raging Bull should be around here somewhere. Have you seen them?"

And then Muncher ran back over to his mom, and they moved aside revealing Raging Bull behind them.

"Martin, we're over here!" Chris yelled out jumping on the bison's head.

And then Raging Bull snorted and narrowed his eyes at Martin.

"Hey, Raging Bull!" Martin beamed. "I'm part of the herd now, see? I've got the hooves, the horns, the works." And then he saw the ring as Raging Bull nears him. "Oh, by the way, that ring on your horn, that's ours and we really need it back because-"

And then Raging Bull started pacing side to side and showing his size compared to him.

"Uh, what's this?" Martin wondered. "It's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Martin, it's the sideways stance!" Chris yelled out. "The pre-fight ritual! I think you'll have to fight him for it!"

"Uh-oh, I forgot, bison have headbutting contests to impress the females." Martin said getting nervous. "Somehow, I don't feel very tough anymore."

And then Raging Bull paws the ground.

"I think he's getting ready to charge!" Chris announced. "Just try to knock the ring off his horn and we're out of here!"

And then Raging Bull suddenly charged towards Martin at full speed as Chris held on to some fur. And then Raging Bull rams Martin against his head, and pushed him back as they pushed each other.

"How did I get this job, anyway?" Martin asked.

"Well, I got walloped by Big Red the kickboxing kangaroo, remember?" Chris reminded.

"Yeah, and I got flattened by Necktie the neck-battling giraffe." Martin added. "It should be your turn."

"Huh, you're right." Chris admitted. "Well, too late to switch now. Go for the ring! Just once!"

And then Martin swung his head as Chris ducks narrowly avoided his horn.

"Okay, maybe twice!" Chris corrected.

And then Raging Bull swung his head against Martin knocking him back.

"I'm trying, but this guy is super strong!" Martin said.

And then Raging Bull pushed against Martin's head and they pushed against each other. And then Martin's right horn tip nears the ring.

"That's it, up!" Chris cheered.

But the ring didn't hooked on his horn as Martin lifts up.

"It's a good thing he's going easy on you, bro!" Chris stated.

And then Raging Bull rams Martin knocking him back.

"Going easy on me?" Martin said and Raging Bull rams him again. "If this is easy, I don't want to know what a hard bison battle is like."

"Sometimes these battles can end with serious injuries, but usually someone backs down before that." Chris said.

"Can I back down yet?" Martin asked.

And then Martin's right horn nears the ring almost hooking it.

"Almost." Chris said and then quickly moves the ring completely under his horn. "Now!"

And then Martin throws Chris and the Activation Ring into the air.

And Chris lands on Martin's head.

"Yes, you did it!" Chris cheered.

But then he saw the Activation Ring falling towards him.

"Oh, no!" Chris cried.

And then the ring hits but missed Chris as he was now in the middle of it.

"Martin, we've got the ring, all secure!" Chris announced.

"We're done?" Martin beamed.

But then suddenly Raging Bull slams his head against Martin sending him back.

"We can't take much more." Chris said. "Let's get out of here!"

"Okay, I'll turn on the turbo bison charge." Martin said.

And then he quickly got up and ran.

"35 mile per hour retreat!" Martin yelled out. "Thanks for the ring. Catch you later!"

And Martin runs off back to the Tortuga as Raging Bull snorted.

* * *

Later, Chris was back to normal size as everyone was out watching the bison herd.

"Misson accomplished!" Martin said as Jimmy cleans the ring. "We got that Teleporter Activation Ring back."

"I'll get you back where you belong." Jimmy happily said and heads to the Teleporter.

"And what a beautiful place the prairie is." Aviva said.

"Yeah, much more than just a whole lot of grass, that's for sure." Koki said.

"One of the greatest and rarest habitats on Earth, with some of the coolest creatures ever." Martin said.

"But what happened to make prairies and bison so rare?" Aviva asked.

"It says that it was a combination of people hunting too many bison and the prairies getting destroyed for crops and cattle." Koki explained looking at her tablet.

And 200 years ago, 50 million bison once roamed western North America. But now their numbers have shrunken down to just 6 to 800.

"Well, even though it's smaller and changed a whole lot since the time that Lewis and Clark came through, it's still an incredible place!" Chris said.

"With the incredible bison, a keystone species that helps make a prairie what it is." Martin added.

Meanwhile, Jimmy has finally placed the Activation Ring back into the Teleporter.

"All set for the teleporter tests, guys!" Jimmy stated and placed the platform down.

"Great!" Aviva said." Do you have the "Thank You" cake we made?"

And then Jimmy rushed to the fridge.

"Coming right up!" Jimmy said.

And then he brought out a large 3 layered cake made of grass and dirt with some flowers.

And then he placed the cake on the Teleporter.

"And zap it!" Jimmy said using his controller.

And then the cake teleporters away.

* * *

And it teleported in the middle of the bison herd.

As Muncher was the first to appear and starts eating it.

And then Martin appeared still in the Bison Power Suit.

"Hey, Muncher, save a piece for me." Martin said and he takes a bite. "A little dry..."

And then Raging Bull appeared and stares down Martin firmly.

"All yours, buddy." Martin laughed nervously. "Enjoy the cake."

And he rushed off as Raging Bull starts eating it as well.

"That's bison power!" They all cheered.


	17. The Amazing Creature Race

On a peaceful day in the Prairie, a herd of Pronghorn Antelope were peacefully grazing on some grass. While nearby hiding in a patch of tall grass were Chris, Koki and Amber trying to get to get scan of one of the antelope.

"All, right, Koki, almost there." Chris said quietly. "Almost there."

The 3 quietly crawled through the grass trying not to be noticed by the Pronghorn.

And soon, the crawled near the edge of the grass patch. And then one of the males of the herd perks up, and turns towards them.

"Okay, let's try it." Chris said. "We have his attention."

"Like this." Koki said lifting a white flag up.

And then she starts waving it.

"Yeah, oh yeah, he sees it." Chris said. "He's curious."

And soon, the Pronghorn slowly started walking towards them.

"Ho, ho! It's working." Chris beamed. "He's coming closer." He then he reaches for his Creaturepod calling Martin. "Martin! Come in! You guys ready!"

_"Ha, ha, ready." _Martin beamed and looked he was underground. _"Just give the word."_

Koki continues waving the flag as the Pronghorn got closer.

"And... Antilocapra!" Chris said.

_"Antilocapra?!" _Martin frowned at that.

"That's the code word." Chris reminded. "Now!"

_"Uh, why Antilocapra?" _Martin asked.

"It's the scientific name for Pronghorn Antelope." Chris reminded. "Quick, now!"

_"Oh!" _Martin now realizing. _"Good one, bro! Going up."_

And then Martin starts climbing up.

The Pronghorn continues walking towards the waving flag, and out of view from him came Martin and Jimmy poking their heads out from 2 abandon Prairie Dog burrows.

"See Jimmy, this is how you use creature know-how to get-"

But then Jimmy noticed a black curved horn in front of him looking exact to a Pronghorn's.

"Hey! A horn!" Jimmy said a little too loud.

"Shhh!" Martin tried to silent him.

"Who lost a horn?" Jimmy called.

The Pronghorn quickly turns to them, but then Amber poked her head out and hissed at Jimmy. But then the Pronghorn turned to Amber, and then the Pronghorn now spooked quickly takes off running as Martin quickly gets a scan on the fleeing Pronghorn.

And soon, the rest of the herd started running off as well and out of view.

"Oops." Jimmy said realizing what he did.

And Martin and Amber glared at him.

"Sorry." Jimmy said.

Amber snorted in annoyance.

"Did you get the scan?" Chris asked hopeful.

"Say yes." Koki begged rubbing her arm now sore. "I can't wave that flag anymore."

"Did I get it?" Martin beamed. "Does a Pronghorn Antelope shed his horn sheath?"

"Hmm... Yes?" Koki and Jimmy frowned.

"Of course they do!" Chris and Martin said in unison.

Martin brought out the scan of a hologramic screen of a Pronghorn with a deer and Bighorn Sheep.

"See, the Pronghorn is the only horned animal to shed the outer part of his horn every year." Martin explained. "So it's a horn that's kind of like an antler."

"Well, with or without this special horn, those guys were out of here pretty fast." Jimmy said and glanced to where the Pronghorn herd were.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're as fast as a Thompson's Gazelle or other creature speed-runners." Koki wondered as well.

"Aw, too bad we can't have them race each other." Chris groaned. "Now, that would be cool."

"Well, we got a scan and Jimmy found a horn sheath with DNA info." Martin stated. "So, Aviva should be able to whip up a Creature Power Suit that runs like a Pronghorn does."

"Hey!" Chris said having an idea. "We may not be able to race the actual animals, but we can race the power suits!"

"Yes! I can see it now!" Martin beamed. "The Amazing Creature Race - Runner edition. The Speedster Speedway! The Animalopolis 500!"

"Come on!" Chris and Martin said in unison and rushed off to the Tortuga.

* * *

Sometime later as a Prairie Dog was nipping at a blade of grass. And after getting back to the Tortuga nearby and informing Aviva about the race. She is currently working at her station on the Pronghorn Power Disc.

"Yup, I should have the Pronghorn power disc in no time." Aviva announced working. "You can count on it being ready for race time."

Behind her, Chris, Martin and Koki were by the main table where there were several Power Discs laid out.

"Great!" Chris beamed. "So, here's how it'll work. Everybody pick a disc of your favorite running animal. You get to race as that creature."

"But we only have 2 Creature Power Suits." Koki reminded.

"It'll be a relay." Martin informed. "We'll split into 2 teams. And Jimmy's the race official. He's already out there setting up the track."

"You pick first, Koki." Chris said.

"Hmm..." Koki looks through them.

Among the Rhino, Caracal, Roadrunner, Basilisk, Lion, Jaguar and Lnyx Power Disc. The Cheetah Power Disc got Koki's interest.

"Okay, this is easy." Koki said and grabs the disc. "I'm going with the Cheetah. Who else?"

"Ha, careful!" Martin warned. "You don't know how long Jimmy's course is. We know Cheetahs are fast, but they can't run forever."

Cheetahs maybe in the Record Books for the world's fastest runner at 70 MPH. But they are only built for short-distance sprints of 45 seconds.

"Hey, with this speed, I can afford to stop for a break every now and then." Koki said like it's not a problem.

"Good choice, Koki." Aviva said and grabs the now ready purple Pronghorn Disc from the Disc Dispenser. "You can't argue with that." She then joins next to her. "Who's next?"

But strangely Chris and Martin have disappeared.

And strangely saw them at Koki's station and appear to be talking to someone.

"So, uh, who would you go with?" Chris asked.

"Hey! Guys!" Koki called to them.

The 2 brothers turn back to them, and the screen showed they were talking to Wild Kratts kids Aidan and Katie.

"What are you doing?!" Koki inquired.

"We're just getting a little advice from some Wild Kratts kids." Chris explained.

_"Go with the Wolf." _Aidan said.

_"I'm thinking the Thompson's Gazelle." _Katie said.

_"Pronghorn!" _Nolan jumped.

And then Nima appeared. _"I bet the Roadrunner is the best, or maybe a Kangaroo."_

_"Pronghorn! Pronghorn!" _Nolan beamed jumping.

"Tough call." Chris said. "Okay, I'll go with the untested rookie suit: the Pronghorn." Chris announced.

"Let's see what it can do." Chris said and approached Aviva.

"Ooh, I don't know." Aviva skeptically said and hands him the disc. "They look like big barrels on stick legs." She turns to the big screen showing a Pronghorn. "I'm going with a smaller, lighter version." She then switched the footage to a grazing herd of Thompson's Gazelle. "I'm thinking the Thompson's Gazelle is the best runner overall for speed and distance."

Though Thompson's Gazelles are easily outrun by Cheetahs, they can run longer.

And Aviva approached the Power Disc pile, and reaches for the Gazelle Power Disc.

"That's my pick!" Aviva smiled and spins it over her finger.

"Well, I may be picking last, but at least nobody picked the winning runner yet... the Wolf!" Martin grabs the Wolf Power Disc. "Their whole hunting strategy is about running down prey. They'll go the distance."

"We'll see about that." Aviva said challenging.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a running competition." Chris announced. "May the best creature runners win."

"Race you to the starting line!" Martin said running off.

"You're on!" Chris, Aviva and Koki said in unison and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in his building. Zach was spying on them again, and is currently in a black and gray striped running outfit and red headband on a treadmill after having a recent doctor's appointment.

"Ugh, they think running is fun." Zach annoyingly groaned. "Yuck! Why does the doctor say I have to do this, anyway? Why can't I just get someone to run for me?" And then a lightbulb rang in his head. "Hey, that's genius! If I had the best runner in the world working for me, I'd never have to run again. Yes! A varmint Runnerbot to do all the running for me. Healthy, shmealthy! So Wild Kratts, tell me: Which creature do I collect for the job? Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed.

Then suddenly Zach tripped, and got caught on the treadmill and started spinning and rode it. "Whoa! Ahhh!"

"Help! Zachbots! Flip... the... switch!" Zach yelled each time he passes.

The Zachbot in the room then flipped the light switch.

"No, not the light switch!" Zach cried. "The treadmill, turn it off!"

Zach then started spinning faster as the Zachbot went to the treadmill. And then flips the switch turning it off, but Zach was then thrown off the treadmill and flew and hits flat on the wall.

And soon falls to the floor.

"I can't get that running varmint soon enough." Zach said dizzy from the sudden ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Prairies, the Wild Kratts have gathered as the racetrack is ready and a herd of Pronghorn were grazing nearby.

"Okay, and racing for Team Fast Feet, we have Aviva as the might Thompson's Gazelle of Africa, and Chris as the prairie Pronghorn from North America." Jimmy announced.

And Aviva and Chris appeared on the tracked.

"Whoo-hoo!" They both cheered. "Team Fast Feet! Yeah!"

"And on Team Predator, we have Koki representing the African Cheetah, and Martin as the Gray Wolf of Europe, North America, and Asia!" Jimmy announced.

And then Koki appeared in Martin's Power Suit. And soon Martin appeared after. And they did a special handshake.

"Oh, yeah!" They both cheered. "Team predator!"

And then Martin howls like a wolf.

"Racer, start up your suits!" Jimmy announced.

The Pronghorn Power Disc spins on Chris' finger and he caught hold of it. And inserts the disc in his suit. And while Aviva holds out the Pronghorn horn they found.

"Activate Pronghorn Power!" Chris touches the horn.

Koki inserts the Cheetah Power Disc in Martin's suit, and Martin holds out a fur sample of a Cheetah they've collected in one of their last visits in Africa.

"Activate Cheetah Power!" Koki touches the fur.

Chris and Koki then press the Activation Button, and soon activated as they soon had the Cheetah legs and Pronghorn hooves, and tails, and Cheetah headset and Pronghorn horns.

"Ready to race!" Chris announced.

"Get ready to eat my dust!" Koki said.

And then they both ready themselves.

"Okay, as fast as you can from here to the relay station, then switch with your partner." Jimmy said holding 2 white flags and raised them high. "On your marks..."

"Go Chris!" Aviva cheered. "Wahoo!"

"Come on, Koki!" Martin cheered. "Come on, Koki! We got this!"

"Get set..." Jimmy announced.

Chris and Koki ready themselves.

"Go!" Jimmy yelled.

And then they both took off sprinting and ran pass Jimmy, and he spins like a top before landing on the ground dizzy and seeing stars.

"And they're off!" Jimmy said completely dizzy.

Chris and Koki took off running, but with Cheetah Power, Koki was soon able to hit top Cheetah speed and runs pass Chris quickly.

"Ha ha!" Koki laughed in triumph. "This is too easy! 72 miles per hour within seconds! See you, Chris!" She glanced back at him. "Hope my dust isn't too... dusty!" She then laughed.

"A little dust never stopped me!" Chris called keeping pace with her. "Besides, this suit is even better than I thought. Ho ho, I can really hoof if!"

Soon the 2 raced by the grazing Pronghorns, and then one of the males ran off and soon joins next to Chris.

"Hey, are you racing with us, bud?" Chris asked.

And then Jimmy, Aviva, Amber and Martin appeared next to them on the Hoverbike.

"I guess he likes to run!" Martin said. "I'm gonna call him Pacer. He's hanging right with you, Chris."

"How fast are we going?" Chris asked.

"Let's see." Aviva brought out the speedometer. "60 miles per hour! Almost as fast as a Cheetah." She then looks at a screen showing a running Pronghorn. "The legs are so light that a Pronghorn can move them super fast." And then screen showed an X-Ray of a Human and Pronghorn leg. "In fact, look at this part of the body scan you guys got." The screen then showed the foot bones in a Human foot green. "These bones that would normally be part of a creature's foot are actually part of the Pronghorn's leg." The bone in the lower leg of the Pronghorn shows green. "The hoof is basically the toenail. It's all to give the Pronghorn longer, lighter legs and a bigger stride. 3 strides a second!"

"Uh, I hate to break to you, but look, Koki's opening up a good lead." Martin bragged and gestured to Koki running ahead of them. "Oh, yeah, looks like Koki and I are gonna win this thing easily." He sets his arms behind his head and relaxed.

"Yeah, expect for one little thing..." Aviva suddenly smirked and points ahead and got Martin's attention.

They then flew pass a completely tired out Koki.

"Koki just stopped." Aviva smirked and laughed a little.

And they slowed to a stop.

"See ya!" Chris called as he and Pacer rushed by.

"Oh, no." Martin climbed out of the sidecar and rushed to Koki.

Martin soon rushed over to Koki.

"Koki, you're out of Cheetah speed already?" Martin said and hands her a water bottle.

Koki took the water bottle, and took a few sips. And found out the hard way that Cheetahs aren't built for long-distant runs. And that they are completely exhausted after a top speed 45 second run.

"I need a rest." Koki said catching her breath. "Gotta... have... a... rest."

And then she drops to the ground, and was instantly asleep.

And then Jimmy, Aviva and Amber appeared on the Hoverbike.

"Ahem!" Aviva said. "Isn't it a little early for a pit stop? She smirked and brought up a screen of Chris running still from her Creaturepod. "How's it going out there, Chris?"

_"Feeling good." _Chris reported. _"Meet you at the relay station, Aviva."_

"You got it!" Aviva said and turns her Creaturepod off. "Sorry, Team Predator." She smirked. "It just goes to show you, a Cheetah may be fast, but anything longer than half a mile and the Pronghorn wins."

"Awww!" Martin groaned being told so and glanced back as Chris and Pacer disappear from view. "Yeah, but how much does the Pronghorn have left in the tank? That's the question."

* * *

Chris and Pacer continue running down the track and ran pass a Prairie Dog town as some of the Prairie Dogs chattered as they ran by as if they were cheering. And Jimmy, Aviva, Martin and Amber soon caught up with them on the Hoverbike.

"They're cheering for us." Chris said.

"Good idea to notch it back a little, Pacer." Chris said. "I feel like I can run forever at half-speed like this."

And soon the group of 4 on the Hoverbike pulled up next to them as Aviva holds out the speedometer. Martin feeling upset of Koki falling way behind.

"Half-speed for a Pronghorn is top speed for other animals, like a Roadrunner or a deer - glad we didn't pick those!" Aviva stated.

"Wolfpaw to Cheetahfeet, come in Cheetahfeet, how are you doing?" Martin called Koki on his Creaturepod.

His Creaturepod shows Koki now awake and deactivated and running.

_"Pure Koki here, Martin." _Koki called. _"I deactivated."_

* * *

"I remember that, for the long haul, humans are actually great runners." Koki said.

And in which is actually true, humans can cover long distances on a run.

* * *

"Whoa, wait a minute." Aviva protested. "You're supposed to race as a Cheetah!"

"Uh, not necessarily." Martin said. " You can only pick 1 animal, but nobody said you can't deactivate if you want."

"He's got a point." Jimmy pointed. "I'm calling that fair strategy."

"Ugh, okay, but I'm watching you guys." Aviva said.

"All right, watch us win." Martin smirked. "Now we've got the speed burst of a Cheetah, mixed with the stamina of a Human."

"Stamina?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yeah, stamina." Martin said. "That's when you can do something for a long time. Slow and steady."

"Well, my guys are pretty stead, too." Aviva said watching Chris and Pacer.

"And we're still going 4 times as fast as a Human can!" Chris said.

They continued through the track, but then they were coming up to a leftover fence and too wide to go around.

"Uh-oh. Chris, fence ahead!" Aviva warned.

Chris turns and sees the fence coming up quick.

"Oh, no problem." Chris smirked. "Watch this leap!" He then charged towards the fence.

And he then nears the fence, and he jumps but didn't get high enough and his foot got caught on the wire. And then he spun around on the wiring before hitting the ground completely tangled.

And the group of 3 cringed by that.

Chris struggles as he tries to work himself free, and then Pacer appeared. But instead of leaping over, he crawls under the wires and soon runs off.

"I guess Pronghorn aren't the greatest jumpers." Chris said. "These legs can run, but they can't really jump."

He then begins to work himself free as the Hoverbike group arrive.

"Don't worry, Chris!" Aviva said and climbs out of the Hoverbike. "I'll get you out of there!"

She rushed over to him to help, but then Jimmy suddenly quickly got in front of her as well as Amber.

"Huh-uh." Jimmy denied.

"Huh?" Aviva frowned confusingly.

"Sorry. No can do." Jimmy said. "No helping each other during the race."

"What?!" Aviva exclaimed.

"You can talk to each other, but no other kind of help." Jimmy stated. "Sorry."

"Ugh!" Aviva angrily groaned and walks away.

Happy with that, Martin calls Koki on his Creaturepod. "Koki, good news. Chris is... well, he's hung up. Now's your chance to make up some time."

* * *

Thousands of miles away in the Woodlands, Aidan, Katie and Nolan were waiting the race on a tablet as Koki is slowing gaining onto to Chris tangled.

"Oh, this is getting good." Aidan said. "Hurry, Chris!"

"Go, Koki!" Katie cheered.

"Go, Pronghorn!" Nolan cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his building, Zach was surprisingly watching the race as well, and enjoying it.

"Go, go, go!" Zach cheered bouncing on the couch.

And then a Zachbot appeared and turn to him.

"Ahem..." Zach awkwardly cleared his throat. "I mean, go me! Heh heh!" And then turns to a robotic vest now ready. "This will fit any varmint. The varmint determined to be the best all-around runner, that is."

He then pushed a button on his remote, and the vest lowers to a model shaped like a Cheetah.

"It even has utility arms." Zach added.

And robotic utility arms extended out from the neck plating with grabbing claws.

Zach laughed. "I'll never have to run again!" And he then lays down on the couch. "Then all I have to do is relax and say, "Runner, run and get me socks! Run to the store for ice cream! Run to Mexico for... whatever"!"

The Zachbot turns to the vest, and back to Zach with a beep.

"Well, it'll work better when there's a real varmint in there, not a statue." Zach stated and sat up and grabs the remote. "Now, where were they?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was stilling working himself free from the wiring and recently got his right front hoof free.

Unfortunately Koki then appeared.

"Oh, hey, Chris, so how's it going?" Koki asked.

"1 leg free, just 3 more to go." Chris said.

"Great!" Koki said climbing over the fence. "I should be at the relay station by then."

And then she reactivates in Cheetah Power.

"See you!" Koki then zipped off.

And Chris watches as she quickly disappeared from view.

"Ooh, if only I could get a little help here, from someone, anyone!" Chris cried.

Then suddenly there was a loud snorting heard behind him as his eyes widen and his ear were blew back from it. And then Chris turns behind him and saw Raging Bull standing behind him.

"Uh, except maybe you." Chris nervously said. "Oh, Raging Bull, the Bison. Can't I catch a break?"

Raging Bull then snorted.

"No, no no, not that kind of break." Chris said nervously as the Bison backs up.

Raging Bull backed away more, and then paws the ground with his hoof and snorts.

"Don't break me. Please!" Chris begged.

And then Raging Bull charges towards him, and Chris braced for the 2,000 pound Bison hitting him and gulps.

And then the charging bison rams Chris as he was spinning from the wire. And then suddenly was flung free and hits the ground. He soon gets to his hooves, and struggles a bit to pull his horn out from the ground. And soon pulls free, and shakes the dirt of them.

But on the plus side, Raging Bull did free him instead of crushing him.

"Uh, thanks for the help, Raging Bull!" Chris said. "Gotta run! I've got a Cheetah to catch!"

And then he takes off running to catch up with Koki.

* * *

Meanwhile further down the track, Jimmy, Aviva, Martin and Amber were at the relay station waiting for Chris and Koki to appear.

And at the moment they watching and waiting while Martin stretches.

"Hey, somebody's coming!" Jimmy called.

In the distance, a cloud of dust is seen as something running towards them.

"Who is it?" Aviva wondered trying to make it out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Martin smirked.

He then rushed to the starting line and reaches his right hand back.

"Ready for the tag!" He said expecting Koki.

But Amber with better eyesight, noticed it didn't look like Koki.

But then instead of Koki, it was Pacer rushing towards them stilling running.

"It's Pacer!" Aviva and Jimmy said in unison.

"Huh?" Martin frowned and blocks his face.

And then Pacer rushed by him as Martin spins like a top on one foot. And then falls back.

"He tagged you all right!" Aviva said.

"What?!" Martin exclaimed that Pacer still on the run. "He's still running?"

They watched the Pronghorn run off.

And Jimmy holds the speedometer at him. "Still 30 miles per hour. That's incredible! How can he go that fast for so long?"

"Martin!" Koki's voice suddenly called.

Then turned and saw Koki tiredly approaching them.

"Get ready!" Koki called out.

"Ha ha! Yes!" Martin beamed and got to his feet. "Come on, Koki!"

"I'm not gonna make it with cheetah power." Koki said tiredly.

She then deactivates but is still completely worn out from the running.

"Oh, relax, Aviva." Martin said turning to her. "You've got time. Chris won't be here anytime soon."

"Oh yeah?" Chris' voice suddenly called.

They turned and then saw Chris rushing towards them.

"Wahoo!" Aviva cheered and got to the starting line. "Even with the hang-up, Team Fast Feet is pulling through with Pronghorn Power."

"Deactivate." Chris said.

And then his Power Suit deactivates as he runs, and quickly takes off his Power Suit and runs by Koki already out of Martin's suit.

And Chris nears Aviva as she quickly starts running.

"Go, Aviva, go!" Chris yelled as Martin started running.

Aviva was soon able to grab Chris' Power Suit.

"Got it!" Aviva said.

And she quickly puts it on, and inserts the Gazelle Power Disc and luckily has a fur sample of Thompson's Gazelle from one of their last African visits.

"Activate!" Aviva said pressing the button.

And soon she was in the Gazelle Power Suit and races off.

"Thompson's Gazelle ready to race!" Aviva said.

"Uh oh, hurry Koki!" Martin yelled now lagging behind.

"Here!" Koki tiredly tossed Martin's suit to him.

And quickly, exhaustion took over her, and she drops to the ground.

Martin runs as he quickly had his Power Suit on, and holds a wolf fur sample and inserts the Wolf Power Disc.

"Activate Wolf Power!" Martin said pressing the button.

And then he was in the Wolf Power Suit and howls.

"Better run, Aviva." Martin called out to the purple gazelle. "Old Wolfpaw is right behind you!"

With the others, Jimmy holds out the speedometer at them.

"Thomson's Gazelle, top speed 47 miles per hour." Jimmy said. "Wolf, 38 miles per hour. The gazelle is faster."

With Martin and Aviva, Aviva was soon able to get ahead of him no problem.

"Bye-bye, Martin!" Aviva laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Aviva." Martin said. "I'm in it for the long haul. Stamina is the wolf's game."

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Koki, Chris and Amber were in the Hoverbike catching up and soon joins next to Martin.

"Hey, for us it's fun, but for creatures, running's about survival." Chris said. "You're either running to catch food, or you're running to avoid being food."

"Yeah, the prey are running from the the predators, and the predators are running to catch the prey." Koki said.

"But some runners are masters of speed, and for others, stamina rules." Chris said looking at the sidecar's screen of a Cheetah chasing trying to catch a Thompson's Gazelle. And the gazelle running trying to escape it, but was soon caught.

That is one example of speed vs stamina.

"I know 1 thing." Koki said. "The Cheetah has what it takes to run fast, but can't keep it up. The speed strategy."

"But wolves, and other dogs like African wild dogs, have what it takes to run slower but for a long way." Chris said as the screen showed some African wild dogs on a hunt. "They try to run their prey to exhaustion. The stamina strategy."

"I can go for hours like this!" Martin said. "Wolves'll chase their prey for 2 miles, and they can go at a fast trot almost all day."

Jimmy then brought out the speedometer and measures Martin's speed.

"But your trot pace is about 5 miles per hour." Jimmy said. "You'll have to do better than that to keep up with Aviva."

"Or Pacer, who must be still up ahead." Chris added.

"Be patient." Martin said.

"Patient?" Chris frowned. "My brother?"

Koki shrugged and Chris scratched his head confused.

Meanwhile, further up Aviva was still running but was now getting tire. And Martin is starting to gain on her.

"Whew! I wonder how much further to the finish line." Aviva said getting a little tired. "I'm getting beat."

"Not running as fast as before, are ya?" Martin said pulling up next to her.

"Well, I'm a little tired." Aviva admitted.

"Not me." Martin said. "This is about the time I'd be catching you if I were a real wolf, or an African wild dog." He then runs ahead of her.

And because African wild dog hunts are so cooperative, that very few prey animals even escape them.

And then the Hoverbike group pulled up next to her.

"Go, Aviva, go!" Chris cheered.

"How much further is that finish line?" Aviva asked.

"Not much!" Jimmy said.

"Looks like Team Predator has this race sewn up." Koki said already smelling victory.

"Oh, yeah, we'll see about that!" Chris said.

"To the finish line!" Jimmy said and they flew off ahead.

And Aviva keeps on running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach still spying on them also heard about them nearing the finish line. And decides now is the time to strike.

"Come on, Zachbots." Zach said. "To the finish line!"

He then got over the couch, and rushed as the 2 Zachbots followed him.

"And this is the last time you'll see me running ever again!" Zach added and laughed.

And they left the room to their plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of Zach on his way, Martin was still running down the track.

And a Prairie Dog was fiddling with some grass, and noticed Martin approaching him. And mistaking him for a real wolf, ducks down his burrow. And close by, 2 Burrowing Owls took off to the air as well.

"Hey, where's everybody going?" Martin wondered.

And then a Black Footed Ferret rushed down a hole.

"I guess when you're a predator, you don't make a lot of friends." Martin said. "Everybody runs, flees, hides, flies..." And then he noticed a herd of bison standing in the middle of the track grazing. "Uh-oh!" And then he skids to a stop. "Or just stands tough and strong."

And then the bison started confronting him.

"Uh, look, I'm just passing though." Martin said trying to explain. "You see, it's a race. I don't want to cause a stampede or anything."

And then Aviva appeared next to him.

"Oh, hey, Martin." Aviva greeted him.

And then she started moving through the bison herd.

"Excuse me, just in a little rush, have a great day." Aviva said working through the bison. "See you, Wolfpaw!"

Martin stood upset at the edge of the herd, and then a large male snorted at him.

"Okay, I'll go around!" Martin said and runs around them.

Meanwhile, over at the station of the finish line. Chris and Koki were admiring the trophy.

"Yeah, it won't be long before that trophy is ours." Chris said.

"You mean ours." Koki remarked.

"They're coming!" Jimmy yelled.

Chris and Koki joins next to Jimmy.

"Where?" Koki asked.

"There!" Jimmy pointed ahead.

And soon, they saw Aviva running out of the bison herd as Martin appeared from the side of them.

"Go Aviva!" Chris cheered.

"Go Martin!" Koki cheered.

Jimmy looks his binoculars and sees Aviva.

"Gotta... keep... pushing." Aviva said getting more tired.

Jimmy looks over to Martin also now getting tired as well.

"Okay, so a wild dog has great stamina, but we can't run forever." Martin said. "I'm burning up."

And every animal with speed or stamina have their limit of how long they run.

And then Jimmy rushed away.

"Oh, this is gonna be close!" Chris said.

"Do you have the camera ready, Jimmy?" Koki asked.

Jimmy quickly got to a camera and readies it.

"Check!" Jimmy replied.

And Chris, Koki and Amber rushed over near him.

And soon Aviva appeared tiredly near the finish line.

"You got him, Aviva!" Chris cheered. "Go, go, go!"

And soon Martin appeared as well was so tired that he was running as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Go, Martin, go!" Koki cheered. "C'mon! Keep running, keep running, Martin!"

Amber let out a screech as if she was cheering.

And then Aviva and Martin near the finish line.

"Go, Aviva, go! Go!" Chris cheered.

The 2 near the finish line, and they soon got neck and neck with each other. And they desperately made a jump for it with the last remaining strength they have. And everything slowed down as the camera flashed taking a picture.

And then reality speed came back, and they both hit the ground.

And then a photo came out of the camera as Jimmy looks at it.

"Jimmy, who won?" Chris asked.

Jimmy looks at the photo, and they nearly look close. And noticed how Aviva's gazelle horns were over the line.

And everyone remained silent and waited.

"It's Team Fast Feet by a tip of the horn!" Jimmy announced.

"Whoo-hoo!" Chris cheered.

"Aww, so close!" Koki said.

Martin and Aviva were still on the ground catching their breath, and Martin's ears dropped.

"Wahoo! What a race!" Chris rushed to them as they got up. "Way to go, Aviva!"

"Congratulations, guys." Koki said with the trophy. "You earned it." And she hands it to Chris.

And Martin and Aviva deactivated their suits.

"Great race." Martin said as a bush behind shook. "You won fair and square."

And then Pacer emerged out from the bush.

"Pacer!" They turned to him.

"You're already here!" Martin said.

"You beat everybody." Chris said.

And then Jimmy rushed over with a tablet.

"Guys, according to the numbers from the race and results I've been getting from scientists studying animal speed, the best all-around runner is... the Pronghorn Antelope." Jimmy announced.

"When it comes to running, there's really nobody better than a Pronghorn Antelope, the 2nd fastest animal in the world in a sprint." Chris said with a hand on Pacer's neck.

"With load's of stamina, too." Koki added.

"Yeah, the Pronghorn is probably the quickest long-distance runner in the world." Martin said.

"And the secret to the stamina part is here." Aviva said scanning Pacer's snout with her Creaturepod. And a holographic scan appeared showing a Pronghorn internal head anatomy and in the nostril region. "Special heat exchangers in the nose that cool the blood so he doesn't overheat."

Another theory of the Pronghorn's speed and stamina ability, is something to do with a look into the past. In the days of the Ice Age, Pronghorns evolved with some serious predators, and one of them was an extinct Cheetah-like cat called Miracinonyx or the American Cheetah. But more related to the Cougar, but has the speed and running power of the Cheetah.

Other Ice Age predators like Dire Wolves, American Lions, and other predators of that time may have given the Pronghorn it's need of speed and stamina.

"Pronghorn Antelope, the real all-around running world champs!" Chris said and holds the trophy to Pacer. "This is yours, Pacer."

They cheered to him and clapped.

* * *

In their treehouse, Aidan, Katie and Nolan were watching it on their tablet as well. And even Nima seen in the right top corner of it.

_"Whoo! Yay, Pronghorn!" _Nima cheered.

"Yay, Pronghorn!" Aidan, Katie and Nolan cheered.

"I never even heard of a Pronghorn and it's the best runner!" Katie said. "Cool!"

"Pronghorn! Pronghorn!" Nolan cheered.

* * *

"Wow, Pacer." Martin went up to him. "Not even the wolf can run you down!"

Then suddenly a horn was heard as well as Zach's laugh, and then Zach suddenly appeared on a large truck with a large tire in the back. And aimlessly runs over the Hoverbike.

"It's Zach!" Chris and Martin said.

And then they quickly pass them and snatching Pacer.

"Mine!" Zach yelled.

"Congratulations!" Zach said holding the vest. "You get to work for me!" He then sets the vest on Pacer's back. "Come on, Prongfoot, I've got jobs that will keep you running all day." He press a button on his remote as the vest activates. "Run and get the mail. Run and get me a lollipop. You run, run, run, while I sit, sit, sit. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh, no!" Martin cried. "Zach can't get away with this!"

Chris then puts his Power Suit back on.

"Not if we can help it." Chris said.

He then grabs the horn from Jimmy, and runs off.

"Go, Chris, go!" They all cheered.

"Speed and stamina to the creature rescue!" Chris said and inserts the Pronghorn Power Disc. "Activate Pronghorn Power!"

His Power Suit then activates into the Pronghorn Power Suit, and runs after Zach.

And within a few moments, he was able to catch up to his truck.

"Hey, Zach!" Chris called to him "Let Pacer go. Pronghorns belong running free and in the wild!"

"No way! I don't like running." Zach said. "And soon, I'll never have to run again."

"But running fun!" Chris protested. "And it keeps you healthy. The more you run, the better you run!"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna win this race." Zach said. "You're way behind. Na-na na-na-na!" He teased.

But then Pacer pokes a tip of his horn in Zach's rear.

"Owww!" Zach shrieked.

Chris laughed. "Great idea, Pacer."

Chris then slows down a bit, and comes behind the truck. And then charges, and jabs his horn tips into the back tire. And it soon slowed to a stop, and the tire deflates completely.

"No!" Zach whined.

"Not so fast, Zach!" Chris said.

"I'm still nit giving up my Runnerbot, so there!" Zach said firmly.

"Are you really sure about that?" Martin's voiced asked.

And then the ground started shaking, and then Martin appeared in the Wolf Power Suit. And running behind him was the herd of bison.

"Runners to the rescue!" Martin cheered.

But it was the dozens of tons of bison stampeding towards them that frighten Zach.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Zach cried.

He rushed off and dropped his remote, and Chris press his hoof on the button. And frees Pacer.

"Come on, Pacer." Chris said. "You're free!"

And then Pacer got up and off the truck.

"See you, Zach!" Chris said as Pacer rushed off and him did after. "Don't forget to exercise!"

"I'll get you next time, you Wild Ratts!" Zach yelled as the truck slowly rolls away.

And then Martin pass by as the bison herd were behind him.

"Okay, that's good!" Martin said. "You can stop now, bison!"

But then Martin found himself being chased by the herd.

* * *

Later towards sunset, they were able rejoin up with the rest of Pacer's herd. And Chris still in the Pronghorn Power Suit appeared Aviva with Pacer, and a mother Pronghorn with a youngster.

"The Pronghorn sure is the ultimate all-around runner." Chris said. "With those incredible long legs and super-long strides!"

"Light leg bones for speedy feet." Aviva added.

"Big heart and veins to keep their blood pumping." Jimmy joins them and added.

"And a heat exchanger to keep them from overheating." Koki added as well.

"Hmm, I wonder if Amber has similar of that." Chris said. "We should try a dinosaur race sometime."

"Now that would be something." Aviva said.

"Hey, where's Martin?" Koki wondered noticing Martin was still gone.

* * *

Some distance away, Martin still in Wolf Power is trapped in a Prairie Dog burrow with his head sticking out. And the bison herd were surrounding him as they graze. But has managed to avoid getting trampled.

"Um, thanks for your help with that rescue, but I really gotta run." Martin said.

He then pulls himself up, but a large bison bull came up behind him and snorted. Martin panicked, and dropped back into the hole.

"Or not!" Martin said.

And his head lowers a bit, and he knew it was going to be a while before the herd decides to leave. And even if he try to make a break for it, he won't get far. And decided it's best to wait for them to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I might do a dinosaur version of this later on.**


	18. Prairie Who?

A peaceful day out of the prairie, and the Tortuga gently cruises through the air as the Wild Kratts were singing a version of Home on the Range.

_Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam_

_And the deer and the antelope play_

_Where there are so many creatures _

_With all sorts of cool features_

_We could adventure here for millions of days_

_Home, home on the prairie_

Martin laughed a bit.

"Hey, so what animal do we want to check out today then?" Chris asked.

"Well, let's start with an animal that has "prairie" in its name." Martin suggested.

"I like it!" Aviva beamed. "Like a..."

"Prairie Dog!" Koki brought her tablet out showing a Prairie Dog. "Not a dog at all really, but a cute, big old ground squirrel."

Prairie Dogs got their name for a type of sound they make sometimes make that sounds like a dog.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one." Martin said as he and Chris jumped down to the main room.

"Or, the Prairie Chicken." Aviva suggested.

Chris and Martin landed on the table showing a Prairie Chicken doing a display dance.

"I love birds that can dance, and it can really put on a show." Aviva said.

It seems since the Birds of a Feather adventure, Aviva has been really into bird displays.

"Hey, if you want to bust a move with a cool bird, check out a Prairie Falcon." Chris said bringing up a Prairie Falcon on the screen. "This fast-flying relative of the Peregrine Falcon actually hunts Prairie Chickens."

Well, nobody is a better hunter than the crafty and wily prairie wolf!" Martin said bringing up a coyote. "AKA coyote."

"What about prairie rattlesnake?" Chris suggested bringing up a prairie rattlesnake. "They eat a lot of prairie dogs and prairie voles."

"Is there a prairie monkey?" Jimmy asked with a banana in his hand.

Amber chattered as she cocked her head weirdly at him.

And then hooting was heard as then Jimmy yelped and ducked as a bird flies into the room and Chris and Martin ducked as it flew over them as well.

And Chris and Martin gasped realizing what kind of bird it was as it lands on the table next to Amber.

"A Prairie Chicken!" Chris, Martin and Aviva said in unison.

"This Prairie Chicken is looking really nervous." Martin said looking at the chicken's expression. "Something's bothering him."

And then Amber tensed a bit and looks around and rushed off as the chicken flies up and pass Aviva and Koki.

"This might be it." Koki said looking at her tablet. "We're heading straight for some kind of meteorological event." The screen showed the Tortuga heading towards something big. "It could a thunderstorm, a blizzard, or a-"

"A twister!" Jimmy exclaimed.

And then the Tortuga started to shake as it got closer to the twister.

"Jimmy, take it off autopilot and get us outta here!" Martin said.

And Jimmy quickly rushed to the cockpit as a piece of glass falls and hits the floor.

Jimmy quickly got to the cockpit, and froze in his tracks.

"Too late!" Jimmy said.

And soon, the Tortuga was caught in the twister's grip of it's winds as it started spinning.

"The tornado has us!" Chris yelled as he flew around the room.

Jimmy hid behind a chair as a plant pot hits the back of the chair. And Amber screeched as she clings on to a branch of the tree.

"Twisters occurs over hot flat lands- a common phenomenon of the prairie habitat." Koki said holding on to the railing.

And then she noticed a few shell panels being torn off by the twister's wind.

"The Tortuga taking a beating." Koki said.

And soon another panel was stripped off.

"Whoa!" Aviva clings on to a branch of the tree. "We have no choice, everybody."

No, don't even think it." Koki denied knowing what she's thinking.

"But we have to!" Chris yelled.

And he hits the big screen, and soon Martin hits the screen as well.

"The twister has the Tortuga in its clutches." Martin said.

"Abandon Turtle!" They all yelled.

"To the garage!" Aviva yelled.

And they all went down a chute leading down to the garage.

"The Tortuga is too large to escape the grip of the twister, but I think we can each take smaller, lighter, high-powered individual flying devices to get out." Aviva said. "Let's go!"

And they rushed off to some smaller vehicles.

And Chris, Martin and Amber took the Buzzbikes.

"Let's meet up on the outside!" Chris yelled.

And they headed outside.

"I'm right behind you, bro." Martin said.

But the moment Chris headed outside, he was immediately pulled into the twister's grip. And same with Martin and Amber.

Meanwhile, Aviva and Jimmy got on the Hoverbike.

"Ride out with maximum power!" Aviva said.

And they rushed out as Koki took the rocket and they head out of the Tortuga, but were soon caught in the twister's grip.

"How are we going to find each other?!" Koki yelled.

And they were suddenly thrown out of the twister.

And Martin yelled as he fell through the sky with Amber clinging to his back and hits the ground. Amber shook her head and then quickly rushed off as Martin's Buzzbike lands on top of Martin as he groans in pain.

* * *

Some distance away, Chris fell through the sky yelling and hits the ground as his Buzzbike hits on top of him.

"Ow." Chris whined in pain.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jimmy screams while clinging to the side-seat of the Hoverbike.

But then he realized he was already on the ground.

"Oh." Jimmy said.

And then his banana hits him on the head.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aviva has recently crash-landed and struggles a bit as her head was stuck in the ground.

And she was soon able to pull free and rubs her head.

* * *

Elsewhere, Koki groans after hitting the ground as the rocket was totaled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris lifts his head up as the twister drifts away from him.

"No one in sight." Chris said. "All right, then." He brought his Creaturepod out. "First step of emergency Wild Kratt protocol would dictate that I made contact. Calling all creatures-" But he noticed his screen was all static. "Argh, not working. This must be because of interference of damage to the Tortuga's central communication system."

Now Chris was limited with a few options.

"Hm. I'll have to override with the emergency transponder to send an emergency message issuing a meeting point." Chris taps his Creaturepod as a mini radar. "Calling all Wild Kratts! Let's join up with a prairie animal. Hmmm that gives an idea." He noticed a twisted antenna of the Buzzbike. "Find a Prairie Rattlesnake at its sunning spot where this cool creature will be warming up after the storm."

And Chris crawls out from the damaged Buzzbike.

"Let's all meet up there!" Chris said and rushed off.

* * *

Aviva meanwhile straps her M.I.K on as she got Chris' message.

_"Let's join up with a prairie animal." _Aviva brought out her Creaturepod hearing Chris' message. _"Find a prairie..." _But a static link cuts off the rattlesnake. _"Where this cool creature will..." _And more static appeared. _"Let's all meet up there!"_

"Prairie what?" Aviva frowned. "He must mean Prairie Chicken. He would pick something that is adverting itself and we all saw it fly through the Tortuga so he know what it looks like, so it would be the most logical animal to pick." And she rushed off. "I gotta find a Prairie Chicken."

But was unaware of guessing the wrong animal.

* * *

Jimmy got Chris' message as well, but like Aviva, he didn't get much.

"Prairie which?" Jimmy frowned.

_"Find a prairie..." _A static screen appeared like Aviva's. _"Where this cool creature will..." _The screen statics again. _"Let's all meet up there!"_

Jimmy chews on his banana a bit.

"Chris likes to climb, so he'll want to meet in a tree where a prairie monkey lives." Jimmy said and got up. "So I have to search for a prairie monkey!"

And he rushed off.

But completely unaware that monkeys in the Western Hemisphere don't live this far north.

"Now I just have to find a tree." Jimmy said looking around.

He looks around the prairie and there wasn't a single tree anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koki got Chris' message as well, but like Aviva and Jimmy, she only got part of it.

"Prairie where?" Koki frowned. "Chris must meant that goes for prairie dog, the most common animal and the most easy to find. That would be the most logical place to meet. All I have to do is go to the nearest prairie dog town and everybody else will be there."

And Koki rushed off to find some a prairie dog town.

* * *

Elsewhere, Martin and Amber got Chris' message, but like Aviva, Jimmy and Koki, they only got part of it.

"Prairie who?" Martin frowned. "Ho-ho, that's easy. My brother would go for an animal with an awesome creature power - either a prairie wolf or Prairie Falcon."

But Amber thinks as if she remembered Chris mentioning a rattlesnake. And then Martin rushed off as Amber rushed off to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware that everyone has gotten the wrong kind of animal. Chris waits by a rock looking out with binoculars.

"Ah, emergency beacon has been sent, and I think really nailed it with the meeting spot." Chris said. "A Prairie Rattlesnake is the perfect animal to find. On a storm day, he lays out in the sun after the clouds pass to warm up."

As he waits, a Prairie Rattlesnake suddenly showed up and slithers around Chris' left wrist and around his binoculars.

"You can't miss him." Chris said.

And then the rattlesnake rattles his tail making Chris aware of his presence.

"Ohhh. I got the message." Chris said moving his hand away. "They'll all be here in no time."

Crotalus Viridis: or more commonly known as the Prairie Rattlesnake can be found in central North America. From the northern border of Mexico to as far north to southern Alberta. They only range in size of 3 feet, smaller than the Western Diamondbacks further west and there are few areas where these 2 species coexist with each other.

"My plan is foolproof." Chris said. "So, Prairie Rattlesnakes are territorial, right?"

In response, the rattlesnake rattles at him.

"Yeah in this area, there's only 1 in a square-mile territory." Chris said. "So figuring where we've landed, everybody should be gravitating to the nearest rattlesnake, and that's you, right here."

* * *

Some distance away elsewhere, Aviva was still searching for a Prairie Chicken and then hooting was heard.

"Huh?" Aviva frowned.

She then looks through from grass and saw a male Prairie Chicken.

"A Prairie Chicken!" Aviva gasped. "And this is a lek." She looks at the patch of grass around him. "That means something exciting may be happening soon, because a lek is where a male Prairie Chicken does his dance display."

And soon the chicken started his display by foot stamping and hooting out.

"I love bird dances!" Aviva beamed. "They are my favorite thing in the creature world! Heehee!" She then lowers down. "Am I the only one seeing this?" She then giggled. "That is some dance-floor flair hidden under those feathers."

And the male chicken continues hooting out.

"That sound's called booming." Aviva said. "He's bringing the boom."

And then she noticed 2 Prairie Chicken hens who just arrived.

"The female Prairie Chickens attracted to the sound of the dancing Prairie Chicken." Aviva said but then noticed no one was in sight. "Chris said to meet at the Prairie Chicken. Where is everybody? Why aren't Chris, Martin, Jimmy and Koki showing up?"

* * *

Some distance away elsewhere, Koki was walking around the prairie looking for a Prairie Dog town.

And then she heard yipping sounds and saw some Prairie Dogs ahead.

"Thousands and thousands of prairie dogs!" Koki exclaimed. "But how come I'm the only human?" She looks around for the others. "Where are the Wild Kratts?"

She continues walking around the prairie dog burrows, and one pokes out squeaking out with a jump.

"What?" Koki turns to him. "What did I do?"

And the other prairie dogs jump-yipped, which is a way to warn other prairie dogs of danger like from predators like birds of prey, coyotes, wolves, bears, even snakes and ferrets.

"If I remember this right, there can be millions of prairie dogs in 1 town and they can cover 100 square miles." Koki said looking through her tablet. "Martin, Chris, Aviva, and Jimmy could be anywhere out there. Maybe this isn't the best place to meet."

And she walks out as the Prairie Dogs continue to jump-yip.

"Is everyone of you gonna holler at me when I walk by?" Koki asked the Prairie Dogs.

1 Prairie Dog jump-yipped again and it was almost as if they were toying with her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Martin and Amber were still wondering around for either a Prairie Falcon or wolf. And soon found the guitar from earlier in a tree.

_Home, home on the prairie_

_Where the falcon is flying so high_

_Where the grass is so green and the air is so clean_

_And there isn't a cloud in the sky-eee_

The suddenly off note was when Martin jumped a bit seeing a Prairie Falcon diving right at him.

"Incoming!" Martin yelled.

He then ducks as the falcon flew over him.

"Whoa. There you are, Prairie Falcon." Martin said watching the falcon. "Almost as fast as your cousin the Peregrine, aren't you?" And then he had an idea. "Hey, Prairie Falcons are so similar to Peregrine Falcons. Maybe I can activate falcon powers using the Peregrine Falcon disc..." He brought out the Peregrine Power Disc and inserts it into his vest. "...and touching a Prairie Falcon!"

And the Prairie Falcon flew by Martin again, and he jumps to touch it. But missed and tried a few other times but missed again.

And the falcon begins to fly off.

"I don't know, Chris, was it really such a good idea to meet up with a bird that can fly so fast and so far?" Martin questioned.

And they chased after the falcon.

"Hey, wait up!" Martin yelled out to the falcon.

And no sooner as they were gone, Jimmy showed up with his Creaturepod out still looking for the non-existing prairie monkey.

"Huh. Got to find a tree somewhere on the prairie." Jimmy said.

And then he bumps into the tree.

"A tree!" Jimmy beamed but saw no monkey. "Huh? No prairie monkey?" And he turns to his Creaturepod. "No signal!" His Creaturepod screen showed only static. "That why can't I find any pictures of a prairie monkey. What does a prairie monkey look like anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aviva was still enjoying herself with the Prairie Chickens.

And then suddenly the male tensed looking at the sky. And Aviva looked and saw a Prairie Falcon diving towards them.

And the chickens quickly rushed into the grass to hide. And Aviva watched as the falcon circles back and watches the grass.

"All right!" Aviva said. "The Prairie Chicken uses the tall grass to hide in."

One of the hens peaks out and hid as the falcon flew by her. And soon, the falcon gives up and leaves the area.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Aviva said.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Aviva looked back.

"Wait up-!"

And then Martin appeared chasing the falcon and then trips over Aviva and the 2 rolled across the grass.

"Aviva!" Martin beamed as Amber got to them. "You found the Prairie Falcon too!"

"No." Aviva said as they sat up. "I was waiting with the Prairie Chicken and you and your Prairie Falcon scared him away."

"Why were waiting with a Prairie Chicken?" Martin asked holding the broken guitar.

"I think that's what Chris meant for us to meet up. "Aviva said and saw the falcon flew away. "But I could have got it wrong."

"Me too." Martin said. "I just kind of guessed he meant for us to meet up at an animal with a really cool creature power like a Prairie Falcon or a prairie wolf." He brought the Peregrine Power Disc out from his vest.

"Have you tried the Prairie wolf yet?" Aviva asked.

"Not yet." Martin said.

"I guess that's next on our list." Aviva said and runs off.

"Yeah." Martin said. "Let's go find a prairie wolf!"

And he runs off as Amber followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koki was still wandering through Prairie Dog town, and the Prairie Dogs continue their jump-yips.

"Okay, is every one of you doing that?" Koki asked tiredly.

The Prairie Dogs continued jump-yipping as she walks.

"This is really starting to get to me." Koki said.

And then Prairie Dogs jump-yipped again as this time Koki joins them.

"Yip!" Koki jumped. "Oh no! Now I'm doing it too!"

And the Prairie Dogs jump-yipped again as Koki did it again.

"Yip!" Koki jumped. "I got to get out of here. Yip, yip, yip!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin, Aviva and Amber were still wandering through the prairie looking for a coyote.

"You know, Aviva, prairie wolves - also known as coyotes - might be the smartest wild animal in North America." Martin said.

Unknowingly behind them, a coyote suddenly appeared and followed them.

"They're that smart?" Aviva said.

"Yeah!" Martin said. "300 years ago, coyotes lived mainly out here on the Prairies. But they are so intelligent and adaptable that they've spread all across North America. 1 could be living in your backyard and you wouldn't even know it."

""Oh, I would know it." Aviva said.

"Uh, no you wouldn't." Martin denied.

"Would too." Aviva said.

"Not unless the coyote wanted you to know it." Martin said.

Amber then sensed something behind her, and glanced back and then saw the coyote.

"Tch! Come on." Aviva said skeptically and then got a strange feeling. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

And then Martin saw the coyote.

"By a prairie wolf?" Martin said.

"Huh?" Aviva looked back.

And she saw the coyote.

"What? How long has that coyote been following us?" Aviva said bewildered.

And the coyote say down.

"Hey, Aviva..." Martin smirked.

"Don't even say it." Aviva warned.

"I told you-" Martin smirked.

"I'm not listening-" Aviva covered her ears.

"So!" Martin finished.

"Okay, I admit it: coyotes are obviously very smart." Aviva confessed.

And then Amber snapped at her foot.

"Hey!" Aviva said.

"Nice one." Martin giggled. "He was tracking us that whole time we were talking about him, so he already kind of comes with a name - Tracker. He's a super prairie predator and can track down just about any animal out here."

"Hey!" Aviva said having an idea. "If Tracker can track down any animal out here then if we follow him, he'll eventually lead us to the mystery prairie animal that Chris was talking about!"

"Ha! I'm with you, Aviva." Martin said. "Tracker, you can be the key to bringing the Wild Kratts team back together."

And Martin, Aviva and Amber begin to follow Tracker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was still hanging with the Prairie Rattlesnake as it basks on the rock.

"Argh!" Chris groaned irritated. "I've been hanging with this Prairie Rattlesnake for about 2 hours now. I mean, how hard can it be to find a Prairie Rattlesnake? You just look for a big sunning rock and boom, there's a rattlesnake. Where is everybody?" He looks around for the others.

Snakes are not the easiest to come across, though it takes time to find one when looking in the right area with certain things.

And then Chris heard rattling as he turns to the rattlesnake rattling it's tail and in a striking pose as another snake appeared.

"What's that?" Chris wondered and looks at it. "Oh... It has the markings like a rattlesnake but not a blocky head." And he then realized what kind of snake it is. "Uh-oh, it's a Prairie Kingsnake! Immune to rattlesnake venom and a predator of rattlesnakes!"

Like other kingsnakes, the Prairie Kingsnake is famously known for eating other venomous snakes.

And the Prairie Kingsnake begins to approach the rattlesnake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin, Aviva and Amber were still following Tracker as they walked up a hill and then saw something ahead.

"Whoa! Look at all those ground squirrels!" Aviva said looking at the Prairie Dog town.

"You're right Aviva, they are a kind of ground squirrel." Martin said. "Popular name: Prairie Dog. One of the largest ground squirrels in North America. A Prairie Dog town can be huge! The biggest one ever was 25,000 square miles wide and home to 400 million Prairie Dogs."

"That's a lot of meals for a coyote." Aviva said and then noticed Tracker is gone. "Hey, where is our coyote?"

"I don't know." Martin shrugged. "He was here just a minute ago."

And then squeaking was heard.

"Do you hear that?" Martin asked.

And the Prairie Dogs did a jump-yip.

"That's the jump-yip, a Prairie Dog's warning call." Martin explained. "So that means..."

He looks around and noticed something among the Prairie Dogs.

"There!" Martin said. "Wait, that's not a coyote." He saw it clearly. "That's a... Koki!"

Koki then got up and a Prairie Dog jump-yipped as Koki did as well as if she was completely in it.

"What's she doing?" Aviva asked.

"A jump-yip. But I have no idea why." Martin said.

Amber cocked her curiously confused of Koki acting like a jump-yipping Prairie Dog.

"All the Prairie Dogs are wondering too." Aviva said.

And a group of Prairie Dogs jump-yipped again as Koki jump-yipped again.

"Yip!" Koki jumped and lands on her knees.

And then Martin noticed Tracker stalking on a Prairie Dog behind some grass with it's back turned.

"There's Tracker!" Martin said. "See how smart coyotes are? He's using Koki as a decoy. Well all the Prairie Dogs are distracted by Koki, our coyote is sneaking up - on lunch."

Tracker silently got as close to the Prairie Dog as he could. And soon once in range, Tracker lunges into the air and the Prairie Dog looks up as it was too late.

The other Prairie Dogs and Koki heard squeaking and saw a dust cloud from a struggle. And soon Tracker lifts his head up with the Prairie Dog in his mouth, and walks off with his meal.

Seeing him, the other Prairie Dogs quickly rushed down the burrows.

And Martin, Aviva and Amber rushed up to Koki.

"Koki!" They both said.

"What were you doing?" Aviva asked.

But Koki was still caught in the trance.

"Koki." Aviva said a bit loudly.

And then Amber slapped Koki in the face with her tail.

It was enough for Koki to shake her head as she regains herself.

"I was in some kind of Prairie Dog trance." Koki said getting up. "It was those sounds..."

"The jump-yips?" Martin frowned.

"Yeah - were contagious." Koki said. "I couldn't stop jump-yipping."

And then 3 Prairie Dog poke their heads out from their burrows.

"Ahhh..." Koki nervously looked around.

And 2 more poked out.

"Let's get out of here before they start jump-yipping again." Koki said.

And she quickly rushed off.

And Martin, Aviva and Amber followed her.

* * *

Further away from the Prairie Dogs, they soon found Tracker after he has eaten his fill.

"What were you doing wandering around in Prairie Dog town anyway?" Aviva asked.

"Well Chris said meet at the Prairie Dogs didn't he?" Koki inquired. "They're the most common animal. That's why you're here right?"

"Well, actually I started at the Prairie Chicken." Aviva said.

"And I was chasing a Prairie Falcon around at first." Martin said.

"Until we joined up with this prairie wolf." Aviva gestured to Tracker.

"AKA coyote, whose name is now Tracker, and he led us to you." Martin said.

"We think the prairie wolf will lead us to everybody, no matter what animal they thought Chris said to meet up at." Aviva said.

"Sounds good to me." Koki said. "Let's keep following your prairie wolf."

"AKA coyote." Martin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was now filming the stand-off of the Prairie Rattlesnake and Kingsnake.

"Now, this is a rarely-seen-before moment - a face-off between a venomous Prairie Rattlesnake and a predatory Prairie Kingsnake."

The rattlesnake rattles it's tail at the kingsnake.

"Most animals will heed the rattlesnake's warning because they won't want to receive a venomous bite." Chris said.

The rattlesnake continues rattling as the kingsnake clearly won't back down, and then he strikes and bites on the kingsnake's neck as the snake bites he and wrestles.

"Oh! Rattlesnake venom doesn't even affect him, making the kingsnake a deadly predator of the rattlesnake." Chris said.

The rattlesnake's tail continues rattling as the kingsnake constricts him. And soon the tail limps.

"And like he does with all his prey, the kingsnake swallows the rattlesnake whole." Chris said.

And the Prairie Kingsnake soon finishes swallowing the rattlesnake as the rattles of it's tail vanished into his mouth.

"Oh, well, that's nature." Chris said and checks his Creaturepod. "Hm?" he saw his screen all static. "Aww, Creaturepod is down! I forgot. Oh no! Everybody's looking for the nearest Prairie Rattlesnake and now he's gone!" He turns to the kingsnake with a full stomach of rattlesnake.

"I've got to go find another Prairie Rattlesnake." Chris said.

And he rushed off to find another Prairie Rattlesnake, and as the Prairie Kingsnake begins to slither off to find a place to curl up after his meal which well keep him well fed for 5 or 6 weeks.

But then he stops as Tracker and Amber appeared and saw him.

And behind them, Martin, Aviva and Koki soon them the Kingsnake as well.

"A rattlesnake!" Aviva gasped.

"That's what he's thinking, too." Martin said seeing the snake more closely. "This snake has the markings of a rattlesnake. And he's making a rattling sound. But look closer: his tail has no rattles. He's just vibrating his tail against the dry grass to make the coyote think twice about trying to eat him."

Some snakes can also mimic the rattlesnake's rattle, like Copperheads and Cottonmouths and other snakes, by vibrating their tails against dry leaves and grass to fool predators.

Amber stood still as the kingsnake rattles, but she then noticed the snake's head-shape. Rattlesnakes have a triangular head and she can see the snake's head is smooth along with it's body. Of course Amber is taught to avoid rattlesnake from their warnings, but she can see clearly it's not a rattlesnake. But still getting the rattling message, she respectfully backs away from him. And back to Martin, Aviva and Koki.

"So he's fooling the coyote." Aviva said with a "I told you so" look. "Well, maybe the coyote isn't so smart after all, huh, Martin?" She then laughed.

Amber growled in annoyance by her skepticism.

"Uh, Aviva, you thought it was a rattlesnake too." Martin said.

"Okay, never mind." Aviva said. "Are there any other animals that start with "prairie"?"

"Hmm, let me see." Martin said thinking. "Prairie cat? No. Prairie turtle? Prairie Toad? Prairie snail? No, no, and no. And definitely not prairie monkey. Remember when Jimmy joked about a prairie monkey?"

"Yeah!" Aviva laughed.

And they all laughed unaware he was being serious.

And the Prairie Kingsnake slithers off to find a place to curl up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy was till looking for non-existing prairie monkeys unaware he was on a wild goose chase.

"Yow. These prairie monkeys must be rare - maybe even endangered - because there are hardly any trees out here." Jimmy said looking out at the prairie. "I wonder how everybody else is doing?"

And he walks his unknowingly wild goose chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was still looking for another Prairie Rattlesnake.

"I've got to find another Prairie Rattlesnake where we're all going to meet up." Chris said walking up a hill.

He soon got to the top and saw something.

"Bison!" Chris exclaimed.

Below him was a large herd of bison.

"The largest animal on the prairie, weighing over 2 tons!" Chris said. "And these animals run in herds in the tens of thousands. Aaah!" He smacked himself. "I should have picked the bison!" He chuckled. "Also known as prairie buffalo. They're the ones who keep the long grass on the prairie mowed down."

And then Chris heard some bison snorting as he saw 2 males in a headbutting battle.

"Whoa! A bison head-butting battle." Chris beamed. "Oh, I wish Martin were here. He'd love to see this! I need to get a front-row seat for this battle."

Chris then carefully crawls within the heard near the fighting males as they ram into each other.

* * *

Not too far away, Jimmy was still on his unknowingly wild goose chase of the non-existing prairie monkey.

And then some bison snorting was heard nearby.

"I think that sounds like an "ooh, ooh" of a monkey!" Jimmy beamed mistaking the sounds.

And then loud thudding was heard from the headbutts.

"And that must be them cracking nuts." Jimmy said mistaking that as well.

And then he rushed up the hill.

"There must a forest full of prairie monkeys over the hill." Jimmy said running.

As he ran, he then trips over a Prairie Dog burrow and rolls down the hill. And right into the middle of the bison herd near Chris and stops right in front of a bison mother with a calf as the calf turns to him.

And then Jimmy does the worse possibly thing as he screamed loudly.

"Jimmy!" Chris turns to him.

The bison calf bleats loudly as he was spooked by Jimmy as the mother snorted turning to him. And then they ran off as the other bison soon ran as well.

"Whoa!" Jimmy covered his head.

"It's a stampede!" Chris yelled. "Run, Jimmy!"

Chris watches as more bison continues running and he had an idea.

"All aboard!" He jumps onto the back of a passing male.

Jimmy quivered as the bison ran by him, and soon was snatched by Chris and hosted up on the bison's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin, Aviva, Amber and Koki were still following Tracker.

_Home, home on the prairie_

_Where the coyote tirelessly trots_

_And wherever he goes_

_The coyote knows_

_All of his favorite spots_

As they hiked, Tracker suddenly stopped and sniffs out as if he senses something. And then suddenly strangely he runs off.

"Hey, where's he going?" Martin wondered.

"Maybe he's tired." Aviva suggested.

"Does Tracker know something we don't know?" Martin questioned.

And then Amber perks up sensing something, and sniffs the air. And then she lets out a panicked screeched and runs off passing by the group.

"Where's Amber going in such a hurry?" Aviva frowned.

And then rumbling was heard as the ground vibrated heavily.

"Do you feel that?" Aviva asked.

"Oh no, not an earthquake!" Koki said. "First a twister, now this?"

Martin then press his ear to the ground and listens.

"Well, it's either an earthquake or..." Martin then gasped. "A bison stampede!"

And then the bison herd stampedes into view.

"RUN!" They all yelled and ran for their lives.

"Okay, I admit it." Aviva said as she ran. "Coyotes are smart!"

And soon the bison were starting to run by them.

"We're not going to be able to outrun them!" Martin said. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, jump on!" Chris said still on the bison's back with Jimmy as they ran by.

"How do we do that without getting trampled?" Koki asked frantic.

"I've got it!" Aviva said with an idea. "I'll use my M.I.K robot arm."

She brought out a controller, and the M.I.K's robot arm extends out and grabs Koki as she was lifted up onto the back of a bison. And soon brought Martin on the back of another.

"Okay, Aviva, reel yourself in." Martin said holding the robot arm.

And Aviva reels herself onto the bison's back as they all cheered.

"We all met up." Chris said. "Well, it would have been a lot easier if we'd all met up with a Prairie Rattlesnake."

"Huh?" Aviva said baffled.

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked baffled. "I thought you said prairie wolf!"

"I thought you said Prairie Chicken!" Aviva said.

"I heard "Prairie Dog"!" Koki said.

"You never said rattlesnake!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, I did!" Chris remarked referring back at the Tortuga.

"Guys, we've got another problem." Jimmy said pointing ahead.

Ahead of them was the damaged Tortuga from the twister as it was on it's back.

"Look what the twister did to my poor Tortuga." Koki said.

"And what is the stampede going to do it?" Jimmy wondered.

"And we'll be swept right past it on the backs of these bison." Koki added.

"I've got an idea." Chris said. "We can use bison power to right the Tortuga!" He brought a 2nd Bison Power Disc that Aviva recently made. "But we'll have to act fast."

And Chris and Martin inserted the Bison Power Disc into their vests.

"Activate Bison Power!" They said in unison.

And they jumped off the bison backs as they activated into Bison Power Suits.

"To the Tortuga Rescue!" They both rushed to the Tortuga.

They quickly ran to the Tortuga, and soon got to it and saw Amber who has gotten their earlier and begin to push the Tortuga and flip it over to it's feet. And soon the Tortuga flips over and back on it's feet.

"Yeah!" Aviva cheered.

"They did it!" Koki cheered.

And soon the bison herd ran pass the Tortuga as Aviva, Koki and Jimmy leaped off the bison backs and onto the Tortuga's garage ramp. And they cheered as the bison ran by them.

And soon Chris and Martin join up with them.

"This creature adventure turned out just great!" Martin said.

"What?" Aviva, Koki and Jimmy exclaimed.

"Hey, we all found each other." Chris said.

"And the Tortuga." Koki added.

"And we met a lot of cool prairie creatures." Aviva added.

"And got to be part of one of nature's greatest spectacles, a herd of stampeding bison." Martin added watching the bison herd stampeding away.

"Living free and on the prairie." They all said in unison.

And they watched as the bison herd disappears from view.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know why Jimmy thought of a prairie monkey, but he clearly does not know his monkeys well.**

**Monkeys clearly don't live that far north in the Western Hemisphere.**

**Now, this is just a few of the episodes I decided to squeeze in with this story. But not all of them.**

**Also, I've the Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous teaser that's finally out.**

**And, I've also heard that Jurassic World: Dominion mentioned of some kind of dinosaur with feathers that will appear.**


	19. Bizarre Creatures of Texas!

The next day, they were in the clearing of a swamp area in Cleveland, Texas, near the Chain-O Lakes Resort. And Chris decided to ask the others why they thought he said the prairie animals they wanted to see instead of meeting up with him with a Prairie Rattlesnake.

"Okay, you guys care to explain why you decided the animals you wanted to see instead of a rattlesnake?" Chris inquired.

"I only heard part of it, your message cuts off when you got to "prairie"." Aviva said.

"Same with me." Martin, Koki and Jimmy said in unison.

Chris groaned and shook his head.

"And Prairie Chicken was the first thing I thought." Aviva said.

"Same with me with the Prairie Falcon and Tracker." Martin said.

"Me with the Prairie Dogs." Koki said.

"Me as well with the prairie monkeys that I didn't see." Jimmy said.

The others then stared at him completely weirdly and remained silent for a few moments.

Then suddenly they burst into hysteric laughing.

"What?" Jimmy frowned.

"J-Jimmy!" Chris said trying to catch his breath. "There's-There's no such thing as a prairie monkey."

"There isn't?" Jimmy said.

"No!" Martin said wiping a tear away. "There are no monkeys this far north in the Western Hemisphere."

"Jimmy, why would you think there's such a thing as a prairie monkey?" Aviva asked.

"I thought there was." Jimmy said. "I can't believe I was on a wild goose chase."

* * *

Hours later, it was now night as Chris and Martin were out night-exploring. And Aviva and Amber were with them as Koki and Jimmy have already turned-in for the night.

"Man, I can't believe Jimmy was serious with a prairie monkey." Chris said.

"Yeah, he's such a goofball sometimes." Martin said. "I mean, what's next? A sea camel?"

A few minutes later, they near the side of the resort as then Chris saw some movement.

"Oh, look at that!" Chris said. "There's a gecko, it's going up the side!"

They looked as soon they saw the gecko, after gently coaxing it down. Chris was soon able to catch him.

"Wow, it's a Mediterranean Gecko." Chris said. "It's actually an invasive species here in Texas."

"Really?" Aviva wondered.

"Yeah." Martin said and showed a holographic screen of the gecko's home range. "You normally found these geckos in Southern Europe, western Israel, to the northern part of Africa."

"Wow, these geckos here are sure a long-way from home." Aviva said.

"Sure are." Chris said.

Areas where Mediterranean House Geckos are introduced is Gran Canaria, Tenerife, Panama, Puetro Rico, Belize, and Cuba. As well as Mexican regions like Baja California, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Sonora, Durango and Nuevo Leon. Even in the United States in Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Florida, Georgia, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maryland, Mississippi, Missouri, Nevada, New Mexico, North Carolina, Ohio, Oklahoma, South Carolina, and Virginia. Even as far north to Tennessee and Utah.

Soon, Chris lets the gecko go as they continued on.

A few minutes later, as they looked around, Martin catches a shape among a plant.

"There's one." Martin said.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"Right there!" Martin said pointing to the plant.

Resting on the plant, was a Green Anole. And a good-size one as well, nearly as big as they can get.

Anoles are diurnal, meaning their more active in daylight. So Chris quietly got down, and reaches towards the lizard. And quickly makes the grab.

"Got him, yes." Chris said

He then got up.

"Wow, that is a cool lizard." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and there's the Brown Anole and Green Anole." Martin said. "Though, I wish there was a Blue Anole. But as least Green Anoles have some blue around their eyes."

After a few moments, Chris soon lets the Anole go as he crawls back into the bush.

* * *

Several minutes later, they left the lodge as they explored around the shore of the lake.

As they walked, Martin then saw a snake, and quickly caught it. And soon revealed it as a ribbon snake.

"Whoa, a ribbon snake!" Chris said.

"Yeah, and it has some blue!" Martin said. "You know, not enough animals we've seen are blue."

"You know, I think this might be a Gulf Coast Ribbon Snake." Chris said.

They soon pleased the snake down, and continued on exploring the shore of the lake.

After a few minutes of looking through the crystal-clear water near the shore of the lake, Chris noticed the shape of a fish close by.

"Hey, I think there's a fish." Chris said. "Looks like a gar."

Chris slowly enters the water getting as close as he can with a large net as Martin shines his light on the gar. Once close enough, Chris then slowly inches the net towards the fish, and then makes the catch.

"Whoa, look at that!" Chris said as the gar flopped in the net.

Chris then got the gar out of the net and made sure he had a good grip on it's slippery skin.

"Wow, look at those teeth." Aviva said seeing the fish's teeth.

"Yeah, gars are fearsome predators." Martin said. "And this is a Spotted Gar."

"Yeah, it's skin is almost like armor plated as well." Chris said.

Soon, Chris lowers the gar to the water, and lets it go as the fish swims off.

* * *

Later, they were exploring by the trees.

"Pretty eerie, out here." Martin said.

"Yeah." Chris said.

They went further down the trail, and then came across a hive with resting Red Wasps.

"Oh, boy." Chris said.

"I do not want to get stung." Aviva said.

And they moved away from the wasps.

A few minutes later, they soon came across a Bullfrog. And he was a monster, just as big as Tuba which is another Bullfrog they've met.

"Whoa, that's a monster-sized Bullfrog." Chris said.

"You're telling me." Aviva said.

"A Bullfrog at that size could easily eat smaller frogs, birds, even small snakes." Martin said.

"Whoa!" Aviva said stunned. "You weren't kidding about frogs eating anything that can fit in their mouths."

"This makes it easy." Martin said. "Your name is Monster Frog."

They looked at Monster Frog for a few more minutes as then the Bullfrog hops off disappearing into the reeds.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot to mention that Jurassic World: Dominion was mentioned to have more dinosaur animatronics than the last 2 films.**


	20. Crocogator Contest

The Tortuga flies high in the air as the Wild Kratts were just finishing a breakfast of pancakes as Jimmy stuffs a whole stack of 5 pancakes into his mouth. Much of Koki's bewilderment.

Even Amber was laying down after having her's as she was licking her claws.

"Woo, that was a great breakfast!" Chris said. "I know what we can do next."

"Don't say the dishes." Jimmy begged.

"Well, that's exactly why I invented this." Aviva said approaching with a recent invention she made with an orange color and a green button. "Introducing my table clearer, dishwasher, and put-on-shelfer combo."

Martin gasped. "So we can do less cleaning and more adventuring! I'll test it!"

He then pushed the green button.

"Wait, no!" Aviva quickly said.

And then robot arms extended out.

"It's not supposed to work while somebody's holding it!" Aviva screamed as then suddenly the invention spun her around her mad. "I was supposed to put it down first!"

They quickly rushed away as Aviva managed to placed the invention down on the table and quickly rushed behind the tree and peaks out as Koki poked her head from behind the plant as Amber hid behind Aviva's station.

A robotic arm extended towards Chris and grabs a plate from him as he and Martin rushed off as Jimmy peaked out from hiding behind the big screen as well as the brothers.

Then the invention brought every dish inside and then ran and opens again as the robotic arms then placed every plate and cup back and every other dish as the robotic arms retracted back and turns off.

"It worked!" Aviva beamed and then said something in Spanish. "On the first try!"

"Wow, that's impressive." Martin said coming out of his hiding place.

"While everybody's distracted, it's the perfect time to surprise with an extreme quiz." Chris said.

Everyone soon gathered around the invention.

"Wow!" Martin said amazed.

"What a time saver!" Koki said.

Then suddenly Chris jumps onto the table. "What's the difference between a crocodile and an alligator?" He then got to the big screen and brought up an American Alligator and American Crocodile. "Which is which?"

"Look the same to me." Jimmy said. "It's a trick question."

Amber cocked her head.

"Nope, that's a crocodile." Koki said pointing to the alligator.

"And that's an alligator." Aviva said pointing to the crocodile.

"Nope, that's a croc and that's a gator." Martin correcting them.

"Nailed it, bro!" Chris said.

"Oh, yeah?" Koki said skeptically. "How do you know?"

"Um, I don't know how I know, I just know." Martin said. "It's, uh, kind of obvious... isn't it?"

"Nuh-uh!" Koki denied.

"Negativo!" Aviva said in Spanish.

"How is that obvious?" Koki inquired.

"Yeah, they just look like 2 giant lizards." Jimmy said.

"They're not lizards." Chris said. "They're both in the Family Crocodilia, but one's a crocodile and one's an alligator."

"We can show you the differences." Martin said. "I'll take the alligator."

"I've got the crocodile." Chris said.

"Alligators are gray to dark gray." Martin said.

"Crocodiles are olive green or brown." Chris said.

"Alligators have wide, rounded snouts that are U-shaped." Martin said dragging his finger around the gator's snout.

"Crocodiles have long, pointy snouts that are V-shaped." Chris said dragging his fingers around the croc's snout.

"An alligator's bottom teeth are inside his mouth." Martin said and brought up a close-up image of it's mouth as no lower teeth were seen.

"A crocodile's bottom teeth stick out of his mouth." Chris said bringing a close-up image of the croc's mouth with lower teeth seen.

"Alligators are really big, up to 16 feet long."

"Crocodiles grow even bigger, up to 20 feet long."

"So they look different, but why?" Aviva inquired. "Why do they have those differences?"

"Yeah?" Koki inquired. "Why are they different at all?"

"Well the alligator and the crocodile look different because they're different species, and they're different species because, uh... well, naturally because... uh, I think..." Chris said as he was stumped trying to think.

"Here, I'll take this one Chris." Martin said shoving him aside. "The reason crocodiles and alligators are different is- Oh... hmm." He too was stumped as he think. "Ah, why are they different? They are different because, ah, I don't know."

"But 1 thing I do know is that we've stumbled upon today's creature adventure." Chris said pushing Martin aside. "We've got to answer the question: why are alligators and crocodiles different?"

"Hey, yeah!" Martin said. "And we'll do it like a contest. We'll have 2 teams: Team Croc and Team Gator. And each team has to find reasons why their animal looks different from the other."

Aviva and Koki turned to each other with a challenging look.

"And gets a point for each reason." Chris added. "Whoever gets 3 points wins!"

"Oh yeah, and we'll call it the Crocogator Contest!" Martin said.

"I'm on Team Gator." Aviva said joining Martin.

"And I'm on Team Croc." Koki said joining next to Chris.

"And I'll be the judge and stay in the Tortuga where it's safe." Jimmy said heading to the cockpit.

"Oh, yeah, and there is only 1 place in the world where we can go to figure this out." Martin said. "The 1 place in the world where crocodiles and alligators live together."

He then brought up a map of North and South America.

"Martin's right." Koki said. "There is 1 place. The American Alligator lives here." And the range map of the American Alligator appeared as blue ranging from northern North Carolina to as far south to Florida to as far west to eastern Texas. "And the American Crocodiles lives here." And the American Crocodile's range map as green appeared as they ranged from the Caribbean islands, as far north to northern Mexico, across Central American, to as far south to Northern South America.

"The only place they coexist is the southern tip of Florida." Chris said as Florida's southern tip turns blue green where they coexist.

"The American Alligator and the American Crocodile both live in Florida." Martin said.

"We're going to Florida!" The 4 cheered in unison.

Then the Tortuga came to a stop, and turns around and flies to Florida.

"We're heading to Florida full speed." Jimmy said.

And the Tortuga flies through the air.

* * *

In the garage, a door opens as Martin and Aviva stood by the bass boat.

"Team Gator will take my bass boat." Aviva said.

"Ho-ho, right on Aviva!" Martin said. "That'll take us anywhere in the shallows."

"While Team Croc will search with the Amphi-Sub!" Koki said as she and Chris were by the Amphi-Sub.

"Nice one, Koki." Chris said. "All the best croc action takes place underwater. Plus when we find a crocodile, we've already got this." He brought a light green American Crocodile Power Disc that Aviva recently made.

"Hey, no fair!" Martin complained. "He's already got a Creature Power Disc. Unfair advantage. I don't have mine. And I don't have Alligator Powers either."

"Don't worry, Martin." Aviva said with her M.I.K strapped on. "I'm bringing my Mobile Invention Kit and can program any Creature Power we need on the fly.

Chris gulped. "Uh-oh."

Then there was a beep.

_"This is your captain." _Jimmy said through the comm. _"We are nearing our destination."_

* * *

"Hope you've had an enjoyable flight on Wild Kratts Air, where even turtles fly." Jimmy said.

* * *

Shortly later, the Tortuga has landed over a river as they were all ready.

"Let the Crocogator Contest begin!" Martin announced.

"On your marks-" Jimmy said.

"Later, gator!" Chris said as the Amphi-Sub's windshield lowers.

"Get set-" Jimmy said.

"In a while, crocodile!" Martin said.

Then Jimmy blew the whistle as the 2 teams headed out.

* * *

On the bass boat, Martin and Aviva looked for any signs of alligators.

"Keep your eyes peeled for alligator heads poking up on the surface." Martin said looking around.

"Loading search image." Aviva said bringing up an image of an alligator head only visible.

"An alligator head is designed with eyes and nostrils on top so she can breathe and see everything around her, but at the same time be hidden and really hard to see." Martin said. "Or if we're really lucky, we might be able to see an alligator sunning himself on the bank."

"Updating search image." Aviva said bringing up an image of a basking alligator.

"Yeah, alligators like to lie on the banks to bask in the sun and get their blood and bodies warmed up." Martin said.

"Of course, because they're cold-blooded, they have to use the sun's heat to heat them." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and then when they're warm, they can be active." Martin said. "They go into the water and can hunt for prey with just their nose and eyes sticking above the surface."

"Keep your eyes peeled." Aviva said.

And they continued looking around for any alligators.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Koki were underwater in the Amphi-Sub looking for crocodiles.

"Our search strategy is so much better than Team Gator's." Chris said. "While my bro is looking for the heads of the gator, you and I are looking for the whole body."

Koki then laughed. "Much easier to see."

"You think?" Chris said.

"Team Croc rules!" Koki said fist-bumping him.

"There's 1 now!" Chris spotting one. "I knew I'd find one before my bro!"

"Who said we'd find one first?" Koki smirked.

"I did." Chris said. "Koki how about pulling up right next to this crocodile so I can touch him and activate crocodile powers." He then moves to the back.

"You got it, Chris." Koki said.

And they begin to move towards it.

"Then I'll be able to go outside and swim with the croc." Chris said inserting the Power Disc. "And we will find out why crocs are different."

"And we'll just rack up the points and win the Crocogator Contest." Koki said. "Pulling alongside now."

They near it's tail as Chris reaches through the slot and touches it's tail.

"Activate crocodile powers!" Chris said pressing the Activation Button.

Then the American Crocodile picture appeared, but then strangely disappeared.

"Hey, nothing's happening... What's wrong?" Chris frowned.

"Uh-oh!" Koki said feeling something was off.

She then deployed the periscope and looks at the creature's head.

"Uh, this guy has a wide, rounded U-shaped snout." Koki said. "And I can't see his bottom teeth. This is an alligator!"

"Oops." Chris said. "That's why the activation of crocodile powers didn't work. I was touching the wrong animal! How could I have been so color-blind?" He watches as the alligator swims by. "It's a bluish-gray color, definitely an alligator! I should've known. We got a little overconfident."

"I'm just glad Martin and Aviva didn't hear us trash-talking." Koki said.

Then suddenly as if she jinxed it, a holographic screen appeared with Aviva smirking.

_"Oh, you mean something like, "Team Croc rules"?"_ Aviva smirked.

* * *

Somewhere above them, Martin and Aviva have spotted an alligator.

"Well, Team Gator just found a gator!" Martin beamed.

"Yeah!" They both fist-bumped each other.

"Wide, U-shaped snout at 10 o'clock." Martin said.

Then the alligator dives underneath the water.

"Hey, where's he going?" Aviva wondered.

"Huh, I think he just spotted that Raccoon." Martin said noticing a Raccoon on the bank.

The Raccoon went up the shore and starts drinking.

"Alligators use the water to hide and are experts at surprising Mammals who come to the riverbank for a drink." Martin said.

Then the alligator roars as he lunges out of the water as the Raccoon quickly took off just narrowly missing the gator's jaws.

"Whoa! A near-miss!" Martin exclaimed.

The Raccoon quickly rushed off and disappeared.

"Oh, good for the Raccoon." Aviva said relieved.

"Yeah, really lucky this time, but not always." Martin said. "Most crocodilian species eat fish, including the alligator, but alligators are expert Mammal hunters." And then he thought of something. "Hey I think I'm getting something here."

"What?" Aviva asked.

"A hypothesis." Martin said.

* * *

_"Well, let's hear it." Aviva said._

Jimmy and Amber went up to the screen.

_"I think alligators have wider, broader snouts because they hunt for land Mammals like Raccoons, and deer.__" _Martin said. _"They need sturdy snouts to hold onto big land Mammals."_

Jimmy then blew his whistle as a bell rang.

"I'll give it to you: 1 point for Team Gator." Jimmy announced.

And Martin and Aviva cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Croc, Chris and Koki were having no luck of finding a crocodile.

"Not good." Koki said. "We can't even find a crocodile."

"Aww, all I see are alligators." Chris said. "Gator, gator... Another gator!" They saw a few gators swam by.

"How come there are so many alligators and no crocodiles?" Koki inquired.

They head to the surface and only saw more alligators.

"Gator... gator... Martin and Aviva with with a gator?!" Chris said noticing the 2 with an alligator crawling onto the bank and then sobbed. "Oh, we're in trouble, Koki."

"Uh-huh." Koki nodded.

And then they went back under.

Meanwhile, Martin and Aviva were near the alligator as he heads onto the bank.

"Where's he going?" Aviva wondered.

"Going overland, with a high walk." Martin said and hops out of the boat. "Where they keep their legs directly under them. Ah, check it out, only an alligator can do that." He got on all 4's. "Most reptiles, including crocodiles, walk with their legs out to the side."

He then crawls with his arms and legs out and he pants.

And Aviva couldn't help but laugh.

"Science can be goofy." Aviva said.

Then Martin tripped and fell to the ground.

"It's tiring." Martin said panting.

And then he got up on all 4's again with his arms and legs underneath this time.

"But an alligator walks with his legs directly under him and can walk longer without getting tired." Martin said as he crawls.

And Aviva laughed again.

And like alligators, dinosaurs as well hold their bodies directly under them instead to the side like with other reptiles. It's 1 reason how they managed to become the dominant species and out-competed the other reptiles and early Mammals.

* * *

_"Hey this is a difference." _Martin said. _"It must be because the alligator lives inland, in freshwater environments, where they often have to walk over land. So the alligator's body is designed to have the ability to go for long walks! With the high walk!"_

Jimmy then blew his whistle.

"Point number 2 for Team Gator." Jimmy announced.

And Martin and Aviva cheered.

And the point was added and 1 away from winning.

* * *

Back with Team Croc, they were still having no luck of finding a crocodile as just heard the news.

And Chris groaned.

"They've got 2 points already and we can't even find a crocodile." Chris said.

"Hey, Chris, check it out." Koki said. "I might have something here." And the range map of the American Alligator and crocodile were out. "The range maps show that while the alligators live inland in freshwater areas, the crocodile's range only starts at the tip of Florida and goes seaward to the Caribbean and to the coasts of Central and South America."

"Ah, so it seems that crocodiles might like saltier water." Chris said getting the idea. "We'll head south on our search for crocodiles and take water readings of the saltiness, or salinity, as we go."

Koki then deployed a device to measure the levels of salinity.

"Zero parts salt." Koki said reading the measurements. "This water is fresher than fresh. Totally fresh water here."

"Let's get out of here." Chris said.

And they headed downriver to find a crocodile.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Gator, Martin and Aviva were still following the alligator as they traveled further inland as it was hot.

And Martin brought out a canister of water and drinks some.

"Where'd all the water go?" Aviva asked.

"This is the dry season and that's why this it's a dry grassland." Martin explained. "Usually this whole area is under 2 feet of water. Alligators can't get caught out here because they can overheat and die."

"But there's no water in sight." Aviva said. "Is he gonna make it to wherever he's going?"

Then Martin rushed pass her as the alligator then crawls into a pool of water.

"Look, Aviva!" Martin said gasped. "An alligator hole! I've read about these! An alligator digs these pools with his claws and tail as a way to survive the dry season."

"Okay, so get in there and check it out." Aviva said.

"Nuh-uh." Martin denied. "The alligator uses this pool to attract thirsty prey."

Nearby, a deer wanders to the pool of water and drinks.

"Like an ambush?" Aviva said.

"You got it." Martin said.

Then suddenly the alligator lunges as the deer narrowly avoids his jaws.

"Whoa!" Martin exclaimed from the ambush. "So even though I want to go in there, I'm not going in there until I have alligator powers of my own."

"I'm on it." Aviva said.

Aviva then sets her M.I.K down and it opens up and deploys out as she got to work on the Alligator Power Disc.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Croc, Chris and Koki were still heading downriver.

"Salinity is at 50 parts." Koki announced. "We've now entered a bay where the fresh water of the river is mixing with the salt water of the ocean."

"Brackish water!" Chris said. "And no more alligators!"

They watched as a school of fish swam by them and then an American Crocodile swims near them.

"Whoa!" They both said of how close he was.

"Long, pointy V-shaped snout." Chris said looking at his snout.

"Teeth sticking out from lower jaw." Koki said.

"Greenish-brown color." Chris said. "It's-"

"A crocodile!" They both beamed.

A fish swam by the crocodile as he quickly turns and snatches the fish in his jaws.

"Now that's how you catch fish!" Chris said.

"Not how I catch fish." Koki said.

"American Crocodiles are mostly fish hunters and a long, thin jaw makes it easier for them to move their heads sideways through the water quickly!" Chris explained as the crocodile snatched another fish. "That's why crocs have a long, thin V-shaped snout. Because that's the best shape to have for catching fish."

Then a whistle was heard blowing as they turn to Jimmy on the screen.

_"1 point for Team Croc." _Jimmy said.

* * *

And a point was given for them.

"The score is 2-1." Jimmy said. "Team Gator is in the lead, but Team Croc is catching up."

Then Jimmy noticed that both teams were way far ahead of him.

"Hey, you guys are are getting away from me." Jimmy said. "Time to relocate."

He then rushed to the cockpit and by Amber playing with a chew toy.

"I'm bringing the Tortuga right where croc and gator habitat overlap." Jimmy said.

And he flies the Tortuga off to a new location.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Gator, Martin peaks through the grass watching the alligator.

"C'mon, hurry, Aviva!" Martin said. "Team Croc is catching up!"

Soon Aviva finished, and the slot deploys open as it reveals an orange Alligator Power Disc.

"Listo!" Aviva said grabbing the disc. "The Alligator Power programming is complete!" She then tossed the disc to Martin.

"Great!" Martin said and inserts the disc.

He then nears the alligator by the tail and almost within reach, but then the alligator quickly turns and snaps at him.

"Uh, sorry about that." Martin apologized. "I think I'll just go for a walk around the alligator hole."

He walks around the hole whistling and then crawls behind through some grass near his tail and reaches out again. But the alligator quickly turns and snaps at him again.

"Uh, Aviva... would you mind touching his tail?" Martin asked.

"What?" Aviva said bewildered. "No, that's your department."

"Just pretend." Martin said.

Aviva annoyingly sighed and reaches near the gator's tail as he turns and snaps at her.

And Martin quickly takes the chance and touches him.

"Activate Alligator Powers!" Martin said pressing the Activation button.

And his Power Suit activates into Alligator Power.

"Now I'll go into the alligator hole." Martin said getting in the water next to the gator. "Because we're about the same size, we won't have any problems. Right, buddy?"

"What are you talking about?" Aviva asked.

"Alligators of the same size usually get along okay." Martin said. "So let's check out this hole you dug."

And they both went under.

"Oh, hey, this is nice." Martin said. "Cool and fresh. Ah, a nice place to get out of the sun and cool down." He then saw several other animals. "This alligator hole is also a refuge for all these other animals: frogs, largemouth bass, softshell turtles."

He then swims off and leaps out of the water, but ends up getting Aviva completely wet.

"Oh, that's refreshing." Aviva said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Croc, Chris and Koki were still following the crocodile.

"Koki, steer the Amphi-Sub closer so I can activate croc powers." Chris said eagerly.

They begin to near the crocodile as Chris reaches his hand through the slot near the crocodile's tail. But he missed as he quickly swims off.

"Oh, missed him!" Chris said. "Faster, Koki! He's heading out to sea. He must be after something."

"On it." Koki said.

They quickly hurry up to the crocodile as then suddenly a Tiger Shark appeared into view as the crocodile swims towards it.

"What?" Chris said bewildered. "This croc is attacking a Tiger Shark! Go, Koki, go! This is a never-before-seen moment!"

And they near the crocodile and Tiger Shark as they circle each other.

"Crocodile versus Tiger Shark!" Chris said. "I can't believe it! Incredible, the crocodile is going after the shark."

The crocodile then snaps at the shark as he quickly avoids him.

"And the shark's not backing down." Koki said.

The Tiger Shark then nears the crocodile as he avoids him.

"Whoa, crocodiles are aggressive." Chris said and they near the crocodile again. "Get us closer Koki, I can almost touch him."

He reaches out to touch the croc's tail but missed again as he swims off.

The crocodile snaps at the shark again as the Tiger Shark then swims off.

"Whoa! He made one of the most aggressive sharks in the world back down!" Chris said astonished. "The crocodile is so much more aggressive."

"Than an alligator." Koki said.

"Because it lives in a bigger, tougher environment!"

A whistle was heard blowing as they turn to Jimmy on the screen.

_"A point for Team Croc."_ Jimmy announced.

* * *

"The Crocogator Contest is tied." Jimmy said adding another point for Team Croc. "2-2!"

And Chris and Koki cheered.

Unknowingly outside, an alligator nears the garage ramp as a crocodile nears the front ramp as both entrances were left open by accident as they crawled up the ramps into the Tortuga.

* * *

"Croc or gator, who will win?" Jimmy wondered looking at the screen showing a crocodile and alligator. "Croc or gator? Well, whoever gets the next point wins. And then you can all come back and tell me what the differences are between a crocodile and an alligator."

Unknowingly behind him and Amber, both the crocodile and alligator entrance the room through the doors.

"And why." Jimmy finished.

Then suddenly roaring was heard behind them as they both widen their eyes and stiffen as Jimmy gulped and glanced back.

He then turns around seeing them. "Because I'm still not seeing it!"

The crocodile roars at the alligator as it roars back.

Then Jimmy screamed his head off as Amber panicked and leaped on his head and then he quickly builds a tower of crates and tires placed his chair on top as Jimmy jumped up to the top as the 2 reptiles were busy with their attention on each other than him.

"Help!" Jimmy cried.

And the crocodile hissed.

* * *

Soon Chris and Koki heard the commotion.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Koki said.

* * *

Even Martin and Aviva heard him.

"Sounds like Jimmy's in trouble." Aviva said.

_"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"_

* * *

"What am I gonna do?" Jimmy said frantically.

_"What's wrong Jimmy?" _Aviva and Koki asked in unison on the screen.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Crocogators!" Jimmy fearfully said. "In the Tortuga!"

_"What?" _Aviva frowned.

_"Well, which is it?" _Koki asked.

_"Crocs?" _Chris appeared in view.

_"Or gators?" _Martin appeared as well.

"I don't know." Jimmy whimpered. "1 or the other. Maybe both."

_"Well, what color are they?" _Martin asked.

_"And what are their heads like?" _Chris asked.

Jimmy whimpered looking down to the crocodile.

"One's greenish-brown with a long, pointy head." Jimmy said.

_"Croc!" _Chris said.

"And the other is grayish-blue with a wide, round head." Jimmy said turning to the alligator.

_"Gator!" _Martin said.

_"Jimmy, you are so lucky." _Chris said.

"What?" Jimmy fearfully said.

_"You've found yourself right in the middle of a rarely seen wildlife moment!" _Martin said.

_"A stand off between an alligator and a crocodile!" _Chris said.

The crocodile and alligator continue snapping at each other.

"B-B-B-B-B-But they both have big mouths and lots of teeth!" Jimmy fearfully said.

Amber nervously growled as she clings on.

_"Guys, Jimmy is scared!" _Aviva said.

_"Oh, yeah." _Martin said realizing that.

_"Right, of course." _Chris said smacking himself.

_"To the Jimmy rescue!" _They both said.

* * *

The Amphi-Sub raises to the surface near the crocodile.

"We gotta get back to the Tortuga and fast!" Chris said. "And I know just how to do it!"

He then grabs his mask on and dives in the water and touches the tail of the crocodile.

"Activate Crocodile Powers!" Chris said pressing the Activation button.

He then activates into the American Crocodile Power Suit as it was different from the Nile Crocodile Power Suit with a narrower jaw.

And he surfaced next to Koki.

"Hop on!" Chris said.

Koki then placed her mask on.

"You got it!" Koki said climbing on his back.

And they quickly swim off back to the Tortuga.

"Did you know crocodiles are faster swimmers than alligators?" Chris asked. "Think that's worth a point?"

"I don't think Jimmy's keeping score right now." Koki said.

And they swam off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin was speed-crawling as Aviva rides on his back.

"Alligators are faster runners than crocodiles!" Martin said and laughed. "And I love the way they enter the water, too. Hang on!"

And then he dives into the water as soon Aviva's head pokes out from the water with an annoyed look as Martin rose up as she crossed her arms.

"Oops." Martin said sheepishly. "Heh, sorry."

And they head over to the Tortuga.

* * *

Inside, the crocodile and alligator circle each other as Jimmy was still on his tower as he whimpered.

And soon Chris and Koki appeared and saw the face-off.

"Wow." Chris said amazed.

Then Martin and Aviva appeared.

"Whoa, what giant reptilians!" Martin said astonished.

"Croc with around 68 teeth in his mouth." Chris said.

"Gator jaws hold 80 teeth." Martin said.

"Crocs and gators do meet each other where their natural habitats overlap and sometimes they face off." Chris said.

"Usually the size of the croc or gator determines which 1 backs down and which 1 wins." Martin said.

"Crocs grow to 20 feet." Chris said. "But these 2 are pretty evenly matched."

"Maybe this gator's even a little bigger." Martin said.

The 2 reptiles continue snapping at each other.

"I don't wanna fall into that crocogator fight!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy's tower isn't gonna last long with those bruisers going at it!" Martin said as Chris and Koki join up with them.

"Okay, what do we know about croc and gator behavior that could brake up this fight?" Chris wondered.

The 2 reptiles continue circling each other as then the alligator turns to Martin and hissed.

"Huh?" Martin frowned. "Wh-what me?" He then gasped. "Maybe we already have the answer. Both crocs and gators are cannibals."

And the crocodile turns towards Chris.

"Meaning they like to eat their own kind who are smaller than them." Chris said.

Cannibalism is common in reptiles, as well with other predators. And some dinosaurs were even found with evidence of them cannibalizing each other.

"We're in croc and gator suits and we're smaller than them." Martin said.

"Okay, now I get it." Chris said. "That's why they're looking at us like that."

"And if we get even smaller, I bet they'll really come after us." Martin said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?"

"Uh-huh!"

"The Miniaturizer." They both said.

"Here you go, guys!" Aviva said tossing the Miniaturizer to the floor.

And it deploys out as they both got on it and were shrunk down to the size of hatchling crocodile and alligator.

"Okay!" Martin said. "So now let's get out there and look delicious!"

And their snouts fused on.

"How do you look delicious to a cannibal?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but lets try walking around real gatorish." Martin shrugged.

"And crocish." Chris said.

They both got on the floor and crawled around as both the crocodile and alligator hissed as they started at them with a hungry look as their eyes widen. And then they remember that both crocodiles and alligators are both most vulnerable during the first few years of their lives. And they're both the same size of yearlings.

"You know, sometimes our plans sound great at first, and then I'm not so sure." Chris said.

Then the crocodile and alligator begin to approach them as Aviva and Koki screamed and got out of the way as Martin crawls as fast as his legs could take him with the alligator behind him through the door.

And Chris as well with the crocodile through the other door.

They both rushed down the ramps as Chris had the crocodile on his tail.

"Yikes!" Chris cried.

The crocodile growled as Chris started running on 2 legs screaming.

"Deactivate!" Chris said.

He then deactivates and jumps to a tree branch and clings as the crocodile rushed by.

Behind him, Martin was screaming with the alligator right behind him and then got up.

"Deactivate!" Martin yelled.

He quickly deactivates and dives into a pool of water as the alligator rushed by.

Martin soon rose up with a few patches of mud on him and saw the alligator now gone.

And he sighs in relief.

* * *

"Phew, that was close." Jimmy said.

Amber then finally relaxed and got off his head.

But then a mosquito appeared and lands on his nose. And then the tower shook from it's weight.

"Uh-oh!" Jimmy said.

Then the tower broke apart and as they fell and Amber landed in Aviva's arms as she caught her.

And Jimmy sighed as he laid on the pile.

"So, Jimmy, after all that, do you know the difference between an alligator and a crocodile now?" Chris asked as he and Martin enter the room.

Jimmy went up to the screen and brought up an alligator.

"Wide, U-shaped jaw, bluish-gray: alligator." Jimmy said. "Pointy, V-shaped jaw, brownish, greenish: crocodile."

"I don't think he'll ever forget." Aviva said to Koki.

"What I'll never forget is that they both have big mouths and with lots and lots of teeth." Jimmy said.

And the group laughed.


	21. In Search of Monster Rattlers

In the pine forests of Florida, a fire blazed through the plants.

Then suddenly, running through the flames was Chris and Martin as they were out exploring and was suddenly caught in the fire. They soon made it to a clearing away from the smoke as they looked around as they were surrounded.

They then quickly ran off and finally got through the flames and fell into a creek. And they quickly climbed onto the other bank.

A blaze like that is just part of life in the Florida pine forest.

"Whoa, that blaze came out of nowhere." Martin said.

"Yeah." Chris said. "Good thing we got out of it."

Then Martin's Creaturepod rang as then a holographic screen appeared showing the others with concern looks.

_"Are you guys, okay?" _Koki said.

"Yeah, we just made it out in time." Chris said.

_"Okay, hold on." _Aviva said. _"We're right above you."_

And soon, the Tortuga appeared as it hovered above them. And then a rope was lowered down as they grabbed hold of it as they were pulled up. They soon got in the garage as the Tortuga flies a safe distance away from the fire.

A while later, the fire soon dies down, and they were all out as they looked around the burnt area.

"Whoa, there's hardly anything." Aviva said.

"Well, it's nature." Chris said. "But plants will grow back eventually."

"I don't think anything made it out like you guys." Jimmy said.

But it's hard to imagine that any animal could have survive that inferno.

Then, slight movement caught Amber's attention. She looked over to a charred root and went over to it and sniffed it. Then she calls out as they turn to her.

"Amber, whatcha got?" Martin asked as they went over to her.

They then saw a small burrow as then Chris brought out a pair of forceps, and then reaches in the burrow, as they realized he and Martin weren't the only ones to escape the flames.

Chris then pulls out a small snake.

"It's a Pygmy Rattlesnake." Martin said.

"Pygmy?" Koki frowned.

"Yeah, the smallest species of rattlesnake." Chris said.

"Wow, I didn't think there was a rattlesnake that small." Aviva said astonished.

"Yeah, but don't be fooled by his size." Chris said. "He's still a rattlesnake."

Though like other rattlesnakes, Pygmy Rattlesnakes carry hemotoxic venom. It causes excruciating pain and swelling, but is non-fatal.

"Hey, since snakes are everywhere in Florida, let's check out the biggest of all rattlesnakes." Martin said. "The Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake."

"Well, we've seen the Western Diamondback so far." Chris said. "It's do it."

The Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake is the biggest venomous snake in North America. The biggest ones can be 8 feet long, ranging from southern North Carolina, far south to all across Florida, and far west to Mississippi.

* * *

Early the next morning, at the crack of dawn they were all working out a plan of how to find the monster rattler.

Plenty of people come to Florida to enjoy the sunshine. Which is why it's called the Sunshine State. And a popular tourist attraction with places like SeaWorld and Disney World.

But Florida is also the best state in all of North America to find reptiles.

Soon, a plan was worked out as they took a 3 hour flight northwest to the Applachicola River in south Georgia. And work their way back south through Florida, towards the Gulf of Mexico.

It wasn't until mid-morning that they finally arrived in a good area, and the Bass Boat was lowered into the river as Chris, Martin, Aviva and Amber were in it.

The Applachicola Forest is wild and remote, but even here, human beings have made their presences felt.

As they followed the river south, Martin then noticed something on the surface.

"There's something in the water." Martin said.

They moved towards the object as it was floating, and also saw movement.

"What is that?" Aviva frowned trying to make it out.

They soon pull up next to it, and soon saw it was a water snake caught in entanglement of a fishing line and a stick.

Chris then quickly made the grab, and caught the snake, but got bit himself as well.

"It's a snake." Chris said.

"A Brown Water Snake." Martin said.

"Oh, poor thing." Aviva said.

"I wish fishermen would be more careful with their stuff." Chris said. "There might be some hooks in here as well."

"How did he get caught in this?" Aviva wondered.

"He must've been diving underwater hunting for fish, and caught in the line." Martin said. "This poor guy probably been drifting on the surface like this for days."

"Okay, let's help him out." Chris said and brought out his pocketknife. "Boy, what a tangle."

Chris then slowly begins to cut through the fishing line, and soon the snake slips free.

"There we go." Martin said. "I think you should be name... Fisher."

Brown Water Snakes are expert underwater hunters, they can even catch fish nearly as big as them. And big teeth and bacteria, and their saliva has an ability that prevents blood from clotting for a period of time.

And soon, Chris was able to remove the last bit of fishing line off Fisher's neck.

Entanglements happen just as often in rivers and lakes as they do in the oceans. And fishing lines and get caught around animals as small as a fish, to animals as big as even a Blue Whale.

"There, all done." Chris announced.

And soon, Chris gently lowers the snake into the water, and Fisher swims off as he dove out of view.

* * *

An hour later, Chris pulls the Bass Boat to the shore of the river as they begin to explore in the forest.

They were soon in the forest, but they had an eerie feeling that they could come across anything in this forest. It expands for miles, and even a cousin of the Cougar, the rare and elusive Florida Panther patrols these forests.

Knowing this forest is maze-like, they could easily get lost.

Soon, they came across a creek that they can use to find their way back to the boat.

They followed the creek as they soon came across a cave opening where it's appears to be the source of the creek.

They soon grabbed their flashlights, and headed inside. But immediately, they saw it was slippery, and the cave was littered with spiders. Even though their use to dealing with spiders, but even they have their limits of how they were dealing with them.

And they even saw a big brown spider that was almost like a big brown people-eating spider. But they only saw it once, and Chris and Martin couldn't tell if it was a Wood Spider or a Brown Recluse Spider.

Brown Recluses are one of the deadliest spiders in North America, their bite is similar to a rattlesnake's.

They looked around the tunnel as their lights shine on spiders, a single Bullfrog, and soon a familiar shape of snake with tan coloration with an hourglass pattern appeared.

"Head, there's a Copperhead." Chris said.

They were in a tricky moment, their in a cave with spiders, and now a venomous snake.

Eventually, they made to the other end of the tunnel as Chris had the Copperhead secured on snake tongs.

"Phew, that was a bit tight in there." Aviva said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they found a place by the leaf litter to get a good look at the Copperhead.

"Wow, what a cool pattern." Aviva said.

"Yeah, Copperheads are experts in camouflage." Martin said. "They can easily disappear among the dry leaves and pine needles."

"You could walk by a Copperhead hidden, and you wouldn't even know he was there." Chris said.

Like rattlesnakes, Copperheads are Pit Vipers. They can easily sense heat of their prey even in total darkness. And during the summer is when their most active at night.

"Oh, here's a cool thing." Martin said. "When born, Copperheads have bright yellow tails."

"Really?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, some think it's to lure and attract prey like lizards and frogs." Chris said.

After a few minutes of watching him, they soon left the Copperhead as they headed back to the boat.

* * *

3 Days later, they finally made it to the swamps.

They took the canoe on the Bass Boat, and paddled through the water.

Rattlesnakes are good swimmers, so this area might be promising.

But they haven't had any luck so far after a while.

But in an alligator-filled swamp, you never know what you'll come across.

Or what might come across you.

As they paddled, Chris suddenly heard a tap on his oar.

He then looks around and then dives into the water, and after a struggle he soon grabs hold of something.

"Guys, a little help!" Chris said.

"Okay, coming." Martin said.

He and Aviva got out of the canoe and went over to him. And they helped him as they weren't sure what it was.

"This guy's a monster." Chris said.

He then holds something out as a strange hard object came out of the water with a ridge.

And soon, they lifted the object up from the water revealing it was a monster turtle called an Alligator Snapping Turtle. And his jaws makes an alligator look silly.

"Whoa, an Alligator Snapping Turtle!" Martin said amazed.

And soon, after a struggle, they finally hosted the turtle onto a log.

"Whoa, he's huge." Aviva said.

"Yeah, it's one of the biggest freshwater turtles in the world." Chris said.

"The biggest Alligator Snapping Turtle ever found was weighed 249 pounds." Martin said. "Now that is a monster."

"What's that in his mouth?" Aviva asked noticing something.

"Oh, that appendage is how he hunts." Martin explained. "What they'll do, is twitch it around like a worm, attracting fish. He'll even take on and eat birds."

"And that hooked beak has a powerful bite." Chris said. "Those jaws could easily snap a finger off us if not careful."

"And here's what might happen if it's your arm." Martin said grabbing a stick.

He then nears the stick towards the turtle's mouth, and then he bites down on it snapping it in 2.

"Yikes!" Aviva exclaimed.

"Yep." Chris said. "That would be bad."

"Why is he called an Alligator Snapping Turtle anyway?" Aviva asked.

"He got his name for this 3 ridges on the shell." Martin explained gesturing the ridges. "Which looks like the back of an alligator."

Soon, they placed the turtle back into the water as they headed off.

* * *

Later, they continue through the waterway as they saw creatures everywhere they turn. Like 2 Anoles, and even a Softshell Turtle.

Eventually, they made it to the shore of the waterway. And decided to go on foot.

Before long, a snake skin was spotted.

"Hey, check it out." Chris said and grabs it.

"A snake skin." Martin said.

"Is it an Eastern Diamondback?" Aviva asked.

"Not likely." Chris said having a close look at it. "If it was, there would be bigger scales with the Diamondback pattern. I think this is that of a Pine Snake."

They then headed off to see what they can find.

As they looked among the hollow-out trees, Chris noticed some movement in one of them.

"Hey, I think I got something." Chris said.

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

"I can't tell." Chris said peaking through the gap. "But it's definitely a snake."

He then climbs up the tree, and soon found an opening for him to get through.

"Okay, I can see it." Chris said and begins to climb in. "Okay, let's see if I can..."

He then suddenly slipped and fell through as Martin, Aviva and Amber cringed when they heard a thud of Chris hitting the ground.

"I'm okay!" Chris called from inside. "I'm fine and... WAH, COTTONMOUTH!"

Then they heard the hiss of a snake from the Cottonmouth proving it wasn't happy of being disturbed.

"Guys, I'm about to bring him out!" Chris called out.

Martin, Aviva and Amber moved aside as Chris used his snake tongs and brought the Cottonmouth out from the tree.

Chris was able to climb out of the tree and rejoins them as the Cottonmouth gaped his mouth open which was a threat display.

"This is exactly why he's called a Cottonmouth." Martin said. "His mouth is all white."

"I can see that." Aviva said.

Even Amber was keeping her distance, recognizing the head shape like with the rattlesnakes and Copperhead.

Then they saw the Cottonmouth twitching his tail like how a rattlesnake would.

"Is he rattling his tail?" Aviva wondered.

"Yeah. If you leaves against it, it's nearly like a rattlesnake." Martin said.

And Cottonmouths are snakes to get bitten, their venom causes bad tissue damage.

"Oh, here's a Wow Fact." Chris said. "I've actually heard these snakes can feed on dead things."

"What?" Aviva said baffled.

"It's true." Martin said. "They're one of the few snakes that will scavenge food. Like carrion, dead fish, and even road kill."

"Quite adaptable for a snake." Chris said.

* * *

Sometime later, they were back on the river heading south and pass by a Red-Bellied Watersnake laying on a branch in the shade.

They continue down the river when suddenly the Bass Boat's engine stuttered and smoke appeared.

"Oh, no!" Aviva cried.

Chris turns off the engine as Aviva removes the cover as smoke spews out as she tries to work out what was wrong.

"Ugh! The engine's overheated!" Aviva angrily groaned.

After 3 weeks in their search of a Eastern Diamondback, and things took a bad turn.

After calling Koki and Jimmy to pickup Amber since part of their deal with Masrani was not to have word of a dinosaur beyond Isla Nublar. And last time they checked, there was no dinosaur daycares.

Fortunately, the nearest town was only 4 miles away and they managed to get the broken down boat to a harbor for repairs.

* * *

That evening, they were having dinner as the damage was not as bad as Aviva thought. And Koki announced the Bass Boat will be ready by tomorrow.

And Chris was looking at a map and some islands further out in the water. And have heard of rattlesnakes crossing islands to the mainland and coming to islands from time to time.

And thought it meant be worth a look.

* * *

The next day, with the Bass Boat fully repaired. They headed out to the shallow water where some islands are.

But this has got to be the craziest place to find a rattlesnake.

"Are you sure about this?" Aviva asked while looking across the water.

"Well, they do often island hop from time to time." Chris said. "So, it's quite possible."

But sometimes crazy things turn out to be true.

Eventually they made to the shallows of a nearby island, and soon a shape was seen in the water ahead of them.

"I got something." Martin said spotting it.

Chris quickly tossed the anchor into the water, and Martin got out with the snake tongs and heads towards it and saw it was an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake.

Martin was soon able to grab the snake's tail as he wasn't striking. And he was able to hold out revealing it was a monster-sized rattler, looking about 6 feet long. And it's head was as big as Martin's fist.

Martin then brought the snake onto the boat still not showing any aggression. And like with the Western Diamondbacks, Amber kept her distance after recognizing it as a rattlesnake.

Half an hour later, they brought the snake onto the nearby island where he possibly came from. They plan to bring the snake to the mainland once their done with him

Soon, the Tortuga landed as Koki came out. And Jimmy kept his distance like with Amber.

"He sure is different from the Western Diamondbacks." Koki said.

"Yeah, Eastern Diamondback are more of a grayish brown coloration." Chris said. "And their pattern with the diamonds are more of a cream yellow."

Soon the rattlesnake started rattling his tail, but the thing they noticed is that his tail only had 4 rattles.

"That snake sure has a small rattle." Jimmy said seeing it even at his distance.

"Yeah, a rattlesnake at this size would have 20 rattles on it's tail." Martin said.

"But... Why is it short like that?" Aviva wondered.

"Hmm. It's rattle can break off if it hits rocks and other hard things." Chris said. "So, maybe that's what happen."

"A rattlesnake does get a new rattle everything he sheds." Martin said. "So he'll have a proper rattle again eventually. Like our fingernails, it's made of keratin."

"And what's interesting of these guys, they're actually known to have a taste for rabbits." Chris said. "They'll eat anything warm-blooded. They're meanly diurnal snakes. And can be 15 pounds. But the heaviest on record was 34 pounds."

"And they can even live in burrows with Gopher Tortoises." Martin said.

"Really?" Koki said. "But isn't the tortoise in danger."

"The rattlesnake actually lives the tortoise alone." Martin said. "I mean, reptiles aren't mainly in their diet."

Soon, they noticed the rattlesnake getting more active by the warmth of the sand and from the sun. Meaning he could strike at any second. Even the buzz from his short tail was a clear warning.

"I think I'll name this guy... Short Rattle." Martin said.

"Well, by the sound of Short Rattle's tail, I think he's getting upset." Koki said.

"Hmm. A venom sample might be interesting." Aviva said.

"Why you'd want that?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"To make anti-venom." Aviva said.

Soon, a flask was made and Chris begins to head the snake with the tongs. And was soon able to get a good hold behind the head.

Eastern Diamondbacks are equally dangerous as Western Diamondback in venom yield.

"Okay, let's do this." Chris said holding the flash nearing the snake's mouth.

He inches the flask near the mouth, and quickly Short Rattle bites down through the plastic and delivers a shot of venom.

Once done, Chris pulls the flask away and soon released the snake. They were lucky he was a behaved snake.

"This sample works enough to anti-venom." Aviva said. "I'll get to work on it soon."

* * *

2 hours later, they transported Short Rattle to the shore of the mainland.

They soon brought him near a forest, and Martin brought him out of a snake bag. And they watched as Short Rattle slithers off.

"What an incredible snake." Martin said.

"Yeah, and so many amazing animals yet to see." Chris said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I think the Eastern Diamondback might be my favorite rattlesnake.**


	22. Creature Power Disc Hunt

A peaceful day out in the shallow water off Florida as the Tortuga rests on the water in Sea Turtle Mode. And Amber was peacefully laying on the platform as the Koki came out with a box of tools.

"It's a perfect day to do maintenance on the flotation stabilizers, with this tranquil sea." Koki said setting the box and looks at the calm still water, and brought out her laptop. "Got all my tools."

She then press a key as the screen showed the Tortuga's front flippers rising up.

And soon the Tortuga's flipper rose up.

"The Tortuga may be a little tippy while I work." Koki said. "So just don't rock the boat gang!" She called out to the others.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was asleep in the cockpit.

"Okay!" Koki called out.

"Huh!" Jimmy shot awake. "I'm awake. Guess I can wash the windshield."

Jimmy begins to clean the windshield, but then the container of bottle slipped off and spilled as it hits the floor.

"Uh oh, aaah!" Jimmy said and then slipped and hits the floor.

And wipes the liquid off his face.

"Maybe I need a little more sleep." Jimmy said.

And then he went back to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koki works on the left front flipper as Chris sets up a table on the platform.

"Okay, here's a place to dry and sort my Creature Power Discs." Chris said placing his Disc Holder on the table.

And he begins to place them on the table.

"Aardvark, Great White... nice one... dolphin, Sperm Whale, crocodile, Basilisk." He placed them out.

And then Amber perks her head up, and then got up and looks at the discs as Chris continues placing them out.

"Come to take a look at my Power Discs, Amber?" Chris chuckled and placed his Hummingbird Power Disc down.

"Well, while Amber looks at them, I'll be taking a look myself to make sure they're working." Aviva said appearing. "I should also check Martin's as well." And she turns to the garage. "Hey Martin, could you bring out your Creature Power Discs?"

Martin was in the garage doing some repair on the Createrra.

"Okay sure." Martin replied.

"Yeah, good luck." Chris said placing his Elephant Power Disc down. "With his organization system, there's no way. He'll never find them all."

And Chris placed his Jaguar Power Disc down as Martin whistled and holding every one of his Discs in his arms.

"Here they are." Martin said.

Among his Disc pile was a tower, and it swung side to side. And then his Cheetah Power Disc slips off and falls, but Martin bounced it off his foot and flies up to the pile.

"Is that all of them?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Martin answered.

And he placed the Discs down on the table, but then his Lion Power Disc slid down and bounced a bit.

"Uh oh." Martin said.

And then disc fell off the table and landed on Amber's head.

"Almost lost one." Martin said and laughed.

And then Amber tossed it up and balanced it on her snout and then tossed on the table.

"I'm going to go up top to chill out and look around." Martin said.

And Martin jumps up grabbing the rim of the garage door, and then climbs up the shell panel and climbs up the Tortuga's shell to the sunroof.

* * *

Not too far away, a pod of Bottlenose Dolphins swam around the shallow waters, and Click and Whistle were among them.

At the moment the pod were sending a series of clicks out scanning for any schools of fish.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, a platform on the 2nd level deploys out as Martin lays on his back relaxing.

And then an Osprey flew by and circles round before landing on the platform next to Martin.

"Hey!" Martin greeted. "I guess you had the same idea. Great place to look around right?"

And the Osprey looks out trying to spot any fish.

"You Ospreys have sharp eyesight don't ya?" Martin said. "Hey you've just reminded me, I forgot to give Aviva my Osprey Power Disc."

And he shakes his boot as his Osprey Power Disc fell out.

"It was in my boot." Martin said.

And then the Osprey looks like he noticed something.

"What're you looking for with those big Osprey eyeballs anyway?" Martin asked. "Fish?"

And then a large shape appeared into view under the surface. And it looked a large fish, nearly as big as a bus.

"Whoa that's a big fish!" Martin said.

And then Martin noticed the square shape of it's head.

"Can it be?" Martin said." A Whale Shark! I love Whale Sharks! Well, despite the name, their really not whales, their actually gentle filter feeders like whales. But they are as big as some species."

And Martin watches as the Whale Shark swims near the surface.

"Whoa." Martin said astonished.

And soon the Whale Shark opens it's wide mouth engulfing gallons of seawater, and with it any plankton.

And the shark appears to be at 25 to 30 feet long.

"I gotta show everybody." Martin said reaching his Creaturepod.

And he took a picture of the Whale Shark and press the send button.

"Sending." Martin said.

The Whale Shark's dorsal fin sails across the surface near the Tortuga and went under near the left flipper as Koki worked.

And then her tablet beeped as she looks at the photo.

"Whoa... a Whale Shark?" Koki said. "They really are as big as a whale."

And her screen brought up an image of a Whale Shark

"The biggest ones can reach 50 to 60 feet long." Koki said. "That's big. No wonder they're the biggest fish in the ocean."

* * *

Chris continues looking over his discs.

"Guys... Martin's spotted a Whale Shark." Aviva said.

"Where?" Chris looked around.

And Koki hops down joining them. "Yeah, where is she?"

"We've got to get a closer look." Chris said.

Below them, the Whale Shark swims over the sandflat.

And soon, she swam up near the surface as her dorsal fin was seen.

"There she goes." Chris said.

"She's swimming away." Koki said as the shark swims off.

"Ahh, we'll never get a closer look." Aviva said.

* * *

"Hey, I've got an idea." Martin said. "That fish might be too big for you to catch, but what about me? With Osprey Powers!"

And he inserts the Osprey Power Disc, and touches the Osprey.

"Activate Osprey Powers!" Martin press the activation button.

And soon he activates into the Osprey Power Suit.

"Oh yeah!" Martin beamed.

And he flies off.

"Woo... let's go fishing!" Martin flies off to the Whale Shark.

And soon, he was able to catch up with the shark.

"Ah ha, Whale Shark as 10 o'clock." Martin said. "Oh yeah, Whale Sharks often swim near the surface while they filter feed. A great place to find plankton. But swimming near the surface make them easy for me to catch in my Osprey Power Suit!"

And Martin dives towards the shark.

"Okay, but no talons, toe pads only." Martin said and brought his talons out.

And he lands on the shark's back, and then found himself struggling of lifting the shark. And managed to lift her for a second.

And the others saw her on the platform.

"Wow!" Koki beamed.

"Awesome!" Aviva said amazed.

"Alright Martin!" Chris cheered.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Martin cheered. "Whoa, ahhh, this shark is heavy." He said strained as he holds the shark.

Martin was fortunate enough that Whale Sharks are usually slow and some of the ocean's gentle giants.

"Sooo... Heavy!" Martin said strained as he holds on.

"Uh... you forgot that a 25 foot long Whale Shark weighs about 16,000 pounds." Chris said.

"Uh! Kinda..." Martin said strained.

And Martin flaps his wings hard as he was now stuck on the back of an 8 ton teenage Whale Shark. And an adult can weigh 41,000 pounds, weighing a little more than 4 African Elephants.

And then suddenly Martin pulls himself free, but was flapping his wings so hard that he took off like a missile and flying quickly towards the Tortuga.

"That's too close!" Aviva yelled.

"Slow down!" Chris yelled.

"I can't!" Martin yelled trying to slow down. "Everyone out of the way! Look out!"

"INCOMING!" Chris yelled.

And then Amber got up and saw Martin and then she, Chris, Aviva and Koki quickly jumped into the water as Martin hits the side of the Tortuga's shell.

"Ouch." Martin said.

And then Martin slid and then fell and lands on the table with the Power Discs as they were launched into the air.

"The discs!" Koki exclaimed trying to catch some as they fell into the water.

"Oh no!" Aviva cried as she and Chris tries to catch some on their side.

And Amber tries to catch some as she went underneath.

"They're sinking!" Chris exclaimed.

1 disc in the air spins as it was the Lion Power Disc and bounced off Martin and fell into the water.

"Wha...?! Uh oh, ahh!" Martin said.

And then he slipped off the table and fell into the water.

And he soon rose up.

"Oops." Maritn said.

"Our Creature Power Discs!" Chris cried.

And Chris went under to try and grab at least a few of them, but then the Whale Shark pass by as some bounced off her back. And then her massive tail swung causing a large gust of water as the some discs were caught by it as they sank to the sand.

And some have landed on the sand as some were then covered.

And Chris soon went up as Amber climbs back on the platform.

"Yikes, they're being covered by sand with the wave action." Chris said.

And Chris went back under and dives to the sand and swipes his hand across the sand trying to find them. But had no luck, and quickly swims up.

"I can't find them!" Chris said.

"What?" Aviva said. "All of our Creature Power Discs are lost?"

And then Amber chattered as they turn to her as she had 2 light blue Power Discs in her mouth. And she went up to Aviva and placed them down, and reveals she actually save both Chris and Martin's Dolphin Power Discs.

"Well, at least 2 discs are saved." Koki said.

"Nice catch, Amber." Martin said.

* * *

Later, they went over what discs they have left, and the 2 Dolphin Power Discs, and Martin's Osprey Power Disc was saved.

"Okay, good news is the Dolphin Power Discs and Martin's Osprey Power Disc was saved. "Aviva said. "Bad news, all the other ones are probably under 2 inches of sand by now."

"Okay, how can we find 2 dozen Power Discs under a layer of sand?" Martin wondered.

"Hmm, I know we can use something." Chris said.

And then they heard Amber cawing out as if she wants them to come over.

"Wonder what's with Amber." Chris said.

"Let's go see." Koki said.

And they rushed to the platform where Amber was, and in front of her was Whistle and Click.

"Click, Whistle what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

And Click made clicking sound.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris asked.

"I think so." Martin replied.

"What?" Koki asked.

"We think Click and Whistle just gave us the answer to find the Power Discs." Martin said.

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, dolphins actually have a special hunting skill of finding fish hidden in the sand." Chris said. "And in this case, maybe the Power Discs."

And Chris and Martin grab their Dolphin Power Discs, and inserted them as they touched Click and Whistle and activated into their Dolphin Power Suits.

And they dove down with the 2 dolphins and met up with the rest of the pod. And they were scanning the seabed with their echolocation, and soon Aviva and Koki arrived in the Amphi-Sub.

"Okay, how can Dolphin Power help us?" Aviva asked.

"Well, we know dolphins hunt with echolocation, right?" Chris said.

"Right." Aviva and Koki replied.

"So, their echolocation can even detect hidden fish under the sand." Martin said. "Watch."

And one of the pod's females swims just over the sand sending clicks to pick up anything underneath. And then she looked like she found something and circled once as she looks like she homing in on something. And she buries her face through the sand, and after a few moments she pulls her head out with a fish in her mouth.

"Whoa! That's cool." Koki said.

"So, the echolocation in the Dolphin Power Suits should too." Martin said.

"To the Creature Power Disc rescue!" Chris said.

And they swam across the seabed using echolocation to find the hidden Power Discs as Whistle and Click helped out.

And Martin across the sand, and soon picks up something.

"I got one!" Martin said.

And Martin moves some sand, and soon reveals a Crocodile Power Disc.

"Crocodile!" Martin said and grabs the disc.

"There's one over here!" Chris said.

Martin looked over as Chris has the Rattlesnake Power Disc.

"Rattlesnake!" Chris said.

"Great job guys!" Aviva said.

"At this rate, we'll have all the Creature Power Discs in no time." Koki said.

And soon, Click appeared with the Gazelle Power Disc. And Whistle appeared next to her with the Giant Squid Power Disc.

"Wow, nice jobs guys." Koki smiled.

Chris continues scanning the sand, and soon uncovers the Spider Monkey Power Disc and grabs it.

"Spider Monkey!" Chris said.

"Yeah, Seahorse!" Martin cheered holding it.

And Click and Whistle went up to them with the Elephant and Polar Bear Power Disc.

"Nice one, guys!" Chris beamed grabbing them.

And Martin soon found a disc sticking out of the sand.

"Ooh... Peregrine Falcon." Martin said.

And soon Chris found a half covered yellow one.

"Oh yeah, Cheetah." Chris said grabbing it.

And they continue swimming across the seabed as they soon had a bag filled with Power Discs.

And soon Chris uncovers some sand and reveals the Zebra Power Disc.

"Zebra!" Chris said.

"I think we found all of them!" Martin beamed holding the Disc filled bag. "Let's go!"

And then they swam up back to the Tortuga.

"Safe and back home." Aviva said.

* * *

Sometime later, the Tortuga flies through the air as Chris placed the last disc in his Disc Holder.

"Ahh yes, all our Creature Power Discs, safe and sound." Chris said placing his Rhino Power Disc in his Disc Holder.

And he closed it up.

"Yup, thanks to those awesome dolphin echolocation powers that helped us find them." Martin said.

"And, we can keep activating the Power Suits." Aviva said. "And keep making lots of new discs."

"Of whatever new animals we meet." Martin said.

"Living free and in the wild!" Chris said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is based on the new Season 6 episode, Hammerheads.**

**But I'm sad to announce this might likely be my last chapter update before Hurricane Isaias hits. As the place where I live is in the path of the storm.**


	23. First Encounter with Donita

2 days later, they were all relaxing on the beach having a day off.

"Ah. Nothing like a nice relaxing day off on the beach." Aviva said laying on a lounge chair with some shades and in her beach outfit which is a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, 3 bracelets, necklace with a small white shell, and yellow sandals with blue straps.

"Yep. This is something I needed." Koki said also in a lounge chair in her beach outfit with was the same shirt but with no sleeves, and similar yellow jean shorts, and red sandals with gray straps.

"Yeah. And the sand is nice and warm today." Jimmy said.

They looked over and saw Jimmy buried under a layer of sand. He was also in his beach outfit which was a white T-Shirt with the same video game character on his sweater, and gray shorts with a red stripe.

Close by in the water, Chris and Martin were as Amber was in the water as well. But was staying close to the shore where still can still stand. But already she was quickly learning how to swim.

And they were amazed of how she was doing it. Amber tucks her arms as she uses her legs and feet to swim, and looking from above, she almost looked like of how a Monitor Lizard would swim through the water.

"It's amazing how Amber can already swim." Martin said.

"Yeah, it takes most human kids to swim at 6 years old." Chris said.

"I guess she's the first dinosaur swim, right?" Aviva said.

"Actually, some dinosaurs can swim." Chris said.

"Really?" Koki frowned.

"Yeah, most scientists agreed that like most other animals, dinosaurs can swim just as well." Martin said. "Swimming across rivers, deep channels if they have too. As well as cooling off on hot days."

"You don't think that a dinosaur from Isla Nublar could swim to the mainland, do you?" Jimmy asked.

"Not likely." Martin said. "I mean, there's 120 miles of Pacific Ocean between Isla Nublar and Costa Rica.

"It's unlikely to make it through ocean currents, storms, sharks." Chris said counting his fingers. "All of those along with exhaustion would get them first long before reaching the mainland."

"I guess we have no trouble at all." Aviva said.

Then suddenly a shadow flew over them.

"Huh?" Chris frowned.

They looked up and saw a private jet with a pink color, and dark pink underside. And with 2 large thrusters on each end of it's wings.

And the jet flies over them and towards the forest as they were concern as they know that jet.

"Uh-oh." Koki said. "You recognized that jet?"

"Uh-huh." The others nodded.

"Not good." Martin said.

"We better go check it out." Aviva said.

They then rushed over through the trees.

* * *

Before long, they peaked their heads out from the bushes and found the private jet as it has already landed in a clearing of the forest.

And outside of the jet was 2 familiar figures to them.

One is a mid-aged woman of noticeably high stature with maroon hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. She wore a 60's or 70's outfit with a reddish-pink shirt adorned with spots, rolled up sleeves to her elbows, along with long, blue-green earrings and umber brown pants which are wore up to the waist. And in high-heels.

With her was a thick upper body man with a slim under body. Muscular and big arms, blonde hair, light blue eyes, turquoise t-shirt with a symbol in the middle, white pants with a brown belt. A brown band on his right wrist and gay dress shoes.

The Wild Kratts knew them because they are another villain.

Donita Donata and Dabio.

Like Zach, they too use animals. But instead of robots, Donita has a pashion to use live animals in her fashion line as a fashion designer. She uses Pose Beam Balls trapping animals of her interest into suspended animation. And Dabio was her henchman.

They're both almost like a version of Yzma and Kronk from 2000 Disney film The Emperor's New Groove.

The Wild Kratts had several encounters with Donita, like when she tried to use Draco Lizards for her line and kidnapped Martin. Catching Fireflies to turn them into a dress, and captured Martin in Firefly Power. Turning a Basilisk Lizard named Splash-Claw into a hat, a Cheetah named Blur into a shawl. Making a gown from Birds of Paradise as Dabio even captured Aviva in a Lawe's Parotia Power Suit mistaking her for a real bird. Also Golden Orb Weaver Spiders to collect spider silk for a dress. Almost used seahorses for earrings not decided not to after seeing them in yellow. A Blowfish as a crown, and many more.

"What's Donita and Dabio doing here?" Martin wondered.

"Whatever it is, not good." Chris said.

"Shh!" Koki shushed.

They remained quiet as they listened.

"So, what are we looking today, Donita?" Dabio asked.

"Well, Dabio." Donita said. "I just had an interested on these beautifully striped snakes." She showed him a notepad drawing of a Scarlet Kingsnake.

"Ooh, pretty colors." Dabio said.

"Indeed." Donita said. "I plan to turn them into bracelets and headbands, anything that says fashion." She then hands him a canister with a vacuum nozzle. "Now. Get out there, and collect as many of those snakes as you can find."

"Yes, Donita." Dabio saluted.

Dabio then runs off to find some Scarlet Kingsnakes.

And Donita sat down on a lounge chair and got to work on more designs.

And the Wild Kratts ducked down behind the bushes.

"She's using Scarlet Kingsnakes as bracelets?" Aviva said in disbelief. "That is so wrong."

"I know." Martin said agreeing with her. "I mean, these snakes have beautiful colors but they're not much to be jewelry."

"But how are we gonna stop, Donita?" Koki wondered. "She'll pose beam us the second she sees us."

They all think of a way as then Martin noticed a basking Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake a few yards away.

"I think I might got something." Martin said. "Okay, team huddle. Here's what we're gonna do."

They got in a team huddle as they whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dabio has already captured a dozen Scarlet Kingsnakes, and even a few Scarlet Snakes which he didn't noticed since they looked similar.

"112, 113..." Dabio counted as his vacuum sucked 2 more snakes.

"Missed one." Chris's voice out.

"Huh?" Dabio frowned looking behind him.

Then slithering into view was a shadow of a large snake as a rattling sound was heard.

Dabio then nervously blubbered and quivered as in the shadows was Chris in the Rattlesnake Power Suit appeared and slithered off as Dabio saw movement and turns as he nervously whimpered.

Then dropping behind him was Martin also with Rattlesnake Power hanging from a tree branch appeared. And then he opens the bottom lid of the jar as the snakes slithered across his arm and on him. Once they were all on him, Martin quickly heads up.

Dabio nervously blubbered as he looked behind him and saw a shadow.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Giant snake!" Dabio cried and rushed off.

Then Chris slithered out from the bushes and Martin joins next to him and chuckled.

* * *

Back by her jet, Donita was still designing on her snake jewelry.

And then Dabio rushed over to her.

"There's a giant snake, Donita!" Dabio cried.

"What?" Donita exclaimed. "Hmm..."

She looks around but saw nothing, and then she saw the jar was empty.

"Where are your snakes?" Donita demanded.

"Huh? Bu-Bu... I... I... was..." Dabio stuttered in disbelief.

"Don't make excuses, Dabio." Donita said dismissively. "'A giant snake took them". You lost your snakes. "Here, hold this!" She holds out another pack with Scarlet Kingsnakes and took Dabio's pack. "I'll fill this one myself."

Donita heads off to find more snakes, and Dabio straps the full one on.

And then Chris appeared and poked his right shoulder.

"Huh?" Dabio frowned.

Then suddenly Dabio zoomed off like a shot with a fright. "AHHHH!"

* * *

Somewhere ahead of him, Martin peaked from behind a bush hearing Dabio screaming.

And then he brought out his long snake body as then Dabio tripped and hits the ground.

Then Chris appeared and opens the jar as the snakes slithered onto him.

"Now this is how you collect snakes." Donita said.

Dabio groaned as Donita sucks another Scarlet Kingsnake into her jar and turns to him.

"Dabio!" Donita narrowed her eyes and went up to him. "You lost those snakes too?"

"Uh, the giant snake took them." Dabio said.

"Uggh!" Donita growled.

And then she noticed something.

"Hmm, what's this?" Donita wondered seeing a large line on the ground. "Hmm..." She thought of something.

* * *

Further away from them, the Wild Kratts were laughing a bit.

"Dabio should've seen his face." Aviva laughed.

"That was almost too easy!" Chris said.

"Yeah, and we did it without being-" Jimmy said.

Then suddenly a pink beam hits Jimmy as he froze with a panicked look and glowed pink. And before they realized what happened, Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki were then hit as they then froze and couldn't move excepting glancing their eyes.

"Well, well, well." Donita said stepping out from the bushes along with Dabio. "It took me long enough to realize who was behind this."

Chris gulped.

"Well thank you for gathering up all of our snakes again." Donita said smugly and cackled.

Then she and Donita sucked up all the snakes, unknowingly to them, Amber was hidden in a bush and saw what happened as the 2 soon finished.

Then Donita and Dabio laughed as then suddenly Amber lunges into Donita's face as Donita was blinded as she struggled to pull the Raptor off her.

"Amber?" Martin said through his teeth.

Dabio then rushed in to help, and grabs Amber and manages to pull her off. But then Amber quickly got her and attacks his face as Dabio struggled to pull her off. She then jumps off as Dabio tries to smack her but ends up smacking himself. And Amber landed on the Pose Beam ball.

"Get that lizard!" Donita yelled.

Dabio then grabs a big branch from the ground, and then swung it towards Amber. But Amber quickly jumps off the ball as Dabio ends up hitting the Pose Beam ball. And it hits the ground and broke into pieces.

The moment it was crushed, the Wild Kratts were quickly free.

"We're free!" Koki cheered.

"Let's get outta here!" Aviva said.

"Amber, come on!" Chris said.

They quickly rushed as Amber turns to them, and then leaps off Donita's face knocking her over as she leaps onto Dabio as he trips over a log and hits the ground. And Amber quickly rushed off into the bushes as they disappeared.

"One of these days... They'll pay." Donita growled.

* * *

Later towards night, they were out in the shallow water as the Tortuga was in Sea Turtle and made sure Donita hasn't followed them.

"Wow, who would've thought Amber was the hero for us today?" Martin said scratching under Amber's chin.

"Yeah, it's usually us who saves you guys." Aviva said.

"Maybe Amber might 1 day save us again." Koki said.

"At least we stopped Donita for now." Chris said.

"I wonder where we should go next." Jimmy wondered.

"Any chance we can talk about that tomorrow?" Aviva asked and then yawned. "I'm a little beat."

And soon, the Tortuga's lights turned off as they went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here's Amber's first encounter with Donita and Dabio.**

**I felt like I need Donita for look for an animal with bright coloration. And so, I thought of Scarlet Kingsnakes. I mean, who knows, if they actually did an episode on Scarlet Kingsnakes, they might have Donita in it.**

**I've also added a reference scene from Secrets of the Spider's Web to humor things a little.**

**And For those who love African wildlife, I'll do 1 more chapter before they head to Africa.**

**And you will enjoy what I have in store.**

**Here's a hint for the next chapter.**

**Amber will meet a young whale, who will grow up to become the biggest toothed predator to have ever live.**


	24. Race for the Sperm Whale Disc

A clear sunny day casts over the Atlantic Ocean as a Sperm Whale rose to the surface like a great submarine and blows a strong jet of mist from his blowhole. And then the Tortuga flies above him as he then dives under.

Inside in the HQ room, Chris and Martin had most of the Creature Power Discs lay out on the floor as Jimmy sat by them eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies. And was next to Martin, and Aviva and Koki were sitting on the electronic table.

"Okay, how bout this?" Martin suggested. "I'll make you an offer ya can't refuse. I'll trade ya this one, for that one." He brought his Bat-Eared Fox Power Disc and pointed to Chris' Great White Shark Power Disc.

"No way!" Chris protested placing his right hand over it. "The Great White Shark torpedo swimming power is like my favorite one. I have to give me about 5 Creature Power Discs for this baby."

"It wasn't getting that bite force jaw power either." Aviva said.

"Yeah, 2 tons of pressure." Koki said. "That guy can bite through a steel chain." She pushed a button as the big screen showed a swimming Great White Shark."

"Okay, look you like to swim, right? Well check it out." Chris said held out his Sperm Whale Power Disc. "I'll give you this Sperm Whale Power for..."

"Honey Guide Power?" Martin brought out his Honey Guide Power Disc.

"Not what I was thinking." Chris said.

"Worth a try." Martin said.

"I'll do it for..." Chris said wondering through the Lion, Cheetah, Gazelle, Blowfish, and Lynx Power Disc. "...Your Lynx snow-walking power."

"Oooh, that's hurts!" Martin said. "I love that snow-walking power. Hmm."

"Chipperoo?" Jimmy offered a cookie.

They turned to him.

"What? I always eat when I'm nervous." Jimmy said.

Then a ding was heard.

"Hold that thought." Jimmy said and got up.

"Jimmy Z, how many of those chocolate chipperoo cookies are you gonna ask?" Koki asked as he ran by to the microwave.

"102 and 3 quarters is my record." Jimmy said grabbing a plate of fresh cookies.

"Well, they are his Grandma Z's famous recipe." Aviva said as she and Koki grab a cookie from his plate as his rush by.

"Okay, ready." Jimmy said sat by the brothers.

"Oh, I would sure like to dive deeper with Sperm Whale Power." Martin said.

Then beeping was heard, as Koki brought out her tablet and looks through it.

It showed a map of the Tortuga as it was flying towards a group of islands many miles west of Portugal.

Known as the Azores.

"Azores islands are coming up." Koki announced.

The Azores is an autonomous region of Portugal, an archipelago in the Mid-Atlantic. The islands are characterized by dramatic landscapes, fishing villages, green pastures and hedgerows of blue hydrangeas.

And the Azores is the perfect gathering place for a famous creature.

"Wonder what we got down there?" Koki wondered. "Guys?" She turns to the others.

However, they were busy with the trade.

"Come on, what do ya say?" Chris inquired. "This is the only Sperm Whale disc we have. And it's a valuable one. And we haven't used it much yet."

Martin thinks for a moment.

"I'll... do it!" Martin grabbing it.

And he held out the Lynx Power Disc as Chris grabs it.

"Nice doing business with ya, bro." Chris said as they both took their new Power Discs.

"Boy, I can't wait to try it out." Martin said.

Amber then sniffs the disc.

"Ya like it, don't ya?" Martin chuckled.

Then Amber playfully bites down on the disc trying to take it from him.

"No, no, Amber." Martin said pulling it. "It's not a chew toy. Let go."

They continued their tug-of-war match as then the disc slipped from Amber's teeth as Martin fell back a little as the disc slipped from his hand.

"Oops." Martin said.

The disc then bounced off the wall and then hits a button as a side door opens to outside as the disc bounced on the floor towards the doorway.

"Oh, no! Sperm Whale Disc on the loose!" Martin cried. "Save it!"

Aviva quickly rushed towards and made lunge towards it, she hits the floor but missed the grab as the disc bounced out from the Tortuga.

"NO!" They all yelled.

They all looked out as the disc fell towards the ocean below.

"No, that's our only Sperm Whale disc!" Aviva cried. "We have to get it back."

"Okay, you get the Amphi-Sub ready." Chris said. "I'll try to find with Dolphin Power." He brought out his Dolphin Power Disc.

* * *

Half an hour later, Aviva and Martin were the Amphi-Sub as they looked for the missing Power Disc. They were fortunate enough that the area where it landed in the water was near the shelf of the island and not in the ocean sea. But they also found some Sperm Whales around the bay.

Most Sperm Whales in the Atlantic gather here in these warm waters to have calves. And it's an area where males come to challenge each other to mate.

the Amphi-Sub slowly swims by passing 2 Sperm Whales not wanting to startle them.

"Okay, now go easy." Martin said. "Easy. Last thing we want to startle them."

"Don't worry, Martin." Aviva assured. "I built this Amphi-Sub pretty tough. Though not as tough as the Hippo Sub, but still."

"Even to a 60 ton whale, with a jaw armed with 8-inched teeth?" Martin inquired watching a Sperm Whale with a gaped mouth.

"Mmm... maybe." Aviva said having doubts. "So, let's just find the disc quickly then."

They then swam off as they soon came across a family pod of Sperm Whales.

"Okay, we gotta ease right into the pod." Martin said. "Only females with their calves. Bulls normally go it alone, but can but in small groups." he then grabs his Creaturepod. "Chris, come in."

* * *

_"Any sign of the disc?"_

"Nothing yet." Chris said as he was in the Dolphin Power Suit searching along the shallow seabed. "Has to be somewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin and Aviva were still looking for the disc as then suddenly the Amphi-Sub was bumped.

"What was that?" Aviva wondered.

And then swimming in front of them was a Sperm Whale calf. And Martin then recognized them.

"Bumper, is that you?" Martin smiled. "How you've been, buddy?"

Bumper is a young calf they've met during their Whale of a Squid adventure a while back. The brothers followed them during a deep sea hunt, but then ran into a Giant Squid as it snatched Bumper, and soon was in a battle with his mother. The legendary battle of the Sperm Whale and the Giant Squid has never been witness before, and as they followed them, the Amphi-Sub soon shuts down and sinks. And was soon getting crushed by the water pressure, but Aviva's robot arm quickly saves them.

Soon, they headed back down with Sperm Whale and Giant Squid Power. But shortly after they found them again, Bumper's mother was then caught in a drifting ghost net as she sinks down. They went to saver her, but then a Colossal Squid appeared and went after Bumper. Chris went to save him, but got caught himself as Martin was left sinking holding on to the whale and nears an underwater volcanic field. But soon joins up with Chris by a volcanic rock.

But the Colossal Squid snatched Martin as well, but then a sonic click stuns the squid as then a large bull Sperm Whale appeared. And soon the 2 were in an epic battle, and soon the whale won as he swallowed the squid whole. And the brothers quickly got the mother whale to the surface just in time.

Then, Bumper's mother appeared.

Then, another Sperm Whale mother and calf appeared. But the other calf was about 2 years old.

"Whoa, these whales are amazing." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and Sperm Whales are very social." Martin said. "Females have close family bonds they last for live."

Female Sperm Whales are also known to watch calves that aren't theirs while the mothers dive down. Family pods are made up of mothers, calves, aunts, sisters, daughters, even grandmothers. And are among the most social of whales.

"Hey, where's Bumper?" Aviva wondered.

Martin looks through the window, and saw him by the seabed.

"There!" Martin said.

Then Bumper started digging through the sand with his lower jaw as if he was trying to dig something out.

"What's he doing?" Martin wondered.

Bumper continues playing in the sand, and then grabs the Sperm Whale Power Disc and swims off.

"The disc!" Aviva said." Bumper found the disc!"

"Let's go!" Martin said.

They followed Bumper for 10 minutes as they near the surface.

"Follow that whale!" Martin said.

Then Bumper drops the disc near the edge of the sea cliff and swims to the surface.

"He's going up for air." Martin said. "Now's our chance!"

"Hold on tight, we're going in!" Aviva said.

They soon got next to the Power Disc, and Martin slips his arm through slot to grab it. But then suddenly the Amphi-Sub felt it was struck by a semi-truck as they hit the floor.

Then Martin got up and looks outside.

"I don't believe it." Martin gasped.

Outside, there was 2 bull Sperm Whales facing each other as they challenged each other for the rights with the females. It was a young bull against a 55 year old veteran.

"It's 2 bulls challenging each other." Martin said.

The young bull whale near them turns as his fluke hits the side of the Amphi-Sub knocking it aside as Martin hits Aviva.

Then suddenly the 2 whales charged towards each other with open jaws and crashed into each other as they locked jaws. And the 2 mighty leviathans clashed each other with jaws and teeth.

"We gotta get outta here." Martin said.

"I think we can slip around and get the disc." Aviva said.

"What?!" Martin exclaimed as if she was crazy as the 2 colossus ram each other again. "We can't get between these 2."

"We have to try." Aviva said.

Soon, the battle of the 2 sea monsters continues as the 2 bull locked jaws as they got to the surface as Chris appeared.

"Those jaws are like massive spears jabbing at each other!" Chris said. "It's like 2 freight trains ramming each other head-on. Are you guys getting out of there?!"

"I'm working on it, dude!" Martin said.

Then one of the tail flukes from the 2 bulls hits the side of the Amphi-Sub as it was thrown back.

"Aviva, we gotta retreat!" Martin cried as the Amphi-Sub rolled.

"Not until we get the disc." Aviva stubbornly said. "That's the point."

Then suddenly the Amphi-Sub felt it was struck by a freight train as a lower jaw of one of the bull whales pierce through the wall of the sub like butter.

"No, that's the point!" Martin said as the jaw pulls back as water pours in.

Then suddenly another jaw pierce through the wall behind Martin and between his legs as Martin jumps in surprise as Aviva caught him.

Then the Amphi-Sub was struck again as a fluke hits the windshield as it was thrown back like a baseball. And the Amphi-Sub was quickly flooding as the windshield was heavily cracked.

"Now are you ready to get outta here?" Martin asked.

Then another jaw pierce through the roof of the sub as Aviva realized she has underestimated the true power of the Sperm Whale. Despite being gentle giants, these underwater beasts are true sea monsters with a true force to be reckon with. Just like how she learnt with the hippos during their Race for the Hippo Disc adventure.

"Yeah, now's good." Aviva said. "Initiating emergency exit." She pushed a button.

The Amphi-Sub then quickly swims off with the remaining power as the 2 whales continue fighting.

At the surface, Chris watches as the older bull soon defeats the younger one.

"Whoa, it's a win!" Chris said.

Then suddenly the Amphi-Sub surfaced and quickly heads to the shoreline of the island. And Chris swam over and deactivated and rushed over as the damaged windshield opened as the flooded waters pours out along with Martin.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Aviva said stepping out of the wrecked sub. "Sperm Whales are true forces to be reckon with. I can see why a Sperm Whale was chosen for the story of Moby Dick."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get the disc now?" Chris wondered.

"Hmm?" Martin pondered.

Then suddenly, a spout was heard as they turned and saw Bumper. And then he flips his head out and had the Sperm Whale Power Disc in his mouth.

"Bumper, you found the disc!" Martin said and laughed. "Way to go."

He then swam over to Bumper, and grabs the disc.

"Yes!" Aviva cheered.

"I've been wanted to try this out." Martin said and inserted the Power Disc into his suit.

And then he touches Bumper and pressed the activation button, and soon activates with Sperm Whale Power.

And soon they swam off, and soon found Bumper's mother. And nearby was the 2 year old calf and his mother.

But were unaware, that trouble was brewing.

Some distance away, a team of Killer Whales that have been following the social chatter of the Sperm Whales for several miles are beginning to close in.

If they isolated the young whale or Bumper.

They'll eat them alive.

Martin continues swimming with Bumper as the 2 year old calf nearby was with them. But then one of the Killer Whales emerges from the blue at over 30 miles per hour, and then takes a bite out of the right fluke.

"Huh?" Martin frowned turning to the commotion.

With blood in the water, the frenzy begins.

Soon the rest of the Killer Whales appeared as they started mobbed the injured calf, Martin and Bumper.

"Guys, come in!" Martin said.

Then his cockpit screen shows Chris and Aviva.

_"What's wrong?" _Chris asked.

"A team of Orcas are attacking us!" Martin said.

_"Oh, no." _Chris said. _"Orcas are major enemies to Sperm Whales. Even to calves."_

Then Bumper's mother and the injured calf's mother appeared as they got between the 3 and the Killer Whales.

They continue mobbing the group as 1 Orca begins to swim towards them, but then suddenly changes course as a Sperm Whale appeared as the injured calf's pod appeared from a deep dive.

The pod arrives, but the danger is not over.

They instinctively form a protective rosette around the injured calf along with Bumper and Martin which they thought he was a calf.

As the females gathered in a ring with their tails to stop the Orcas, one of them swimming fast rams the side of one of the females.

But the Killer Whales are relentless.

The Killer Whales continue swimming around the Sperm Whales and one of them swims at 30 miles per hour and slams his body against one of the Sperm Whales.

They can kill entire pod if they wanted too.

But not today.

Then suddenly, emerging from the blue came a large Sperm Whale covered in scars as he swam towards the pods.

Then suddenly, out of the possible he lets out a deep roar as it was enough to frighten the Killer Whales.

A full grown bull has arrived.

Then Chris and Aviva suddenly dropped in as they were in their wet suits, and saw what was happening.

Male Sperm Whales are 30% larger than, and carry over twice the weight. Unlike the females, they possess a formidable row of teeth.

Martin quickly joins Chris and Aviva as they watched the bull chase off the Killer Whales.

And bull Sperm Whales are one of the few creatures that can deter a pod of Killer Whales.

"Whoa." Chris said astonished. "That is a rarely seen moment."

He's 1 whale too many for the killers.

"Hey, wait a second." Martin said. "I think I know that whale. I think it's the bull that saved us from the Colossal Squid."

It's quite possible that the bull might be Bumper's father.

They then watched as the injured calf swam over to his savior and rubs his body against his.

For the first time, the young whale meets the giant he will 1 day become.

His life, is already changing.

Then, the 3 looked back over to the pod as then 2 females moved aside as then a newly born Sperm Whale calf was seen. And was barely 5 minutes old.

In the center of the melee, his mother has given birth.

A tiny sister.

"Aww!" Aviva said adorned.

They watched as the newborn turns to her extended family and chittered with small clicks.

"Welcome to the world." Chris said.

"Looks like her older brother is now beginning his ocean odyssey." Martin said turning to the injured calf.

The young bull will no longer have the constant protection of his mother.

He will have to start to face up to the dangers of the deep, on his own.

The young whale then turns to Chris, Martin and Aviva.

"Hey, that's what I'll name you." Martin said. "Odyssey. A young whale, beginning a big journey."

* * *

Later towards sunset, the Tortuga rests in Sea Turtle Mode as they were on the platform and Amber was in the water swimming near it.

And then Bumper rose up as she turns to him. And he even allowed her to climb onto his back.

Chris and Martin watched as it's the first time that a dinosaur and a whale meet.

"Guess their already friends." Chris said.

"Yeah." Martin said.

Then Bumper swam over to the platform, and Amber hops off his back as he turns away and swims off.

"See ya later, buddy." Chris said waving bye to the calf.

"Take care, it's a big ocean out there." Martin said.

Bumper swam off as he soon joins back with his mother, and the 2 swam off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is based on Race for the Hippo Disc.**

**The Killer Whale attack is from a scene of 2006 documentary Ocean Odyssey. And bull Sperm Whales are actually known to drive off Killer Whale pods attack pods of females if they show up in time.**

**I think one of my favorite gadgets from Wild Kratts is the Creature Power Discs, just as cool with the Power Suits. I think my personally favorite is the Sperm Whale Power Disc.**

**And there's also a toy line of Wild Kratts that I have a collection of them, 48 I think it was on the last count. Most of them I got from Toys R Us before it closed down.**

**Also today marks the 75th anniversary of the Hiroshima Bomb drop.**


	25. The Namib Desert

The Tortuga peacefully flies over the Atlantic off the coast of southwestern Africa in Namibia. About 3 miles from the shoreline.

Inside, everyone was doing their own thing in the main HQ room.

"Ah, nothing like a nice day cruising across the African coast." Chris said.

"Yep, all smooth sailing." Martin said up on the balcony.

He was playing a hide and seek game with Amber.

"Now where are you?" Martin looked around.

As he looked around, Amber eyes on Martin hidden in the plants around the railing. She's keeping so motionless that Martin doesn't even notice her.

And then, distant thunder was heard.

And then an alarm went off as Koki checked the weather status.

"Uh, oh! Looks a cyclone is 2 miles northwest of us." Koki reported. "And it's huge. Jimmy, best to change course."

"I'm on it!" Jimmy replied.

Jimmy turns the Tortuga and heads northeast to avoid the storm.

"Okay, checking directional route." Koki said.

Everyone got to the main room as the sunroof soon closes.

"What's the status?" Aviva asked.

"Okay, looks like a Category 5." Koki said. "And it's directional route is..."

And then the screen showed the cyclone with the Tortuga right next to it.

"COMING RIGHT AT US!" Koki yelled.

Then suddenly the storm's blastfront winds struck the Tortuga as everyone was knocked off their feet. And some things dropped, and Jimmy struggles to keep it steady.

"Jimmy, try to keep us over the storm!" Koki yelled.

"I'm... trying!" Jimmy pulling the controls hard.

Aviva struggles as she climbs to her station. "If we can just make it... to the storm's eye, we'll have a straight shot to get over the storm."

"It's only 2 miles away." Koki said. "Can we even make it?"

"We have to try." Aviva stated. "I'm open for other ideas, though. You got any?"

"At this point, no!" Koki said.

"We're almost to the eye!" Jimmy yelled.

Then suddenly a lightning bolt hits the Tortuga, and it hits around the shell. And it was enough for the lights to go out, and then engine was heard shuddering. And then fails.

And everyone knew about it.

"Well that's not good." Jimmy nervously said and then ducks.

And then the Tortuga was suddenly in a nose dive as it was caught in the strong winds of the storm. And it was diving so fast that a few panels were striped off, and part off the sunroof was missing from the lightning strike.

And then a strong wind current cause the ship to flip sideways and then upside down.

And then everyone was flying around the room as Aviva quickly grabs hold of her MIK. And even Amber was holding on like mad. And soon, everyone was thrown out of the Tortuga and into the storm.

And a few moments later, the Tortuga glides over the ocean and then hits the water.

And everything went dark.

* * *

A day later, the water was all calm after the storm.

And there wasn't a single sign of life.

And over at a calm section of beach, as the waves wash over the sand. Aviva lays unconsciously, and he MIK was strapped on her with deployed life-jacket. It's likely she managed to deploy them before hitting the water.

And then a shadow hovered above her and made a familiar chatter.

Amber stood next to her trying to wake her up. She's awake for 2 hours and been having no luck, and the with the heat raising she's getting concern.

Amber press her snout on her face, and purrs and nudges her trying to wake her up.

And then she begins lightly stir, and then Aviva groans as she starts waking up. And blocks the blinding light with light.

"Oh... my head." Aviva sat up and rubs it and coughs.

Amber chittered a bit concernedly.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Aviva assured.

And then she looks around, and there was no sign of the storm. Nor the others or the Tortuga.

"Where are the others?" Aviva wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away to the south. Chris was trying to find the others.

"Hello?! Guys?!" Chris called out. "Martin! Koki! Aviva!"

But there was no response.

"They have to be here somewhere." Chris said and then feel he stepped on something. "Huh?"

He looked down and brushed some sand off, and then brought his Power Suit.

"Yes, my Power Suit and gloves!" Chris hugged them. "Hopefully, they'll come in handle."

* * *

2 miles inland, Martin was looking for the others as well after finding his Power Suit.

"The Tortuga has to crashed somewhere." Martin said. "It's getting hot out here."

* * *

But 6 miles up the coast, the Tortuga has crash landed in a shallow bay not far from the shoreline.

And inside, everything was damaged as a few sparks flew.

However, Koki and Jimmy have managed to get to a spot and survived the landing.

"I don't think the others are here." Koki said.

"So... what are we gonna do?" Jimmy asked.

"All power is off, all comms are down." Koki brought out a glowstick and bends it as it glowed. "We're on our own till we get the Tortuga running again."

"How long will that take?" Jimmy asked.

"Not sure, it could take a while with these level of damage." Koki said.

"But, we don't even know where we are." Jimmy said.

"Well, we're in Namibia." Koki reminded. "So... at least we're not stranded across the ocean."

* * *

Back over with Aviva and Amber, after cleaning up and checking the MIK making it works still. She checks on what she has.

"Okay, MIK, 2 bottles of water, a bag with a saved sandwich and leftover jerky." Aviva went over the things she has.

Amber chittered.

"Hmm? All of these might be enough to last a few days." Aviva said thinking of the best solution. "But if we save it, it'll last longer." She then brought her Creaturepod out. "And I won't be getting a reading from the others for a while."

Amber lightly purred.

"Okay, a good thing is the storm is gone and the weather is calm." Aviva remaining positive. "A bad thing is... my friends are gone and I'm all alone." A quick screeched rang. "But I still have you, Amber. A good thing is I have my MIK and some food and water. A bad thing is... I'm still in the middle of the desert, alone with Amber."

But Aviva has little idea along with the others, is that they are stranded in one of the harshest places on the planet.

The Namib Desert.

Daytime temperatures can hit over 110 degrees F, and only gets 2 inches of rainfall each year.

And their in a region called the Skeleton Coast, where many shipwrecks lay where they've been sank. It stretches over 900 miles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin was thinking of the best way to locate the others.

"Okay, what to do?" Martin said thinking. "Maybe, if I make it to the coast, I can try to find the Tortuga. It probably landed in the water."

He then turns to the sun to get his barrings.

"Okay, sun setting west." Martin said. "So I need to follow it."

And he begins to head west and back to the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room of the Tortuga. Koki and Jimmy were working how to get the ship up and ready again.

And they were up to their waists in water.

"Okay, If I can fix the damaging main wiring and reboot the system." Koki said. "When can have the Tortuga moving again."

"I think I saw a toolbox in the cockpit." Jimmy said. "I'll go it."

"And I'll try to gather up what will need." Koki said.

* * *

Jimmy soon got to the cockpit, and he saw the cracked windshield and slowly leaking water.

"Now where did I saw it?" Jimmy looking for the toolbox.

He looks around as he didn't noticed a shadow swam by.

"Aha!" Jimmy reaches and brings out the toolbox. "Knew I'd find it."

And then a shadow appeared and swam by, and Jimmy watches nervously as a Tiger Shark swam near the cockpit.

And Tiger Sharks are known to patrol these waters.

Jimmy nervously gulped and stepped out of the cockpit.

* * *

In the main room, Koki has salvaged as many things as she could.

"Okay, some food and water to last a few days." Koki said. "I hope the Tortuga is running by then."

And then Jimmy appeared still shaking with fear.

"Jimmy, what's wrong with you?" Koki inquired of his behavior. "You look like you seen a shark."

"I-I-I-I-I have! There's a Tiger Shark right outside!" Jimmy said. "I think's circling the Tortuga!"

"Let me have a look." Koki headed to the cockpit.

She soon got to the cockpit, and looked around. She waited a few moments, and just before she was about to leave. The Tiger Shark appeared again.

And soon she joins back with Jimmy.

"Okay, we definitely have a problem of that Tiger Shark circling." Koki said. "But as long as it doesn't break in, we should be okay."

"Okay, okay." Jimmy breathed to calm himself. "As long as he doesn't find a way inside."

"Okay, we better get to work." Koki said. "Maybe we can try to get rid some of these water first."

* * *

Close to nightfall, Aviva has managed to set up a mid-shift camp by some rocks. And place some drift wood to block the wind.

Nights in deserts can drop temperatures very quickly. And she was lucky to start a small fire to keep warm.

She wasn't hungry so that way she'll be saving the food for later. Though she spare a piece of jerky for Amber, and had a small piece herself.

But the real battle is lying ahead tomorrow, and she decided it might be best to head inland.

Using her jacket as a blanket, she lays down as Amber curls up next to her. And soon they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning as the sun was raising, Aviva and Amber woke up early and headed inland before it gets too hot.

They did saw some tracks left from a pair of Jackals that pass by while they were sleeping.

As the sun got higher, they got a small ridge to try to get their barrings.

"Okay, which way?" Aviva thinking of the best choice.

As she looked, she noticed in the distance of a small patch of green near the horizon. It might be a good chance of an oasis, and possibly water.

Amber having better eyesight, can see through the heat.

"Okay, let's try that way." Aviva said.

And they begin to head to the patch of green.

* * *

5 minutes into the walk, they hiked to the patch of green. Aviva then noticed a green object ahead.

"What is that?" Aviva wondered.

They got to it, and see it what buried. And dig out some sand, and then pulled out a familiar object.

"Chris' Disc holder?" Aviva said stunned.

It appears some of their things might have gotten lost as the Tortuga flipped over.

"Better hold on to this." Aviva said and opens it revealing his Disc collection. "Looks like they're all here."

* * *

Half an hour later, as Aviva finished a sip of water.

Amber suddenly let out a loud screech and she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Aviva asked.

Amber growled a little looking at something ahead. Aviva turns to where she was looking, and then saw something gray moving.

Taking a few steps forward, she then saw what Amber was growling at.

Coiled next to a rock, was a Puff Adder.

One of Africa's deadliest snakes, and they kill more people than any other African snakes. And they are lightning fast strikers, some of the fastest strikers.

They have a cytotoxic venom that is slow moving and tissue destroying. A single bite is enough to kill 5 people, and death comes in a couple days.

"Okay, best to leave him alone." Aviva said.

Aviva and Amber wisely moved around the Puff Adder at a respectfully distance of 7 feet. And as he puffs his body and hisses, clearly giving a warning that they read loud and clear. And soon moved away from the snake.

* * *

Back over with Jimmy and Koki, they've been slowly making progress of repairs in the Tortuga.

But the Tiger Shark from yesterday is still circling outside, waiting for a chance.

And they've managed to drain some water out they up to their knees now.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too much longer till we might get the Tortuga on it's feet." Koki said.

"Oh, good." Jimmy relieved. "But, what about that shark?"

"Until we get the Tortuga standing, we can't open the hatch." Koki said. "We could accidentally let the shark in."

And they begin to work on the wiring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin has already made it the beach and moving north to find the Tortuga.

"Has to be somewhere." Martin looking around.

He looks as held hand to block his eyes from the sun. And then, he saw a faint shape of a dome like structure.

"Hey, that looks like the Tortuga." Martin said.

And he heads up the beach.

* * *

Back over with Chris, he's been walking since this morning.

"It's hot!" Chris panted.

And then, he noticed a large mark in the sand in front of him. And it looked as if a fight was here, and saw a drag trail.

"I wonder where it goes." Chris wondered.

And he starts to follow it.

He follows the trail to some rocks, and then found an old carcass of an Oryx.

Oryx are common in this harsh desert, they can survive on little water.

But this one seems to have been killed by a Leopard. And it was stripped clean to the bone.

And Chris quickly decides it's best to leave now. Not wanting to stick around too long in case the Leopard is near.

Leopards are known to patrol this region, and they're easily known for being man eaters. They usually go for the weakest parts of an animal, like the neck.

* * *

Towards late afternoon, after a long day of hiking.

Aviva and Amber are nearing the green patch. But heat exhaustion has been slowly overtaking Aviva.

She has been drinking a few sips each hour, but there's only a 5th of water left in the first bottle. And she's spared a few for Amber.

As they hiked, what Aviva didn't know. Is that Amber has been more active, every now and then she's been moving ahead of her. And sniffing the air, it appears she's in survival mode.

The brain of a dinosaur works like a light switch, one is on, and one isn't. And the primal instinct of every animal is survival. It's almost as if an old hidden Cretaceous instinct has hot-wired into her mind. And she's using her senses get around, sight, hearing and smell.

"Okay, okay." Aviva panted and sits on a log. "I need a break."

She then brought out her bottle and sees there's only water for one sip.

Close by, Amber was sniffing the air and the sand trying to catch even the faintest scent of anything. And then she turns to a direction she thinks is promising.

She then turns back to Aviva and screeches to get her attention. Aviva turns to her and the little Raptor started pacing in a circle. And Aviva thinks she want her to follow her.

"What is it?" Aviva asked and got up.

She followed Amber to a small ledge, and then saw a dried up riverbed. And Amber moves down the hill as Aviva followed.

As soon as they got the riverbed, Amber then started sniffing the sand. It appears she's trying to sniff out a water source.

And then, she slightly harden area and then starts digging.

Aviva hurries over to her as Amber quickly dug up 6 inches of sand. And then got out of the hole and then a small amount of water appeared.

"Whoa, great job Amber!" Aviva beamed.

Amber digs a little more, and soon starts drinking and spared some for Aviva.

* * *

An hour later as the sun is slowly lowering, Aviva and Amber were resting on a ledge 20 feet high.

"Well, guess we could wait here for a while." Aviva said and yawned.

Amber curls up and begins to fall asleep, and soon Aviva laid down and used her jacket as a pillow to get some sleep.

But what they didn't know, somewhere on the riverbed lies a large circle-like shape in the sand.

It was a footprint.

And the owner who made it.

Belongs to a Desert Giant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was unknowingly about a mile from where Aviva and Amber are.

He's managed to set up a small fire, and earlier in the day. He came across a Rock Monitor stuck in some rocks, and he has managed to pull him out. And the lizard didn't even try to bite, he was probably in shock of being trapped.

At the moment, Chris was tending the right hind leg as he wraps a bandage he had around his leg to make a splint. The Monitor's leg has either a broken bone or tore muscle.

Chris was really surprise the lizard was showing no signs of aggression.

And soon he finishes the splint as he place a pin to secure the bandage and lock it.

"There you go, buddy." Chris said. "Well, since Martin not here, I think I'll call you... Rocky."

Chris decides the best choice is to keep Rocky with him. Until the others find him, and Rocky can have a proper check-up till his leg's healed.

* * *

Close to an hour before dawn, Martin has managed to make it to the Tortuga and avoided the circling Tiger Shark.

And he helped out with Koki and Jimmy with the final repairs.

"I hope we're almost done." Martin said.

"Nearly close, could be another 2 hours." Koki said as Jimmy hands her a wrench.

They were working at a platform checking the inside wiring where one of the shell panels were missing. Martin with his headlight on glance down as the Tiger Shark was still circling.

"That guy must be hungry." Martin said.

And they got back to work.

* * *

Over an hour later, the sun slowly raises.

Chris was peacefully asleep, and soon he wakes and yawns. And as he rubs his eyes to wake up completely, he thought he glimpse of black slithered behind a rock close by.

"Huh, what's that?" Chris wondered.

He got up and slowly approached the rock, and then carefully peaked behind it. He knows it's some kind of snake from the S shape in the sand it made. And soon, he saw it was a Western Barred Spitting Cobra.

They are some of the fastest moving of snakes. And fast even for a cobra, and they can moved even with the hood up when threaten.

And then the cobra sensed Chris' presence and quickly turns to him with a hiss and raised hood and stands a third of his body up.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Chris quickly said.

And then Chris leaves the Spitting Cobra alone.

There are 8 species of Spitting Cobras in Africa, and 10 species in Asia, making a total 18 species worldwide.

What makes the Spitting Cobra different from other cobras, is that the fangs are designed differently. Unlike other venomous snakes with fangs meant to bite and deliver venom, the Spitting Cobra's are designed with a different opening in the fangs, which are forward facing. And they spit the venom with a strong exhale and squeeze from the venom glands with powerful muscles around them.

And some species can have a range of 6 feet and hit a target. And they usually target the eyes of a predator, or any other nosy creature. And the venom can actually cause blindness that can be permanent and cause chemosis and conreal swelling in the eyes as well.

If someone was to get some venom in the eyes, they must quickly wash the venom out before it takes affect.

Wearing protective eye goggles and masks is the only way to safely properly handle a Spitting Cobra.

And so, Chris lifts Rocky up to his shoulder and begins to move away from the Cobra.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at their high sleeping area. Amber wakes up as dawn approaches.

And then, a deep rumbling sound catches her attention, and she looks down. And sees something on the riverbed, and then Aviva starts waking up and soon sat up. And she soon Amber looking at something.

"Amber, what are you looking at?" Aviva asked rubbing her eye awake.

As she looks to where Amber was watching, she was suddenly awestruck and wide awake as if she was dreaming.

Marching across the riverbed was a herd of desert elephants.

Namibia is one of the 2 areas in Africa, where desert elephants are found. On the edge of the Sahara, and in the Namib Desert. Desert elephants are not a separate species, they are the exact same animals as in the Savannah animals. But they have learnt to adapt in this harsh landscape. And they have been surviving here in this desert for countless generations.

Aviva has little idea how lucky she is right now, seeing a herd of desert elephants is one of the rarest moments in Africa. Over a century ago, over 3,000 of these giants once roamed. But now there's less than 800 due to poaching.

What keeps them moving in conditions like this, is the endless search for food and water. And elephants can only survive without water for only 4 days. This herd is lucky to come across the riverbed. And there's a small amount of water left from where Amber dug yesterday. And each elephant trunk took a turn for water, but it won't be enough.

And soon, the herd begins to move on to find a larger source of water and food.

Aviva then suddenly thought that if she follows them, they might also help her and Amber find a larger water source. And maybe the others will find her.

Once the herd is far enough, they begin to climb down the rocks and begins to follow them.

Aviva could hardly believe that a large creature like an elephant can survive out here. She was more use to the ones further inland at the grasslands.

But they know what they're doing.

And like every family herd, they are following one single female.

The Matriarch.

She could be 50 years old, and she can remember where any areas will have water. And she leads the herd on a route she learnt when she was a calf, and her mother before her. And it's the same path that her ancestors took in previous generations before her, like her mother took, and even her grandmother. Elephants have incredible memory, and even if it's been years they been to a certain area they'll remember.

As they traveled, Aviva counted 11 animals in the herd. And there are even a few calves, between 3 and 6 months old. But one calf as caught her attention, among the many legs of the adults was a tiny calf only 2 weeks old.

As long as Aviva keeps her distance from the herd, there shouldn't be any problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio in the Tortuga have finally managed to repair the damage.

"Okay, I think it's done." Koki said. "Jimmy, see if you can try to get it running."

Jimmy heads to the cockpit, and turns the key. The engine shudders at first.

"Come on, come on." Martin begged.

And then with one final turn, the engine starts running and the lights turned back on. And then the Tortuga begins to raise to it's feet, and the raising metal turtle cause the Tiger Shark to be spooked and then swims off away.

And the 3 cheered of the Tortuga back in action. And soon the hatches open as the rest of the water was drained out.

"Okay, now we gotta find Chris and Aviva." Martin said.

Koki rushed to her station, and soon was able to get a location on them.

"I got them!" Koki announced. "4 miles inland, and Chris moving north only a mile from her."

"Let's go get them!" Martin said.

And soon the Tortuga took off as begin to head their location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris is moving up a hill with Rocky on his shoulder.

As soon as he got to the top, he saw a large oasis of green and a large pool of water.

"Hmm, maybe if I hang around here for a while." Chris theorized. "The others might come this way."

And he begins to move down the hill.

But Chris has no idea, that a herd of Desert Giants is heading his way as well.

* * *

Nearing towards late afternoon, Aviva, Amber and the elephants have arrived in the oasis where Chris arrived at.

And it wasn't long before Chris who was resting under a tree with Rocky that he spotted the herd.

Chris knows how rare it is coming across desert elephants, and it was too much to resist for a closer look.

Elephants have good hearing, and a highly developed sense of smell. But they don't see very well, as long as he remains quiet and stay downwind, he'll move a little closer.

Chris silently moves ahead in front of the herd, and watches as they continue coming towards him.

But Chris was so caught in the chance, that he has failed to realize that the most dangerous place to be, is between an elephant and where it wants to go.

And when an elephant is on the move.

Nothing gets in their way.

Realizing they're getting closer, Chris decides to back away. But he was too close, and at this range, any movement attracts attention. And he was seen as a threat.

Then suddenly Chris was running as one of the females charges at him. And Chris runs off as the female slowed to a halt, proving it was only a warning and a mock charge.

But a real reminder of the sheer size and power of these colossal beasts.

Chris quickly raced back to the tree where he left Rocky.

"Phew. That was close." Chris panted catching his breath.

Despite being gentle giants, elephants can be aggressive if needed. And all Chris did was getting in their way, and making them nervous. But Chris doesn't blame them for that since they have calves under their protection and care.

Behind the herd, Aviva and Amber noticed the commotion in the herd.

"I wonder what's going on." Aviva frowned.

And then, she noticed a familiar figure with green not far by a tree.

And she and Amber quickly ran over to him and carefully without spooking the elephants.

"Chris!" Aviva called out.

Chris turns and saw them nearing them. "Aviva! Oh, am I glad to see you!"

Aviva soon nears him. "Me too! Me and Amber saw you back there."

Amber then rushed to Chris.

"Hey, Amber." Chris happily greeted her and stroke her as she purrs. "How long were you with these guys?"

"We've been following them since dawn." Aviva said. "I never thought there was such a thing as desert elephants."

"Actually, these guys aren't a separate species." Chris said. "They're the same animals as Thornsley."

"Really?" Aviva glanced the herd.

"Yeah, they're just adapted for life in the desert." Chris said. "Oh, desert elephants are very rare to come by. You have any idea how lucky we are?"

"A little, but there's also a few calves with them." Aviva said. "I think that one tiny one is just born recently."

"That one?" Chris gestured to the 2 week old calf in the herd.

"Yeah, that one." Aviva nodded.

"Amazing, he's probably only 2 weeks old at least." Chris beamed. "That is such a rare find."

"Wow, we are really lucky." Aviva said. "I hope the others find us soon."

"Yeah, me too." Chris agreed. "But maybe if we stick around with these elephants long enough, they might find us."

"Hey, they're moving away!" Aviva exclaimed.

They watched as the herd begins to move away.

"Let's try getting over the raise and ahead." Chris said and heads to the tree and lifts up Rocky.

"Oh, who's your friend?" Aviva asked.

"Oh, this is Rocky." Chris introduced the Monitor. "He has a hurt leg and decided to take him with me till he's healed."

"Hi Rocky." Aviva greeted and stroked his back.

And then they quickly to the hill and climb up and back down again.

Before long, they soon came across the herd again as they dropped Rocky and Amber by a tree. And they went to have a closer look.

"Oh, we got here just in time." Aviva said.

"Yeah, we should be fine here." Chris said. "Oh, Martin has no idea what he's missing."

Among the 11 elephants, 4 of them are calves.

They quietly watched as the herd walks by them about 100 feet from them. And they even noticed one of the females has a branch stuck between her trunk and left tusk.

As they watched the herd walking by, they then saw a young bull elephant suddenly appeared. He's either a member just about to venture on his own, or following the herd looking for a female to mate.

They kept dead still as the young bull wandered closer, and clearly has spotted them.

If he decides to charge, they got nowhere to run.

And they watch as he keeps moving.

"I feel like my heart's in my mouth." Chris softly whispered.

"Same here." Aviva whispered.

The young bull let out a roar as he turns back to them. And he eyes them as he continues moving.

"Oh, boy." Chris said getting nervous.

"Uh-oh." Aviva quietly trembled.

They kept dead still as the young bull kept walking.

Luckily, the young bull keeps going towards the rest of the herd.

Once he was a safe enough distance, the 2 suddenly sighed in sheer relief.

"Oh, that was close." Chris said.

"Yeah." Aviva nodded. "Oh! I just remembered." She reached into her pocket and brought out his disc holder. "It's your disc holder."

"Yes!" Chris happily took it. "I was looking for it. Where'd you find it?"

"I came across heading inland." Aviva said.

Then suddenly a beeping sound was heard.

_"Hello? Anyone there?"_ Called a familiar voice.

Chris brought out his Creaturepod. "Koki?"

* * *

"Chris! Oh, we are glad to hear you." Koki said relieved. "Is Aviva with you?"

_"Yeah, same with Amber." _Chris replied.

_"Is Martin and Jimmy with you?" _Aviva asked.

"Yeah, we have you're location and almost a mile away." Koki said.

_"Oh! You guys have to come over here." _Chris said. _"Because there's something you gotta see."_

* * *

Later towards sunset, the herd of desert elephants peacefully drink water from a lake. While some were feeding on some branches of the trees.

And the Wild Kratts now back together, happily watch the herd on the balcony's platform.

"I can never get enough of watching elephants happy together." Aviva smiled at the sight.

They even saw a 3 month old calf playing with the 2 week old smaller calf.

"This is such a rare sight, few people are even lucky to even see a glimpse of these desert elephants." Martin said.

And then, the mother of the 2 week old calf appeared and trumpeted to the baby. And the calf and it's cousin rushed over her as the mother tenderly placed her trunk on her calf affectingly.

And soon she leads her calf back to the herd as they begin to settle down for the night. There's enough food and water for them to last a few days, after that they'll keep moving.

And then, the herd's matriarch appeared. And she was approaching the Tortuga with no concern, and nears a tree next to it. And then she reaches her trunk high up to grab a branch and pulls it off and brought to her mouth to eat.

And then Chris brought another branch off, and lowers down and reaches down with it.

"Here you go." Chris said.

And then the matriarch wraps her trunk around it, and brings it to her mouth.

"It's amazing how they trust her." Koki said.

"Yeah, they depend on the matriarch on her experience of life in the desert." Chris said.

"I think I'll name you... Sand Tusk." Martin said naming her.

The matriarch now called Sand Tusk hangs around the tree for another minute. And soon she heads back to the herd.

* * *

The Wild Kratts happily watch the herd over the next 3 days. And they are rewarded with honor of witnessing behavior, that has gone on for countless generations. And they hoped, will go on for countless more.

It is nothing short of a miracle, that the biggest land mammal on Earth has survived here at all.

But where once thousands of elephants roamed, not only a few hundred remain. And every new life is unbelievable promise.

This is truly something they hope their grandchildren will witness one day.

They can't even bare to go and leave them.

But in the end, it's the elephants that leave them.

Melting back into the timeless landscape.

On day 4, Sand Tusk leads the herd back out to find another source of food and water.

But they managed to place a small tracker around her right tusk.

* * *

A week later, the Tortuga sits in the area where Chris found Rocky.

And after over a week of healing, Rocky's leg is better. And ready to go home.

The bandage was soon removed, and soon Chris placed Rocky down.

And after a minute of sitting flicking his tongue, Rocky soon crawls away and back out free into his desert home.

* * *

And 3 miles away, Sand Tusk and the rest of the herd feed off a patch of bushes.

And Sand Tusk grabs a trunkful and brings it to her mouth. And stomach rumbles.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There is a similarity to that in Puffin Rescue.**

**But as it moved on, I decided to reward them at the end...**

**With the rare and remarkable desert elephants.**


	26. Tussle with a Cape Cobra

3 days later, the Tortuga rests in the Kalahari region.

In the HQ room, everyone was relaxing and doing their own thing. Koki was reading on her tablet with her feet resting on the table. Aviva was on the table reading a book, and Chris was sorting out his Power Discs, and had them arrange by color as his sorted them out. And Jimmy was napping in his chair.

Martin was outside with Amber, they do sometimes let her wandering around the Tortuga, as long as someone was keeping an eye on her. As Amber is sometimes a mischief, as yesterday she got into Jimmy's hidden stack of pizza.

At the moment, they're exploring a number of burrows 30 yards from the Tortuga. It was a burrow and tunnel system that was dug by Meerkats.

By this one looks to be abandoned now.

"Hmm. Kinda hope some Meerkats would be here." Martin said.

Amber sniffs around some of the burrows, and near one of them as a faint scent caught her attention. So sensitive in the sense of smell in dinosaurs, that she can make out how long the scent has been there.

Amber then looks through the burrow as she curiously started inching into the burrow trying to see what could be inside.

Her body was halfway in the burrow as Amber then saw a shape inside, it then looked familiar to her as it had scales with a yellow color. Then suddenly the object stirred, and then a head was seen with a flicking forked-tongue as then a loud hiss was heard.

Amber then leaps back with a surprise expression and growled. As this encounter is leading to a shock for her.

And Martin soon noticed her, and saw she looked surprised.

"What are you up too?" Martin asked and joins next to her.

Then suddenly, a 3 foot yellow cobra shot of of the burrow and rose up with it's hood out.

"Whoa, a Cape Cobra!" Martin exclaimed.

Cape Cobras are common in southern Africa, and come in different colors from the region, from yellow in deserts, golden brown, to even black. And is one of Africa's deadliest snakes. And is one of many species of cobra in Africa.

The Cape Cobra is also known as the "geelslang" meaning yellow snake. And "bruinkapel" meaning brown cobra in South Africa. The Afrikaans speaking South Africans also refer to the Cape Cobra as "koperkapel" meaning copper cobra for a rich yellow coloration.

This cobra is proving to be not too pleased of being disturbed by a nosy dinosaur poking around his burrow. And he stood a foot high with his hood spread out.

Martin took a few steps back, but Amber's attention was still on the cobra as she looked naive, and curious as well. Amber circled the cobra as he carefully watched her.

"Chris, get out here." Martin called Chris on his Creaturepod. "Amber's having a tussle with a Cape Cobra."

_"What?!"_

The cobra hissed loudly as warning for Amber not to get too close, and then made a mock lunge at her as she leaps back. And confronting a cobra is like playing with fire.

The Cape Cobra is armed with fangs and a lethal neurotoxic venom that attacks the nervous system of a victim. If Amber was bitten, the venom would shut down her breathing, and even her heart.

A single bite can kill 6 people.

Soon, Chris and Aviva appeared.

"Whoa!" Aviva exclaimed.

"A Cape Cobra!" Chris said. "That's a serious snake."

The cobra continues hissing as Amber looked she was processing the snake. And then the cobra lunges again as Amber quickly dodges him.

"Whoa, a near miss!" Martin said.

Soon, Amber started to back away from the cobra as she was now seeing the cobra as something not to mess with like with rattlesnakes. And she joins back with Martin.

"Guess she had enough." Martin said.

"At least we'll know she'll be careful around cobras." Chris said.

"I love cobras." Aviva said. "They happen to be my favorite kind of snake."

"Yeah, and the hood is a clear warning." Martin said as the cobra watches them with his hood out. "Almost as if he's saying, "I'm scared. I don't wanna you, but if given the choice I will"."

"You know, you can actually touch a cobra behind it's head." Chris said.

"Really? How does that work?" Aviva said.

"You start by grabbing the snake's attention." Chris explained. "Watch."

Chris then brought out his right hand, and waves it as the cobra watched it and then lunges as Chris pulled it back and brought his left hand behind the cobra's head. And then very gently he touches the snake's head and stroked it a bit.

"Wow." Aviva said.

"Yeah, as long as you keep his attention on your other hand, there's no trouble." Chris said.

He then slowly brought his left hand back as the cobra hissed.

"Okay, now I've got to try that." Aviva said.

She soon got the cobra's attention, and manages to get her right hand over the cobra's head. And then gently touches his head, and after a few moments she soon pulls away.

Then they decided to leave the snake alone, and they took a few steps back. And the Cape Cobra watches them for a few moments, and then lowers his hood and got down. And soon the cobra begins to slither back down into his burrow.

"That was a cool snake." Martin said.

"Maybe we should check out cobras sometime." Chris said.

"Okay, so, Amber has learnt to avoid rattlesnakes, Cottonmouths and now cobras." Aviva said. "She really is becoming a fast learner. I wonder what's next."

"Just have to wait and see." Martin said stroking Amber's head.

"So many amazing animals in Africa that we should see." Chris said.

Young Amber still has a lot to learn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I think cobras might be one of my favorite snake groups. I think the King Cobra is my favorite. And Season 5 episode, The Cobra King was definitely my favorite in the season, along with Temple of Tigers, Elephant Brains!, Choose your Swordfish, and Komodo Dragon.**

**When I first saw The Cobra King, I didn't expect that cobras were Aviva's favorite snakes.**

**1 last thing, for those who are fans of T. Rex, please be sure to check out my most recent story, Walking with Dinosaurs: The Story of Sue. Which is in honor of her 30th anniversary of her discovery.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention that Hurricane Isaias passed over where I lived by 3 A.M. while was sleeping. And there was no damage, and the recent 5.1 earthquake that happened in Mount Airy was a total surprise. I just woke up when I thought my dog was in my room which was actually the bed rattled from the vibrations.**


	27. Amber meets the African Gang

Another 2 days have pass, and the Tortuga rests on the African Savannah. And the Tortuga's platforms on the sunroof were extended out.

And out on the grassland, animals went about their daily lives as usual. Like termites crawling around the tall mounds, a few Black Rhinos browsing, a pair of Thompson's Gazelles rushed by as some Wildebeest and zebras were grazing. 2 giraffes by the river, and a Peregrine Falcon soaring by a trio of Ostriches. And even Africa's largest snake, the African Rock Python was basking on a large rock.

By the river, a flock of Red-eyed Doves pecking the ground. And then the Peregrine Falcon appeared again and the doves rushed off as the falcon nearly snatches one.

At the Tortuga, on one of the sunroof platforms, Chris and Martin were out with Amber. As they were testing to see how smart Amber is despite being a little over 2 months old.

They had out 3 red cups, a piece of beef jerky which was a memory game.

"Okay, Amber." Martin said. "All you have to do, is find the piece of jerk hidden in one of the cups."

Chris then brought out his Creaturepod and records as Martin started switching the cups around as quickly as he could. And Amber carefully watches.

Soon, Martin stops as they watched.

Amber looked at the cups carefully, and she knows she can't smell the jerky piece as the cup was hiding it. Amber chittered and lightly nudges the cup in the middle.

Martin lifts the cup and reveals the jerky piece.

"Whoa, she got it on the first try." Chris said as Amber grabs the piece and eats it.

"Nice." Martin smiled.

Chris then looks a head scan of Amber, and it showed a picture of Amber's brain. And astonishingly, the scan showed that a portion of her brain can show memory. And her memory appears to be higher than other reptiles, but it appears to be as equally as most other intelligent mammals, almost comparable to that of a dolphin.

Then Martin placed another bigger jerky piece under a cup, and starts switching the cups around quickly. And then Aviva, Koki and Jimmy appeared as they watched.

Martin soon finishes as they watched as Amber looks at the cups, and then she taps the cup on the left with her snout. Martin lifts the cup up, and reveals the jerky piece.

"Wow, she's acing that game." Koki said amazed as Amber eats the jerky piece.

"Yeah, Raptors sure are smart." Martin said.

* * *

An hour later, they were out exploring the Savannah.

"So, what do you think we'll come across?" Martin wondered.

"Not sure." Chris said. "Just have to look and-"

Then suddenly something bumps Chris by his back, and they looked back and saw a young zebra foal. By with a familiar zig-zag strip.

"Maze, hey buddy!" Chris greeted.

Maze is a young Grant's Zebra foal they've met a while back on their Zig-Zagged adventure, when the Tortuga in sky camouflage landed and accidentally spooked Maze's herd as they ran off and he was left behind. They soon got to a river and had a small run-in with a crocodile, Chris manages to drive it off with Hippo Power.

They eventually found a zebra herd, and activated Zebra Power as they went to the herd and saw a stallion fight. They lost sight of Maze for a few minutes but managed to find him again thanks to the photos Aviva took of him for some Wild Kratts crew jackets she's been working on, much of Jimmy's annoyance. They then had a run-in with a pack of Spotted Hyenas as they cornered Maze, by managed to save him with the confusion camouflage of the zebra stripes.

They soon finally found Maze's herd and reunited him with his mother, and then they were chased by the herd's stallion.

"Great to see you, Maze." Martin said scratching the foal's head. "Oh. Maze, this is Amber. Amber, Maze."

Maze turns to Amber and tilts his head curiously. And Amber did the same, she then wanders around him as the most interesting thing to her was the stripe pattern to her.

Maze was also curious of Amber as he was trying to figure out what she was. And then, he bumps his head against Amber. And then Amber bumps her against Maze's left leg thinking it was a game of some sort.

But then a zebra call was heard they looked and saw Maze's mother calling him back to the herd. And Maze runs back to the herd.

"See ya later, buddy!" Maze said.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were still exploring as then a Cheetah was seen, and with a cub. And the brothers soon recognized them.

"It's Blur and Spot Swat!" Martin beamed.

Blue and Spot Swat turns to them, and then Spot Swat rushed over to them and rubs against Martin's leg.

"How ya doing, pal?" Chris said rubbing the cub's head.

The Wild Kratts met Blur during their Cheetah Racer adventure, when Aviva made new running sneakers as Martin raced Blur across the Savannah as she chased a holographic gazelle. And the Createrra got wrecked while following them. However, Aviva was determined to invent an invention that can outrun even a Cheetah on the Savannah. However, Zach appeared and joins as they agreed to complete their inventions in 3 hours and race at sundown to prove the world's best inventor.

With the help of Blur's body design, Aviva completes a Cheetah-like robotic vehicle called the Cheetah Racer as Zach brought his ZTV, Zach Terrain Vehicle. They soon started the race as Blur was strangely missing, using Falcon Power, Martin soon saw that Zach as usual was using a Cheetah to power his vehicle. And he soon realized it was Blur, she soon jumps out as When in Gazelle Power got her attention. They continued the race as Zach flew away after his rocket flew in the air trying to avoid a termite mound. Blur and Aviva soon cross the finish line as Blur won by a whisker. As even Aviva admitted that humans can outrun the Cheetah with technology.

Several weeks later when they came back, they came across Blur again. And this time, she had a cub with her. As Blur was out hunting a gazelle, Donita and Dabio were in the area as she was looking for a safari edition. And she soon captured Blur after she was tired out from the chase.

Chris went after Donita as Martin went to protect the cub, and soon got the Cheetah Power Disc and activated as the cub was swatting spots, which is why Martin named him Spot Swat.

As Martin was watching Spot Swat, a Honey Badger appeared and surprised Martin twice as he saw they 2 when laying down looked similar since Spot Swat had the white stripe on his back. Then suddenly a Black Mamba appeared, and confronts the Honey Badger. The badger was bitten, but manages to sleep through the venom as then a lion appeared and scares it off, and even the lion was nervous as he thought Spot Swat was a badger as well. And the white stripe was actually a mimic to the Honey Badger.

Chris soon came back as he had Blur, but has led Donita and Dabio as Martin fooled them as they took the Honey Badger instead of Spot Swat. And Martin laughed as the 2 yelled as the badger tore apart their car and clothes.

Then, Spot Swat saw Amber as they both curiously watched each other.

"Spot Swat, this is Amber." Martin said.

Amber sniffed Spot Swat as he then swatted his paw, and then she playfully tackled the Cheetah cub. They played for a few minutes as then Blur called out a chirp as Spot Swat rushed over to her, and the 2 heads off.

* * *

About a half hour later, they were still exploring a small waterhole as a herd of elephants were drinking.

They were resting in the shade under a tree, as then one of the calves from the herd peaked from behind a bush near them. And then he reaches out his trunk and then ruffled Chris' hair.

"What?" Chris looked back. "Thornsley! Hey, buddy."

Thornsley came of the bushes and they hugged him.

Thornsley was a young elephant calf they met a while before Blur and Maze. Chris and Martin were out driving on the Createrra looking for elephants during their Elephant in the Room adventure. And then they heard a trumpet of a baby elephant, and soon found him. And the calf had a thorn stuck in the heel of his right hind foot, and which is he got his name.

They brought Thornsley back to the Tortuga as Aviva and Koki were adored by him. And Thornsley has caused a bit of trouble when he flatten Jimmy's thick sandwich to as flat as a pancake. And sprayed water as Koki's computer. Chris and Martin checked on a herd of elephants nearby, but it was a bachelor herd of bull elephants.

That night, the brothers slept outside with Thornsley as he took both their blankets.

Early the next morning in dawn, Thornsley sneaks into the Tortuga and plays around with the control handle as the Tortuga took off flying with Aviva, Koki and Jimmy and leaving Chris and Martin stranded as they followed.

Later as they were working on the Miniaturizer, Thornsley accidentally knocks it over and miniaturizes them. And soon chases them as he wrecked the entire room.

Chris and Martin eventually found the Tortuga and saw the whole HQ Room trashed, and soon got the other back to normal size.

Then Thornsley got upset as a low rumble as the brothers followed him. They soon found an elephant herd as a female was stuck in a mud wallow as it was Thornsley's mother. Using Elephant Power, they managed to pull her out of the mud along with the others' help with the Createrra.

"How you doing, buddy?" Martin smiled and scratched Thornsley's head.

Amber then chattered curiously.

"Oh, Thornsey this is Amber." Martin said.

Thornsley then turns to Amber, and they both stared at each other curiously. Amber chittered as she tilted her head, and Thornsley copies her as he tilted his head as well. And then Thornsley reaches his trunk out near her as she sniffed it.

Amber then lightly swatted the trunk, and grabs a stick in her mouth. And then Thornsley wraps his trunk around it as then they were in a tug-of-war match. But soon, Thornsley starting pulling Amber as she growled while holding on to the stick. And then were lifted off her feet for a moment by his trunk.

Then a trumpet was heard as Thornsley's mother called out as Thornsley turns and saw the herd beginning to leave. He then wrapped his trunk around Amber as if he was hugging her. And then rushed off to catch up with his mother and herd.

"Bye, Thornsley." Chris said.

Thornsley made one last glanced to the brothers and lightly trumpeted as his then rushed off back to his mother as they followed the herd.

* * *

An hour later, the rest of the Wild Kratts team were out on the Createrra as they were hanging with a familiar pride of lions.

The male lion of the pride was He Who Breathes Fire.

They met the pride on their Bad Hair Day was they watched the pride as they slept, and soon the male woke and then roared out as some fog came out of his mouth. Which is who Martin named him He Who Breathes Fire, he soon heads out to patrol his territory as Chris and Martin followed.

Later in the day, they were 5 miles away as then trouble brews. Aviva looked around and saw 2 rival males have wandered in his territory. And they were brothers, and were working together.

The male lion runs back to the pride as the cubs rushed into the grass to hide. As male lions have been known to kill cubs of the bloodline of the previous male. But He Who Breathes Fire had several run-ins, like getting covered in porcupine quills, crossing a river and caught in a 3-way battle with a crocodile and a hippo. Using Crocodile and Hippo Power, Chris and Martin got him across the river.

Aviva manages to distract the lion brothers with the Guinea Fowl Flapper for as long as she could. But one of the brothers swatted the robotic bird as they went after the cubs, but found they were gone. Jimmy soon found them under the Createrra, and they got them in the Createrra as they headed back to the Tortuga as the brothers followed them.

He Who Breathes Fire continues running back to the pride, by got caught in the coils of a Rock Python. Martin wrestles the snake with Python Power, and was soon caught in an entanglement.

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy soon got Lil' Cubby, El Cutisimo, Screen Saver, Cat Burglar, and Chris and Martin which were 2 cubs who spilled green and blue paint on them, back to the Tortuga and on Lock Down. But Screen Saver accidentally opens the sun roof letting the brothers in as they quickly got in a vent.

They quickly got to the garage, but the brothers found them again as they quickly got in the Hippo Sub. Aviva quickly closes the sub, but one of the cubs knocked the remote from her hand as it fell out.

Meanwhile, Martin finally got free from the python and activates Cheetah Power to catch up with Chris and He Who Breathes Fire.

Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and the cubs were still in the Hippo Sub when Jimmy finally noticed the remote as they got concern. And soon, the brothers saw it as one of them placed his paw over it, and opens the sub as Aviva tried to override.

But He Who Breathes Fire finally arrives he fought them, Chris and Martin tried to fight them as well. But were easily overpowered. But He Who Breathes Fire manages to defeat the brothers.

At the moment, they were watching Amber play with the cubs. And they were all in full play mode.

"Whoa, take it easy, Cat Burglar." Koki said and laughed a bit.

Amber then wrestled with Cat Burglar and Screen Saver.

"I didn't think they would be playful today." Aviva said and laughed as she recorded them with her Creaturepod.

The playful cubs continue playing as Amber had her attention on Martin.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Thank you, Amber." Martin said.

Then suddenly, Amber unexpectedly screeched out to the 6 cubs. And they turn to her, and then suddenly join by her side, and then Amber chattered to the cubs as then they stood obediently.

And leaving the Wild Kratts stunned of what they just saw.

"Did you get that?" Martin asked.

Still stunned, Aviva only managed to nod.

"How'd she do that?" Jimmy asked.

Amber growled as she was playing with an old piece of African Rock Python skin she just found. And lightly cawed.

* * *

2 hours later, the cubs were resting as He Who Breathes Fire was on territory patrol, and the 2 lioness were out hunting.

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy had gone back to the Tortuga as Chris and Martin stay to watch the cubs and keeping an eye out. As there are many dangers for a lion cub.

At the moment, Chris and Martin were Mini-Sized as Amber was also sleeping with the cubs.

Then, 2 of the cubs, Chris and Martin woke up and saw a dragonfly which got their interest quickly and followed it.

"Hey, Chris, Martin where are you 2 going?" Chris said.

Amber then woke up and saw them, and then the 2 brothers climbed onto her back as she followed them.

* * *

They followed the 2 cubs as they chased after the dragonfly for about 15 minutes.

"We sure are getting further away from the others." Martin said.

The 2 cubs continue chasing the dragonfly, and then they trembled down a ledge as Amber quickly followed them.

They soon got to the bottom of the ledge as they got up and shook themselves.

Then suddenly saw a barren rocky area with tall structures of rocks nearby.

**(BG Music: Elephant Graveyard, The Lion King, 2019)**

"Whoa, what is that?" Martin said.

"I don't know." Chris said.

They then wandered into the area as they walked pass the skeleton remains of an elephant. And saw a pool of bubbling mud.

"Sure is creepy here." Martin said.

They continue wandering into the rocky structures as suddenly some rocks dropped near Amber as she got nervous and looked up but saw nothing. She then sniffs the air as she can tell that something was wrong.

She then hurries to catch up with the 2 cubs, as a silhouette rushed by in the shadows.

The 2 cubs and young Raptor continue wandering through the area as then 2 caves were seen ahead of them.

"This is really getting spooky." Chris said.

"Yeah." Martin agreeing with him. "I just hope there isn't any-"

Then familiar laughing-like sounds were heard as they turned and saw some Spotted Hyenas.

"Spotted Hyenas." Martin gasped.

"Uh-oh." Chris said. "Hyenas kill lion cubs if they get a chance."

Lions and hyenas are swore natural enemies, hyenas have been known to sometimes mob a lion to steal a kill. And a deadly enemy to lion cubs, and even a pack of 20 hyenas is a threat to a single lion.

They quickly got together as soon 9 hyenas appeared.

"This is bad." Chris said.

The hyenas begin to surround them as 2 lion cubs and a young Raptor look like a perfect meal for them, along with 2 mini-sized humans. Then, appearing from the cave behind them was a female. Possibly the alpha, in family groups, it is the females who are in charge.

The group of 5 soon turn to the female, as they were surrounded.

"Any ideas?" Martin nervously asked.

"Working on it." Chris said.

Then the female hyena lunges as Amber quickly leaps out of her way, and then she and the 2 cubs ran as the 2 brothers held on. And they quickly went through a burrow as a hyena chased them but the gap was too small for him as he snapped his bone-crushing jaws.

Amber, and lion cubs Chris and Martin raced through the tunnel.

"There must be a way out of here." Chris said.

They ran through the tunnels as then a hyena appeared from a small gap as they quickly took another way. But the tunnels were maze-like.

"Guys, come in!" Chris called the others from his Creaturepod.

Then 1 hyena drops into the tunnel in front of them from digging through above. They then took another tunnel leading outside, but once they got outisde, they were soon surrounded by dozens of hyenas.

Acting brave, Amber then let out a screech.

But the hyenas weren't even intimidated by it.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that." Martin said.

Then 1 hyena growled as he approaches them.

Amber growled baring her teeth, and then suddenly she brought out her hand claws and lets out a loud thunderous roar that a male lion would make.

The hyena then jumps back in surprise as the other hyenas were surprised as well and frighten as a lion roar is one of the few things they are afraid of. Even Chris and Martin were stunned by that.

Then suddenly, more roaring was heard as it wasn't Amber who roared. And then a commotion was seen behind the hyenas as they turned and saw He Who Breathes Fire fighting his way through the hyenas as they charged and the male lion swatted his paw knocking 2 off their feet. And then snatches one by the neck in his mouth and tossed him away. Then 1 hyena turns and ran as He Who Breathes Fire quickly chased him and swatted his paw at the hyena knocking him over a small ledge. The male lion then turns and roars at 2 hyenas as they backed away as got between them and his cubs.

He Who Breathes Fire roars at the hyenas as they backed away as he roared again making some jumped. He then make another roar as watched the hyenas.

"Whoa." Chris said stunned.

"Hey, Aviva. Did you see that?" Martin asked calling the others on his Creaturepod.

His Creaturepod screen showed Aviva, Koki and Jimmy with stunned and speechless looks.

"Oh, yeah." Chris said. "They saw it. So, Aviva, into Lion Power?"

_"Uh, yeah."_ Aviva said. _"That was incredible!"_

_"Nice fight work."_ Jimmy said.

_"I never knew lions were so protective."_ Koki said now even more convinced of lion fathers.

Then He Who Breathes Fire growled as he begins to lead the cubs and Amber away from the hyenas.

* * *

An hour later, Chris and Martin back to normal size as they were in the Createrra watching the pride feeding on a wildebeest the lionesses brought down.

"Man, that was crazy we were caught by those hyenas." Martin said.

"Yeah, hyenas are serious competition with lions." Chris said.

"Guess even lions face challenges like any animal." Aviva said.

"And here's a cool thing, I've heard that male lion with darker manes, means that cubs have a better chance at surviving." Chris said.

"Really?" Jimmy frowned.

"Yeah." Martin said. "It means a male lion has a better chance of fighting over a pride, and the increase chance of the cubs' survival."

"And that's important." Chris said. "Male lions have been known to kill cubs of another male."

"But why?" Aviva asked.

"Well, it may look like a random point of violence, but they do to have cubs of their own." Chris said.

"But, why were there 2 males with those twins we saw?" Koki wondered.

"Oh, lions have close family bonds." Martin explained. "Sometimes, 2 brothers will stick together. And some prides can have 2 males, and sometimes even 3."

They continue watching the lions for another hour.

* * *

Late at night, everyone was asleep as Amber was curled up in her bed.

Close by, a gecko that wandered into the Tortuga crawls on the floor near her. Amber lightly stirred and woke up, and the got up and wanders around the room. She nears Jimmy as he has fallen asleep in his chair.

And then, she saw the gecko which quickly got her interest. At her size, the gecko is a perfect snack.

She quietly sneaks towards the gecko, but the lizard saw her and rushed off as she chased it. She chased the gecko around the HQ room, and the gecko rushed through the automatic doors leading to the cockpit as Amber followed it.

Amber enters the cockpit, and soon saw it near the control handle. She quietly stalked towards the gecko, and inched closer as the gecko rests near the handle. And then Amber lunges as the gecko quickly bolts, and Amber landed on top of the lever.

The engines were then accidentally turned on as the Tortuga took to the air.

The sudden jolt soon woke everyone up, and a jolt woke Jimmy as struggles to stand as he turns to the doorway.

Amber was still standing on the handle trying to get the gecko as the doors opened as the group saw her.

"Ah!" The 5 exclaimed in deja vu from their Elephant in the Room adventure.

Nearby, the sound from the Tortuga thrusters soon woke He Who Breathes Fire and the rest of the pride as they watched the giant metal turtle fly upside-down and make a loop-de-loop.

And one of the lioness growled with a baffled look.

"Hey!" Jimmy said trying to grab the control handle. "Amber, you gotta move! I gotta drive!"

"When Amber is playful, I think she's also mischief maker." Aviva said recollecting to when Thornsley flying the Tortuga.

Koki tried to take the controls as Amber moved again, and the handle turned as the Tortuga was put into a spin. And it flies out as the pride watched as it flies off as they turn to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, They were still trying to get Amber away from the gecko and the control handle. And as the Tortuga flew like a wobbly bird as a group of hippos watch it as it flew over them.

"Try to push her." Jimmy said. "She won't let go of the lever. Her claws are too strong."

Koki tried to pry Amber off the lever, but had no luck.

"She won't move." Koki said.

"How bout some beef jerky, Amber?" Aviva nervously laughed hoping to get her attention. "Um, your toy? What do you want?"

Amber then finally turns to Aviva with the jerky strip, and quickly went after it.

Once off the controls, Jimmy quickly took the wheel as the Tortuga was quickly placed in hover mode and lands near the river with a thud. And it was enough to shake the place as they fell over.

"Oh, everyone okay?" Chris asked rubbing his head.

"The good news is, we're okay." Koki said.

"What was Amber chasing?" Aviva asked.

"This gecko." Chris said having the gecko resting on his hand. "It must've crawled through an open window."

"I wonder how Amber was able to sneak around without us hearing her." Koki said.

Amber chittered as she cowered behind a plant pot.

"Oh, Amber we're not mad." Martin said. "You just gotta be careful of what you do sometimes."

Amber then nuzzled him as if she was saying sorry.

Chris then scans her feet.

And they went into the HQ room, and looked at the scan on the big screen.

The results came in, and they saw her feet has rubbery callous skin and pads.

"Huh. Amber has pads in her feet, and rubbery callous skin." Aviva said. "So she can walk quietly if needed."

"But her claws was like grappling hooks." Jimmy said. "I couldn't budge them off the lever."

Martin hooks his index finger under Amber's right hand as he looks at the claws.

"Her hand claws are curved, like a cat's or any other animal with claws." Martin observed. "These kind of claws are for grabbing. And maybe possibly for hooking and maybe even trip prey sometimes."

* * *

Later towards mid-morning, Chris and Martin were exploring around the area by the river. As Amber stayed behind in the Tortuga this time.

"I wonder what could be around here." Martin said.

"Don't know." Chris said. "You never know what you might come across out here."

Then suddenly a snort was heard behind them, and they looked behind them and froze as right in front of them was a Black Rhino.

"Uh-oh." They both nervously said in unison.

The rhino snorted as they saw it was a mother with a calf. They nervously smiled as then zipped off as the rhino chased after them, but being faster than an Olympic sprinter, the rhino quickly caught up to them. And then catches them by her horn and then throws them high into the air.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Chris yelled as they flew through the air.

They then landed in a bush, and then suddenly leaped out of the bush howling in pain as porcupine quills stuck to their rears. And then an African Crested Porcupine came out of the bush which they knew.

"Oh, sorry for landing on you, Quillber." Martin apologized and pulls a quill out. "Ow!"

Quillber is a porcupine they've met on their Quillber's Birthday Surprise adventure when they were looking for a present for Aviva's birthday. They met when Chris nearly sat on him and got pricked, they decided to use 10 of his shed quills to make a necklace for Aviva. But Zach was causing trouble for using the balloons for the party to float animals to his zeppelin. They used Porcupine Power to save the animals, and Martin's last remaining quill gave Zach a crazy ride when it poked the ship.

"We really gotta stop running into you like this." Chris said removing a quill off.

And then the rhino calf went over to them.

"And, Nubs." Martin greeted and scratched his head. "How ya doing, pal?"

Nubs is a Black Rhino calf they met on their Let the Rhinos Roll! adventure, they saw a Black Rhino vanished and went to look for it. And soon came across him and his mother. They even saw her fighting off a pack of lions when then a herd of Black Rhino stampede towards them, which is un-natural since Black Rhinos are solitary creatures. Martin brought Nubs back to the Tortuga as Chris tracked down the rhinos to a cargo plane. Which turns out to be Zach, and Chris was soon captured by his Zachbot disguised as a park ranger.

And somehow, Zach has gotten a hidden contact lens on Nubs' eye spying on them for his latest project. Using the captured rhinos as bulldozers to plow the Savannah to build a parking lot. And the lens had a tracking device, and soon locks onto their position as the Tortuga was hidden in an abandon barn house.

After discovering the lens, Martin used Lion Power to distract the rhinos as Aviva made a Rhino Power Disc as Chris took it and takes Zach's controller. The rhinos were saved as they were lured to a mud wallow as the armor brought off, and Zach tossed into a tree by a rhino.

"Great ta see ya, bud." Chris said.

* * *

In the Tortuga, Amber was laying in her bed while Aviva was at her station doing a diagnostic check on the Power Vests to make sure they're both working properly. At the moment, she examines Chris' vest as a section was open near the Activation Button.

"Hmm. Everything looks to be in shape." Aviva said. "Now, a little test in the Tail Match Modulator."

The Tail Modulator is a part of the Power Vest that allows the power suit to come with a tail of the creature.

Then, a familiar Tokay Gecko appeared from in the vest that has been with them for a while.

"Hi, Okay Tokay." Aviva greeted.

They met Okay Tokay during their The Gecko Effect adventure when they were working out how geckos crawl on glass, even upside-down. As they were Mini-Sized and finding the answer, Zach sneaks into the Tortuga to steal the Miniaturizer. When they got up, he traps them in a glass container to keep them as trophies. They soon use Gecko Power to escape and back to real size as Zach panicked of seeing giant Moon Rats messing with the Miniaturizer.

"I was just about to run a test." Aviva said. "I'll use the Gecko Disc."

Aviva placed the Gecko Power Disc in the slot, and pushed it as the Modulator spun showing the tail picture of the gecko, Spider Monkey, Cheetah, porcupine, Basilisk, squirrel, Zebra, shark, Beaver, rattlesnake, wolf, and crocodile.

"And the Tail Modulator gives us..." Aviva said.

And the Modulator lands on the gecko tail.

"Gecko." Aviva said.

Amber then got up from her bed and went over to a bin and brought out a toy ring as she play with it.

Then appearing from the open window, a Nubian Giraffe sticks her head through the window.

She was actually friend of theirs' named Necklace. They met her during their Neck and Neck adventure while figuring out why giraffes have long necks. And for a strange reason Necklace took some of their things tossing them on her neck. Why weren't sure, but 1 theory was thought if she was using them to attract the attention of a male giraffe. Necklace took a water tube, Martin's Power Suit Deactivation Module, the plans of the Deactivation Module, and Chris' Power Suit. They eventually got their things back.

Amber continues gnawing her toy, and soon saw the shadow from Necklace and turns to her. And Amber was surprise by the tall creature.

Necklace lowers her head down near the small Raptor, but it was Amber's toy that got her interest as she then grabs it with her lips. Amber held onto the ring trying to take it back. But was lifted into the air as she screeched.

"Huh?" Aviva turns to them. "Necklace! Put her down!"

She quickly rushed over to them as Koki and Jimmy saw what was happening and rush in as Aviva quickly grabs Amber as she held on to her toy ring.

"Necklace, let go!" Aviva said strained.

The ring soon slipped from Necklace's grip, and Koki closed the window.

"Honestly, why does she take things from us?" Koki inquired of the giraffe's behavior.

"No idea." Aviva said. "She really gave us problems to our necks last time."

Amber hissed growled at the giraffe.

* * *

Later, they were all out as a group of hippos were in the river as some were relaxing on the sand bank. And even met up with Hipster who is nearby with his mother.

Hipster is a hippo calf that they met on their Race for the Hippo Disc, and has even helped them get their disc back.

"You sure we're safe over here?" Jimmy asked.

"Relax, Jimmy." Martin assured. "As long as we keep our distance, there's no problem."

"Yeah, I think we're far enough from them." Chris said as they were 60 yards from the hippos.

Hippos are the most dangerous animal in Africa, they cause more deaths than lions, crocodiles and even elephants. And are highly territorial.

"You know, the word "hippo" actually means "River Horse" in Greek." Martin said.

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, and hippos used be in Europe and Asia as well." Martin said.

They watched as they can hear the honking calls from the hippos.

"Whoa, they sure are loud." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and 80% of their vocalization happens underwater." Chris said. "They can actually hear above and underwater."

Hippos communicate with honks, squeals, and even clicks underwater. Unlike a land mammals' vocal cords, a hippo's is actually tilted 90 degrees which allows to vocalize underwater.

"But how territorial are hippos?" Koki wondered. "Like say... someone was crossing a river?"

"Hmm. I think I know how to experiment that." Martin said having an idea.

* * *

10 minutes later, they had out a small inflatable raft and a test dummy they call Brad.

"Our test dummy Brad will show what will happen if someone tried to cross a river with hippos." Martin said.

They placed the raft in the river, and soon pushed it out as it flows downriver towards the hippos.

Chris looks through his binoculars, and looks at the pod as then the pod's dominant bull, named Tusker soon spotted the raft and dummy.

"Tusker sees the raft." Chris said.

They watched as Tusker eyes the raft, and then suddenly he charges towards it and bites down on the raft. And started mauling the raft like a chew toy, and soon he circles around and charges again as they even saw Brad in Tusker's mouth. And then swung his head side to side ripping the dummy apart. And after a few minutes, he was soon done.

They were stunned of what they saw as they watched the pieces float pass the hippos, and were soon carried to the shore behind them. And they soon got to them.

"Yikes." Jimmy said grabbing the totaled raft.

"Yeah, glad it wasn't any of us." Martin said. "And a close-call with Zach during our Race for the Hippo Disc adventure."

"Hippos have actually been know to flip boats over like what we saw." Chris said.

Then Martin noticed something white on the sand.

"Hey, check it out." Martin said walking over to it and brushes some sand off it and revealing it. "An old hippo skull."

"Whoa, it's huge." Aviva said.

"And look at those tusks." Koki said.

"Yeah, these sharp edges are worn by those on the upper jaw." Martin said. "And they get sharper each time. And those 2 are also use for fighting." He gestured to the 2 teeth in between the tusks.

"Whoa, imagine being gored by those." Chris said.

"Hey, look." Martin said and grabs a bone." This looks like a leg bone of a hippo. And heavy too."

Chris then scans the bone with his Creaturepod, his screen then shows it was a hippo leg bone. However, a cross section showed that it's completely solid.

"Well, look at that." Martin said.

"A hippo's body is so dense, that even it's leg bones are solid." Chris said.

"Whoa, any other leg bone from an animal is filled with bone marrow, right?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, no marrow means that a hippo sinks underwater." Martin said. "That is why they walk along the riverbed."

"Huh. I always wondered why." Aviva said.

"Who knows what else we'll find out here in Africa." Koki said.

"Yeah, we've only been checking out the Savannah so far." Chris said.

"Yeah, we've yet to check out others places, like the Congo, or the Sahara." Martin said.

"Just have to wait and see what tomorrow has in store for us." Chris said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The (BG Music) is something I saw with Stegz's The Green and the Violet story, and something similar in DareDreamer. Not sure if it's something I'll do much, but every now and then.**


	28. 7 Deadly Strikes

3 days later, Chris and Martin peaked behind a large rock as they were looking at an African Rock Python. It was a big snake, at 9 feet, but this one is just a youngster. Adults can reach lengths of 20 feet, making them Africa's biggest snake. Amber was with them as, but was keeping her distance as the snake could easily make her into a meal if she gets too close.

"That snake sure has a long way to reach adult size, huh, Martin?" Chris said quietly.

"Yeah." Martin said. "Sure would like to do an adventure with them."

"Yeah, but we better get going on this new adventure we just started." Chris said. "Come on."

They then headed off.

* * *

2 hours later, the Tortuga stands in the Namib Desert just a few miles from the Skeleton Coast. Their new adventure is to find 7 of Africa's deadliest snakes, and one lives among the sand dunes.

The snake on their list is the smallest, called the Desert Sidewinding Adder. Or the Peringuey's Adder.

It can hide itself under the sand, waiting for prey like lizards to come by. And it's the smallest species of Adder. And like the Sidewinder Rattlesnake, it makes the sidewinding motion.

"Wow, this is like finding a stick in a sand dune." Koki said.

"You're telling me." Jimmy said wiping some sweat off.

As they looked, Amber noticed something close by and went over to it. She sniffs the sand, and her sharp eyes noticed the slightest indentation of the shape of a snake. She then screeches out, and they went over to her.

"What is it, Amber?" Martin asked.

Amber then made a trilling sound turning the indentation as they turn to it.

"Hmm. I wonder..." Chris said.

Then slowly placing his hands in the sand, Chris gently scoops some sand up, and lifts up revealing a Sidewinding Adder. The snake then lunges off his hands and tries to make a getaway.

"Whoa, a Sidewinding Adder!" Martin said.

"Looks kinda cute." Aviva said.

The adder then tries to make a getaway, but Amber got in front of it as it quickly strikes as she backs away from it. And adders are fast-striking.

Chris then nears his finger by the snake's tail, and then it strikes as Chris moved his arm away quickly.

"Whoa, nearly got me." Chris said. "It would definitely be painful if I got bit. Okay, let's see if I can..."

He gently nears nears his left hand near the snake's tail again, but this time the snake strikes and bit as Chris quickly pulls his hand back.

"Ah! He got me!" Chris said.

He then looks at the bite, and saw a scratch on his index finger and looked it was caused by a single fang. Sidewinding Adder have cytotoxic venom, but it's only mild. And fortunately, it's non-fatal to humans.

"Good thing it only causes some pain and swelling." Martin said.

"Yeah, lucky me." Chris said. "Alright, you happy now?" He said to the snake.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were back in the Tortuga's HQ room as the big screen showed a Sidewinding Adder and 3 categories of speed, venom and strike.

"Okay, I'd said the Sidewinding Adder deserves 7 out of 10." Martin said. "Fast for a little snake."

The screen showed 7/10 on speed.

"I would say... 4 out of 10 for venom." Chris said. "It's non-lethal to humans."

The showed 4/10 for venom.

"And strike, would be 6 out of 10." Martin said.

The screen showed 6/10.

"That means we give the Sidewinding Adder a total of 17 points." Aviva said as the screen shows a score of 17 for the Sidewinding Adder.

"That doesn't sound like a lot." Jimmy said.

"Maybe, but 80% of African snakes of considered harmless." Martin said. "So, any higher than 10 means the elite."

* * *

The next day, they flew 900 miles from the desert to South African scrub.

Which is where they will find snake number#6.

The Rinkhals.

Also called the Ring-necked Spitting Cobra, the Rinkhals is not actually a true cobra. True cobras are in the genus of Naja, and Rinkhals are in the monotypic genus Hemachatus.

They were soon exploring through the area looking for a Rinkhal, and have a face-mask on to protect their eyes when they do find one. Since Rinkhals usually aim for the eyes of an attacker.

Eventually, they did one, but it seems to be dead.

"Hmm, doesn't look injured." Chris said. "I think he's pretending to be dead."

Amber sniffed the snake, and even nudged it. But the seemingly dead snake didn't budged.

"You sure it's not dead?" Koki asked unsure.

"Yeah, some snakes will actually play dead." Martin said. "Here, watch."

Martin then lifts his left foot and nears it at the Rinkhal, his foot nears the snake's mouth. And then suddenly the snake came to life and bites down, luckily the sole of his boot is too thick for the fangs to pierce through.

"Whoa, it is alive!" Aviva exclaimed.

"You're kidding me!" Jimmy said also stunned.

The snake then drops playing dead again.

"Okay, if we walk away a bit, the snake will try to leave." Chris said.

"Come on, let's see what happens." Martin said.

They then walked a few yards away from the snake, and watched for a moment. Then the Rinkhal flips to it's underbelly and tries to make a break for it, but then Chris and Martin quickly rushed forward in front of it. And the Rinkhal then started to show it's true defense.

Which is the snake's equivalent of mace.

The Rinkhal then started spitting venom at them, luckily they still had their masks on so their eyes are shielded as well as their mouths. The Rinkhal even came at them a few times.

"Wow, this snake packs a serious Creature Power!" Chris said.

"Yeah, able to spit venom even if we're 8 feet away." Martin said.

"How does it's work?" Aviva wondered.

"It's in the fangs." Martins said.

Aviva then scans the Rinkhals' head, and a holographic screen appeared showing the snake's fangs, and comparing them to a cobra's.

"Huh. The opening in the fang of the Rinkhals is forward facing and not down like on a cobra's." Aviva said.

The Rinkhals hissed and then lunged, and then this time it quickly slithers off into the bushes.

* * *

Later, after cleaning the dried venom off, they were working on the screen as it showed a Rinkhals.

"Okay, 7 out of 10 for speed." Martin said.

The screen showed 7/10 for speed.

"7 out of 10 again with venom." Chris said.

The screen then brought up 7/10 on venom.

"But it didn't look like the best striker I've seen in snakes." Aviva said. "I'd say a 6 out of 10."

The screen brought up 6/10 for strike.

"So that's 20 for the Rinkhals." Koki said as the screen brought the score of 20.

The screen then showed the Rinkhals being moved on top of the Sidewinding Adder.

* * *

Later, they flew 300 miles west to find snake number#5.

They looked around the desert as Martin soon found something near a rock.

"Hey, guys." Martin called out. "Look!"

They went over to him, and saw near a small bush and rock was a snake skin.

"Looks fresh." Chris said.

"Looks like a Puff Adder." Martin said looking at the pattern on the skin. "Okay, so the snake who just shed this skin can't be too far away."

Snake number#5 is the Puff Adder. The snake that causes more bites than any other snake in Africa. A powerful cytotoxic venom that can kill the Wild Kratts with a single bite. Not a snake to get bitten by.

They started looking around the nearby area of the skin, and they know that snake can't be too far and would be likely hiding in the shade. Koki then looked around a rock, and noticed something.

"Hey, I think I got something." Koki said.

They then went over to her, and saw a shape curled in between the 2 rocks. Chris then carefully placed the smaller rock down as they soon heard the puffing sound which gives the snake it's name, Amber quickly recognized it and backs away a little.

Soon, Chris was able to poke the snake out from the rock.

"This is definitely the snake of the shed skin, without a doubt." Chris said.

He then gently pulls the snake out completely, and they can even see how well the skin looks.

"It's skin does look nice." Aviva said.

"Yeah, and Puff Adders have amazing camouflage." Chris said. "But they're slow-moving snakes. Moving in a straight line."

"But some of the fastest striking snakes." Martin said. "20 feet per second."

"Maybe a look at the fangs won't hurt." Chris said.

Chris then gently pins the snake behind her head with a snake, and then gently grabs her.

"Here's a flask." Martin said bringing a flask out from his bag. "Looks big enough for the mouth."

Chris then gently placed the snake's lip on the flask, and then she quickly down on the plastic ejecting venom into the flask.

"Whoa." Martin said.

"Well, at least we got a venom sample." Aviva said.

"Hey, there's a 2nd fang behind the right fang." Koki said.

"Oh, she must be getting to replace a fang." Chris said.

"Okay, so with speed." Martin said. "I'd say 4 out of 10." His Creaturepod's screen showed a Puff Adder and 4/10 with speed.

"But a bite is extremely painful and deadly, so 8 out of 10 for venom." Chris said.

The screen showed 8/10 for venom.

"And with 21 feet per second strike, that's worth 9 out of 10." Koki added.

The screen showed 9/10 for venom, giving the Puff Adder a score of 21.

They soon released the snake by a bush close to the rocks, and Martin noticed she was getting hot. And he brought out a water bottle, and started spraying her, and was also drinking the water as well.

"Looks like the spraying water is making her feel better." Aviva said.

* * *

Soon, they went to find snake number# 4, the Snouted Cobra. One of the most widely spread snakes in Africa, and one of the most infamous.

They prey on mice and frogs, but they will tackle other snakes, and are even known to cannibalize each other.

The Tortuga flew 500 miles north back to Namibia again, and before long they managed to find a Snouted Cobra, only a juvenile. But it seems more interesting in getting away.

But soon, he turns to them with his hood out.

"Sure is tough for a little guy." Chris said.

"Small but tough." Aviva said.

"Yeah, any cobra will stand it's ground if it can't get away." Martin said. "But I think I'm interesting in finding a bigger one."

"Yeah, me too." Chris said.

Soon, Martin grab's the snake's attention to his left hand and gently touches the cobra on his head.

* * *

Shortly later, they hiked further up the valley to see if they can find a bigger cobra before it gets too hot.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Martin said seeing movement ahead.

They then rushed over, and found an adult Snouted Cobra. Appearing to be 5 feet long.

"Now that's an adult Snouted Cobra." Martin said.

Soon the cobra lunges a strike.

"Hey. Behave yourself." Martin said.

"Man, this guy would really be in trouble if he was attacked by a mongoose." Chris said.

"Yeah, that would really be bad-" Martin said.

Then suddenly, the cobra charged with a full strike and lands direct bite on Martin's right index finger.

"Ah!" Martin jerked his arm back in pain. "He got me. He frigging got me."

* * *

Minutes later, Martin was being treated with anti-venom, but Martin was stunned that he had his guard off like that.

Snout Cobra venom is neurotoxic, a bite can affect breathing, and if left untreated, it follows respiratory failure and death.

While being treated, they saw that a vein is punctured as well, but it was a slice and not a real injection. So most of the venom was flushed out from the vein.

Chris and Martin have been dealing with snakes since they were kids, but that Snouted Cobra was truly something different. This snake was more of standing and watching, almost like an elderly way. And an earlier replay video showed in slow-mo that when the snake lunged, Martin pulled his hand away out of range, but the snake kept coming and that's when the strike happen.

It's possible that the cobra is a veteran with experience.

* * *

2 hours later, Martin was soon back on his feet and into the field.

Luckily, they found the cobra again.

"Okay, the Snouted Cobra gets a 6 out of 10 for speed." Martin said.

A holographic screen on Chris' Creaturepod appeared and with a Snouted Cobra and gets 6/10 for speed.

"I'd say 7 out of 10 for venom." Martin added.

The screen then showed 7/10 for venom.

"And finally 8 out of 10 for that strike." Martin said.

The screen then adds 8/10 for strike. Giving the score of a grand total of 21.

* * *

The next, day, they were back in South Africa looking for snake number#3.

They were all out and they wandered through the brush, and soon Chris noticed something by a tree.

"Hey, I got something." Chris said.

With his snake tongs, Chris heads to the tree climbed up a termite mound and up the tree grabbing something. And soon pulls out a green snake, which is the snake they were looking for.

The Boomslang.

An arboreal tree-dwelling snake that hunts chameleons, and is a back-fanged snake that chews it's victim as it injects venom. It's name basically means "tree snake" in Dutch and Afrikaans.

"Whoa, a Boomslang." Martin said. "This is a back-fanged snake."

At the moment, the Boomslang seems relaxed, but it still lash out at any second.

"It's a good thing Boomslangs are not aggressive snakes." Chris said. "A green and tree climbing snake. Now that's my kind of snake."

"Okay, the Boomslang in terms of speed, 8 out of 10." Martin said.

Aviva brought up a holographic screen showing a Boomslang and 8/10 for speed.

"For venom, it's very strong so... 10 out of 10." Martin said.

The screen then showed 10/10 for venom.

"But since it chews it's venom, just 4 out of 10 for strike." Chris said.

The screen showed 4/10 for strike on the Boomslang. Making the Boomslang score 22.

* * *

Before long, they were looking for snake number#2. But it's the snake with the longest fangs.

The Gaboon Viper.

They soon arrived in St. Lucia as they looked around in a forest. And as they hiked, they came across a Gaboon Viper swimming across a pool of water.

Chris got into the water, and grabs her by the tail. Luckily, it wasn't striking at the moment. He brought the snake out of the water, and placed her so they could get a look.

"Wow, a Gaboon Viper." Martin said amazed. "That snake has the longest fangs of any snake."

"Really?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, 2 inches long." Chris said. "And not a snake to get bit. And amazing camouflage."

"Yeah, it's a dry leaf pattern." Martin said gesturing to the snake's pattern.

"For a docile looking snake, I'd say 5 out of 10 for speed." Chris said.

"And it's venom is powerful, it's like having your hand in a fire." Martin said. "I'd give it 9 out of 10."

"And it's fast, another 9 out of 10." Chris said.

Martin brought up a holographic screen from his Creaturepod, and showed a Gaboon Viper and 5/10 for speed, 9/10 for venom, and 9/10 for speed. Giving the Gaboon Viper, 23.

* * *

That night, they were all sleeping as the next snake which is the last one on their list. But this snake is seriously feared, and is one of the world's deadliest. And they encountered it twice already.

And Africa's largest venomous snake.

The Black Mamba.

The next morning, minus Jimmy they were out looking in the area for a Black Mamba. It was early, so they can find one basking.

And it wasn't long before they found a 10 foot Black Mamba. The snake stood up and shows a small hood, but not as wide as a cobra's.

"Now this is a serious snake." Martin said.

The Black Mamba then bares it's mouth open showing a black mouth. And it was enough for Amber to back away.

"Definitely a snake not to mess with." Koki said.

"Yeah, that black mouth is how it got it's name." Chris said. "1 bite can kill any of us in 20 minutes."

"yeah, and is also the fastest snake." Martin added.

"These guys will sometimes be up in trees as well." Chris said. "So, with speed I'd say 9 out of 10."

Martin brought up a holographic screen from his Creaturepod showing a Black Mamba with 9/10 for speed.

"Potent venom that kills a human in 20 minutes." Martin said. "10 out of 10."

The screen then showed 10/10 for venom.

"And with such a strike, I'd give 10 out of 10." Chris said.

The screen then showed 10/10 for strike. Giving the Black Mamba a near perfect 29.

It was a real adventure, meeting the world's smallest Adder. Faced Africa's deadliest spitter, milked the world's fastest striker, Martin being closed to death door, one of the most toxic snakes from a tree, possibly the world's worst bitter from a pool, and finally got up close and personal with the deadliest of them all.

7 deadly snakes, and 7 very successful finds.

* * *

**Auhtor's Note:**

**Earlier today, me and my mom found a young black Rat Snake in my backyard. Possibly 3 feet long, and it went under the deck covering part of the ground.**


	29. Shiva the lost Elephant Calf

A week has pass, and the Wild Kratts were still hanging around in the Savannah and things have been pretty calm. The bite from the Snouted Cobra on Martin's hand is nearly healed, and today the brothers were in the Createrra driving across the plain to meet up with Thornsley's herd.

"Thornsley's herd must be somewhere around here." Chris said.

"Yeah, been a while since we hang out with him." Martin said.

Then suddenly a trumpet was heard close by.

"Listen, that sounded like a baby elephant." Chris said.

"Let's check it out." Martin said.

They then drove towards the direction where the trumpet was heard as there was another.

"It's somewhere up ahead." Martin said.

They near some bushes as then a young elephant calf came out of the bushes. And looked to be younger and smaller than Thornsley.

"It was a baby elephant call." Chris said.

"And she is in trouble." Martin said.

They then got out of the Createrra and went over to the calf, and saw how nervous she looked.

"Hey, where's your mom, girl?" Martin gently said. "Poor little girl."

"She's really small." Chris said. "She can't no more than a month old."

"Oh, that is way too young for an elephant calf to be on her own." Martin said. "She's probably been lost for days."

"And there's no sigh of her mom, or her herd." Chris said looking around.

"Must got separated somehow and got lost." Martin said. "Hmm. I think I'll name you... Shiva."

The calf now named Shiva then wrapped her trunk around Martin as if she need some comfort.

"Maybe we should take her back to the safety of the HQ, while we look for her herd." Martin suggested.

"Martin, things were a little wild when we first met Thornsley." Chris reminded during their Elephant in the Room adventure.

"I don't know." Martin said. "Shiva seems a little more relaxed then Thornsley."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Chris said. "Should we put her in the backseat or something else?"

"Well, baby elephants can weigh up to 250 pounds." Martin said.

"Or we can just drive slowly, and I'll hold out a tree branch like with Thornsley." Chris suggested.

"Sounds like a plan that's easier on our backs." Martin said.

The 2 brothers chuckled as Chris grabbed an acacia branch, and they got into the Createrra.

"Right this way, Shiva." Chris said holding out the branch as Martin drove slowly backwards as Shiva followed them. "Right this way. You like acacia leaves, don't ya?"

Elephant calves also have an instinct to follow large objects which is how they stay close to their family herds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and Amber were in the HQ room doing their own thing as Jimmy was busy making a sandwich.

He adds lettuce, ham, cheese, tomatoes, pickles, even a little hot sauce for some spice.

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet while the brothers are out exploring." Aviva said finishing making a quick adjustment to the Miniaturizer.

"Yeah, right until they run into some trouble." Koki teased.

"I'd hate to find them small-size trying to eat my sandwich." Jimmy said flatten his sandwich.

He then holds it up ready to take a bite out of it.

"That's it, Shiva." Chris said. "Right this way."

Chris walked backwards entering the room as Shiva followed him inside.

The tablet and screwdriver slipped from Aviva and Koki's grip as they saw her, and then laughed as they were adored by her.

Shiva grabs the leaves from the branch as she eats them. But a calf at her age is still reliant on their mother's milk.

"Aww, look how precious she is." Aviva got next to her.

"Yeah, this is Shiva." Martin said. "We found her lost, and all alone."

"Yeah, we've got to get her back to his herd as soon as we can." Chris said.

"Poor little girl." Aviva said rubbing her hand on Shiva's head.

"I'll check and see if there's a herd in the area." Koki said and heads to her station.

Amber then went up to Shiva as she lightly trumpeted, and then Amber started nuzzling her as he purred.

"Aww, it's like she's comforting her." Aviva said.

"Oh, I bet she's hungry." Martin said. "She probably hasn't had any milk for days."

"Yeah, she does look a little skinny and weak." Aviva said. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." She rushed off to get some milk.

"And I'll feed on this giant sandwich." Jimmy said sitting on the floor with his sandwich and nears it towards his mouth for a bite. "Oops. I've forgot my water."

He then got up and rushed off to get some water.

As soon as he was gone, Amber went over to the sandwich and placed her foot on it and pulls out a slice of ham and heads to her bed to eat it.

"Alright. I've found a herd of elephants not far from here." Koki announced at her computer. "Location in your Creaturepods."

"Thanks, Koki." Martin said. "Hopefully it's the one Shiva belongs to."

"Here you go, munchkin." Aviva said with a bottle of milk.

Shiva then trumpet with a thrilled and then wrapped her trunk around the pulling it from Aviva's hand, and then gulps down the entire bottle in seconds.

"You were really starving, weren't out?" Aviva said.

Then Jimmy came back with a pitcher of water, and then saw Shiva next to his sandwich sniffing it.

"Not again!" Jimmy cried.

Fortunately, Shiva didn't seem interested in eating it, and then she sneezed a bit likely from the hot sauce and walks away from it. And Jimmy went up to his sandwich.

"At least she didn't step on it or sneezed." Jimmy said grabbing the plate.

Then Shiva grabs the water pitcher with her trunk.

"Really, again with no water?" Jimmy complained as Aviva laughed.

Shiva then dips her trunk in the water and sucks some up, and lazily squirts it into her mouth.

"Why is she acting like that?" Aviva wondered.

"Oh, Shiva must be still learning how to use her trunk." Martin said. "It takes time for calves to control their trunks."

"Bit of an odd way to control it, since their trunks were pulled." Jimmy said.

"What?" Chris said baffled.

"What, isn't that how they got their trunks?" Jimmy inquired. "Being stretched out from being pulled by crocodiles?"

"No!" Chris laughed a bit. "That's just part of a story. Elephants got their trunk for pulling and bringing food to their mouths, and got longer overtime."

"Oh." Jimmy said. "That makes sense."

"We better go look for her herd before it gets dark." Martin said.

"Leave her here, we'll be fine." Aviva assured.

"As long as she stays out of trouble." Jimmy said remarking what happen the last time with Thornsley.

Aviva then glared at him.

"I mean, she's okay to stay." Jimmy said.

* * *

About a half hour later, Martin and Chris peaked behind some bushes and saw a small group of 4 elephants by a shallow pool of water. And they look to be youngsters.

"Could this be Shiva's herd?" Martin wondered.

"Unlikely." Chris said. "Looks more like a bachelor herd. Only guy elephants in these herds."

"Yeah, they look like teenagers that are old enough to look after themselves." Martin said.

When male elephants reach maturity, they leave the family herds and young bulls will sometimes live and widely spaced bachelors groups.

"Shiva belongs to the matriarchal herds." Chris said. "Made of moms, calves, and other family relatives."

Then they saw 2 elephants sizing each other up, and flaring their ears out to intimidate each other.

"Hey, check it out." Chris said.

Then suddenly they charged and rammed each other as they jousted each other with their tusks and try to push one another. And soon, they both withdraw.

"Looked like a play fight." Martin said.

"Yeah, testing each other for future fights when they're old enough." Chris said.

Martin then saw how low the sun was.

"It's starting to get late, Chris." Martin said. "We should get back to finding Shiva's herd in the morning."

"I'll take a few more branches for her." Chris said grabbing a few branches.

They then begin to head back.

* * *

Later towards evening, made-shift made of branches and leaves for Shiva sleep on.

"Oh-ho! Shiva's bed looks great guys." Martin said as he and Chris returned. "Okay, so elephants only sleep 4 hours at night. And not 4 hours at a row."

Shiva was close by playing with Amber as they were by the bed.

"And they need constant physical contact when their away from their moms." Chris said.

Soon Shiva was getting tired and went over to her bed and lays down and then started sucking part of her trunk.

"She's sucking her trunk like what Thornsley did." Aviva said adored. "She is so sweet."

"We'll take turns keeping an eye on her, while you guys get some rest." Martin said.

"What harm can she do, Martin?" Aviva inquired.

"Well, so far nothing." Martin said. "Baby elephants can be pretty playful."

"And that's why we love her." Aviva said and placed a blanket on Shiva. "Besides, we think we learned our lesson from Thornsley. Goodnight, guys." She then kissed the top of Shiva's head. "Sleep well, Shiva."

* * *

A few hours later into the night, Chris and Martin were asleep, as well as Shiva and Amber who was joining them as well.

Amber stirred a little and woke up, and turns to Shiva who was sleeping, but was stirring irregularly.

Amber then got up and went over to her, and then she press her snout near Shiva's face and started purring as if she was comforting her. She chittered as Shiva then calms down and slept still.

It might have been possible she was dreaming.

Dreaming is something that can be found in other animals besides humans, some dogs were known for cases of dreams and even earless seals. Elephants have the shortest sleeping period, seeming because for their size. It's likely that dream possibly every 3 to 4 days.

Shiva soon looked sleeping peacefully, and then Amber lays down next to her as then Shiva's trunk stirred and was placed over the little Raptor.

* * *

The next morning, light from the rising sun begins to appear as they were all peacefully sleep.

And soon, Shiva woke up and then stood up. Amber stirred and woke up as well as she saw the calf heading up the Tortuga's ramp.

* * *

In the HQ room, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were sleeping in their hammocks.

Then Shiva and Amber poked their heads from behind the electronic table, and then went over to Jimmy as Shiva poked his face with her trunk as Jimmy only stirred.

And then the 2 went through a doorway leading to the garage.

* * *

They soon got to the garage as then Amber noticed the brothers' backpacks.

She went over to them as Shiva followed her, and Amber slips her through Chris bag. She soon went in it and the bag shifts around as she moved inside it. Soon, her head poked out as she then pushed out of Chris' disc holder out from the bag as she got out of the backpack.

The 2 young animals went over to the disc holder as Amber sniffed it and lightly nudges it.

Then Amber grabs the disc holder with her hand claws, and then tossed it down to the floor as if she was trying to open it. She then tries banging it to the floor.

Then Shiva wraps her trunk around it, and bangs it against the side door of the Createrra. She bangs it a few times before it slipped from her grip and hits the floor.

Shiva grabs the disc holder again, and then Amber bites onto the other end and then turns it as the disc holder opened. Amber sniffs the disc, and then grabs one with her mouth, and pulls out the Elephant Power Disc.

Shiva then grabs the disc with her trunk fingers and then tossed it back to Amber as she caught it in her mouth. Amber then tossed it back to Shiva as they were soon in a game of catch, they continued their game for a few minutes as then Shiva tossed it back to Amber, and she then used her tail like a baseball bat and hits the disc as it was sent flying back and hits the floor and through the doorway.

Amber and Shiva turn to each other, and then they rushed after the disc.

* * *

They chased the disc as it rolled across the hallway, and soon chased it through the HQ room and through the other doorway.

"Huh?" Jimmy woke up and looked around. "Hmm." He shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

The disc rolled down the ramp leading outside as Amber Shiva chased after it.

And then Amber made a lunge for it, and then snatches it in her mouth and lands on the ground.

* * *

They soon got back to the garage and Amber placed the disc back in the disc holder and soon closed it. And Amber placed the disc holder back in Chris' backpack.

* * *

Later towards midday, they were all out in the Createrra as Shiva followed them as they searched for her herd.

"Shiva's herd has to be around here somewhere." Chris said.

Shiva trumpeted as her ears flapped.

"Oh, don't worry Shiva." Aviva said. "I'm sure your herd isn't far."

20 minutes later, they were still searching as they near a lake with a family herd of elephants.

"Yeah, this might be promising." Chris said.

"Could this be Shiva's herd?" Martin said.

Suddenly, a familiar roar was heard.

"Uh-oh." Chris and Martin said in unison.

They turned to the direction of the roar, and saw 2 lioness.

"Lions!" Jimmy yelped.

"Uh-oh, baby elephants are at risk from lions at this age." Martin said.

Soon, the 2 lions spotted the young calf and begin to stalk towards Shiva. But then suddenly a loud roar was heard as then a charging elephant came right at them. The 2 lions quickly fled as the elephant roared with her ears flared out and trunk curled as a warning of charging again. And the 2 lions headed off.

Once again, the elephant then turns to Shiva as she rushed over to her and brought her trunk around the female's leg. And the adult placed her trunk over Shiva, almost as if they were hugging. The female was likely to be Shiva's mother.

"That must Shiva's mom." Chris beamed.

They watched the reunion as Shiva and her mother soon headed back to the herd. But then Shiva turns back to the Wild Kratts, and trumpets out as if she was thanking them.

"Your welcome, Shiva." Chris said.

Shiva then turns back to her mother as they headed back to the herd.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have something sad to announce for you Marvel MCU fans, and I just found out today, I'm not sure how many know already. But 2 days, American actor Chadwick Boseman who stars as T'Challa/ Black Panther has sadly passed away from colon cancer at age 43.**

**rest in power  
KING CHADWICK BOSEMAN**

**Wakanda forever.**


	30. First Encounter with Gourmand

A few days later, the Tortuga rests by a small pond a hundred yards away. And inside, everyone was doing their own thing as they relaxed.

"Ah. Peace and quiet on the African Savannah." Aviva said scratching Amber's chin.

"Yep. No interruptions here." Koki said.

"Say, where are Chris and Martin?" Jimmy wondered.

"Not sure." Koki said. "Haven't seen for an hour."

"Last time I'd heard from them it was something about a race." Aviva said.

Amber lightly growled.

* * *

Some distance away, Chris and Martin were in Cheetah Power Suits.

"First one to the Tortuga wins." Chris said.

He then zips off as Martin raced after him.

They quickly raced across the Savannah as a feeding Warthog watched them zoomed by and snorted.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Martin yelled as he rushed pass Chris.

At the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki and Amber headed outside from the garage ramp.

"Where are those 2?" Koki wondered.

"Not sure." Aviva said looking around.

Then a blue and green flash were seen coming towards them.

"Wait, is that Chris and Martin?" Aviva said trying to make out the flashes.

"Oh, no!" Koki said.

Then suddenly the blue and green flashes raced by them so fast that they spun around like tops and a massive crash was heard inside. The 2 girls soon recovered from the dizziness and looked inside the garage and saw the 2 brothers now deactivated and in a pile of some adventure gear.

"What are you guys doing?" Koki asked as they walked into the garage.

"Having a race." Chris said.

"But you'd had to came in like a destructive meteor." Koki said.

"Sorry." Martin chuckled. "I won though." He turned to Chris.

"No way." Chris protested. "I had ya by a whisker."

Then the 2 started arguing of who won as Aviva and Koki turn to each other and shook their heads and sighed.

"Brothers." They both said in unison.

They then walked away as the 2 brothers continued arguing of who won.

* * *

2 hours later, they were all outside by the pool of water. And relaxing on a large rock.

"I still think I won, bro." Martin said.

"No, it was me." Chris said.

"Aye." Aviva shook her head.

Close by, Amber was drinking some water from the pond. But she is about to learn to never get too preoccupied even under a watchful eye.

She continues drinking as then suddenly a Nile Crocodile explodes out from it's ambush spot the water with open jaws. The suddenly ambush caught the Wild Kratts as they fell over the rock, and Amber quickly leaps into the air and twists avoiding the crocodile's jaws and lands on the ground as the 2 hissed.

"Whoa!" Chris and Martin said in amazed unison.

"Told you Amber has a hissing fit." Martin said to Chris.

"You did?" Chris frowned. "No you didn't."

"Well, I meant to." Martin said.

"Anyway, you're right." Chris said as they turned back to the confrontation. "She's even out-hissing the crocodile."

The crocodile growled as Amber hissed loudly with her back arched like a cat. And soon, the crocodile backs down and crawls back into the water.

"She's got 1 tough attitude." Chris said.

"I can't believe she stood up to that croc like he was nothing!" Jimmy said shocked.

"Even I shocked." Aviva said.

"And what a jump." Chris said and brought up a holographic screen. "We gotta see that again." The screen showed the footage in slow-mo as Amber leaps into the air avoiding the crocodile. "Check out those lightning-fast reflexes."

"And her powerful leg muscles she went straight up into the air." Martin said.

"Just out of reach from the croc's jaws." Chris said.

"Wow. She maybe small, but tough." Koki said.

Then suddenly a cackle was heard nearby, and it was familiar to the Wild Kratts.

"Uh-oh!" Martin said.

"Quick, hide!" Chris said.

They quickly got in a bush as Amber looked around. And then Martin reached his arm out and pulls her into the bush.

A few moments later, a large beefy gourmet chef appeared. With a huge upper body, big and hairy arms, small English mustache, grayish green eyes, thick black eyebrows, shaved head, large bulbous nose, droopy chef hat, white chef jacket, dish rag across his belt, hiking pants, black boots, and a quiver of cooking utensils.

He was another villain to the Wild Kratts.

Chef Gaston Gourmand.

Gourmand is a chef with a cruel ability, using endangered species for his recipes. Which is how he lost his gourmet chef license, which he claims they were jealous and that rare talent deserves rare ingredients.

Gourmand tried to use Platypus eggs for an omelet, a Honey Badger into a dish, fins of a Great White Shark for shark fin soup, and different dishes for Birds of Prey, chocolate-covered hummingbird eggs. Hunted Martin thinking he was a giant turkey, nearly wiped out a whole section of rainforest for a stew. And most recent attempt, Hermit Crab popper meals.

And Gourmand was carrying a large bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, my latest recipe will be such a delight." Gourmand cackled. "Snake soup. Just need to find a few more."

He cackled and then heads off.

Once gone, the Wild Kratts poked their heads out from the bush.

"Snake soup?" Martin said in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"It's like his recipes get more crueler each time." Chris said.

"Let's see what he's up too this time." Aviva said.

They then pulled the bush up, and then tip-toed after Gourmand.

* * *

About half an hour later, they secretly followed Gourmand back to his truck, which has a restaurant deck out.

They peaked through the leaves, and saw he has cages of different snakes in the region. Like Puff Adders, Black Mambas, and even cobras. And Chris noticed 1 cobra with a black marking on it's neck looked familiar.

"Whoa, he's already gotten a head-start." Martin said.

"This is bad." Jimmy quivered.

"Okay, how exactly are we stop Gourmand, and free those snakes?" Koki wondered.

"I might have an idea." Martin said.

He then feels around, and then grabs a rock and then throws it as it hits a bush.

"Huh? What was that?" Gourmand said.

He then walks off to check it out.

"Hurry, he'll be back soon." Chris said.

They quietly sneaked over to Gourmand's kitchen and begin to free the snakes.

"FREEZE!" Gourmand's voice yelled.

Then suddenly each of them were pinned to the wall by dough to their wrists.

And then Gourmand appeared with his dough blaster.

"I'd knew it was a setup and involving you croutons." Gourmand said.

"You can't do this, Gourmand." Martin said. "We'll stop you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Gourmand scoffed.

Amber who was hidden from Gourmand's view in the cabin watched the whole thing.

"Since I've captured you, now you can all watch as I prepare my latest recipe: Snake Soup." Gourmand said and cackled.

He then reaches down and grabs several bowls, and begins to cook. But what he didn't know, that a bowl that was upside-down shifted a bit, that was because Amber was hiding inside it. He then chops some carrots as then the bowl shifted more.

"Hmm?" Gourmand looked and shrugged.

But the Wild Kratts quietly knew that Amber was in the bowl, and weren't sure what Gourmand would do to her if he caught her.

The bowl continues shifting more, and bumps a pot, and caused it to fall and hit the floor.

"Hmm?" Gourmand frowned turning to the bowl.

The bowl was now under a cutting board as Gourmand held them up.

"What is this?" Gourmand inquired eyeing the bowl.

Then suddenly Amber shot her head from the bowl and bites down on his nose.

"OW!" Gourmand yelled in pain.

He clutched his nose in pain as Amber landed on the counter near the shove, and turns to Gourmand as he reaches towards her. Amber quickly moves aside as Gourmand's hand landed on the shove instead and his eyes widen in pain.

"YEOW!" Gourmand yelled clutching his hand.

Amber then jumps off the counter knocking a frying pan off and landed on Gourmand's right foot as he held it and hopping on his other foot. Gourmand then turns to his cutting knifes and grabs them, and then threw them narrowly missing Amber as she ducked under a table. Gourmand looked under the table as Amber wa snow on top of it and pushed a bowl of sauce off and landed on his head.

Gourmand angrily gritted his teeth, and then lifts up with a blade and cuts the table in 2. He then saw Amber was gone, he looked around and saw her running off. Amber ran as then a blade lands right in front of her, and she turns and runs between Gourmand's legs and hid in a cabin of bowls. Gourmand charged towards her as she hid as Gourmand lunges forward.

The Wild Kratts cringed as Gourmand wrestled through the cabin trying to find Amber.

"Come out you little pipsqueak and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Gourmand yelled.

As Gourmand was busy looking for Amber, the little Raptor suddenly appeared from under a pot and noticed a key to his belt. And then she quickly grabs it, and then leaps onto the counter near a cage holding a cobra.

With the key in her mouth, she slipped the key in the lock and turns it as the lock fell off.

"Way a go, Amber!" Jimmy cheered.

"Huh?!" Gourmand frowned and turns to the counter.

"Oops." Jimmy said.

"You!" Gourmand growled and pointed his dough blaster at Amber. "I bet I'll make a nice appetizer out of out!"

Then the cobra in the cage manages to open the lid and slithered out and stood up towards Gourmand.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Gourmand demanded.

Amber and the cobra hissed as Gourmand growled, and then the cobra gaped his mouth open.

"Don't show your mouth at me!" Gourmand growled.

"Wait, now I recognize you!" Chris said. "You're a Black-necked Spitting Cobra!"

Then suddenly the cobra exhales a strong hiss and sprays venom at Gourmand's face. And some instantly hit Gourmand's eyes as he had a burning feeling in them.

"MY EYES!" Gourmand cried.

He then ran around blindly whacking things and then finally dips his head into a pot of water.

"Now that is one serious spitting Creature Power." Chris said.

"Should I do a Power Suit for these guys 1 day?" Aviva suggested.

Then Gourmand brought his head out from the water and clears his venom after washing the venom out from his eyes.

"Ugh." Gourmand rubbed his sore eyes.

Then Amber, the cobra and a Black Mamba confronted him as then hissed with their mouths bared open.

Then suddenly Gourmand took off running passing by the Wild Kratts as they were now free. He yelled as he got to the driver seat of his trunk, and pushed a button.

The deck started shaking as the Wild Kratts quickly grabbed the cages and rushed off as it closed up and Gourmand quickly drives off.

The Wild Kratts watched as he drove off.

"At least we'll know that Gourmand won't mess with a spitting cobra again." Chris said.

The Black-necked Spitting Cobra then turns to them.

"An, uh, nice move back there." Martin said holding his hand over his eyes.

The cobra soon relaxed, and then heads off.

"I gotta admit, it actually was funny with Gourmand chasing Amber." Jimmy said.

At first they stared at him, but then they started laughing.


	31. The Snake That Killed Cleopatra

A week later, the Wild Kratts decided to explore a new area in Africa, and is one of the driest areas in the biggest desert on the planet.

The Sahara Desert.

The name 'Sahara' is derived from the Arabic word for 'desert' sahra. Covering much of North Africa, the Sahara is 3,600,000 square miles across. Animals here are specialty adapted to live in these conditions. And the Wild Kratts were in a region where it marked the beginning of mankind's first civilization and the first great architecture construction builds in history.

Cairo, Egypt.

And hidden among the great pyramids and sand dunes, lies a legendary sacred serpent.

At the moment, they were exploring a city as Aviva was the most excited. As an inventor, she has always been fascinated by different architecture builds of the world, and Egypt was one of them, also one of her favorite places and been wanting to come here. The ancient Egyptians believed that the world was created by kale. And looking at the streets of Cairo, it's likely they may have been right.

And soon, they came to a wall with dozens of carvings of ancient Egyptians and snakes.

"Wow, look at them all." Aviva said astonished.

"No kidding." Koki said.

"Yeah, ancient Egyptians knew a lot on snakes as well." Martin said. "They even recorded this knowledge.

"Yeah, I mean this is one of the first places where writing was invented." Aviva said and turns to the wall. "I mean, many of the Egyptian gods appeared in the form of snakes."

So snakes were everywhere, in life and in the afterlife.

They continued looking around as a carving showed a giant snake with several parts of it's body rose up with Egyptians standing in between them. And was also spitting, if the carving was in scale, it would have measured 100 feet long. The snake carving could indicate both a python and a spitting cobra.

They looked around the entire wall, and saw carvings of those of cobras. The cobra is the most frequently depicted snake in the tombs and temples of ancient Egypt. It was a potent symbol of the Pharaoh's power.

* * *

That evening, they were back in the Tortuga as they were looking at a textbook on ancient Egypt and it's legends.

1 section said that Nehebkau (also spelled Nehebu-Kau) is the primordial snake god in ancient Egyptian mythology. But the next section showed something of interest, it was on the legendary Egyptian queen.

Cleopatra.

The last of the Pharaoh rulers, was the lover of Julius Caesar and the wife of Mark Antony. Historical records suggest she took her own life with the bite from a snake. But which particular snake did she use? The answer to this ancient mystery lies in the tombs and temples of this remarkable country.

"It says that Cleopatra used a snake to take her left." Chris said.

"Yeah, but what kind?" Jimmy wondered.

"That's a mystery we've got to solve." Martin said.

* * *

The next day, they were out working on a travel plan as Martin used a stick drawing the Mediterranean coast and the Nile River. The world's longest river at 4,132 miles.

"Okay, we might be able to follow the Nile down south." Martin said. "Maybe travel as far as the old Egyptian Empire used to split, maybe the end of the world where they believed."

"But what's that area we know today?" Jimmy said.

"In reality for us is actually crossing into the Sudan." Chris explained.

"Okay, so, we can start here in Cairo, and then work our way south." Aviva said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris said.

20 minutes later, they were in the Createrra driving through the sandy landscape. But soon, they came across a herd of Dromedary camels at an old water trough that hasn't been in use for a while.

"Hey, Dromedary camels." Chris said.

"Now that's a desert animal with serious Creature Power for desert life." Martin said.

They then got out for a closer look, and luckily they seem to be use to people.

Camels were actually introduced to Egypt by Persian invaders in the 5th century B.C. But these creatures are one of the ultimate desert survivors.

"It's amazing how they can live here." Koki said.

"Yeah, and a cool water tank on their back." Jimmy said.

"Actually, Jimmy, that's a myth." Martin said.

"Really?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, look." Chris said bringing up a holographic screen of the Dromedary's hump. "A camel hump is actually made of fate that stores food and energy."

"Oh, so it's also like having a fridge on your back." Jimmy said.

"Well, something like that." Martin said. "Dromedaries are amazing desert creatures, along with their cousin the Bactrian Camel."

"So how do camels handle life in the desert?" Aviva asked.

"For starters: look at their hooves." Chris said gesturing the camel's foot. "It's flat and padded for walking across the sand.

"Yeah, almost like how snowshoes on snow." Aviva said. "Works well even with their long legs."

"And looks at their nostrils, they can close to prevent sand flying into them." Martin added. "Perfect during sandstorms, and even hair in the ears to keep sand out as well as long eyelashes."

"And there's a cool creature feature." Chris said as one of the camels was feeding on a shrub.

"Oh you mean the split lip?" Martin said.

"Oh yeah." Chris said.

"What?" Koki said baffled. "Camels have a split lip?"

"Bactrians have them too." Martin said. "So the lips can kind of work like little fingers to help bring food to their mouths."

"Hmm - not sure how that would work for a camel power suit." Aviva said.

"Maybe, but here's something else." Chris said bringing a different image on the screen showing a close-up view on red blood cells. "This is what human red blood cells look like."

"Yeah." Koki said.

"But here is what a camel's looks like." Chris said making an adjustment.

The screen shows red blood cells of a camel, but instead of round, they were flat and oval shaped.

"Whoa, they're oval shape." Koki said.

"Why is that?" Jimmy asked.

"A camel's red blood cells are shaped like that is because they need to keep flowing after a camel takes a long drink." Martin explained. "For us, too much water will make the cells too big to flow through the blood vessels."

"Oh, I get it." Aviva said. "So after a long drink, the blood cells will keep flowing because of the oval shape."

"Exactly." Chris said.

* * *

Shortly later, they left the camels as they continue driving through the desert.

And before long, 2 pyramids were coming into view. And they decided to check one of them out.

"Now this is what I call architecture building and inventing." Aviva said astonished.

"Yeah, this pyramid could over 4,000 years old." Koki said.

"Why were these pyramids built anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"According to the papyrus, the pyramids were built for religious purposes." Aviva explained. "The Egyptians were one of the first civilizations to believe in an afterlife. They believed the pyramid was built as a tomb for the Fourth Dynasty Egyptian pharaoh Khufu and was constructed over 20 year period."

"So they were built as resting tombs for mummies?" Jimmy said. "Weird."

"And it's amazing how accurate they've built this as well." Chris said looking at the outlining of the pyramid.

"Yeah, it's like a straight line." Aviva said. "And they look airtight as well. Imagine seeing these being pulled from a quarry to here."

"Hey, what are these weird shapes in the rock?" "Koki wondered.

They went over to her, and saw what looked like the image of a shell.

"Hey, that looks like a shell." Chris said.

"Shells?" Jimmy said baffled. "We're in the middle of a desert."

"Actually, these are the fossil shells of an ancient sea that used to be here." Martin said. "Millions of years ago."

"The Eocene to be exact." Chris said and brought up a holographic screen from his Creaturepod showing Egypt 36 million years ago.

"Wow, most of this place was completely underwater." Koki said.

"What other fossils could be out here?" Aviva asked.

"Let's see, shells, teeth from sharks, even bones of ancient whales." Chris said. "This whole area could've been once a mangrove swamp."

"Wow." Aviva said.

They started heading down the slope, but then a sound got Chris' attention as he looked and saw a small-sized viper rubbing it's body with a rasping sound.

"Whoa, a Horn Viper." Chris said.

"Weird sound." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, they make that sound to warn anything that's a threat." Chris said.

"Almost sounds like rubbing sandpaper together or something." Aviva said. "How do they do it, anyway?"

"Each scale on it's body is keeled or has a ridge, and rubbing it's body makes that sound." Martin explained. "And it's also heavily featured in Egyptian culture."

"I've even heard of a story that during the early days of the Egyptian Empire, pharaohs were ritually put to death by viper bite." Chris said. "To ensure that no individual held power for too long."

"I also heard that snake bite was thought to ensure immortality, an important consideration for Cleopatra." Martin said.

"Easy to see why it's called a Horned Viper." Koki said noticing the horns.

"Yeah, they're believed to keep sand out from it's eyes while buried." Martin said.

"Could this be the snake we're looking for?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmm. Not likely." Chris said. "Cleopatra was a priestess of the Goddess Isis, who had a symbolic power over snakes. The papyrus would have been stored in a temple for use by the religious order. So, Cleopatra may well have been familiar with its contents."

"She would have known that a bite from this snake, could result in a very slow and painful death." Martin said. "And is therefore unlikely to have chosen a Horned Viper to end her life."

* * *

An hour later, they took the Bass Boat to the Nile River.

For eons, the Nile has flowed from central Africa to the Mediterranean Sea. Since before the time of Cleopatra, limestone and granite have been transported by boat to build the great temples and pyramids of Egypt. It appears not much has changed.

As they traveled downriver, they saw local Egyptians carrying supplies to boats known as feluccas to taken elsewhere. Just has they have been doing since the time of the pharaohs.

And cruising along the Nile with it's scenery was a beautiful sight.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Chris said noticing something.

They turned to Chris as he reaches over the boat, and brought up a piece of clothing as a familiar chirping sound was heard.

"A baby crocodile." Chris said.

"Whoa, a Nile Crocodile hatchling." Martin said.

"Really? I didn't think crocodiles could be this far up north." Aviva said.

"Yeah, even Nile Crocodiles live here." Martin said. "Possibly in the thousands."

"This little guy sure is frozen cold." Chris said. "He might've been drifting out here for days."

"Poor guy." Aviva said. "Where's your mama?"

"Hmm. He might nearly 3 months." Martin said. "That's usually how long hatchlings will stay with their mother."

"It's amazing that he'll became the 2nd biggest crocodile in years time." Chris said. "Only the Saltwater Crocodile will get bigger."

Amber lightly chittered as she looked at the baby crocodile.

Before long, they headed to the shore of the river where they can release the crocodile.

Chris, Martin, Aviva and Amber decided to explore while Koki and Jimmy head back to the Tortuga to pick them up later.

"Says here that ancient Greek traveler and writer Herodotus described Egypt as the gift of the Nile." Martin said looking through a book on Egypt.

"I can understand why." Aviva said looking at the green fertile land around them.

As they near a crop area, movement of a brownish-gray snake caught Amber's attention as she quickly went after it. They quickly followed her trying to see what kind of snake is was. And soon, Amber was able to corner the snake as it quickly stood up showing a hood, and a dark ring across it's throat and neck.

"Whoa, it's a Nubian Spitting Cobra!" Chris said.

The Nubian Spitting Cobra is a relatively small cobra, it's only found in 6 scattered areas of North Africa. In this region of the Nile, further east in Sudan, the Nile Valley, Chad, the Air Mountains of Niger and western Eritrea. And was previously confused with a relative, the Red Spitting Cobra that lives further south.

But they didn't have any eye protection, so they had to shield their eyes with their hand while avoiding making too much movement.

"So, you guys said that a spitting cobra's fangs are different from a normal cobra, right?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, the channel that the venom travel is curved forward instead of down." Chris said.

"Yeah, and a drop of that venom could easily damage our eyes if not careful." Martin said. "It can could temporary or even permanent blindness."

"Which is why I'll be avoiding too much eye contact with him, thank you." Aviva said holding her hand over her eyes.

The cobra then spits venom at Chris.

"Aye! Right in my mouth." Chris said and turns and spits the venom out. "Rusty taste."

As long as someone doesn't swallow the venom, as long as it doesn't get into their bloodstream, they'll be safe.

Relatively safe.

But 1 bite from this snake could easily kill one of them.

"You know, this is a snake that was common in Cleopatra's time." Martin said. "So, it's likely she seen them every now and then. So, he could be a prime suspect."

"And the papyrus did mention a red spitting cobra." Chris said. "So they easily know these snakes."

"Okay, let's see if we can move this guy elsewhere." Martin said.

Chris manages to find a good stick, and then carries him elsewhere so he won't run into people. But hopefully, no one will noticed what's happened to the valuable sesame crop.

As soon as they were gone, 4 sesame crop stands toppled over.

* * *

Later towards night, they were going over the textbook to find more information.

"Says here that Plutarch: the famous Greek biographer records that she even tested different snake venom on prisoners." Aviva said reading a section. "To see which is the most effective."

"So, it sounds like Cleopatra was testing to see which snake to use." Koki said.

"Wow, it's like she knows everything about snakes." Martin said. "And working out which snake is suitable to take her life."

Clearly, she was as determined in death, as she was in life.

* * *

The next day, they explored a temple while looking at the carvings. And many of them were snakes, and one was easily seen as a cobra.

It was thought that the serpent protected the Pharaohs from evil.

Later, they came across a secret tomb and decided to take a look.

"Wow." Chris said.

"This is almost creepy." Martin said.

They then entered inside the tomb as they shined their flashlights and saw carvings on the walls.

"Hey, familiar with The Mummy?" Chris asked about the 1999 film.

"Yeah. That would be frighting if we found something like that." Martin said.

"Just as frighting as those beetles." Chris said.

The 2 then laughed.

"Guys." A voice suddenly said.

"WAH!" The brothers 2 jumped and Martin jumped into Chris' arms.

They then shined their lights as Aviva appeared with Amber.

"Aviva?" Chris said calming down. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Aviva apologized. "For making you think I was a mummy that came to life."

She then laughed as the brothers had humorless looks.

They then got back to the carvings.

"Wow, one of them almost looks like a python." Martin said looking at a carving.

They then headed deeper into the tomb.

Areas like this are perfect for snakes to hide from the hot sun.

And soon, movement was seen as they enter a small chamber.

"Hey, a small snake." Chris said grabbing the snake with a speckled face. "Not sure which it is though."

"Whoa, a sand snake." Martin said noticing a black snake slither by.

"Wow, there's gotta be a lot of snakes in here." Aviva said.

* * *

Sometime later, they decided to explore a small village after dropping Amber back in the Tortuga.

The people of the village were going about their daily business, but then a barking dog got their attention as they saw it looking at a pile of dried leaves.

Using his tongs, Chris used it to move around the leaves trying to find what the dog was sensing in the pile. And it wasn't long before he found it.

"Holy mackerel, it's a Puff Adder!" Chris exclaimed. "And it's a big one."

He then pulls the Puff Adder from the pile, and placed him down as they looked at him.

"Boy, that is a snake that can strike like grease-lightning." Martin said.

The snake soon started hissing and puffing his body, proving he didn't look please.

But they were sure that Cleopatra would never considered taking her life with a Puff Adder. A bite that would lead to a particularly slow and unpleasant death.

"Hmm. You guys said a Puff Adder's venom is cytotoxic, right?" Aviva said.

"Yeah, and very painful." Chris said.

"Hmm. Cleopatra would've known about the venom of this snake." Martin said. "So, she couldn't possibly chose a Puff Adder. That venom will eat away your skin."

"Hmm. I remember in the papyrus that there was a mention of a blowing snake." Aviva said. "It could be referring a Puff Adder."

"You know, you could actually be right." Chris said.

"So, uh... how should we get this guy outta here?" Martin wondered.

"Hmm. If we take him out now, we could cause attention that would make the snake nervous." Chris said.

Aviva looked around, and then noticed a large bag.

"How bout this?" Aviva said grabbing the bag.

"Perfect." Chris said.

They managed to get the Puff Adder into the bag and secure it, and soon headed off to relocate the snake away from the village.

"It'd be something if someone thought we were stealing something." Aviva said. "And if they had to open the bag."

"Yeah, that would a nasty surprise." Chris said.

"Yeah, worse than a bucket of snakes." Martin joked.

They then laughed a bit.

* * *

The next day, they flew over to Khartoum, at the other end of the Egyptian Empire.

Right now, they were trying to work out which snake Cleopatra might have used. And were looking at the big screen showing the snake they've seen so far.

"Okay, it's unlikely that she would have chosen a Puff Adder." Martin said. "Difficult to find, and which too much of a painful bite."

The screen showed a Puff Adder and an Egyptian carving of one as well.

"Hmm. Too painful and agonizing." Aviva said. "Not a good choice for a beautiful queen."

The screen then showed a Nubian Spitting Cobra and a carving image of a spitting cobra.

"It would be easier to find a spitting cobra." Chris said. "Although, the papyrus makes clear, a bite might lead to a slow death. Possibly taking several days. And also reluctant to bite. Leaving that as a last option of defense."

"So, too long and low chance of get bitten." Aviva said.

"The Horned Viper is capable of delivering a deadly bite." Koki said. "They're frequently depicted on the walls of tombs and temples. Were apparently in plentiful supply."

The screen showed a Horned Viper and Egyptian carving of one.

"But a serious bite would lead to an agonizing death." Koki added. "And venom that destroys blood and tissue would lead to an unsightly corpse."

"Too painful." Aviva said. "Hmm. Which snake could Cleopatra used."

"Okay, we just need to think about his logically." Chris said. "Cleopatra may have been looking for a snake that causes a quick and less painful bite."

They remained silent as they think.

"I got it!" Martin said and quickly works on the dashboard. "I think she might've used the snake of all snakes."

The screen then showed a cobra.

"The Egyptian Cobra!" Martin said.

Relatively common, and of profound religious significance. The Egyptian Cobra delivers a bite whose venom targets the nervous system. Blocking nerve impulses, and causing muscle paralysis. And the victim finally dies of respiratory failure.

"That must be the snake we're looking for." Chris said.

"So, where can we find one of those?" Aviva wondered.

* * *

The next day, they were all out looking by the remains of a temple. Today was extremely hot as Aviva thought it would better if she was in her beach outfit and was also wearing a neme as well.

As they were looking around the ancient ruins, a quick flash of black suddenly got Amber's attention as she quickly chased after it.

They quickly went after her, and saw it was a snake heading towards a crevice in the wall. Chris quickly manages to catch it with his tongs.

"Got him!" Chris said.

They saw it was an Egyptian Cobra.

The cobra soon turns and stands up with his hood out.

"I can see why Egyptians were amazed by this snake." Aviva said. "Really impressive."

"Yeah, and a powerful venom." Martin said. "Might kill someone less than a couple hours."

"This snake is probably the most revered of all snakes in Egypt." Chris said.

"This snake is easily king out here." Martin said. "Representing all the Pharaohs of Old Egypt."

Then suddenly, the Egyptian Cobra started coming towards them as they quickly backed away.

"Whoa, he's coming at us!" Chris said. "He's thinking, "I'm gonna kill these guys!". Almost like he's saying "I'd had enough of you"."

"Easy, boy we're not here to hurt you." Martin said.

"Wait, I think I saw a tail going in that crevice." Aviva said.

"That could be a pair." Chris said. "It's right time of year."

Martin then grabs the cobra's attention as Chris reaches the tongs into the crevice. And soon, pulls out a female Egyptian Cobra in a lighter color.

"Wow, 2 Egyptian Cobras." Martin said amazed.

"This is incredible." Aviva said.

"Oh, this makes it easy." Martin said. "You are Pharaoh." He pointed to the male cobra. "And you will be named Cleopatra in her honor."

"This is amazing." Chris said. "These snakes will stay together for a couple days, after that they'll part ways."

"Okay, how bout we let these snakes be now." Martin suggested.

"Yeah, they deserve the same respect as the Pharaohs and queens do." Aviva said.

They then begin to move away as Pharaoh and Cleopatra soon relaxed and slithered back into their crevice.

Cleopatra died on the 30th of August in the year 30 B.C. Age 39. She took death after hearing of the death of her husband Mark Antony. Cleopatra may have been killed by a cobra, but she died of a broken heart.

But is remembered as one of the most legendary Egyptian queens to have ever lived.


End file.
